Ask the Straw Hats!
by Ashlielle
Summary: Exactly what it looks like! We reached over 500 reviews and more than 20,000 views! Thank you guys! (Not accepting asks anymore at this point in time, but you're welcome to read the crazy things that've already been asked and answered! Please enjoy!)
1. Get Ready

_**(Hello, everyone!  
Yeh, I'm starting one of those ask fics! Why? Well…**_

_**First of all, I'm hoping this helps me get more acquainted with writing the characters.**_

_**Second, it just seems like a lot of fun.**_

_**So, please, feel free to ask questions of all of the Straw Hats~!)**_

Nami: You're paying me for this, right?

**Yeh, sure. Five cents for each ask, so rake them in, hun.**

Luffy: If you're paying, can I have meat instead?

**If you like it raw? I can't cook. Unless you want a microwave burrito, in which case, knock yourself out.**

Sanji: Can my payment be a kiss on the cheek?

**Come on, guys! This is an ask for YOU! Not for ME!  
Hurry up and start asking, please!**

**Oh, and here's a template, please~**

_Dear (insert-name-of-Straw-Hat-here),_

_Blah blah blah, random question, blah blah?_

_-(I'll put your name here, so you can leave a name other than your username if you so please.)_

**Leave them in reviews or PM me, please~! Thank you!**

**(P.S. – If I don't get enough asks, I'll probably just hafta take this down…)**

Usopp: Don't worry, the great Usopp-sama will answer all of your questions!

**Yeh, yeh. Don't get carried away, buddy boy…**


	2. Let's Start!

_**~ Yo! Here we go already! Dang! I was surprised at the amount of questions already! *cough* Even though I got one question twice. *cough***_

* * *

_Luffy's sister:Hey Franky how did you become a crime boss?_

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
That is… a secret.  
You know how the business works, right? I can't let all those secrets out, ya know! That be **_**super**_** stupid of me! Not to mention it would get all of my bros back home in trouble…  
Wait a second… Did you say you're Luffy's sister?! Ow! That's **_**super**_** shocking!**

* * *

_Dear Nami,_

_How often do you hit Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp on the head on a daily basis?_

_\- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
Oh dear.  
More times than I can count. I think my hand is starting to bruise from all this punching.**

* * *

_From: Cole D. soul_

_Okay Naomi here is a question for you. You are a beautiful single woman. So how do you feel when you see all these stories pairing you with one of the monster trio? And if you had to which one would you pick?_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Luffy: Who is Naomi?)  
That's ME! And also, I would really like to get my hands on some people. Especially with those Zoro pairings. I mean, really, I found one where we fell in love because of a newspaper.  
If I had to pick? If the One Piece is a big heap of money, Luffy. If not? Still Luffy. Maybe. As long as he doesn't pick his nose.  
(Luffy: *picking his nose* What, Nami? Did you need me?)  
… No.**

* * *

_guest:Franky how did you become a crime boss?_

… **Didn't I already answer that? Why does everyone want to know about my crime life?**

* * *

_From: PsychoRien_

_Yo, Luffy! I was just wondering how many times you raid the kitchen on a daily basis._

_Also, Zoro, I think you're really cool and badass!_

_Also, is Hancock still pestering you, Luffy? *sharpens knife*_

**Dear PsychoRien,  
Uh… *wipes crumbs from his mouth and whistles nervously* R-Raid? What are you t-talking about? Ehehehe…  
(Zoro: I know I am.)  
(Everyone: *stares at Zoro*)  
(Zoro: … Thanks, I guess?)  
Pestering? No, not really. I haven't seen her since we left Sabaody. And what's that knife for? Are you gonna cook me some meat?! *drools***

* * *

_Dear strawhats interested in this stupid question,_

_Why doesn't the crew have a cat? In fact, do any of the crews have a ship's cat? I love my cat._

_From: Littlebirdd_

**Dear Littlebirdd,  
(Luffy: Whoa! A cat? Sanji, we should get one!)  
(Sanji: Why are you telling me-! No way! We are NOT getting a cat just so you can eat it, you idiot! *kicks Luffy*)  
(Nami: Costs too much money to take care of.)  
(Usopp: It sounds fun, but it's probably too dangerous for a cat on our ship. And also, Nami would kill us for getting one without her permission…)**

* * *

_Dear Chopper,_

_With your real strength, how many beri do you think your bounty would be?_

_Naxu_

**Dear Naxu,  
I'm sure it would be reeeeally big! Probably not as big as Zoro or Luffy's, though…  
(Usopp: *pats Chopper on the back* You'll get there eventually, buddy.)**

* * *

_Dear Sanji,_

_Can you be a dear and kiss Zoro for me and all ZoSan fans? Please?_

_\- Sara, Diana, Tina, and every other girl out there_

**Dear Lady-chwans,  
****It's for the ladies but I…  
****(Zoro: NO.)  
****I can't… can't do it… *falls into a random depression corner and sulks there*  
****(Zoro: Even if he said yes, I would slice his head off before he got close enough to actually do it.)**

* * *

_**~ Well, dang. That was harder than I thought XD It's kinda like roleplaying though, so I like it! I just hope I did okay, for a starter chapter… *winks***_


	3. Ask Ask Ask!

_**~ Yay! I'm back again! By the way, I forgot to mention it before, but One Piece isn't mine, if you can't tell already… Anyway… Ask away!**_

* * *

_From: FindingThatD*mnedOnePiece_

_1) Zoro, would you kiss Sanji if it was the ONLY way to become the world's greatest swordsman. No loopholing, answer me._

_2) Sanji, same question except instead your ambition._

_Luffy: How would you react if the whole crew saw your memories?_

**Dear FindingThatD*mnedOnePiece-sama,  
(Zoro: I didn't decide to become the best swordsman so that I could kiss Sanji, so no, I wouldn't.)  
(Sanji: … It depends… Can I, like, kiss his pinky finger or something?)  
(Zoro: *makes a weird face* My **_**pinky**_** finger? Really? Is that the best you could come up with?)  
(Sanji: I ain't kissing your feet so that's the farthest I'm getting from your face!)  
(Luffy: *starts crying and hides in a corner*)  
(Me: OI! GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER THESE-! *trips over my own feet and falls on my face*)**

* * *

_Dear Luffy,_

_How would you feel/react if you were exploring a new island (adventure! yay!) and found a unicorn that can fly and speak that was in the midst of a ferocious battle with an evil purple 50 foot tall goat-monkey hybrid who stole the unicorn's breakfast?_

_Sincerely, Cece_

**Dear Cece,  
Woah! That's… so cool! I would ask him to join my crew, obviousl-!  
(Everyone: *whacks Luffy on the head* NO!)  
Wait, did you say the monkey-goat stole his **_**breakfast?!**_** HOW COULD HE?!**

* * *

_Dear Monster Trio,_

_I would like to ask you three about the pairings between the three of you, where Luffy is usually the bottom. What do you think of it?_

_(And also, Luffy should be the top one!)_

_-from Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
(Zoro: First of all, no. Second of all, no. Third… NO.)  
(Sanji: *throws up over the railing*)  
(Luffy: I don't know what we're talking about, but I wanna win it!)  
(Zoro &amp; Sanji: NO YOU DON'T.)**

* * *

_Dear Straw Hats,_

_Is there anything that you regret not doing in your life? And I think I already know Luffy's answer..._

_\- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
(Luffy: …)  
(Usopp: Ha-hahahaha! N-No! I've never regretted anything! Except… THAT I CAN'T BE MORE AWESOME THAN I ALREADY AM! BWAHAHAHA!)  
(Nami: I regret not having more money… *grins* But I'll get more; just you watch.)  
(Zoro: That's none of your business.)  
(Me: ZORO. *glares at him*)  
(Zoro: You don't scare me.)  
(Luffy: *runs away crying*)  
(Me: ACK! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU PEOPLE AND YOUR SAD QUESTIONS?!)**

* * *

_From: PsychoRien_

_Your welcome Zoro!_

_I'd also like to know how you feel about the ZoroTashigi pairing?_

_And Sanji, if I ever meet you, will you make me some reaaaaally good meat? I love meat. A lot._

_Oh, the knife? *hids behind back* Oh nothing. It wasn't for anything. Just... *Runs over to a tree and starts craving* Craving wood, ya know. I'll making a statue of... meat. Yeah. Nothing here to see *laughs nevously* I'm just glad she's leaving you alo- I mean... Nothing. Nevermind. Hehe..._

**Dear PsychoRien,  
(Zoro: Uh… Okay. And no, that pairing would never work for so many reasons.)  
(Sanji: No real lady would ever want to be with you.)  
(Zoro: Excuse me?!)  
(Sanji: You're all gross and sweaty and you nap all day long like a lazy bum.)  
(Zoro: … I think you're just jealous.)  
(Sanji: *eyebrow twitches* … PsychoRien-chan, I'll cook you as much meat as you desire~!)  
(Luffy: MEAT STATUE?! COOL! *sparkly eyes*)**

* * *

_**~ Behehehe! Well, that was… kinda short… I wanted to get these out soon, so I decided to post even though I didn't get many asks yet. I hope that's okay!**_

_**(P.S. – Please remember the template? It's in the first chapter if you need to see it.  
It's kind of confusing to have to go back and copy/paste the name after I already did the ask…  
Thank you!)**_


	4. WAH! So long!

_**~ Bahhh… Back again! Ahahaha! I was so surprised! I got an ask almost immediately after posting the last 'chapter'! :D Thank you, thank you! *bowing*  
OH! And make sure you read the message at the bottom, please! :)**_

* * *

_Dear monster trio,_

_Okay okay! Deal!_

_You really want to win it Luffy? Then go have a wrestle with those two! *insert evil laugh here*_

_Oh and Sanji-san! Would you please make me the most delicious food you ever made? (I know all of your food is supeeeeerr delicious, but just saying)_

_And Zoro, can you teach me how to sword fight?_

_-from Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
(Luffy: Yaaaay~! I'm gonna win! *jumps on Zoro and Sanji and starts punching them on the heads*)  
(Zoro/Sanji: HEY! OW OW OW! STOP THAT! YOU WIN, OKAY?! GET OFF!)  
(Luffy: Woohoo!)  
(Sanji: *makes a big meal for you and locks Luffy in an empty storage room until you finish eating* HAI, ERI-CHWAAAAN~!)  
(Zoro: No. I don't take pupils.)  
(Nami: He'll teach you if you pay!)  
(Zoro: OI!)**

* * *

_Dear Sanji,_

_Do you know how Hancock feels about Luffy and if so do you want to kill Luffy now? (and if you don't know it's that Hancock is in love with Luffy)_

_Also Dear Brook,_

_How did you get that crack on your skull?_

_From Luffy's sister_

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
(Sanji: *seething in rage* Luffy…! *goes down to the storage room he locked Luffy in*)  
(Luffy: AHHHHHHH~! OW! SANJI, OW! OWWWW! THAT HURTS!)  
(Brook: Yohohoho! How harsh!)  
(Me: *shows Brook his question*)  
(Brook: *suddenly has a serious demeanor* Actually, that was from my first fight with Ryuma when I had my shadow taken from me…)  
(Franky: *pats him on the back and then looks at the question* … Hey, isn't that…? It's that person! Luffy's sister!)  
(Luffy: *walks into the room with a blue and black face with bumps all over his head and swollen lips* Huh? I dwon't hab a shishter…)  
(Franky: *starts cryng waterfalls* It's so tragic! Long-lost relatives that-!)  
(Nami: *bonks him on the head* WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT RIGHT NOW!)**

* * *

_Question:  
Luffy, how does it feel to know that one of your brothers is alive and well?  
Nami, what are your feelings for Luffy?  
Brook, do you miss your old nakama?  
Franky, any more weapons or inventions being developed?  
Sanji, why do u obsess over every female you come across?  
Zoro, what will u do once you have beaten Mihawk?  
Chopper, are u depressed at all about your low bounty?  
Ussop, what was going through your head during your fight with trebol and sugar?  
Robin, have you found anything more on the void century?_

_From: FlameEmperor_

**Dear FlameEmperor,  
(Luffy: *cries happily* I'M SO HAPPY SABO IS OKAAAAYYYYYY~!)  
(Nami: *gives Luffy a weird look* For him? Uh, maybe a brother, or something?)  
(Brook: Yes, I do. But I love my new crew as well, and I can't wait to see Laboon! Even though I don't have eyes to see him with! Yohohoho! SKULL JOKE!)  
(Franky: *grins* That's for me to know, and for you to find out! **_**SUUUUPEERRRR~!**_**)  
(Sanji: Because they're the most beautiful and amazing beings in existence! Their presence should be worshipped! Their beauty transcends the gods! *keeps ranting*)  
(Zoro: *glares annoyed at Sanji* Probably stay with Luffy or go back to my hometown. I don't really know.)  
(Sanji: *snorts*)  
(Zoro: What's so funny?!)  
(Sanji: You? Find your hometown? Yeah right! You'll probably end up in the West Blue!)  
(Zoro: *eyebrow twitches* You trying to start something?!)  
(Chopper: *crawls in between them* Yeah! It's not fair! I deserve a bigger bounty! I'm not a pet! I'M NOT A PET!)  
(Usopp: *pats Chopper on the back* O_O … T-The fight didn't even last long enough for me to think anything because I was so fast and strong!)  
(Robin: *merely giggles*)  
(Me: Robin! You have to answer the question!)  
(Robin: *dark aura emits*)  
(Me: EEP! OKAY, OKAY! FINE! *whispers to you* I think she doesn't wanna talk about it cause she didn't find anything recently…)**

* * *

_From: Beast of Rendall  
I don't usually ask questions in these kind of things, but why not? Could be fun, lol.  
Alright, so i've got a question for Nami.  
After reading the earlier question (about which of the Monster Trio would you most likely choose), I was curious. Do you think Luffy will ever find that certain special someone? Or any of the other guys, for that matter?_

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
Hmm… I don't really know. If I had to base it on my own opinion of the boys, I'd say probably not. But you never know. Love is a strange thing.  
(Sanji: I'd be perfectly happy if love could be a weird thing with us, Nami-swan~!)  
Yeah, sorry. No.  
(Sanji: *sulks in a corner*)**

* * *

_The Fanta Hunter:  
Luffy! This is for you!  
If you were in a gay pairing, would you rather be top, or bottom?_

**Dear Fanta Hunter,  
Huh? What's a gay pairing?  
****I don't know what it is, but I wanna be the top! The best, right?  
****(Everyone: *facepalms*)**

* * *

_From: Cole D. soul  
That was funny a funny chapter! Oh Nami I apologize for misspelling your name. It was this d*mn auto correct! Here is a question for Usopp.  
Usopp if you could switch places with anyone on the ship who?_

_Now here is one for Luffy.  
Luffy do you wish you brought Makino with you and do you think you would make a good big brother?_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Me: Ah, thank you! I try my hardest-!)  
(Usopp: *pushes me out of the way* Hahahaha! I'm so great, there's nobody that I should replace! I do my best right here.)  
(Me: *glares at Usopp*)  
(Luffy: Makino? Why would I bring her? She doesn't want to be a pirate.)  
(Everyone: *waits for him to continue*)  
(Luffy: …)  
(Me: You still have another part of the question to answer.)  
(Luffy: Huh? *looks at the question* Oh! Yeah! I'm a good big brother! *hugs Chopper*)**

* * *

_Hey Luffy, I would like to ask your merciful person if I may join your crew *blushes* *sparkling eyes* Please..._

_Zoro, who do you prefer, Nami, Robin or Usopp? And, favourite booze?_

_Sanji, what meal do you like to cook? And how about SanNa? And ZoSan?_

_Nami, what map was the most difficult to draw for you? And how much money do you want to have? The Sunny's gonna sink of all the weight..._

_Robin, what's you favourite book? And besides, who do you like most in all crew?_

_Franky, your cyborg-body is superrrrr! Did it hurt to get it? And besides, how did you do that?_

_Brook, guitar &amp; violin! Bink's Sake duetto?_

_Chopper, are your "hands" prensil? (Do you have the capacity to grab things with them, or do you just fit then between yoyr tho "nails"?_

_Usopp, you're SO awesome! Let's build an amusement park on the Sunny's deck!  
So, I'm Nana and these are my questions for all the crew!  
Nana :)_

**Dear Nana,  
(Luffy: Hmm… Are you cool? I don't know yet.)  
(Zoro: Robin. She's quiet… Favorite booze? Well, I can't tell you that. You might spike my drink.)  
(Sanji: Nana-chwan wouldn't do such a thing!)  
(Zoro: *rolls his eyes* Yeah, yeah. Now answer your question.)  
(Sanji: I personally like spicy seafood pasta. And, I would love to be with Nami-san!)  
(Nami: No thanks. Also… *grins* You didn't finish answering yet, Sanji-kun.)  
(Sanji: *turns blue* I think I'm gonna-! *runs to the railing and throws up over the side of the ship*)  
(Zoro: *frowns* I'm not **_**that**_** revolting.)  
(Nami: Hmm… I'm not really sure. There are some that are more difficult than others, but I don't think there is anything in particular that comes to mind. I obviously have a lot of savings, and I'm sure eventually the Sunny will feel the weight, at least a little… *smirks*)  
(Robin: My favorite book? I read a lot, so I'm not sure. Maybe Rainbow Mist? And I like all of the crew. *smiles*)  
(Franky: Ow! Thanks! And yeah, it hurt. I got hit by a train, Nana-sis! And… *remembering the troubles of re-creating his body* how? A lot of pain, that's how.)  
(Brook: *pulls out his guitar* BINKUSU NO SAKE WO~! *continues until the end of the song*)  
(Chopper: … What? I don't understand… My "nails"? I can grab stuff, if that's what you're asking. I wouldn't be able to do things around the infirmary very well if I couldn't.)  
(Usopp: AHAHAHA~! Thank you, thank you! Yes! That sounds like a good idea!)  
(Luffy/Usopp/Chopper: *dancing around in anticipation of an amusement park*)**

* * *

_From: Guest  
What if the one piece was just a note about how your adventures are the treasure, how would the crew react?_

**Dear Guest-san,  
(Everyone: O_O …)  
(Luffy: Adventures are fun!)  
(Zoro: I don't really think he would care.)  
(Luffy: Yeah, I'm not looking for money, I just wanna be free and have fun!)  
(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)**

* * *

_Dear luffy,_

_I always read about you and your adventures and I love them! It is great to see such a hansome, young man that is brave,strong, adventurous, and just full of life! Here is my question: Do you, a brave and courageous man, ever got scared in one of your adventures?_

_(P.S., sorry if I talked too much. You don't mind, do you :(? By the way, I love meat too!)_

_From: Machella_

**Dear Machella,  
Hah? Thanks! I think my adventures are cool too! Handsome? Uh, I don't know. Am I handsome, Nami?  
(Nami: Maybe if you actually cared about your appearance you would be.)  
Okay then. Scared? You mean, like, an adrenaline rush?  
Oh, wait, I get scared whenever my friends get in trouble!  
(Everyone: *blushes and wiggles* W-We don't need your compliments!)  
Shishishi!**

* * *

_Dear Luffy,_

_I KNOW that you're smarter than you let on. you can do multiplication in your head for crying out loud! so, is that a strategy thing, or do you just love messing around with people? and if you lie to me, im stealing ALL the food on Sunny._

_-phonenix_

**Dear phonenix,  
(Me: AH! Yo!)  
A strategy? No. I don't think so?  
(Nami: No, he's only good at math when it counts with food, and he only seems wise at random bright moments or when we're in trouble. He's still pretty stupid.)  
… Wait, ALL THE FOOD?! NOOOOO! I PROMISE I'M NOT LYING!  
(Me: *has a machine in my hands and is holding it by Luffy's head* … Nope! Not lying!)  
*sighs in relief***

* * *

_Dear Strawhat Pirates (or just Robin if I'm only limited to one since 1. she seems to be getting a lack of attention in these questions so far, and 2. I know that she, unlike some of the others, actually enjoys reading),_

_Have you ever read a piece of fanfiction about you all that you actually like?_

_Sincerely,_

_Catflower Queen_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Robin: Ah, yes, there actually was one that I quite enjoyed.)  
(Everyone: *listening excitedly* Which one…?)  
(Robin: Let's see…)  
(Me: *searching like crazy for the fic in my favorites*)  
(Robin: It was… **_**Asteria Nightmare**_** by Velkyn Karma. It was quite a good story. I know there are others, but that one was very nice.)  
(Nami: *shivers* That was creepy!)  
(Me: *shrugs* **_**I**_** liked it.)  
(Nami: I guess to each their own. *grins* I liked the story **_**It's That Time**_** by elvenarchress.)  
(Usopp: I liked the story **_**On alien shores**_** by New Neon.)  
(Zoro/Sanji: O_O …)  
(Usopp: …)  
(Sanji: I'LL KILL YOU! DOES THIS NASTY ZOSAN PAIRING REALLY ENTERTAIN YOU THAT MUCH?! **_**HAH?!**_**)  
(Me: *grins* It entertains your girl fans **_**plenty**_**.)  
(Sanji: *starts crying*)  
(Zoro: *frowns* I like **_**On the Misty Shore **_**by Azuregold.)  
(Robin: Quite the masochist, aren't you?)  
(Zoro: No, I just like being the cool ghost guy.)  
(Me: *facepalms* Not ghost. NOT GHOST. If you liked it, you should actually pay attention! Besides, if you read the on-going series that comes after that, you probably wouldn't like it so much. You can't even hold your swords that well.)  
(Zoro: *frowns deeper – if that's possible*)  
(Chopper: … I-I like… **_**Ask Zoro**_** by HogwartShinobi…)  
(Zoro: *smirks*)  
(Brook: Yohohoho! I liked **_**Foster **_**by NineSoul, but for some reason it hasn't been updated in quite a while.)  
(Sanji: *starts yelling again* WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE AND ZOSAN?! IT'S NOT FUNNY! IT'S NOT ROMANTIC! WHY DO YOU READ IT?!)  
(Me: *pushes Sanji out of the way* Anyway, since this is so long, I'll end this ask here and – WOAH!)**

* * *

_**~ Poof! Vivi-chan suddenly appeared! What's going on?! Anyway, while we're trying to get her back home… Ask away!  
*sighs* Be happy it's my legs that are hurting right now. Yesterday I went go-karting with some buddies and now my butt hurts. And my legs, obviously. On the bright side, I got a One Piece shirt from Hot Topic! *angels start singing in the background***_

_**(P.S. – Okay, some of you are doing a better job now but could you guys PRETTY PLEEEEEASE use the template from the first chapter? It's really time-consuming to go back and forth between screens to copy/paste your beautiful names to your asks…)**_


	5. Vivi-chwan is here!

_**~ Yay! Vivi-chan is here! Let's get started!**_

* * *

_Dear Luffy, _

_... If I'm cool, will you allow me to join...?_

_My friends tell me that I hit people really hard, whatever that mean... *sweatdrops*_

_Also, what do you think about fanfictions were you travel back in time to your kid self, and if you did go back in time to your kid self, how would you change your crazy adventures as you grow up again?_

_Dear Vivi,_

_how is alabasta doing so far? no more rebel armies, right?_

_I wish you luck_

_From: PsychoRien_

**Dear PsychoRien,  
(Luffy: Hmm… Yeah, maybe! Wait, are you the same person who asked to join last time?)  
(Me: I'll go check… No, it's not.)  
(Luffy: Whoa! That means there's a whole bunch of people who want to join our nakama! Cool!)  
(Me: So? Can PsychoRien join?)  
(Luffy: Maybe. Is your name actually PsychoRien? That sounds weird.)  
(Me: *sweatdrops* Maybe because that's not a real name?)  
(Luffy: Ohhhh~! Well, I'm not sure. Do something cool!)  
(Vivi: No more rebel armies *smiles* And thank you! Good luck to you, too!)**

* * *

_Dear Franky,_

_Would you have taken Luffy up on his offer to eat the Flame-Flame fruit if Devil Fruits didn't have the unfortunate side effect of sinking in water (also if Sabo hadn't gotten to it first)?_

_Sincerely,  
Catflower Queen  
P.S. Thank you for answering my last question! It seems we have similar tastes, Robin. I really liked "Asteria Nightmare," too. Also some of the others.  
P.P.S Hi Vivi!_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
Hmm… Maybe. It is pretty cool-sounding, but I'm not sure. I do already have a flame thrower and everything…  
(Luffy: I think Sabo is really cool with that devil fruit!)  
And it's just cooler for the brother to have it.  
(Robin: Oh, yes. *smiles* You're welcome, Catflower-san.)  
(Vivi: Oh, hello! *smiles warmly at you*)**

* * *

_Dear Sanji-kun,_

_If Nami and Robin both proposed to you at the same time and you could only marry one of them, who would you choose?_

_With love, Sammy_

**Dear Sammy,  
(Me: *smirks* #FaceOfDoom)  
(Zoro: *laughing his butt off at Sanji's face*)**

* * *

_dear Luffy,_

_*steals all the food on the Sunny and puts it in a secret location* you weren't supposed to answer Nami! okay, luffy, here's your next question. answer it truthfully, and without ANYONE ELSE answering for you, you can have your food back. if you had to choose between Zoro or Sanji to have sex with, who would it be? and don't say you don't know what sex is. you were raised by mountain bandits, so you MUST have at least an understanding of what it is._

_-phonenix_

**Dear phonenix,  
D: THE FOOOOOOD!  
Okay, okay! Between the two…? I'm not sure, but if you're asking me who to choose anyway… Zoro, because Z comes before S in the alphabet!  
(Me: O_O … Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh… Okay then.)  
(Sanji: *sighs in relief*)  
(Zoro: O_O … Uh… Well then.)  
(Nami: *pats Zoro on the back* Good luck.)  
(Zoro: I'LL KILL YOU WITCH!)  
(Sanji: NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *fighting in the background*)  
(Vivi: Mr. Bushido, I didn't know you and Luffy were… *face turns red*)  
(Zoro: WE'RE NOT!)  
(Vivi: Ohhhhh~! Sorry!)  
Why would I have sex with Sanji or Zoro anyways? Aren't guys supposed to be doing that with girls?**

* * *

_Dear Vivi,_

_To final put it to rest, how do you feel about Kohza?_

_Also dear Luffy,_

_Do you want to meet our dad, Dragon, to thank him for saving Sabo and you, and taking care of Robin for the two years you guys were apart?_

_From Luffy's sister_

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
(Vivi: Uh, umm… *face turns red* Th-that's… classified! Yeah, it's classified, that's it! Ahahahahaa…)  
(Luffy: What? Dad saved Sabo? Really? And Robin was with him? What? What?)  
(Robin: Yes, I saw your dad over these past few years, and Sabo as well.)  
(Luffy: … Thanks dad!)  
(Me: *thinking* He can't hear you, you know…)**

* * *

_Dear Zoro,_

_What's your favorite color? :3_

_-Momo_

**Dear Momo-chan,  
(Me: OHMYGOD HI THAR SISSY!)  
(Nami/Vivi: *looking at me weird*)  
(Me: *coughs* I mean, umm, guys, this is my sister, yeh.)  
(Zoro: … Okay then…)  
(Me: *shows him the question*)  
(Zoro: *glares at the paper* Are you mocking me?! My clothes are green, my haramaki is green, my freaking HAIR is green! What do you **_**think**_** my favorite color is?!)  
(Usopp: Geez, no need to get so violent, Zoro!)  
(Zoro: *glares at Usopp*)  
(Usopp: EEP! I'm sorry! *hides behind Luffy*)**

* * *

_Dear Strawhats,_

_What are you hoping the One Piece will end up being?_

_Naxu_

**Dear Naxu,  
(Luffy: Meat! And freedom!)  
(Zoro: I don't know. That's Luffy's prize, not mine.)  
(Nami: Money! Money, money, money~!)  
(Usopp: Hmm… Maybe… A big storybook to write his adventures in!)  
(Sanji: I have no clue. But… If it were me… I'd want… A date with a lovely lady!)  
(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)  
(Chopper: I don't really know… Luffy is the one who is going to be pirate king, so it should be something he likes, right?)  
(Robin: Maybe it's some kind of history.)  
(Franky: Or a big ancient weapon.)  
(Robin: *nods her head approvingly at the idea*)  
(Brook: I'm not sure! I think all that really matters is that he gets there and sees it for himself, ne?)  
(Vivi: Well, I'm not traveling with you guys, but I hope the One Piece is something that will make Luffy-san happy.)  
(Me: I want the One Piece to be a portal to my world so I can meet you guys!)  
(Everyone: Oi, that's just what **_**you**_** want.)**

* * *

_First off, I just wanted to say for chapter 3, I'm sorry for the deep question, but sometimes you just want to know. But now I know that Luffy has many regrets, so many regrets... Oh, yeah! My question, or should I say questions._

_Dear Robin,  
Do you think you could be that one bad-a** person who brings a knife to a gunfight and everyone shoots at you and misses for some apparent reason, and you throw a knife at one guy and somehow it starts a chain reaction of events that lead to their deaths?_

_Luffy,  
Will you ever find love in another person? And no, not the love you feel to your nakama or your brothers..._

_Chopper,  
Do you hate being called cute?_

_And Sanji...  
If you were given Emperor Ivankov's Hormone powers to use only once, would you go back to "Hell" and change the transvestites into beautiful women?_

_\- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
(Robin: *smiles warmly* Yes, yes I do. You think it would fit, ne?)  
(Luffy: You mean, like the love I have for meat? That's not the same as the love for my nakama and brothers… *starts drooling*)  
(Me: *cough* Luffy x Meat pairing *cough*)  
(Chopper: *face turns red and he starts dancing* J-Jerk! Of course I do! Those c-compliments don't affect me!)  
(Sanji: *pats Chopper's hat* I think… I would rather avoid going back to that place. Maybe… I could turn Zoro into a girl?)  
(Zoro: *horrified face* Why **_**me**_**?!)  
(Me: *cough* ZoSan *cough*)  
(Sanji: No, I mean because it would be embarrassing! *mumbles to himself* And maybe the wonderful lady hormones would finally make that crappy moss more polite…)  
(Zoro: OI! I HEARD THAT!)  
(Vivi: *pushes the two apart* Next question?)**

* * *

_Dear Vivi-chan,_

_Vivi-chaaaaann! *run to her and hugs her* I miss you sooooooo much! You seldom showing on the show so I missed you! A lot! *imaginary dor ears and tail appear* *tail wagging*_

_Also dear Luffy,_

_Do you know where Ace's grave is? Sorry for the sad question, but I think Sabo knew where is it._

_From Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
(Vivi: Oh! *hugs you back* H-Hello there! I, uh, miss you too? Er…)  
(Luffy: *jumps on you and Vivi* BEAR HUG! I don't know where Ace's grave is, but that's fine, because I know it's safe, especially if Sabo knows where it is!)**

* * *

_Dear Monster Trio,_

_Sanji- with the way you act around women, have you actually been with with a girl?_

_Zoro- what would you say is your current relationship with Perona? You did spend two years with each other. Also, are you left handed, right handed, or ambidextrous?_

_Luffy- what would you do if you were to meet your dad? Also, what will you do after you give Shanks his hat back? They can't exactly call you "Strawhat Luffy" if you don't have a straw hat._

_Sincerely, X-Chick303_

**Dear X-Chick303,  
(Sanji: *falls to his knees and starts crying*)  
(Zoro: I still hate her. And I'm all three.)  
(Nami: You're just ambidextrous, idiot.)  
(Me: I can't accurately verify if he's telling the truth. Oda-sensei is so mean, not telling us if Zoro is ambidextrous! Or maybe I'm just missing something here…)  
(Luffy: Hmm… I don't really know! And… *jaw drops as realization dawns on him* BOSHI! How can I be Straw Hat without my boshi?!)  
(Vivi: *pats Luffy on the back* I'm sure everything will be alright.)  
(Luffy: *hugging and kissing his boshi*)  
(Me: I think I've just discovered a new pairing.)**

* * *

_Dear Sanji,_

_How would you feel about Zoro if he magically got turned into a girl? XD_

_\- Cece_

**Dear Cece-chwan,  
I'm not really sure… He'd probably make a terrible girl, so I probably wouldn't fall for his – er, **_**her**_** – charm. But I still don't think I'd be able to hit Zoro as a lady.  
(Zoro: *frowns* If you don't fight me, I'll just kill you.)  
(Me: *grins evilly* I have a fanfiction called Dream Ride where **_**Sanji**_** is a girl.)  
(Zoro: *pulls out a computer at lightning speed and starts reading it and laughing his butt off at it*)**

* * *

_**~ Oh gosh. What's up with all this talk of Zoro as a female? By the way, I actually looked up if Zoro was ambidextrous or not, but I couldn't find anything accurate, so I'm assuming he is… Mainly because of the sword training. I believe both of his hands would be very accurate with his work, swords or not. Anyway, thanks for reading! And ask away! Remember Vivi is still here, and she likes asks too!**_


	6. Keep On Askin'

_**~ So I'm back to it already XD I wonder how many asks would build up in my poor inbox if I just left it for a few days XD**_

* * *

_Dear Weakling Trio (and Vivi!),_

_Chopper- What was the scariest thing Doctorine ever did when you were with her?_

_Usopp- How much longer are you going to let Chopper and Luffy think you and Sniper King are different people?_

_Nami- Say, hypothetically, you were to go to the future and discovered you gave birth to twins (a boy and a girl) thanks to a one-night stand with Sanji. How would you react?_

_Vivi-... Are you dating Kohza currently? I hope so! You two are perfect with each other!_

_Sincerely, X-Chick303_

**Dear X-Chick303,  
(Chopper: OnO … Once, she tried to use me as a surgery test subject. Except, there was a 98% chance of failure. There ended up being someone in town that needed the treatment and was willing to risk it, so I got out of it, but it was so scary~! And what are you talking about? Sogeking and Usopp aren't the same!)  
(Usopp: ACK! BE QUIET, YOU! Shhhh! Shhhhhhhh!)  
(Nami: O_O Do they have the eyebrows?)  
(Vivi: *laughs* No, I'm not. Even if we could at the moment, I'm not sure it would be quite so simple.)**

* * *

_Dear Vivi,_

_Franky is a really awesome carpenter, and everything he makes is super-cool and totally amazing... but what are your thoughts on the Thousand Sunny compared to the Going Merry? Also, have you seen the mini-Merry yet? It's really cute!_

_Sincerely,_

_Catflower Queen_

_P.S. Wow! You guys are answering these fast! Must be a slow day in the New World, huh?_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
Ah, yes, I did notice the Sunny was quite amazing! But… May I ask, what exactly happened to the Merry?  
(Everyone: *starts crying*)  
Oh, sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was so terrible…  
And yeah, I did see the mini-Merry! It **_**is**_** really cute!  
(Nami: AGH! I wish we could find an abandoned treasure ship or something…)  
(Robin: I believe a ship like that would be haunted.)  
(Usopp: DON'T SAY THAT SO CASUALLY!)  
(Luffy: *hanging dangerously far over the railing* I'mmmmmm sooooooooo bbbooooooooorrreeeeeddddddddddd~!)**

* * *

_Dear Vivi-chan,  
How did it feel when you saw Pell still alive after you just visited his grave with Chaka?_

_Also a question to Luffy; what type of meat do you like, stewed or roasted?_

_This is for Zoro, what's the story of those earrings?_

_And Chopper, do you know what school is?_

_Sincerly, alpha-kun_

**Dear alpha-kun,  
(Vivi: Oh, it was quite a surprise, but a good one, really.)  
(Nami: Except you'll never get that money back you spent on his grave.)  
(Vivi: Nami-san!)  
(Luffy: I like all the meat! I'll eat all the meat!)  
(Zoro: My earrings? One for each sword.)  
(Chopper: Yes, I do. But I've never been! Is it fun?)  
(Me: It's… dramatic, to say the least. But it is much better than being alone constantly at home.)  
(Chopper: Oh, you've been?)  
(Me: Yes… I have… *gets a haunted look in my eyes*)  
(Chopper/Usopp: EEEEEP!)  
(Chopper: I'M SORRY!)**

* * *

_From: PsychoRien  
Oh, Luffy, you never answered my question about time travel._

_Also, my name is Riena, just to clarify :P_

_Luffy, how do you feel about the LawLu pairing, actually, what do you think about any yaoi paring with you in it?_

**Dear PsychoRien,  
(Me: Ah, sorry, that's actually my fault. I forgot to ask him that one. Yeh, sorry. Anyway, Luffy, answer!)  
Hmmmmm… I don't really want to change my adventures! Well, except… *looks down* There is a thing or two that'd be nice to fix…  
(Nami: *pats Luffy on the back*)  
(Vivi: I don't mean to be rude, but there is still another question…)  
What is yaoi? Can I eat it? Oh, wait, that's that guy sex thing, isn't it? I don't really want to do that. And why would I do that with Law?  
(Me: And by the way, Reina is a cool name. I wish my name was that cool… *sparkly eyes*)**

* * *

_Dear Luffy,_

_Between Nami, Robin, and Vivi, which one do you like/love the most?_

_Naxu_

**Dear Naxu,  
I like them all because they're all my nakama! They're all really cool, so I can't pick a favorite.**

* * *

_From: Beast of Rendall  
I'm sensing a pattern with a lot of these questions, lol._

_I have two for Luffy. First of all,  
Every member of your crew is practically unmatched in their job. If you could learn a skill from just one of them, what would it be and who from?_

_Secondly, you've met a lot of princesses during your adventures. Vivi, Hancock, Shirahoshi, and just recently Rebecca. Which one do you think is the coolest?_

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
I think they're all cool! But Shirahoshi cried a lot, and Hancock keeps asking me to marry her… I don't know Rebecca very well, but she bought me lunch, so I like her! Shishishishi! And Vivi is a really good nakama. I'm not sure if I have a favorite…  
(Vivi: Thank you, Luffy-san.)  
(Nami: Let's just say they're all your favorite and move on. We need to actually work on getting Vivi home, you know! As amazing as this is, she does have a kingdom to run.)  
(Vivi: *smiles* I'm glad to be with you guys, but that is true…)  
Okay! I think Vivi is my favorite!  
(Vivi: T-Thank you…)**

* * *

_Dear Luffy,  
Back when you use to become small after gear third how did your clothes get small too?_

_Dear Robin,  
What was Dragon like?_

_Dear Brook,  
Do you have afro power like when Luffy had an afro on?_

_From Luffy's sister_

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
(Luffy: … I don't really know! Maybe my clothes are part of me?)  
(Usopp: *sweatdrops* I don't think clothes work that way…)  
(Luffy: I don't care as long as they still fit!)  
(Robin: He was a very mysterious man, but he still reminded me of Luffy.)  
(Brook: Ah, Luffy-san wore an afro? Does anyone have a picture?)  
(Me: *shows Brook a picture*)  
(Brook: Yohohoho! Quite a display of power! Yes, all afros have 'the power', Luffy's sister-san.)**

* * *

_Dear Zoro,  
If I'm allowed to confess something to you, I actually threw all of your booze stocks into the sea accidentally. Sorry. *not sorry at all with a big grin drawn on my face*_

_And Dear Nami,  
What do you think of the boys in the crew? And if I can add two, both of Luffy's brothers too?_

_From Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
(Zoro: *draws a sword and walks towards you slowly with a glare*)  
(Nami: *bonks Zoro on the head* Are you serious? *looks down at Zoro* They're all idiots. Except Chopper.)  
(Chopper: Th-That doesn't make me happy, jerk! *dancing around red-faced*)**

* * *

_**~ Aww! Vivi finally got home… Well… Anyway, the other Straw Hats are still here, so keep on asking! :D**_

_**Also, a friendly reminder to please use the template!**_


	7. Gomen'nasai!

_**~ Ahh… I just finished reading a really good LuNa fic called "Genderly Challenged". It's a really good story, so you should go check it out! You can find it in my favorites if you don't mind looking through that long list XD**_

* * *

_Dear Brook,  
Which of your instruments do you like playing the most?_

_Sincerely,  
Catflower Queen_

_P.S. I'm sorry if my last question made you sad. That wasn't my intent!_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Everyone: *waves it off with their hands* Oh, no. It's fine.)  
Yohohoho! Instruments? I like the violin and the guitar, but I can play them all, and I love music! I'd actually like to play a saxophone since I haven't seen one in a while.**

* * *

_Dear Luffy,  
What do you think of Sabo after you met him again after 12 years? I mean about his appearance, maybe?_

_From Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
He looks really cool! And his hair is all wavy! He still dresses the same, though. But that's cool!  
I like his hat…**

* * *

_Dear Zoro,  
My best friend is in love with you. How do you feel about that?_

_Dear Luffy,  
What do you intend on doing after you become the Pirate King?_

_Dear Nami,  
How the HELL do you deal with those guys and your near death experiences on a daily basis and not go 100% crazy?!_

_Dear Sanji,  
Luffy gets into a fight again gets turned into a girl because of the enemy's devil fruit power, the gender gender fruit. The person runs away afterwards and you all go searching for him, but, that night, you catch "her" (Luffy) stealing food from the kitchen in the middle of the night. What do you do?_

_Sincerely,  
Cece_

_P.S. In case you were wondering, yes, I enjoy swapping you guys' genders. XD_

**Dear Cece,  
(Zoro: Uh… Okay? Hey, wait… *smirks* Does that mean I have more girl fans than the cook?)  
(Me: Hmm… I'd say your fan base is relatively even. I mean, I like both of you. *coughs loudly*)  
(Sanji: You like me, Ashlielle-chwan~?)  
(Me: *eyebrow twitches* Luffy, your turn!)  
(Luffy: I don't know what I'm gonna do when I become Pirate King? Maybe go on more adventures?)  
(Nami: Honestly, I have no clue how I'm not already insane. I think I'm just tougher than most girls.)  
(Sanji: O_O … I… I don't know…)  
(Me: I enjoy swapping their genders too! I mean, really! Go read my story 'Dream Ride'! XD)**

* * *

_From: Cole D. soul  
I can't stop loving this, hey ViVi! Now here are a couple of questions._

_Sanji what would you do if you found out Luffy was really a girl?_

_Vivi on my profile I did the numbers thing and something interesting came up. So what do you feel about Ace?_

_Sanji would you go back too 'hell' if it meant protecting Nami and Robin?_

_Nami you lived with fishmen for a while, do you have any idea why they eat fish? Isn't that basically eating their own kind?_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Nami: Ah, sorry. Vivi went home last chapter.)  
(Me: Yeah, I mentioned it in the author's note at the end of the chapter. What can I say? I add those things for a reason.)  
(Nami: So, since Vivi isn't here to answer her questions… Sanji! You go now.)  
(Sanji: Hai, Nami-swan! If Luffy was really a girl…? *lifts an eyebrow at you* Sorry, but that's just not possible. I mean, really, I've been in the men's bathroom at the same time as him. He doesn't have breasts, and he definitely has his kintama.)  
(Nami: And your other question?)  
(Sanji: Yes, I would do anything for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan~! Even if it meant death~!)  
(Nami: Oh, golly, I'm flattered. I really don't have any clue. It's kind of gross to me.)  
(Me: Ugh… Please don't mention fish… I got sick from eating salmon the other week at a restaurant and the mention of fish makes me feel like I'm gonna throw up…)**

* * *

_Girl: Dear Luffy, I was wondering do you know what sex is? Dear rest of Strawhats what would you do if Luffy asked you what sex was?_

**Dear Girl,  
Huh? Sex? Yeah, I know what that is. I think.  
(Everyone: … Ashlielle, you can explain it.)  
(Me: EH?! NO WAY!)**

* * *

_From: fairypiece123_

_Dear Sanji,  
Can you imagine yourself with straight eyebrows? Not that I'm saying you need to change them - I think they're totally cool! Actually, I think that you're pretty cool overall *blush*_

_Dear Chopper,  
What's your favourite animal, excluding reindeer?_

_Dear Luffy,  
Now that you have a musician, are you thinking of recruiting anymore crew members? If so, who and what would their skills be?_

_Dear Straw Hats,  
It's not a question, but I think you're all totally awesome! Especially the Monster Trio *blushes again* I hope you all achieve your dreams!_

**Dear fairypiece123,  
(Sanji: Straight eyebrows…? Hmm… *imagining it* Maybe then I could… *mumbles something*)  
(Me: Eh?)  
(Sanji: Hmm… It would be… different, to say the least.)  
(Chopper: My favorite animal? Maybe cats? They've got big cute eyes.)  
(Me: Cats are so cute~! *picks up my pet cat Tiger and squishes him in a death hug*)  
(Luffy: Ah, if I recruited any more crew members… Maybe a comedian?)  
(Zoro: *laughs* Maybe a blacksmith would be good.)  
(Luffy: Oi, Zoro~! That was **_**my**_** question!)  
(Everyone: Thank you! :D)  
(Me: I'll be your personal cheerleader!)  
(Everyone: WE DON'T NEED ONE! ESPECIALLY NOT YOU! *throws random crap at me*)  
(Me: AHHH~! I'M SORRY! IT WAS A JOKE! A JOOOOKE~!)**

* * *

_From: gunstah07_

_Dear Robin, what board game do you like most? And has Zoro ever won against you?_

_Dear Usopp, will you marry Kaya once you guys found one piece and returned home?_

_Dear Luffy, will you invite Bartolomeo to join your crew?_

_Thanks guys! Yohohoho_

**Dear gunstah07,  
(Robin: Hmm… Chess is nice. And… *grows a few threatening hands near you* Isn't that quite rude?)  
(Zoro: I won. Once.)  
(Robin: *grows hands from Zoro's shoulders and starts bonking him on the head*)  
(Usopp: I-I don't know. She is really pretty and all, but I don't really know if she likes me or anything…)  
(Luffy: Fart-olo-meow? Oh, wait, Bartolomeo? You mean that weird guy that cries all the time? Why would I recruit him?)  
(Me: XD *laughing my butt off* AH! You used it! Fart-olo-meow XD I just love this running gag of mine XD *turns to Luffy suddenly* And how could you say that?! Bartolomeo saved Robin and everything! And he really looks up to you!)  
(Luffy: Ehhhhhh? He saved Robin? Cool!)**

* * *

_Dear Brook,  
Do you sometimes wonder if you're truly alive?_

_Dear Sanji and Zoro,  
I'm starting to wonder about something. We basically you *points to Sanji* smoke cigarettes constantly and you *points to Zoro* booze like all the time. Do you think you guys can go one month without smoking and drinking?_

_And Dear everyone,  
What songs fit your character?_

_\- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
(Brook: I… Don't believe I understand your question, ojou-san.)  
(Sanji: A… month without smoking?)  
(Zoro: I'm sorry, but, while I think I could make it through without dying, I'd rather not try it.)  
(Sanji: O_O I've been through withdrawal before, and I'm not going through it again…)  
(Nami: … Your crap costs too much. You're gonna do it.)  
(Sanji/Zoro: *faces of doom*)  
(Nami: E-Eh… Never mind, never mind! It was a joke! Just kidding!)  
(Me: I know you asked them, but I think their character songs sung by them are the best. If you go on Youtube and search the playlist 'Character Songs, Singles, Etc…!' you can find a playlist I made. Listen to the first 8 songs for Luffy-Franky, and then I think Brook's song is ultimately Binks' Sake, really.)**

* * *

_The writing quality is fine, but the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken:_

_Entries not allowed:_

_5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&amp;As, and etc._

_Since you used Cole D. soul's request in chapter 2, someone can use it as evidence in their abuse report. Please delete and reupload so that you'll only use requests sent by PM._

_catspats31_

_Member of Eliminator_

**Dear catspats31,  
Eto… I'm not sure what exactly 'Eliminator' is… Also, I went back and read Cole D. soul's request from chapter 2… What "request" do you mean? If you mean the Naomi thing… I can change that easily, and also, that same person has asked me questions since without complaining about it. If they had a problem with it, I believe they would have said something :P In fact, I believe in chapter 4 they even complimented me. Are you just a party pooper?**

**Also, if you really have such a problem with this, maybe you should go check out that fic 'Ask Zoro' by HogwartShinobi. It's basically the exact same thing except it's only with Zoro.**

**ALSO, I've seen plenty of people being interactive in their fics. Wouldn't answering reviews at the end of a chapter in an author's note basically be the same thing as this? If you're going to get pissy with me, you should be fair with other people. Not to be rude, just saying… And if you're gonna take my story down somehow, just do it or send me a private message and we can resolve it **_**that **_**way. I see no reason to continue this here. Thank you for your consideration.**

* * *

_Dear Zoro,  
How come you can never get drunk anymore, and have you ever got drunk before?_

_From Luffy's sister_

_P.S. Just for fun, Sanji was on an island full of okama men for the two years you guys were apart._

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
AHAHAHAHAHA! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! XD I have YEARS worth of teasing material now! Thank you! Oh my god you are awesome!  
(Sanji: Y-You… How… I thought…)  
Ah, aha… *coughs* Drunk? I don't get drunk…  
(Me: … I'm sorry, but you don't just get strong alcohol resistance without drinking.)  
Shhh! Nobody needs to know!  
(Me: Too late~! *grinning evilly*)**

* * *

_Dearest Sanji,  
Have you ever considered taking martial arts? Why are you so fabulous?_

_Dearest Chopper,  
Why does everyone think you're a tanuki (raccoon-dog)? Why are you so kawaii?_

_Dear-ish Zoro,  
Why is your hair green? Is it natural or did you dye it? How do you hold a sword in your mouth? (I tried it once with a toy sword and ended up dropping it.)_

_Dear Devil Fruit Users,  
This question has been bothering me for a few hours.  
How do you bathe if you can't stay in unmoving water? Other than the obvious shower, as it is running water?_

_* The Utterly Fabulous Z *_

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z-chan,  
(Sanji: Martial Arts? Hmmm… I don't really need to. And… You think I'm fabulous?! *sparkly heart eyes*)  
(Chopper: I… I don't know… *blushes and starts dancing* Th-That doesn't make me happy, baka!)  
(Zoro: My hair is NOT dyed! What is up with you people and my hair?! It's naturally green!)  
(Sanji: That makes it all the more hilarious. XD)  
(Zoro: *eyebrow twitches* My jaw muscles are strong.)  
(Me: It's true! According to Oda-sensei, Zoro's jaw is even stronger than a pitbull's.)  
(Robin: About the water, as long as we do not submerge ourselves too far into the water and stay with someone else, bathing is perfectly fine.)**

* * *

_From: PsychoRien_

_Dear Zoro...  
Kiss Luffy._

...  
JKJKJKJK Please don't. I just wanted to see your reaction to that. I don't think you would say yes anyway :P Please don't hate me XD

_Anyway, here's my real question,  
Whenever you read a ZoSan story, what do you want to do to the author when you see a kissing scene?_

_And to all the strawhats, did you listen to the openings to your show? If so, pick one that you like best!  
(I prefer One Day. It's so catchy!)_

**Dear PsychoRien,  
… Okay, sure. *kisses Luffy's pinky finger and then washes his mouth* Okay… Wait… I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT?! YOU JERK! *whacks me on the head* And… *starts drawing his swords* I don't even read those things that far… But… Knowing they get that far in the first place… *censored for your own good*  
(Everyone: … *discussing openings between themselves*)  
(Luffy: The best one was the one that we all sung! What was it called…?)  
It was called 'We Are!' Luffy, and that's also the first opening song, too.  
(Luffy: Ohhhh~! Yeah, that one!)**

* * *

_From: Beast of Rendall  
Dear Luffy,  
If every part of your body can stretch, does that include your hair?_

_Dear Robin,  
Have you ever noticed that Luffy's laugh is kind of like your old friend Saul's?_

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
(Luffy: Huh? Nah, but my head stretches when my hair gets pulled on.)  
(Robin: Ah, yes, I have. It's quite nostalgic, really.)  
(Luffy: I sound like who?)  
(Robin: It's nothing for you to worry about, Luffy.)  
(Luffy: Oh, okay.)**

* * *

_Dear Monster Trio,_

_What do you think One Piece is? And Zoro, what if Tashigi was Kuina's long-lost sister?_

_-Tora Mika_

**Dear Tora Mika,  
(Luffy: Didn't we answer this?)  
(Sanji: I don't care, but since we're doing it for a lady, it doesn't matter~! I don't have the slightest clue what the One Piece is. I don't think it'll be normal treasure… And I can't really think of much else it could be.)  
(Zoro: We'll find out what One Piece is when we get to Raftel. There's not much point in guessing, I think. And I seriously doubt Tashigi and Kuina are related, but if they were… Well, that would be odd… But it would explain why they look like freakin' twins.)**

* * *

_**~ So, there we go! If this story gets taken down or I suddenly disappear…? Please don't panic, I guess? Maybe go read my other stories? Uh… And, maybe some support? Or something? I don't mean to sound like a beggar, but this has been pretty awesome, to talk with you guys like this through the characters, and I've seen an honest improvement in my writing, too, so I don't really want to lose it because somebody's a bit pissy about rules and all that… No offense intended… But really.**_

_**Anyway, for those of you who keep forgetting, please include your names IN THE REVIEW! I don't mean to be rude, but seriously… It's a pain in the butt with all the extra copy/pasting… Sorry if I seem angry! I'm just not in the best mood right now.**_


	8. YOU AWESOME AMAZING PEOPLEZ

_**~ Ah… So, I'm back! I'm so happy! You guys are freaking awesome! I LAHV YEW ALLLLL! *hands out cookies to awesome peeps***_

* * *

_I hope I didn't get you in trouble! I really don't know what they mean by request! In any case sorry. This is a joyful story I like seeing everyday. Well getting on here are my questions._

_Dear Monster Trio and Usopp,_

_Luffy what would you if you meet a version of yourself that is a marine?_

_Zoro are you really a demon in human form? Also what if Luffy was a swordsman would you go as far as too challenge him too?_

_Sanji I did the numbers thing on my profile and something funny came up, please don't be too mad but… what if Law came too you saying you got him pregnant?_

_Usopp how much of much of a coincidence do you think it is that Luffy knows your dad._

_Cole D. soul_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Me: Ah, don't worry about it. You're cool and stuff, and I don't blame anyone else for whatever mistakes I may be making. What can I say? Taking risks is fun, and anyway, if this DID get taken down, it wouldn't really be anyone's fault. Fanfiction people doing their jobs and all that jazz.)  
(Luffy: Shaddup, Ashlielle! It's my turn! If I met a marine version of me, I would beat him until he realized he's supposed to be a pirate!)  
(Zoro: No, I'm **_**not**_** a demon. I don't know what kind of rumors people are spreading, but I've never been a demon. And if Luffy was a swordsman, yes, I would probably challenge him.)  
(Sanji: We would probably try to kill each other. Maybe. But… Uh… I've never done that with Law, so that's not really possible…)  
(Usopp: Very oddly coincidental, but really cool! I can't wait until I actually get to meet my dad someday…)  
(Me: *laughing* That numbers game is hilarious! I think I'm gonna try it too!)**

* * *

_huehue:Dear Straw Hats,_

_I keep on seeing the Panda Man :3_

**Dear huehue:  
(Luffy: Huh? Panda man?)  
(Me: It's just a weird looking guy with a panda head.)  
(Nami: Okay, but what does that have to do with us?)  
(Me: He shows up a lot around you guys; you just don't notice.)  
(Nami: … *internally making the decision to pay closer attention to things shaped like pandas in public*)**

* * *

_Dear Brook,  
Follow up question! Do any of your instruments have names? Also, have you heard the song "Rhapsody in Blue"? That has the saxophone in it (at least, I'm pretty sure it does...)._

_Also... (since other people are doing multiple asks at once.)_

_Dear Chopper,  
Have you ever played the game "Pandemic" (there are two versions, by the way. One is a board game, one is a computer game)?_

_-Catflower Queen_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Brook: No, they're just instruments… Though naming them does sound like fun! Yohohoho! Also, I have never heard that song, so I shall have Saki-san play it for me, though I have no ears to hear it with! SKULL JOKE! Yohohohohoho!)  
(Me: *eyebrow twitches and I play the song for him*)  
(Chopper: Pandemic? No, I haven't played it… What is it about? Is it fun?)**

* * *

_From: Riena (PsychoRien)_

_Wow Zoro... I didn't think you would do that... Are you implying something  
Don't worry Zoro, I just love trolling people. XD_

_Anyway, Dear Sanji,  
How come you're so cool? I mean, just, kinda everything is cool about you. Why are you so cool?  
Also, might wanna cut down the chain smoking. You can have higher risk of lung cancer like that, or some other diseases_

**Dear Reina,  
(Zoro: Hm? It's not like I was kissing his face. And okay, that's fine, I guess.)  
(Sanji: You think I'm cool, Reina-chwan~? I am cool for many reasons… *puts on his Mr. Prince sunglasses* I should, especially if it's for you! But… I don't think I can handle that withdrawal again…)  
(Chopper: *steals Sanji's cigarettes again and throws them overboard*)  
(Sanji: … *reaches in his pocket* … Where'd they go…?)**

* * *

_Dear Luffy and Robin-san,  
What do you think of Law, Luffy? And Robin-san, did you know that Law is actually a 'D' too?_

_Dear Franky-san,  
I want a super cool boat like mini merry! Can you make one for me?_

_Dear Brook-san,  
This is should be answered by you only! What kind of genre music that fit every members of Straw-Hats? Along with you too!_

_From Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
(Luffy: Huh? Tra-guy is really cool! He's kinda boring sometimes though.)  
(Robin: *successfully keeps the surprise off of her face* He is? I did not know that, so thank you for that.)  
(Franky: I can make anything if you bring me the materials! Ow! It'll be **_**SUPERRR**_** awesome!)  
(Brook: It all depends on the mood they are giving off. At different times, the music is different! Yohohoho!)**

* * *

_Shea:_

_Dear Robin, do you still do the 'dereshishishi' laugh?  
Dear Brook, who's Bink? Yohohoho  
Dear Sanji, did you know that the Baratie made another extension of the restaurant based on your wanted poster?_

_Hey author! You're really awesome. Great job. Don't mind the haters._

**Dear Shea,  
(Robin: No, I do not, but that is quite nostalgic to hear.)  
(Brook: Bink? I don't know… *suddenly realizes the joke* OH! Yohohohoho! You are quite the humorous ojou-san! May I see your panties? Yohohoho!)  
(Nami: *throws a shoe at Brook*)  
(Sanji: Wat. *confused and annoyed without his cigarettes*)  
(Me: *cries tears of joy and gives you a donut* R-Really? Thank you! You're awesome too! I LAHV YEW! *hugs your leg and cries like a retard*)**

* * *

_Dear Chopper,  
*shows you a picture of an Angora Rabbit* Do you think this is cuter than you?_

_Nami and Robin,  
*also shows you the picture* Would you get this as a pet? (You can actually get these as a pet.)_

_\- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
(Chopper: Oh! It looks like me in my Guard Point! Except, with bunny ears and now the same color.)  
(Me: She didn't ask what it **_**looks**_** like, she asked if you think it's cuter!)  
(Chopper: … I… I don't know… *doesn't want to say it's cuter but still thinks it's really cute*)  
(Nami: AWWWW~! It's so fluffy and cute!)  
(Robin: It is quite adorable.)  
(Nami: But they cost too much to take care of. We already spend enough money feeding **_**that**_** animal. *jerks a thumb to point at Luffy*)**

* * *

_Dear Chopper,  
Ooooh! Cats are really cute, but I was thinking you would say something along the lines of Zoro being your favourite animal or something! XD Ok, so I was wondering what type of cotton candy is your favourite cotton candy (since you can get all types of colours and flavours)? And also, do you know the story of Santa Claus?_

_From,  
fairypiece123_

**Dear fairypiece123,  
Why would Zoro be my favorite animal? Zoro is a human. He has a direction sense worse than an animal, though.  
("OI!")  
My favorite type of cotton candy…? I like all of them! But strawberry is really good. I think that's probably my favorite. And who is 'Santa Claus'?  
(Me: Santa Claus is a fat guy that dresses in red, sneaks into people's houses through their chimneys, and leaves them with ugly, itchy sweaters that they don't like. Oh, and they eat all your cookies.)  
He eats all the cookies?! That's terrible!**

* * *

_Dear Luffy,  
Can I Draw You? I Make Sure That You Look Very Cool But Can I? :D  
Ps. You Are Awesome Luffy! :3_

_Dear Sanji,  
When will U Finnaly Make Your Move To Violet? I Mean I Can See Clearly That She Likes you like "like like ". you Dont want to be alone RiGht?_

_And I wish all Good LucK on The Crew,s Dream, Im Sure You Guys Can Make It ;3_

_Stikky._

**Dear Stikky,  
(Luffy: Draw me? Yeah! That sounds cool! Are you a good pencil-person?)  
(Sanji: Pencil person?)  
(Luffy: Ah… No… A… Umm… Carpet? No, a Sadist? No… Oh, I know! An ARTIST! *silent moment of brilliance*)  
(Sanji: Well, let them draw their picture and then you'll know.)  
(Luffy: Ah, okay.)  
(Sanji: Now… V-Violet-chan? What do you… Are you… *nosebleeds*)  
(Me: *sighs and goes to grab the mop*)**

* * *

_**~ Ahh… So, I'm feeling depressed today :P Not over the whole ask thing, but just because of random sadness-ness. I hate being a teenager. Stupid hormones - *coughs loudly* - Anyway, when I looked at my email and saw more asks, my mood was boosted considerably :3 Thank yew all! Keep on askin'! And remember to use the template! Thankfully, more of you seem to be remembering :D Good job!**_


	9. Oh No! Tragedy In The End! Or Not

_**~ So, I have just discovered something of utmost importance.  
MY DOG IS SCARED OF KETCHUP.  
KETCHUP!  
Just WHY? XD He kept trying to eat my tater-tots, and after I finished it I tried to give him my paper plate so he could lick the ketchup and he totally RAN FROM THE KETCHUP. XD XD XD Imma be getting kicks from this for so long XD**_

_**BY THE WAY PLEASE READ THE END MESSAGE! TIS SHALL BE IMPORTANT FOR YOUR ASKS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER/REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

_Mika:Dear Sanji,  
Hiiiiiiiiii  
It's nice to meetu!  
Ummmm... haven't u already fulfilled ur dream? (u kno with da mermaids) What u gonna do now?  
Also... what do u think of (besides girls bath/women) all the time? :3_

**Dear Mika-chwan,  
It's nice to meet such a lovely goddess such as yourself as well, mademoiselle~!  
I did fulfill my dream! But, alas, I still have another one.  
Also, other than lovely women like you, I think of cooking! It's my passion!**

* * *

_Dear Robin,  
Has Franky forgiven you for that "Thing" you did to him to convince him to join the Strawhats? Also, was Usopp ever informed of this incident?_

_Dear Franky,  
Okay, so the Flame-Flame Fruit is out… but is there another type of Devil Fruit that you would eat if it came without the side effect of not being able to swim?_

_Dear Sanji,  
I have a few questions for you. First off, what is your opinion on mass-produced, factory foods (such as, for instance, all those different kinds of packaged cookies or cases of, like, frozen pizzas and things you can get in the store. Or, like, squirtable cheese from a can)? Secondly, what is your most favorite food dish to create? Thirdly, if I made some Napoleon Hat cookies for you, would you eat them?_

_Dear Zoro,  
What is your favorite type of non-alcoholic beverage?_

_Dear Anyone currently on board who feels left out,  
Have you ever tried Pocky before?_

_Sincerely,  
Catflower Queen_

_P.S. Naming your instruments is fun, Brook! I have a violin myself, and her name is Charlene. The bow is named Charlotte, and their case is named Lottie._

_P.P.S. In answer to your question, Chopper… in the board game version you and the other players try to cure four diseases threatening humanity before they spread too much/ time runs out. In the online version, you play as the disease itself and try to eliminate all human life on the planet. The board game is very fun and requires strategy. It's sort of fun to design the disease in the online version, but it's also kind of time consuming to wait for people to get infected._

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Robin: I don't really know. I've never asked, but I'm sure he would be forgiving if I confronted him about it.)  
(Usopp: What about me?)  
(Robin: *giggles* It's nothing you need to worry about, Nagahana-san.)  
(Franky: *shivers* Another type? I'm not really sure. The devil fruits I know about are only the ones I've seen, so I wouldn't know what to choose.)  
(Sanji: Eww, eww, eww. I know I sound gay, but eww. Those foods are so disgusting and unhealthy. How do people eat that? I really like making spicy seafood pasta, and yes, of course I would eat anything you gave me~!)  
(Zoro: I don't know. Apple juice? Milk?)  
(Luffy: Apple juice is for kids!)  
(Zoro: Then you must be a kid because you were drinking it LESS THAN AN HOUR AGO!)  
(Luffy: … Ehehe, sorry!)  
(Nami: Pocky is really good! I don't know if Chopper has tried it, but I think he'd like it.)  
(Chopper: What is 'pocky'?)  
(Me: *gives Chopper a box full of pocky*)  
(Brook: Those are very nice names! I think I shall consider naming a few of mine now too! Yohohoho!)  
(Chopper: *happily munching on yummy chocolate pocky* Ohhh~! That sounds like fun!)  
(Nami: … That sounds kind of contradicting. Doesn't that make the two games opposites?)**

* * *

_Raven:Dear Nami, do you want to get married someday?_

_Hi Robin! That drawing of the kraken you made was really good. Can you draw Zoro?_

_Dear Chopper, who has the nicest smell among the strawhats for you?_

**Dear Raven,  
(Nami: I'll marry someone if they've got lots of money! And he has to be strong, too.)  
(Usopp: Doesn't that describe Luffy when he becomes the pirate king?)  
(Nami: … O_O …)  
(Robin: *draws a picture of Zoro*)  
(Me: HOLY CRAP!)  
(Zoro: *looks over Robin's shoulder and his eyes widen*)  
(Robin: *holds up the picture she drew, which basically looks like a photograph of Zoro*)  
(Usopp/Nami: *jaws drop*)  
(Chopper: I like Robin! She smells like flowers! *looks up at the picture and his jaw drops* OH NO! ZORO IS STUCK IN A BOX!)  
(**_**-chaos ensues-**_**)**

* * *

_From Riena  
(Lol, nice one Chopper-kun!)  
A little side note, I think you're sooo cute Chopper! Your nose makes you cuter, I don't care if people say anything else!_

_Dear Zoro,  
What would you do if someone told you that Mihawk was your dad?_

**Dear Reina,  
(Chopper: *blushes and starts dancing* Telling me my nose is cute doesn't make me happy, you jerk! Ehe~! Ehehehe~!)  
(Zoro: Walk away. They're stupid if they think that. I know who my dad is, and I know Mihawk is definitely NOT my dad.)  
(Me: … *grins* Bet his hair is even greener.)  
(Sanji: *bursts out laughing*)  
(Zoro: SHUT UP!)**

* * *

_Thanks for answering my questions and answering in a funny way. Couldn't stop laughing! Now here are some other questions._

_Sanji why do you smoke? Don't you know that can change your taste buds?_

_Chopper have you ever tried too eat meat?_

_Luffy when you was just a kid and wanted too be with Shanks, why didn't you stow away?_

_Okay Nami there is a logia devil fruit in your hands. Usopp and Robin are next too you and there is a crazy Doflamingo in front of you. What do you do?_

_You guys are cool all of you Cole D. soul_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Sanji: *smirks* My taste buds are too refined and amazing to be changed by smoke. And… WHERE ARE MY CIGARETTES?!)  
(Chopper: *laughs nervously* Yeah, of course I have! I've eaten plenty of meat before! I also totally have NOT thrown Sanji's cigarettes overboard! *runs to hide behind Robin's leg*)  
(Luffy: I tried! But the dark places in Shank's ship are stinky and there's no food down there.)  
(Nami: Cram the devil fruit down Doflamingo's throat. It'll obviously kill him, since he's already eaten a devil fruit. Or if not that, then I'll cram it down Usopp's throat.)  
(Usopp: OI!)  
(Everyone: … *blushes*)  
(Me: You're very welcome!)  
(Everyone: YOU'RE JUST SHOWING US QUESTIONS! DON'T TAKE ALL THE CREDIT!)  
(Me: *runs away crying*)**

* * *

_Dear StrawHat Pirates,_

_I know all of your secrets and things that you do alone. I watched your entire lives and I still do to this very day through a screen as I sit on my bed and drool. I just wanted you all to know. PS. You are also watched through-out the world by thousands... Or millions... I KNOW EVERYTHING._

_From: FindingThatD*mnedOnePiece_

**Dear FTDOP-sama (lol I'm lazy XD),  
(Everyone: *jaws drop* EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!)  
(Me: *comes out staring at my laptop screen and grinning* You guys are so stupid.)  
(Usopp: *runs over and looks at my screen* … *faints dramatically*)  
(Nami: *also runs over to look at it* S-S-She was… SHE WAS SERIOUS!)  
(Everyone: *starts running in circles like crazy people*)**

* * *

_Dear Luffy,  
Are you interested in knowing who your mom is? What would you think of her if she was a marine?_

_Dear Robin-san,  
Do you think, had you not met Luffy, that you could have eventually found a home among the Revolutionaries?_

_Dear Franky-bro,  
What kinds of shapes can your hair go into?_

_Dear Strawhats,  
What do you think about the idea of you answering questions sent to you by your fans?_

_With Love, Sammy_

**Dear Sammy,  
(Luffy: My mom? I have a mom? Wat?)  
(Robin: Most likely not. I only joined the revolutionaries to help Luffy. Though, if I had joined, I probably would've ended up leaving sooner or later.)  
(Franky: All of them! *shapes his hair as a unicorn*)  
(Everyone: … Isn't that what we're doing right now?)**

* * *

_Dear Robin-san,  
What do you think of Sabo? and Koala-chan? Did you know their pasts?_

_Dear Nami,  
I'm actually not a fan of you, but we're quite similar in some points ya know! I love money too! And sometimes I steal things around me, which fortunately the owners are left already. Do you think it's bad?_

_Dear Usopp,  
Why is your nose is so long? But I think your nose is so cool! What do you think of Buggy's nose? I think it's pretty much the same condition as your nose._

_from Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
(Robin: I really like Sabo-san and Koala-san. I don't know their pasts, but I do know that Sabo-san is Luffy's brother.)  
(Nami: Stealing? Bad? Of course not! Especially if it's money… *laughs*)  
(Usopp: WHY MY NOSE?! Oh, you like it? My nose is long because I was in a fight with an elephant, so he grabbed my nose and stretched it out so I had to live through his pain! And who is Buggy?)  
(Luffy: The big nose guy!)  
(Zoro: Stupid clown guy.)  
(Nami: Treasure hoarder.)  
(Usopp/Zoro/Luffy: Oi, oi… *sweatdrops*)**

* * *

_Luffy's sister: Dear Sanji  
First, sorry about telling Zoro about the Okama island but it was funny; here is something to make it up.*blows him a kiss* Also, when you use diable jambe does it hurt?_

_Dear Nami  
How much can you drink before passing out?_

_Dear Chopper  
How old are you in human and reindeer years?_

_Dear Usopp  
What kind of things do you craft/make?_

_Dear author  
Just saying good luck and hang in there with all this request by that person. We are with you all the way._

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
(Sanji: *moping in a depression corner when he suddenly revives from the kiss you blew to him* It's okay~! And no, it doesn't hurt. It's my own body fire.)  
(Zoro: What is body fire…?)  
(Nami: You'd have to give me a **_**lot**_** of something really really **_**strong**_** to get me drunk. Otherwise, give up.)  
(Chopper: Well, I am 17 years old in human years, and almost 39 in deer years.)  
(Everyone: WHAT?!)  
(Robin: My, my. That's even older than me.)  
(Chopper: Really?)  
(Usopp: Yep! *pats Chopper on the back* I like making all kinds of things, but I think I should start working on old man diapers for Chopper.)  
(Chopper: OI! THAT'S NOT NICE, USOPP!)  
(Me: *off to the side* Thank you, Luffy's sister-chan!)**

* * *

_Dear Strawhats: Does it surprise you when you see Luffy extremely Angry/Serious/OP? Do you sometimes wonder how such an idiot can do such amazing things?_

_Dear Luffy: Can you do an imitation of Brook? :3_

_Dear Zoro: How did you feel when you...uh... did that thing at Thriller Bark? Because my respect for you increased DRASTICALLY after that, and it proved that you're not just a sword guy with a horrible sense of direction._

_My apologies if I did something wrong! XD_

_-Mr. 0-San_

**Dear Mr. 0-san,  
(Everyone: No, not really. When he's really angry there is normally a pretty clear reason, so it's not really surprising when it happens. And yes, we all wonder…)  
(Luffy: *picking his nose* A Brook impression? *pulls his finger out of his nose and flicks the booger over the railing* Okay! Umm…. YO-HO-HO-HO! I WANT PANTIES!)  
(Brook: o_o …)  
(Zoro: Uh… Well-!)  
(Luffy: What thing?)  
(Zoro: I, uh… I ate some… secret onigiri? And… It felt good, to know I was helping people important to me… I guess… *looks away*)  
(Luffy: So, were they like, poisoned onigiri?)  
(Zoro: … Yeah, sure.)  
(Luffy: *pats Zoro on the back* Good job! I hope the stomach ache wasn't too bad!)  
(Zoro: Yeaaaaaaah, thanks.)  
(Sanji: *holding back laughter*)**

* * *

_Dear Chopper,  
Now that you have heard the story of Santa Claus, how about Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer? I think you'll find his story quite relatable - and it's really cute as well!_

_From,  
fairypiece123_

**Dear fairypiece123,  
Who's that? *looking at me expectantly*  
(Me: Rudolph is a reindeer like you with a flashing red light for a nose… *turns to you* Honestly, I don't really know that much about Christmas at all, so I couldn't give accurate answers even if I wanted to.)  
Can you tell me more about him?  
(Me: He's Santa's evil minion reindeer that carries the ugly sweaters in a sled and pulls him around at midnight on December 25.)  
Hey, that's my birthday!  
(Me: Yes, yes I know this.)**

* * *

_Dear Luffy,  
Did you know that four of the other Supernovas (Kidd, Killer, Apoo, and Hawkins) have formed an alliance to take down Big Mom, like the one you and Law have? If you met them, would you consider working with them?_

_Dear Straw Hats,  
If you could live on any of the islands that any of you have visited, where would you want to live?_

_From: Beast of Rendall_

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
(Luffy: Really? They are? I don't know. Are they cool?! Are they, are they?)  
(Nami: I'd really just like to live at the most peaceful one, unless I could just go home or to Usopp's island or something.)  
(Usopp: Uh… I don't really… Want to live on any of them, honestly.)  
(Zoro: I'd like any of them that had a good bar.)  
(Chopper: I liked the island I was on for two years! If I had to live anywhere, I'd choose there!)  
(Robin: I really liked the Sky Island and it's ruins there…)  
(Brook: I haven't visited there with you guys, but I'd love to go back to the beginning of the Grand Line where Laboon is!)  
(Sanji: … FISHMAN ISLAND~! *nosebleeds*)  
(Luffy: I don't know! They're all so cool!)  
(Franky: I like Water 7 the best as a place to live, really. It's just a **_**super**_** awesome place!)**

* * *

_From: EspirituDelMar  
Dear Luffy:  
Does EVERY part of you stretches ? (And yes, I mean the innuedo ;))_

_Dear Zoro,  
What did you feel for Kuina? And be honest._

**Dear EspirituDelMar,  
(Luffy: Yeah, everything! And, what's an inner-window?)  
(Zoro: Uh… She was my rival. What, did you expect me to say something else? *smirks evilly at you* But seriously. That's it. Though I guess you could say she was kind of a friend.)**

* * *

_kid:Dear Zoro,  
how is it that you get lost so easy?_

**Dear kid,  
What do you mean 'lost'? I don't get lost. These idiots don't know their way around anywhere and the buildings and everything moves too much.**

* * *

_Dear Strawhat Crew,  
How do you feel about the stories that have Luffy having sex with all them girls of the crew and more? Lel.  
Sincerely,  
Cece_

_P.S. I have a load of treasure at my house worth five hundred million berris and YOU CAN'T HAVE IT._

**Dear Cece,  
(Luffy: Wat.)  
(Nami: Those are just gross. And they don't make sense, either. I mean, really, look at him.)  
(Luffy: *picking his nose and drawing pictures on Zoro's face with a black marker while he takes a nap*)  
(Nami: … I hope that's not too hard to get off… And also… *sneaks into your house and steals the money anyway before hiding it in a box with a special lightning trap* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-! *coughs* I mean, uh, what were we talking about?)**

* * *

_**~ BAHHHH! I left it alone for one night and collected quite a few asks! Dang! And, hey wait-! That guy just put something in your-! *Straw Hat's all become genderbent* …**_

Nami: What the-! HOLYWHATTHEHELLWHYDOISOUNDLIKEABOY?!  
Luffy: What are these things? *making his newfound boobs bounce*  
Sanji: … It's Dream Ride all over again…  
Zoro: Stupid hair! Get out of my face!  
Chopper: *cuteness amplification*  
Brook: … I look exactly the same. Yohohoho…  
Franky: WHOA! *pulls up his speedo* Looks like I'm gonna need a _super_ smaller size…  
Robin: *moves and her shirt rips* … *angry aura emitting from behind her*  
Usopp: I don't… have…  
Chopper: What do you not have?  
Usopp: … Nothing, Chopper. I have nothing.  
Luffy: Why are my new thingies bigger than Usopp's?  
Usopp: LUFFY! I'LL KILL YOU! *tackles Luffy*  
Luffy/Usopp: *pulling each other's hair and smacking each other like girls in a catfight*  
Me: *eats popcorn while watching the ensuing chaos and then turns into a guy* Oops! At least I wear baggy clothes…

_**Well then… *still getting used to my manly voice* … Anyway… Ask our genderbent selves lots of questions! Ask ask ask! And thanks for all the support! I love you guys! :)**_


	10. To Be Continued

_**~ So… I had people over at my house today. I was planning to do this earlier, but then I had to put my laptop away and I just got to it XD  
And HOLY CRAP! We've hit 100 reviews! Dang, people! I think I may try to draw something special to celebrate… :3 I'll tell about it later if I decide to do it! :D**_

* * *

_From Reina:  
..._

_Luffy, do you not know what those things on your chest are?  
If so, their called boobs and that basically means you are a fullblown woman now.  
Sorry about your family jewels, I'm sure you were very proud of them._

_Don't be sad, Usopp. You'll be won't have to worry about them when you're a man again... if you go back to being one._

_Sanji, how do you feel after being back in a girl's body after Punk Hazard?_

**Dear Reina,  
(Luffy: Boobs? Those things that Nami has? *looks down* … I can't see my feet cause they're in the way…)  
(Usopp: Yeah, yeah. But somehow it just feels unfair. I **_**am**_** a man, you know.)  
(Sanji: *bouncing his boobs* This is one of the best things that have ever happened to me! :D :D :D *in LaLa-Land*)**

* * *

_Wow! I hope you guys get back to your normal genders. I can only imagine the questions Luffy is asking you and what you are going through with Sanji.  
PS: I have lots of yummy meat._

_Brook other than your gender what has changed about your appearance?_

_Sanji (you're still cool) have you been doing anything perverted with your new body? Also what do you think about fem Zoro?_

_Robin what if Franky kept talking while he was in Chopper's body? Also what if Chopper got turned into a chibi?_

_Cole D. soul  
Foot note : Chopper you are still cute._

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Luffy: *suddenly stops trying to look at his – er, **_**her**_** – feet and looks up* MEAT?! *drooling*)  
(Brook: My hip bones seem a bit wider, and that is basically it. Though, I must say my voice sounds a bit different. Yohoho!)  
(Sanji: *still bouncing his boobs* Perverted? No! And… *looks over at Zoro with a blank face* Somehow, I'm not as attracted to her as I am to most ladies.)  
(Usopp: What about me?)  
(Sanji: *ignores him to bounce his boobs more*)  
(Robin: It would've been just like when Franky joined *smiles*)  
(Franky: You can't do it to me now.)  
(Robin: Did you know that getting your boobs hits hurts very bad?)  
(Franky: *crosses his arms and walks away quietly*)  
(Robin: If Chopper was turned into a chibi? I believe she would be quite small. I would hope I didn't step on her.)  
(Chopper: I'm still cute? Thank you~! *gives you sparkly eyes*)**

* * *

_Dear genderbent Luffy,  
What do you think of your boobs? Are they bigger than Nami's before you got genderbent?_

_Dear Usopp,  
Don't worry about having smaller boobs than Luffy, Usopp-chan. I think you can move much freely than Luffy-chan with that small size boobs of yours._

_Dear Robin-san,  
Robin-saaaan! I got bigger clothes for youuu! *give him a bag full of bigger clothes* Don't worry, those are normal clothes for men! I hope you like it! And oh, what do you think of the sudden genderbent?_

_Dear Nami,  
What's your favorite foods and drinks that someone ever made for you? And can I have some tangerines so I can cook them?_

_Dear Zoro-chan,  
Hey, now you're a girl, can you still do you three-sword style? And are your boobs big?_

_Dear Sanji-chan,  
Do you like it with the sudden genderbent? I think it will be interesting cause if I got genderbent, I got some 'things' to 'explore'!_

_Dear Chopper-chan,  
OMG YOU'RE SO CUTE! *hugs you tightly* here! A free cute clothes fo you! *gives her a cute dress*_

_Dear Franky-sis,  
Now that you're a woman, I think you should wear clothes properly now! You should wear pants! And undershirt! No half naked! And oh, are you cool with this genderbent thingie?_

_Dear Brook-san,  
Well, there's no particular change in your appearance cause you're a skeleton. But still! Your afro is still intac, right? Afro power is so cool! Oh, and do you still have you afro power?_

_From Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
(Luffy: Wat. I don't know. I don't look at Nami's balloon things so I don't know if mine are bigger.)  
(Nami: They're not. Almost, but not.)  
(Usopp: Ahhh~! That's true! Hahaha! Luffy! Let's play tag!)  
(Robin: Ah, thank you, Eri-san. I don't really mind, though we may need to be changed back soon. Before the new ladies begin their… Monthly issue.)  
(Nami: *turns blue* Oh god.)  
(Robin: I do like the experience, though.)  
(Nami: I like Sanji's food. I really liked Bellemere's tangerine sauce, though…)  
(Zoro: Do NOT call me 'chan'. And yes, I can still fight with my swords. Though these things are getting in the way, a little bit… *frowns down at his/her rather large new boobs*)  
(Sanji: AH! A lady shouldn't… shouldn't… *makes a thinking face and then nosebleeds*)  
(Chopper: I am? Thank you! *stares at the dress* Uh… How do I…?)  
(Nami: *puts the dress on her*)  
(Franky: Pants?! NO! And I **_**guess**_** I'll button up the shirt… But no pants! NO PANTS! *alters his speedo to make it fit*)  
(Brook: Yes, my afro is still perfectly fine! Actually, it seems a bit shinier now. Afro power! Yes, I still have that as well! Yohohohoho!)**

* * *

_Dear Luffy,  
Since becoming a girl, has your obsession with meat turned into an obsession with chocolate?_

_Dear Brook,  
I get that it would be hard to tell with you, but, like, are you sure that your pelvic bones aren't a little rounder or something? Female pelvic bones are supposed to be differently shaped than male pelvic bones. For obvious reasons._

_Dear Nami,  
So... do you think that this current situation is your fault since you earlier said that you liked "It's That Time" by elvenarchress? Do you think that this is karma's way of rewarding you by letting you live out one of your favorite stories? Or punishing you by putting you in a situation like that when there are no marines to act as tension relief?_

_Also, in answer to your question about Pandemic... Yeah, they are contradictions, but it isn't as though they were made by the same company. They are both completely different games that just happen to have the same title._

_Sincerely,  
Catflower Queen_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Luffy: What? Why would I be obsessed with chocolate…? Actually, that sounds really good too. Sanji! I want meat and chocolate!)  
(Sanji: *turns to say no but finds that she cannot and goes to the kitchen* Fine!)  
(Brook: Yes, yes. I mentioned that earlier, I believe?)  
(Nami: O_O … I'm… I don't believe that crap! *throws a book at you*)  
(Robin: I would like to play this Pandemic game… Chopper, would you like to play it with me?)  
(Chopper: Yeah, sure!)**

* * *

_kid: Dear Sanji,  
What's your favorite food? Also do you know how to break dance?_

_Dear Brook,  
Can you rap? And if you can will you do one?_

**Dear kid,  
(Sanji: I really like spicy seafood pasta. I think I've answered that before, haven't I? *looks down at the chocolate he made* M-Maybe I should make some extras of this… Oh, and break dancing? No, but I probably could if I wanted too… But, not until I go back to being a man…)  
(Brook: I can rap! Though, rapping is more of Franky-san's forte.)**

* * *

_... BWAHAHAHHAHA! all of you. X'D_

_Dear Luffy,  
Stop playing with your boobs. It's unseemly. *snickering* Oda said that if you were a girl you'd love salad instead of meat, so I'll ask you. Has your love of meat turned into a love of salad now that you're a woman?_

_Dear Chopper,  
OH MY LORD I DIDN'T THINK IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO GET ANY CUTER! This must be a crime, being this cute! Tell me, IS it possible for you to be any cuter than THIS?!_

_Dear Robin,  
I... It's okay, Robin... I'm sure this'll wear off eventually... and I'm sure your shirt can be fixed... o.o' ... Are you gonna beat the crud out of the dude who did this?_

_Dear Usopp,  
Since your boobs are smaller than Luffy's that means your *cough* "family jewels" *cough* were smaller than his, too, right? *rofls*_

_Best laughs- I mean regards,  
Cece_

**Dear Cece,  
(Luffy: Playing with them? No, I'm playing tag with Usopp, not my balloon thingies! I don't want salad, I want MEAT! And I want it NOW!)  
(Everyone: O-O … Get the girl some meat already!)  
(Chopper: Is it possible…? I don't know…)  
(Robin/Nami/Usopp: No, no it's not.)  
(Robin: No, I won't beat him. I may make him a woman, though. *smiles evilly*)  
(Usopp: WHAT?! NO! THIS DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING! DON'T TAKE AWAY MY MANLY PRIDE!)  
(Me: *laughing*)  
(Usopp: *turns to me* This is YOUR FAULT!)  
(Me: My fault? No, it was that guy that slipped stuff into our food.)  
(Usopp: But you're writing it!)  
(Me: So?)  
(Luffy: *accidentally kicks me between the legs*)  
(Me: OnO M-Mommy…!)**

* * *

_Dear Brook,  
When you are reunited with Laboon (and I know you will be) would you like to have a tea party with me? I just adore you so much and I'd love to hear some of your SKUUULL JOOOKES tehehe :D_

_Dear Robin and Nami,  
Have you guys ever had to share clothes before? It'd be so strange seeing your styles swapped!_

_Dear GOD USSOP-SAMA,  
If you have room for another follower, may I also follow you? I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM DOFLAMINGO EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!_

_Dear Chopper,  
Dr. Chopper! I have trouble sleeping at night :( do you have any advice that would help me?_

_Dear Boss Franky,  
How do you get your hulking arms through your sleeves? Keep on being SSSUUUUUPERRR:)_

_Dear Sanji,  
My little bro wants to ask this girl out but he's very shy. Can you give him some advice, oh great and holy womanizer!_

_Luffy and Zoro I don't really have any questions for you two but hello!_

_Yours Sincerely  
Daisy_

**Dear Daisy,  
(Brook: Oh, thank you for believing in me! :D Yohohoho! I will have a tea party with you if you desire, Daisy-san! But I must ask… May I see your panties?)  
(Nami: *whacks Brook on the head* Me and Robin had to share clothes back when she first joined until we reached a town, since she didn't have anything with her, but we've never really had to share clothes since then.)  
(Robin: I believe we'd still look okay in each other's styles, though at the moment I'm not entirely sure each other's normal attire would fit.)  
(Usopp: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! YOU MAY FOLLOW ME IF YOU DESIRE! :D JOIN MY THOUSANDS OF LOYAL FOLLOWERS!)  
(Chopper: Drink milk! And try to keep light and noise levels down as much as possible!)  
(Franky: I wear clothes that are the **_**super **_**perfectly sized! Then I don't have to worry about it fitting too tight.)  
(Sanji: Make sure you offer her a rose, and compliment her eyes perfectly! And most importantly, you must have the utmost love for her!)  
(Luffy/Zoro: *waves* Yo!)  
(Chopper: *notices me and runs to get an ice-pack* OI! ARE YOU OKAY?!)  
(Me: N-No, I don't think so…)**

* * *

_Dear Luffy did you get to talk some more to Sabo before you two switched places in the colesseum on Dressrosa if so may I ask what you two talked about and did you hug him? P.S. Next time you see Sabo could you give him a BIG hug for me plz! From LxR_

**Dear LuffyxRuby,  
Yeah, a little bit! But he just told me that he was him and then we talked about the situation and then he took my cool costume and left… But I'm still happy! And, I'll give him lots of hugs, for me! :D**

* * *

_From: Beast of Rendall  
Lol. Luffy, the four I mentioned before are pretty awesome. One of them can even turn his body parts into different instruments._

_Dear Luffy,  
After the events of Dressrosa are over, do you think you'd like to come back at some point for another tournament? You really seemed like you were having a great time out there, and i'll bet the crowd would love to see you in action again!_

_Dear Everyone Else,  
If you do return, would anyone else like to participate in a tournament?_

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
(Luffy: *O* REALLY?! THAT'S SO COOL!)  
(Brook: That does sound quite interesting! Though… I don't have any ears to hear with! Yohohoho!)  
(Luffy: Maybe, if I can wear that cool armor again! :D)  
(Nami: If it wins money, I'll make Sanji and Zoro and Luffy do it.)  
(Sanji: Gladly, Nami-san~! *boobs bounce when he jumps over to Nami*)  
(Zoro: Don't volunteer me! Though, it does sound like fun.)  
(Usopp: O-O-Of course! B-But maybe I shouldn't, because I have to spend the extra time leading my thousands of f-f-followers! You know? Ehehehe!)  
(Robin: I believe I may enter, but I am not sure.)  
(Franky: I just want to get turned back first.)**

* * *

_Hey there!_

_Dear Luffy,  
I just wanted to know that if is okay if I ask something personal? *clears throat* Alright… Did you still believe that one day you will meet your father? I'll gladly to see your answer :)_

_Dear Strawhat Pirates,  
Right now, have you felt something that chills all over yourselves? Or is there someone that makes you feel cold? I don't know, but you will find out who._

_Anyway, I'll look forward to your answers! Jaa ne  
\- From yours truly, Seichikari. (aka The Second Aokiji)  
P.S.: I hope that you'll be all fine! Have a great time._

**Dear Seichikari,  
(Luffy: My dad? Yeah, I guess that'd be cool! And… Wait… SANJI! WHERE'S THE MEAT?! AND THE CHOCOLATE?!)  
(Sanji: *brings it outside while doing one of his fabulous noodle dances* RIGHT HERE~!)  
(Me: H-Hello… *waves awkwardly while holding the ice bag you-know-where XD*)  
(Everyone: Chills? No.)  
(Nami: Thank you for your concern. I don't see where any of this can be 'a great time' though… *cries in a corner* I want my nice body back…!)**

* * *

_Dear Strawhats_

_What are you going to do once you find the guy who did this to you?_

_From Luffy's sister_

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
(Robin: Like I said, I'll turn him into a woman gladly.)  
(Franky: I know he did this… But I feel sorry for the man.)  
(Luffy: *eating food very unladylike*)  
(Me: *sneaks a piece of chocolate* Myehehe… *eats it before anyone notices*)  
(Chopper: *takes a piece of chocolate also* Mmm~!)  
(Luffy: *bops her on the head* NO!)  
(Chopper: *climbs in my lap* I'M SORRY!)**

* * *

_Dear Zoro,  
Do you think Tashigi is a great swordsman? And please kiss her! *sparkling eyes*_

_Dear Sanji,  
Do you know that Viola is the princess of Dressrosa? Can you two restart your relationships and be more than friends?_

_Dear Robin,  
What do you think about Sabo and Koala? Don't you think they would be a very adorable couple?_

_\- Lana-chan_

**Dear Lana-chan,  
(Zoro: She's okay, I guess, but not as good as I am. And no. I am not kissing her.)  
(Sanji: Yeah, this moss shouldn't kiss anyone. They'd probably shrivel up and fly away. And… I would love to do that~!)  
(Robin: *chuckles* I am not sure. They do joke around a lot and have a similar sense of humor, though. If not a couple, they are still wonderful friends.)**

* * *

_Dear all the guys who were turned into girls,  
How does it feel to be a girl now? And if I were to tell you the problems that girls experience on a daily basis, would you still want to be girls?_

_Dear all the girls who were turned into guys,  
How does it feel to be a guy now? And if I were to tell you the problems that guys experience on a daily basis, would you still want to be guys?_

_\- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
(Zoro: I already don't want to be a girl. It would actually be nice to know what I should expect though.)  
(Luffy: Zoro…)  
(Zoro: What?)  
(Luffy: Is going to the bathroom different for girls?)  
(Zoro: Yes, why?)  
(Luffy: … I… Really have to go to the bathroom…!)  
(Nami: *sighs and drags him off* Please don't tell me anything.)  
(Robin: I've heard many disgusting and disturbing things in my life. I am sure you wouldn't be telling me anything I didn't already know.)  
(Me: I've had enough pain from this already! Just turn me baaaack~! *cries*)**

* * *

_Oh my, look what you've done author..._

_Dear Strawhats,  
What do you think of your new, hopefully not permanent, bodies?_

_Love, Sammy_

**Dear Sammy,  
(Me: Yes, I have done something truly terrible T^T)  
(Zoro: I swear I'm gonna chop that guy's head off when I see him again…)  
(Sanji: I wouldn't mind staying like this a bit longer~!)  
(Brook: I'm not much different either way, so it doesn't really matter to me! Yohohohoho!)  
(Robin: Like I said before…)  
(Franky: I think I'm actually kind of happy to not be a man right now… *glancing nervously at Robin*)  
(Nami: *comes out of the bathroom* And remember to wash your hands! Ah… What was the question?)  
(Me: *shows her the Q*)  
(Nami: *frowns* I just want my good figure back. Luckily, I don't look to bad as a man either, though my 'abs' aren't much compared to the other guys'…)**

* * *

_**~ Sadly, I am done for tonight. I will be adding the rest of this chapter's reviews in the next ask :P Sowweh~! It's really late XD And I'm getting tired.**_


	11. Ch10 EXTRA Do Not Review On This Ch Plz

_**~ Ah… So, here are the extras from last chapter! I'll be posting the next chapter separately but at the same time as this one. If I see you try to review on both of them, I may only post one chapter, and if you are a guest, none! This is quite hard to do, so it is hard to do more than one ask from a person at a time. Thank you!**_

* * *

_Dear Monster trio, _

_This is a question that's been bothering me for a while. How did you guys first react to being called the monster trio? _

_From, Phonenix_

**Dear Phonenix,  
(Luffy: We celebrated, of course! :D With lots of meat~!)  
(Zoro: *shrugs* I guess it was cool… The monster trio sounds about right. *smirks*)  
(Sanji: *trying to feed Luffy's unending appetite* It was pretty nice! I hope the ladies like it! :3)**

* * *

_Dear Franky,  
Are you really a pervert or is it just a show of fashion. I ask cause when the opportunity came to be one like Sanji or Brook you pretty much did not react(Momosuke bathing with Robin, you did not get mad) and the flash of water 7 was pretty much just to say "I am not going anywhere!" so again are you perv or is it just a fashion statement?_

_From: gamelover41592_

**Dear gamelover41592,  
Ow! I am a pervert! It's just in a different way from those perverts! *points at Sanji and Brook* Being a pervert does **_**add**_** to my fashion, though.**

* * *

_Dear Franky:  
Grab Robin in the nuts... XD_

_Dear Robin:  
NOW DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS!?_

_-Mr. 0-San_

**Dear Mr. 0-san,  
(Franky: I can't… I know she did it to me, but I can't wish that on any man! Or, uh, **_**super**_** woman!)  
(Robin: *evil aura starts making its way towards you*)  
(Me: Yeah… It woulda been funny, but I don't wish that on Robin… *throws away melting ice pack*)**

* * *

_Dear Ashlielle  
ThankYou So freaking much for using my comment that really made my day ThankYou :3 Lets Do A Slo Motion High-5 :3  
And for Luffy I am Finnally Done with Your Drawing It Took Me Like 3 Hours! My Hands Where So Black That It Look Like I Had Some Haki XD Hope U Like It._

_Here Is The Link VVVVVVVVVVVV  
art/Luffy-Z-movie-drawing-and-it-took-me-3-freaking-ou-509381002_

_And Luffy Here Comez My Second Quistion:  
If Zoro would Turn In a Giant Meat Bone Would U Eat Him? O,O_

_ThankYou Again ! :D BhY!  
Stikky_

**Dear Stikky,  
(Me: I got your other reviews! I'll look up that picture later X3)  
(Luffy: .o. I hope it looks super cool! Saki, you have to show me!)  
(Me: *eyebrow twitches* Be patient-!)  
(Luffy: *throws one of his meat bones to the side and it hits me between the legs*)  
(Me: *crying* Not again…!)  
(Luffy: *suddenly looks at Zoro* He's not a meat bone… But he is a girl! :D)  
(Nami: But Stikky asked if you would eat him if he **_**was**_** a giant meat bone.)  
(Luffy: Yeah! I would!)  
(Zoro: OI! Don't eat me!)  
(Luffy: If you were a meat bone, you wouldn't be Zoro! You would just be food, so I would eat you!)  
(Zoro: Oh, I guess that makes sense… But still, don't eat me.)  
(Me: *crying on the ground*)**

* * *

_**~ Okay! Now to get to chapter 10's reviews… :D**_


	12. The Paaaaaaaiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn

_**~ And now for chapter 10's reviews T^T Sorry if this took a while. I don't want to over-stress myself with it so if I don't get it out soon I'm sorry.**_

* * *

_Dear Luffy,  
When Hancock asked to be your wife, you told her that you weren't marrying her. Do you think you'll ever marry someone?_

_P.S, Did you know that your friend Makino had a baby at some point after you left home?_

_From: Beast of Rendall_

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
I don't know… *starts picking nose* Maybe. Maybe not. And… Makino had a baby? With who? Why? How…?  
(Everyone: We aren't explaining it.)  
(Me: I would… But I can't at the moment…! ;-;)**

* * *

_Dear Strawhats  
Now that Luffy's a girl and Sanji can't refuse a girl how are you going to keep all the food around until you are back to normal?_

_Best wishes Luffy's sister  
P.S. Yay, now I have a sister for the time being :D through I want my brother back._

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
(Nami: … *puts hand-cuffs on Sanji* **_**I'll**_** be the one cooking until we go back to normal.)  
(Robin: I could help with that-!)  
(Everyone: *starts sweating nervously*)  
(Nami: NoThankYouI'llBeFineByMyselfHAHAHAHAHA! *rushes to the kitchen*)  
(Robin: …?)**

* * *

_Dear Zoro-chan,  
But Zoro-chwaaaaan *on purpose* and anyway, why do you like boozes so much? I think they taste gross..._

_Dear Luffy,  
Ah Luffy-chan, do you finally able to go to the bathroom safely now? What do you feel when you wash yourself?_

_Dear Sanji-chan,  
But oh, you haven't 'explore' many parts of your body right now, right? Right. Let me tell you now, woman's monthly basis are painful._

_Dear Nami and Robin-san,  
Do you know that there are some fanfics about you two as a couple? What do you think of it?_

_Dear Franky-sis,  
But whyyyyyyy?! Y-U-NO WEAR PANTS!? At least changed your speedos! *throw a speedo*_

_Dear Usopp-chan and Chopper-chan,  
Did you know that sleepover is a common sleeping party for girls and for chatting at each other about life? Maybe you guys should do that!_

_Dear Brook-san,  
Why do you like tea so much? I'm not a fan of tea, cause I'm a coffee fan. Oh, and my panty color is grey._

_Dear Author-san,  
You okay? I hope it didn't hurt too much. Oh, and you're so cool! XD_

_From Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
(Zoro-chan XD: *eyebrow twitches* I like booze because I like it. I don't need a reason.)  
(Luffy: Huh? Why wouldn't I be able to go to the bathroom safely? Are there monsters in the toilet? IS IT THAT 50 FOOT TALL GOAT-MONKEY HYBRID?! I'll beat him up for stealing that unicorn's breakfast! *storms to the bathroom*)  
(Me: *got an ice pack* If you don't understand him, it was mentioned in an earlier ask.)  
(Sanji: No, I haven't… *tries to gesture to his handcuffs* But, uh… I can't really do anything… And, I don't want the 'monthly problem'! D: )  
(Robin: I do know of this. I personally don't care much for them. Nami-chan and I are very good friends and nakama, but not…)  
(Me: Actually, this is pretty funny! Me and my uncle were just talking about how many people have asked about yuri pairings XD)  
(Franky: *catches the speedo* O-O …. It's… Beautiful…)  
(Usopp: … I guess that sounds okay…?)  
(Chopper: Oh, oh! Are there games? We can play that Pandemic thing! Wait, can Robin come too?)  
(Brook: I think tea is delicious! I think it smells nice too. And… *nosebleeds across the ship* Yohohohoho~!)  
(Me: *gives you a thumbs up* I think I'll be okay as long as this doesn't happen a third time… *sends you air hugs* THANK YEW~!)**

* * *

_To Robin: Is it possible to make a devil fruit into a smoothie!? Do you have to eat the entire thing for it to work?_

_To Luffy: I call TOTAL BS with your metabolism! How is it that your body is like a balloon when you eat enough, and then the next day, POOF, ALL GONE! You're lucky you live in the anime world. -_- BTW, what does D. stands for in your name?_

_To Zoro: I've seen you cut down MANY people... How come I don't see blood? The same goes for some axe and spiked wielders. Whenever there is a direct hit, there is sometimes no blood drawn._

_Usopp: What's up with the marines? They come in thousands yet, cannot seem to be any real threat (and they apparently suck at aiming at times.) I know they are weak, but people like Sanji and Zoro are also human right? I mean, you used to suck as a regular guy, but apparently became awesome. (Yes, this is both an insult and compliment.)_

_From: Chicken Sauce_

**Dear Chicken Sauce,  
(Robin: Yes, I think making a devil fruit into a smoothie would work, but you would have to use the entire fruit for it to work. If you don't eat the whole fruit, it's effects cannot completely take effect, and so you do not become a devil fruit user.)  
(Luffy: Wat. The D stands for D. Should it stand for something else? . )  
(Zoro: Only a true swordsman can attack like myself and not leave behind a bloody mess.)  
(Usopp: Ahaha! Of course they're weak! Especially near the great Usopp-sama! And… I don't know how to take that… *sweatdrops*)**

* * *

_This is one of the funniest stories I've ever read: you're fantastic! This is my question:_

_Dear Luffy,  
I noticed that you're a little nervous: are your new...*coff* female part *coff*...bleeding?_

_Dear Strawhats,  
What did you think when you discovered that Luffy was Monkey D. Dragon's son? Answer all of you, please._

_You guys are amazing!  
bye bye,  
theyuyu96_

**Dear theyuyu96,  
(Me: *scratches the back of my head and blushes* Aww shucks! Thanks!)  
(Luffy: Hah? I'm not bleeding. Are **_**you**_** bleeding? O.o)  
(Nami/Sanji/Franky: There are just no words to describe how surprised we were…)  
(Zoro: I wasn't surprised.)  
(Robin: *giggles*)  
(Chopper: I was surprised! Zoro, how can you not be surprised?)  
(Zoro: Luffy is so unpredictable that something like that shouldn't be surprising. I'm surprised we didn't know sooner. I mean, really…)  
(Brook: His name is **_**Monkey D. **_**Luffy.)  
(Zoro: Yeah…)  
(Luffy: I was surprised that I had a dad! :D)  
(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)**

* * *

_Dear Straw Hats  
Do any of you feel there is a lack of female (now male) crew members?_

_Love Cole D. soul_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Nami: I, personally, wish there were more girls on the crew. These boys drive me insane on a daily basis.)  
(Robin: I personally wouldn't mind having another female around.)  
(Sanji: I wouldn't mind either~! :D *heart eyes*)**

* * *

_Is it possible to get my questions answered when everybody changes back?_

_From: The Utterly Fabulous Z_

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z-sama,  
Yes, yes it is. Though, you will have to wait for another chapter or two. Sorry!**

* * *

_kid:Dear all the guys that got turned into girls,_

_Can you walk in high heels? I find them difficult to walk in especially 6 inch heels._

_On a side note, Chopper you're so adorable :D_

**Dear kid,  
(Luffy/Zoro/Sanji/Usopp: *makes weird faces at you* Why would we want to walk in those?)  
(Franky: I would rather be barefoot. The breeze feels **_**super**_** nice on my body, feet included!)  
(Brook: *goes to get some heels to joke around with and tries to walk in them before falling flat on his face* Ah, no, I can't. Yohoho!)  
(Chopper: Thank you! :D)  
(Me: … *gives Chopper some cotton candy for being super cute*)**

* * *

_Dear all the guys who were turned into girls,_

_Now that you're girls, do you think you'll have crushes on men now?_

_\- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
(All Boys-Turned-Girls: NO.)  
(Nami: That would be very awkward…)  
(Robin: In the same manner, Nami-chan and I have not developed crushes on the 'girls' either. We will be turned back as soon as possible, so there would be no point in it anyway.)**

* * *

_Dear Sanji,  
Given your expertise as a chef, perhaps you know the answer to this: Is the tomato a fruit or a vegetable?_

_Dear Chopper,  
Have you ever seen a ginkgo tree? If so, what is your opinion of them?_

_Sincerely,  
Catflower Queen_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Sanji: A tomato is, in fact, a fruit.)  
(Chopper: A ginkgo tree? I think they are really pretty! But… My favorite trees are cherry blossom trees! :3)**

* * *

_**~ I have made a decision! If you leave a guest review without leaving your name, I am not going to answer it! I have a lot of reviews to answer, and if you can't follow the template and leave me a name to address you with, I will ignore it. It is hard to type the answers to all of these so I am doing this as a way to slightly narrow the amount of work down and also to teach you guys to **__use the template__**!**_

_**Thank you! And sorry for any inconveniences! Anyways, ask ask ask! They are still genderbent btw XD**_


	13. Normalcy Returns! And I'm Hungry

_**~ Sorry I didn't get this chappie out yesterday! I was feeling a bit depressed and so I ended up drawing all day and not really doing much else. I think we all have those days :P So, anyway, here you go! And sorry I was a bit rude last chapter! Yet again, it was just 'one of those days', so I apologize!**_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Centuries**_**" by Fall Out Boy **_**(Yes, I decided to add this because I was listening to this on repeat while I did this XD)**_

* * *

_Dear Robin,_

_I noticed since arriving on Dressrosa you have been face vaulting a lot lately, like when those little men trusted you so easily you dropped your mouth but when Luffy threatened Big Mom you giggled and you also were surprised in the war when also experienced something just as bad in Alabasta so I have to ask what changed?_

_From: Gamelover41592_

**Dear Gamelover41592,  
I believe everyone's humor has affected me over the course of time we've been together, and also, they are all very surprising at times. I didn't really have much time for amusement and the like with Crocodile and others I was with before I joined the crew.**

* * *

_Dear Ashlielle,  
Why are you tormenting yourself like this? I noticed you didn't get hit much this last chapter… are you feeling better now? Did you recover okay?_

_Dear Chopper,_  
_So which version of Pandemic did you decide to play?_

_Dear Robin,_  
_Are you sure about the Devil Fruit thing? I'm pretty sure Oda said it only takes one bite…_

_Dear Nami,_  
_I apologize for teasing you with my last question. But onto my next question… since Chopper likes cherry trees so much, would it be possible to get some small ones to grow on the ship alongside your tangerine trees? Also, do you like those chocolate oranges candies? You know, the one in the shape of an orange that you detach segments from?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Catflower Queen_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Me: Ah, yes, I think I'm better… Especially with the day-long break. I think we all needed it.)  
(Chopper: The board game version! Robin, Usopp, and I all played it together yesterday! :D)  
(Robin: Yes, it was very fun. I believe I read something about the Devil Fruits and having to eat the whole thing. It may be possible that you only have to take one bite of the DF, but I think if you were going to make it into a smoothie or the like, you'd most likely have to use the whole thing. And… ODA?!)  
(Usopp: *jaw drops* SHE KNOWS GOD?!)  
(Nami: I think it'd be possible. As long as none of my tangerine trees get damaged in the process, we can do it.)  
(Chopper: Really?! *hugs Nami's leg* Thank you~!)**

* * *

_Thanks Robin I might try making a devil fruit a smoothie. Also Sanji now I know a tomato is a fruit. It's nice to know._

_Dear Monster Trio,_  
_If you had kids what gender would you want them to be? Also there names and with anyone specific?_

_Dear Usopp,_  
_How did it feel when you unlocked haki? You probably felt really cool._

_Dear Luffy,_  
_Are you really just stupid or like me doesn't like to think too much?_

_Love Cole D. soul._

_PS: You guys are so cool, can't wait for the day when you take on the world._

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Robin/Sanji: You're welcome.)  
(Luffy: Kids? Uh… I don't know.)  
(Zoro: I don't really think so. I don't have anyone to actually… Ya know… Do… **_**that**_** with… and I don't really care about gender – though if possible a boy would be better…)  
(Sanji: I would rather have a pretty little girl than a boy! They are much more polite! And cute~)  
(Usopp: … Okay then… And, wait what?! Haki?! When?!)  
(Me: *cough*Dressrosa*cough*)  
(Luffy: Ahhhhhhhh~ *derp face*)  
(Everyone: We think he's just stupid.)  
(Luffy: OI! You guys are rude!)**

* * *

_To answer your question, Luffy, I don't think many know who the baby's dad is._

_Dear Nami,_  
_Luffy's given you his straw hat to wear a few times throughout your adventures together, usually when you were upset. Did him doing that make you feel better, especially knowing how important it is to him?_

_Dear Luffy,_  
_I don't think you knew for sure, but I just wanted to let you know that Bon Clay survived his fight with Magellan when he stayed behind at Impel Down. He even took over Level 5.5! Do you think you'll see him again?_

_From: Beast of Rendall_

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
(Me: Pfft! We all know it's gotta be Shanks! And if it's not him, it's probably not anyone worthy of notice! I honestly think it's Shanks and Makino's kid.)  
(Luffy: SHANKS?! Really?!)  
(Me: *shrugs* That's my guess anyways.)  
(Nami: Yes, it normally actually does… *turns red*)  
(Everyone: WAT. HE DID?!)  
(Me/Usopp/Luffy/Chopper: BON CLAAAAAAY~!)**

* * *

_Dear Luffy,  
Well, the evil purple 50 foot tall goat-monkey hybrid isn't in the bathroom, but he IS in the front part of the grand line on a mostly uninhabited island. It's actually a pretty cool island; I think you'd like it! Maybe after you become the Pirate King you can visit it and beat up the evil purple 50 foot tall goat-monkey hybrid for stealing the unicorn's breakfast. After all, the unicorn did lose that battle and got hurt pretty bad. Saw it myself, treated the unicorn myself actually. The unicorn is really nice! :D *nods* I'd have liked to beat up the evil purple 50 foot tall goat-monkey hybrid myself but I'm not really a fighter; I'd die. *sweat-drops* ANYWAY! On to the question! SO! How do you feel whenever you see an awesomely cool creature that you want to join your crew and everyone smacks you on the head and yells at you that they won't let it? :3_

_Dear Other Strawhats,  
WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SHOOT DOWN LUFFY'S AWESOME CANDIDATES FOR NEW CREW MEMBERS?! Seriously! They'd be awesome additions to the crew! D:_

_Slightly pouting,  
Cece_

**Dear Cece,  
(Luffy: Woah~ You treated the unicorn?! You're so cool! I wish everyone would give my buddies a chance!)  
(Nami: *sighs* If we really let him recruit all the… **_**things**_**… he's asked to join, we wouldn't even have room on the ship anymore. Also, I don't think we'd be able to get all of the supplies we needed at each island.)  
(Usopp: And remember that everything he asked to join on Thriller Bark wouldn't even have been able to leave the island in the first place.)  
(Robin: And some of the things he asks to join probably wouldn't even fit on the ship in the first place.)**

* * *

_Dear Luffy-chan,  
If Hancock gave you so many meats for the rest of your life, will you marry her?_

_Dear Sanji-chan,_  
_After you knew that Hancock got a crush on Luffy, what did you do?_

_Dear Zoro-chwan,_  
_Hey! Zoro-chan! I think I just found your twin! *shows hi-err, her a broccoli* Look! Pretty similar right!? Right, Sanji-chan?! *turns to Sanji*_

_Dear Robin-san,_  
_Will you marry me!? (Not literally marry like Hancock said to Luffy, but something like that) cause you're so beautiful that it makes my heart bloom when I see you XD_

_from Eri-chan_

**Dear Eri-chan,  
(Luffy: She already gives me a lot of meat, so I don't have to marry her! :D)  
(Sanji: WHAT?! *beats Luffy's head in*)  
(Zoro: … D: *takes the broccoli and eats it*)  
(Sanji: *burst out laughing* Look! Look, he's a cannibal! XD)  
(Robin: No thank you. I appreciate the offer though. *giggles*)**

* * *

_Question for Luffy-kun. Considering how you reacted when Law was shot, is there something special between you too? You seemed pretty concerned. And I thought I should add: am a hardcore LawLu fan._

_From: The One Piece Virus_

**Dear The One Piece Virus,  
Huh? Traffy? We're buddies! :D  
And why do people want me and other people to make babies? *confused***

* * *

_Heyo!_

_Author-san, it's fine! Don't worry about a thing! Cause every little thing is gonna be alright!_

_Sanji-chan (oh my goodie goodie gum drops, that is awkward) If you were forced to, would you cook whilst (fun word!) wearing 6 inch heels?_

_Chopper-chan (still awkward using the feminine honorific) I think you are the most adorable member of the crew, genderbent or not! Can you try this on? *holds up sparkly pink tutu*_

_Everyone, on a scale of one to ten, how awkward is the genderbending?_

_Can't wait to see my questions I asked earlier be answered!_

_P. S. Luffy, I got a straw hat too! It's a little different shape than yours and it's got a brown and blue striped ribbon instead of red._

_From: The Utterly Fabulous Z_

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z-sama,  
(Me: *swaying to zeh music* My step-dad loves to try and cheer me up with this song too~! :D)  
(Sanji: I would rather not risk the destruction of food in my kitchen…)  
(Chopper: *takes the tutu and tries it on* … ?)  
(Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~~~~~~!)  
(Me: *brain short-circuits* Behhhhhh… Too cute…)  
(Everyone: … *holds up signs with tens on them*)  
(Luffy: *gives you a thumbs up* Straw Hats rule! :D)  
(Me: I got a straw hat like Luffy's from the internet… But it's too small for my big head! *cries in a corner*)**

* * *

_Dear Strawhats, what would you do if you find a long line of suitors for Luffy? Will you test them? Give them requirements? Or do you want them to bring anything? Then what would they be? And yes Nami I mean ANYTHING!_

_From: wushu723_

**Dear wushu723,  
(Nami: They'll have to pack a suitcase. If they want to marry Luffy, they're probably going to have to join the crew… And also, lots of money *winks* To buy my approval.)  
(Luffy: Meat! They have to give me meat, and then maybe I'll think about it :3)  
(Robin: I think they would need all of our approval, since marrying him means most likely staying on the ship. Oh, and a ring that won't break during a fight.)  
(Zoro: I don't really care too much, as long as they are tolerable and trustworthy enough to be around on a daily basis on the ship.)**

* * *

_**~ Ahhhh… I had a lot of fun with that! Ask ask ask! :D**_

_**Ah… Hey, wait, what's that? *grabs a weird looking green bottle and drinks some of it* Whoa! *turns back to a girl* Hey, guys! Look!**_

Everyone: *passes it around and drinks from it* Yaaay~!  
Chopper: … ACK! *rips of the tutu* Why'd I agree to wear that thing?!  
Robin: It is because you were a girl, Chopper, and girls like things like that.  
Chopper: …. Why?  
Nami: *shrugs* We like it! We don't really need a reason.  
Robin: *goes to change back into girl clothes after her pants almost fell off*

_**So, it seems like all is back to normal! Well… Almost normal…**_

Sanji: … Uh… Guys…? Are you going to leave me tied up out here? Guys…?  
Me: *cackling evilly as everyone walks into the galley*


	14. Tralalalalalalalala

_**~ WAH! Sorry I missed a day again! Something big happened the other day and so yesterday I was busy… Anyway, I'd rather not talk about myself, so let's get to the asks!**_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Straw Hat Medley ENGLISH**_**" by (Youtuber) shadowlink4321/(Singer) Daniel Alvarez**

* * *

_From: Riena  
Dear Sanji,  
How did you turn back from being stone after seeing hancock?  
Dear Luffy,  
How do you eat so much, get a huge bulge in your stomach, then it magically disappears afterwards?  
Dear Zoro,  
How do you talk clearly with a sword in your mouth? Not that I'm complaining. Anyone who can still talk clearly with a sword in their mouth is a bad*ss in my book XD_

**Dear Reina,  
(Sanji: Uh.. I don't know, you'd have to ask Chopper…)  
(Chopper: You just crack the outer cover and then it comes off. For some reason Sanji doesn't completely turn to stone.)  
(Luffy: I don't know!)  
(Chopper: *sighs* It's his metabolism. If he wasn't rubber, he would just be really fat, or he wouldn't eat nearly as much.)  
(Zoro: It's easy. You just talk.)  
(Me: Zoro, that's not how it works…)  
(Zoro: Then I don't know.)  
(Chopper: *sighs again* I'm not explaining it right now!)  
(Me: *laughs*)**

* * *

_good work and thanks now here is one for Nami:_

_Dear Nami,_  
_First I would like to apologize to Luffy, Sanji and Nami if this makes me sound like a Nami basher *Ashlielle can you tell Luffy what a basher is?* but anyway Nami I have to ask why did you not do anything when Luffy and Zoro were attacked by Bellamy, and before you say anything listen to this *press tape recorder* "Zoro , no matter what happens...don't fight back!" *presses tap recorder again* is there a mention of a Nami in there plus isn't what happened in the restaurant the reason you had Ussop invent the Climatact cause if Luffy could take that guy in one hit then all it takes is one bolt or a Nami punch to knock him out so I ask why?_

_Again I'm sorry if this made me sound like a Nami basher, I hate those kinds of people :(_  
_From Gamelover41592_

**Dear Gamelover41592,  
(Nami: Are you kidding me? If I attacked one of them, **_**all**_** of them would've attacked me! And while I'm sure Luffy and Zoro would've attacked them then, there isn't any guarantee that nothing would've happened before then. And, frankly, one hit from Luffy isn't quite the same as a shock from my Clima Tact. I'm sure Luffy probably put a lot into that punch as well. My punches aren't really as strong as his. They're just light discipline punches.)  
(Luffy: Nami, you're confusing me!)  
(Me: Me too!)  
(Nami: ARGH! SHADDUP! *knocks me and Luffy on the head and leaves us on the ground with huge bumps on our heads*)**

* * *

_AC: Dear straw hats,  
Who do you think will join the crew next? Bartolommeo, Rebecca, Canvendish, Jinbei, Viola, Bellamy, or those two samurais Kin'emon and Momonosuke.  
Give me each of your opinion who will join ( the ones that I mention).  
I ask before without a name. Sorry._

**Dear AC,  
(Me: It's okay! You learnt your lesson! *laughs evilly*)  
(Everyone: Jinbei!)  
(Robin: I would like it if Bartolomeo-san could join.)  
(Luffy: Who is Fart-olo-meow?)  
(Everyone: …)  
(*crickets chirp in the background*)**

* * *

_Luffy's sister:Dear Strawhats  
What do you think about stories with oc in them?_

_Dear Brook_  
_My friend drinks a lot of tea and now her teeth are not as bright, how come yours are still bright?_

_Dear Franky_  
_Why did you pick cola as fuel for you?_

_From Luffy's sister_  
_P.S. Yay everyone is back to normal and author don't push yourself kay?_

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
(Luffy: Wat?)  
(Nami: I guess some of them are okay.)  
(Usopp: I like some of them, and then there was that one… *shivers*)  
(Robin: I like most of them.)  
(Brook: I don't get very much screen time in most fanfictions! So, even though it's a very sadistic story, I think I like a certain one.)  
(Zoro: I **_**hate**_** that one!)  
(Sanji: I **_**love**_** that one!)  
(Luffy: WAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?)  
(Me: I like the Oceanbound! *coughs loudly* That's totally not my fic! Maybe! Or maybe it is! Ahaha…!)  
(Franky: I don't really read those things! I'm sure there are some **_**super**_** awesome ones, but it's not really my thing!)  
(Brook: About the tea? Does your friend drink lots of water and other stuff? Make sure she brushes them a lot! And by the way, do you think she'd let me see-!)  
(Franky: I use cola because it's **_**super **_**awesome! There doesn't need to be any other reason!)  
(Luffy/Usopp/Chopper: COLA POWERRRR~! :D)  
(Me: WOOP WOOP!)**

* * *

_Zoro and Luffy,  
Can you guys dress up as punk edits?_

_Everyone else,_  
_Judge who looks more like an actual punk edit._

_\- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
(Zoro: No.)  
(Luffy: What's a punk edit?)  
(Me: *looked it up* Hmm…)  
(Zoro: *starts to walk away*)  
(Me: *grabs his shirt collar and Luffy's shirt collar and drags them to the men's room along with Usopp*)  
(Zoro/Luffy: *come out a few minutes later dressed as punk edits*)  
(Everyone: Zoro definitely looks more like an actual punk edit.)  
(Me: *comes out of the men's room and gives a thumbs up*)**

* * *

_Dear Nami,  
Do you think money can buy happiness and if you had to choose between money and your friends which would you choose?  
From Kid_

**Dear Kid,  
Money can buy happiness! But, uh, I would choose my friends, obviously. What kind of friend would I be otherwise? Though, I might make them help me **_**get**_** money… *laughs evilly***

* * *

_Dear Usopp,  
What did the stuff in the green bottle taste like?_

_Dear Luffy,_  
_Have you asked Ashlielle to join the crew yet?_

_Dear Brook,_  
_Does cheese/butter have the same effect on you as milk does? What about milkshakes?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Catflower Queen_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Usopp: It was basically flavorless. A bit sweet. I think Chopper liked it… *sweatdrops*)  
(Luffy: Huh? Why would I do that?)  
(Me: *cries in a corner*)  
(Brook: It does not! Well, it sort of does, but not quite! Pure milk is the best! Yohohoho!)**

* * *

_I am glad you're feeling better, also that your back to your normal genders. I was a little worried._

_Dear Nami and Robin_  
_What do you think the chances are of running into Foxy in New world.?_

_Dear Luffy_  
_If you did see Foxy again would you accept another Davy Back fight?_

_Dear Sanji_  
_Did you know that your original name was going to be Naruto?_

_Dear Brook_  
_I forgot to ask this last time, but what if you fall into the water? Do you suffer a fate worse than death?_

_Dear Franky_  
_Brook makes skull jokes, do you make cyborg jokes?_

_Love Cole D. soul_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Nami: I'm thinking they're very very low.)  
(Robin: After all, Foxy did leave with no crew and on a very tiny boat.)  
(Luffy: I don't want to see that ugly fox-face again! And his games are no fun! They just cheat!)  
(Sanji: Wat.)  
(Brook: I'm not sure! But I'd rather not try.)  
(Franky: Have you **_**seen**_** me make a cyborg joke?)  
(Me: There was that one time when-!)  
(Franky: *knocks me into the water*)  
(Me: Oh joy… *SPLASH!*)**

* * *

_From: FindingThatD*mnedOnePiece  
I live! AHAHAHAHAhaHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Luffy: Hey, you don't care about going around naked or kissing or anything. What stunted your growth and forced you to fall behind in both maturity and puberty? I mean... I'm curious, ya know._

_Zoro: Do you currently have a crush on someone? I mean, like... They don't have to be in the crew, and you don't have to tell us who or specify, but like... Do you HAVE one? Just wondering._

_Nami: Did you know that Luffy is actually extremely intelligent and he just hides behind an idiotic facade because he fears that you will flirt with him because of how awesome he is? *Evil sneaky voice*_

_Sanji: WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THAT ALL THE 'MELORINES' THAT HAVE BEEN ASKING YOU QUESTIONS ARE ACTUALLY FANBOYS. YOU'VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH MEN, SANJI-BOY. TIME TO FACE THE TRUTH AND ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU'VE UNINTENTIONALLY COME OUT OF THE CLOSET._

_Okie, bai._

**Dear FTDOP-sama (Again, I'm lazy XD),  
(Luffy: I don't know!)  
(Chopper: I've tried… But I don't know. I think it's just stupidity.)  
(Zoro: No. Why do you people keep asking about my love-life?)  
(Me: *climbs out of the water* Yeah, that nonexistent thing he never had.)  
(Zoro: *knocks me back into the water*)  
(Nami: XD XD XD AS IF)  
(Sanji: O-O … *dies*)  
(Chopper: AHHH! *pulls out the electrocuter thingies* CLEAR!)  
(Sanji: *comes back to life* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~!)  
(Nami: *pats Sanji on the back* No, they're mostly girls.)  
(Sanji: *sulks* Mostly…?)**

* * *

_Dear Luffy do you know where babies cone from?  
Dear Zoro did you have or want a marimo before?  
Dear Robin what would you do if you guys stopped at an island that was a library?_

_\- Girl_

**Dear Girl,  
(Luffy: Babies? Don't they come from that thing that you guys always want me to do?)  
(Zoro: What? No.)  
(Sanji: You know you want one.)  
(Zoro: *eyebrow twitches* I'm pretty sure I don't.)  
(Robin: I would probably take many of their books. I am a pirate, after all.)  
(Nami: Who are we kidding? We'd probably end up having to stay there for like a month while Robin reads all of those books. Or we could just stay there for half a month and then steal as many books as we can fit in our library on the ship.)**

* * *

_Dear Brook,  
Should I use an honorific with your name? I'm sorry I didn't ask last time (if you remember me haha). Gaaah has anybody asked to see your panties he he he?_

_Dear Chopper,_  
_Your advice was very helpful thank you! I actually listened to Brook's violin version of Bink's Sake, which is really beautiful by the way Brook, and I had a good nights sleep. How do you keep your fur so soft?_

_Dear Luffy,_  
_Hello :) Do you smell like rubber? Strawhats, does he smell like rubber?_

_Dear Zoro,_  
_How can you possibly speak with a katana in your mouth? I hope you don't let anyone touch them. *gasp* are you a vantriloquist?!_

_Dear Ashlielle,_  
_Hello you fabulous thing you! So am I not fabulous because you took all of the fabulousness? Haha_

_Daisy :)_

**Dear Daisy,  
(Brook: You may use –san if you want. My panties? I'm a man! I don't wear panties! Yohoho!)  
(Me: *climbs back out of the water again* Yeah, we got turned back to our original genders at the end of the last chapter. I'm telling you, A/Ns are IMPORTANT sometimes! You should read them! Especially the ones at the end of the chapter!)  
(Chopper: You're welcome! :D I just make sure it doesn't get too dirty, and otherwise it's just pretty soft without doing anything.)  
(Luffy: When I get hot and sweaty I do! And when I use Gear Second!)  
(Nami: And sometimes when he eats a lot, since his metabolism is working ridiculously fast and then he starts to get that burnt rubber smell.)  
(Zoro: No, I'm not a ventriloquist.)  
(Ashlielle: I don't want to take your fabulousness! Be fabulous! Take it! *throws fabulousness at you* Take it and be happy! I don't need it, because I'm always inside! Nobody can see my unfab-ness! Tis be fine! You keep your fabulous fabulousness you fabulous you!)  
(Zoro: *knocks me off the boat again*)**

* * *

_I'm so ready for the next chappie!_

_*sings* I'm so excited! Just can't hide it!_

_Luffy: What would you do if I told you that there was another Shanks in a different dimension, but his name was Gildarts and he didn't have a straw hat and was a wizard instead of a pirate?_

_Sanji: Hi! I just wanted to say that you're my favorite (human) member of the crew! Can you give me some advice on how to improve my leg strength? I need to improve my sparring technique…_

_Nami: What would you do if I said that there is a girl in another universe (same as alternate Shanks') that reminds me of you? Her name is Lucy._

_Chopper: You looked so cute in that tutu! *squeals* Do you know how to cure anxiety? *suspenseful music plays*_

_Brook: I'm just DYING to make some skull jokes! Jokes/puns are the best- they affect my FUNNY BONE!_

_Robin: Have you ever tried growing arms out I the sides of your head and made antlers to do a Chopper impression?_

_From: The Utterly Fabulous Z_

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Luffy: Whoa! Really?)  
(Me: *climbs back up on the Sunny again and walks as far away from Zoro as possible* Fairy Tail is a total rip off of One Piece, except with magical powers! They even stole the special Sakura Tree filler thingy from One Piece! I won't stand for it!)  
(Sanji: Thank you~! You should do lots of stretches, stair laps, and it would help if you live with or near someone who can show you other techniques.)  
(Nami: Lucy? Nice name. Are her clothes nice?)  
(Chopper: Cure anxiety…? I can't **_**cure**_** it, but I **_**can**_** give you something to make it sort of better.)  
(Brook: Yohohoho! Good one!)  
(Robin: No, I have not, but I did do that to Luffy once when I joined.)**

* * *

_Samurai jack: Zoro, would you claim Mihawk's Yoru after you defeat him?_

**Dear Samurai jack,  
I don't know. His Yoru isn't necessarily the kind of katana I think I'd use, and I'm pretty good with my katana anyway.**

* * *

_Shea: Dear Robin, would you like to have a pet? If yes, what kind of pet?_

**Dear Shea,  
A Crane would be nice, or perhaps a swan. Maybe a dog if not that, or something that could take care of itself mostly without attacking us.**

* * *

_**~ So… There we go! Sorry it was a bit late! My life, the hectic-ness, blech, ya know… lol  
Until next time! I apologize if it's late by a few days if anything happens!**_


	15. Long Weekends and Hurting Bottoms

_**~ Oh gawsh gaiz I'm sorryyyyyy! I've been really busy the past few days, ya know? Went skating on Saturday, my butt hurts like a - *bleep!* -, and I've had a friend staying over at my house since then so I haven't had much time to get on my laptop. Anyway, here we go, and sorry for the longer than usual delay! *bows repeatedly***_

**Soundtrack: "_KATANA_" sung by Kazuya Nakai/Zoro's Voice Actor :D &amp; "_Kawaii Tokoro_" sung by Kumiko Nishihara/Perona's Voice Actor :3 &amp; "_Living Fire_" sung by Toshio Furakawa/Ace's Voice Actor :)**

* * *

_Dear Luffy  
Can I please join your crew? I would help you raid the kitchen._

_Brook_  
_May I see your panties?_

_Nami_  
_How would you feel about meeting Percy Jackson, he's basically a talking sea chart. No Luffy he's not a literal talking sea chart, he is just a good sea navigator. Being the son of Poseidon and all._

_Sanji_  
_How did your obsession with women start?_

_Zoro_  
_How different do you think things would be, if Kuina didn't die?_

_And before I leave I just want to say this...Garps right behind you Luffy._  
_Hetaliafan_

**Dear Hetaliafan,  
(Luffy: You will?! Okay!)  
(Sanji/Nami: *hits him on the head* NO! DON'T GO LETTING PEOPLE IN FOR REASONS LIKE THAT!)  
(Brook: Panties…? I'm a man, you know. Yohohoho!)  
(Nami: I don't know who that is, but that sounds interesting!)  
(Sanji: Oh, women are just so wonderful in every way! It's very noticeable!)  
(Me: So basically, I would just assume he's been like that for all his life.)  
(Sanji: *hearts are flying from his head as he swoons over the girls on the ship*)  
(Zoro: Probably very different?)  
(Luffy: *spins around quickly* AHH! Hey, you lied! He's not-! *gets whacked on the head* Owww~!)  
(*marine ship floats away unnoticed*)**

* * *

_dear zoro and robin.. I'm a fan both of you. You're so cool. Ehm,okey,, just want to ask zoro. After time skip you seem protect robin most. Why? Are you in love with her?_

_And for all mugiwara crew... hug me please! :D :D_  
_Naomi_

**Dear Naomi,  
(Zoro: I do? No, I'm not in love with her.)  
(Robin: I believe he's a bit young for me.)  
(Everyone: *group hugs you*)**

* * *

_Samurai jack: Is shuusui better than yubashari?_

**Dear Samurai jack,  
They're both great.  
(Luffy: Yeah, they're both really cool and sharp and pointy!)**

* * *

_From CAAAAAANNNDYYYYYYYY(exclamationmark)  
Dear Zoro-san,  
Can you please use your move santouryu: onigiri?  
Dear Sanji-kun,  
Can you please make an onigiri?  
Dear the-rest-of-you,  
Can you judge the difference between the two? After which you can smack one of them upside the head  
Dear Soul King-san,  
Can you make a skull joke? Please?_

**Dear CAAAAAANNNDYYYYYYYY(exclamationmark),  
(Zoro: *does zeh aweshum move*)  
(Sanji: *makes an onigiri*)  
(Luffy: Zoro's is cooler! But Sanji's is tastier! *eating leftover rice grains from his fingers*)  
(Everyone: *smacks Luffy on the head* YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO EAT THAT!)  
(Me: *sweatdrops* Then who was…?)  
(Brook: I would make a skull joke, but I don't have a mouth to tell it with! Yohohohohoho!)  
(Usopp/Chopper: *laughs*)  
(Luffy: *laughs but sounds very weird from his swollen face*)**

* * *

_Catherine 365:Dear Zoro  
Unlike most people I know you can beat curly brow's a** anywhere, anytime. My question is could you do the same with Luffy's? I mean you do wield one of the only weapons that can harm Luffy._

_And dear Luffy_  
_If you could have had the same amount of freedom by becoming a marine. Would you have become one. For the sake of your Granfather's happiness._

**Dear Catherine 365,  
(Zoro: I know I could beat him anywhere!)  
(Sanji: *sulking in a corner*)  
(Zoro: Even though I have my swords, fighting Luffy would take a long amount of time and also he knows my moves well enough to block them, so no, I couldn't just kick his a** anytime I wanted to.)  
(Luffy: No! Being a pirate is more fun!)**

* * *

_Dear Nami,  
What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?_

_Dear Robin,_  
_What is the answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything? Also, have you ever been to Starbucks before?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Catflower Queen_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Nami: Wut.)  
(Robin: I have yet to discover that. And no, I have not been there. May I ask what exactly this "Starbucks" is?)**

* * *

_Hey hey everyone!_

_Dear Luffy,_  
_I'm glad that you all came back to normal. Well, I have a question, if it is okay for you to answer this… If you seen Aokiji again cycyling in the icy road on the sea, will you do anything?_

_Dear Author-san,_  
_Anyway, omedetou of having above 100 reviews. Here's a question: If you become the new member of the Strawhat Crew, what would your position then, and why?_

_Dear to all Strawhat members,_  
_Congratulations about being back to normal! Have a new question for you all, and that is: How was being a girl/boy, to you? Would you miss the moments as well?_

_So, that's it and sorry I couldn't myself for that. I was suppose to post the original last week when the chapter (they were still genderbent) was publish, but it was lost. So it's okay. Once again, omedetou for this story's 140 reviews! Keep the good work up._

_Best regards for this fic,_  
_Seichikari_

**Dear Seichikari,  
(Everyone: *waves* Hi!)  
(Luffy: I'm glad too! I would have a party with him! Maybe…?)  
(Me: Oh, I just lahv your questions! *gives you a cookie* Well, I think I would probably be their artist, though I see no point in having one on a pirate ship. I actually draw much better than I write and do it much more often. But I think if I were already part of the One Piece world, I'd probably be more fit and have other things to do around the ship.)  
(Everyone: Thank you!)  
(Zoro/Usopp: Terrible. And no.)  
(Sanji: I think I might miss it a little… *cries in a corner and eats some spicy seafood pasta*)  
(Nami: I would rather not experience that again.)  
(Robin: It was… an interesting experience, but I would also like to not go through that again.)  
(Brook: There wasn't really anything new for me to experience so I don't have much to say about it! Though, it was quite hilarious to see everyone else with the gender change! Yohohohoho!)  
(Franky: It wasn't too bad, but those boobs were annoying.)  
(Luffy: Yeah, they were really annoying!)  
(Chopper: It was horrible! Being a girl was changing my brain!)  
(Robin: *pats his hat*)  
(Me: The experience… was terrifying. O-O *remembers being hit in the privates multiple times*)**

* * *

_Thank you now for some fun :D_

_Dear Sanji,_

_I have always wanted to ask you this, and be prepared in case he overloads. Sanji it is in your nature to protect Nami and Robin but it is also in your nature to not hit a lady, so I ask you this what would happen if a woman attacked Nami and Robin and you were the only one around that could be said woman?_

_From Gamelover41592_

**Dear Gamelover41592,  
Wat? But I… D: *overloads***

* * *

_From: Beast of Rendall_

_Dear Nami,  
Given how strong he is, do you think Luffy lets you hurt him because he knows you won't do anything too bad to him? And do you hit him with a Fist of Love, like Garp does?_

_Dear Sanji,_  
_If Nami had switched bodies with Zoro or any of the other guys back on Punk Hazard, do you think you'd still be able to dote on and flirt with her?_

**Dear Beast of Rendall,  
(Nami: Uh… I'm not sure? And yes, but no. Maybe more like, a fist of nakama-ship, or something like that?)  
(Sanji: O.O … *continues to overload and eye starts twitching*)**

* * *

_From: The Utterly Fabulous Z_

_I never got my original questions answered… waaah. *fake cries*._

_*latches onto Sanji and Chopper* Luffy, can I borrow these two? Just for a little while? I promise I'll be nice and not do anything naughty._

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Me: BAH! I checked, but the only thing that seemed a bit unanswered just was a bit vague XD I'm sorry, though!)  
(Sanji: I'll gladly go with you~!)  
(Chopper: ?_?)  
(Luffy: NO! You can't take Sanji! He has to cook for me! You can take Chopper, though!)  
(Sanji: *frowns*)  
(Chopper: Whyyyyyy~? *tears up*)  
(Me: Don't take them too far!)  
(Luffy: WAIT~ DON'T TAKE SANJIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiii…!)  
(Sanji: I'm right here, idiot.)  
(Luffy: Oh.)**

* * *

_Dear Strawhats  
I know a fanfiction you will love. It is called bravery._

_Dear Brook_  
_Thank you for your advice and no she will not show you her panties._

_Dear Sanji_  
_Why did you want to become a cook?_

_Dear Luffy_  
_Why would you not have the author on your crew?_

_From Luffy's sister_

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
(Me: I'm totally gonna look that up later! Can you tell me the author?)  
(Brook: *sulks*)  
(Sanji: Cooking is like ladies, my dear! It's wonderful!)  
(Luffy: She's weird!)  
(Me: OI!)  
(Luffy: *laughs*)  
(Me: Like you're one to talk! Every single one of you are weird in some way!)  
(Luffy: *eyes widen in realization* Oh, you're right!)  
(Me: *sweatdrops*)  
(Luffy: Wanna join?)  
(Me: … I'm not sure now. I feel a little offended. *cries in a random corner*)**

* * *

_kid:Dear Luffy,  
Do you still have your afro?_

_Dear Brook,_  
_how big is your afro?_

**Dear kid,  
(Luffy: *grins, runs to the boys room, and comes out holding the fake afro*)  
(Usopp/Chopper/Sanji: *gasps*)  
(Luffy: *puts his hat on his back and puts the afro on*)  
(Brook: It is rather large! :D I'm quite proud of it! I can't really tell you exactly how large it is, though! When I try to measure it, it presses the hair in and I can't get an accurate measure!)**

* * *

_From: Cole D. soul_

_Geesh I'm sleepy._

_Dear Nami._  
_What if you got a diary that told you your future?The only catch is that if it get destroyed you die to._

_Dear Robin._  
_Is the weapon pluton really on Alabasta? If so do you know where?_

_Dear Zoro._  
_What if you met a pinked haired girl that wrote about everything you did every ten minutes? She would do anything for you literally anything._

_Dear Franky._  
_I haven't asked you many questions so here's one. If the crew got any pets who's job would it be to clean the poop deck?_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Me: *yawns* That makes two of us. I mean, really, it's almost 2AM here…)  
(Nami: Uh… Close it and not read it but not destroy it either? It'd be best to keep it somewhere that Luffy couldn't find it.)  
(Robin: … *giggles* I cannot tell you that, for the good of the world. The internet is a very good place for information gathering, and if the wrong person read the answer to that, it could mean world destruction.)  
(Zoro: That sounds like a more annoying version of Perona. Would she go away if I told her to?)  
(Me: *frowns* That's mean.)  
(Franky: Luffy-bro's and Usopp-bro's, because they'd probably be the ones to get the pets… *strikes his usual pose with a loud **_**SUPERRR~**_*****

* * *

_Shea:To Nami and Robin:  
Who do you think is the manliest member of the crew?_

_To Franky:_  
_Coke or Pepsi?_

**Dear Shea,  
(Nami: They're all idiots.)  
(Robin: I believe they are all very manly in their own sense.)  
(Me: Probably Zoro or Sanji… *coughs and walks away*)  
(Franky: **_**COLAAAA~! SUUUUPERRRRR~!**_**)**

* * *

_From: Ikaros Light_

_Dear Straw Hats,  
I have a question for three of you,_

_Chopper, do you have any sympathy towards Robin for her past, since to of you have treated like Monsters because öf your powers ?_  
_Zoro, way you use your Kyotoryu Asura more often ?_  
_Nami, which of the most reosanable pirinç you think?_

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
(Chopper: *hugs Robin's leg* I dooo~!)  
(Me: I'm sorry… I tried but I don't really understand your other two questions…)**

* * *

_Mr. 0-San:_

_Dear Luffy: Were you serious when you said that you'd want to be reborn as a clam?_

_Dear Robin: Can you recite a bit of dark poetry to Sanji-Kun?_

_Dear Sanji: *ahem* Elizabeth... *Runs away giggling*_

**Dear Mr. 0-san,  
(Luffy: No! I want to be reborn as a big sea monster, or something that gets to eat a lot of meat!)  
(Robin: *starts reciting dark poetry when…*)  
(Sanji: *starts running and shouting and looking for zeh evil okama*)  
(Everyone: …?)  
(Me: *laughing my butt off*)**

* * *

_**~ So, that's it! I had to stay up past my bed time to do this, so be grateful! XD lol And plz remember that the Straw Hats are now back to their normal genders!**_


	16. Pickles

_**~ Just got done eating some potato chips and answering PMs and now… ASK TIME! *does the boogie dance***_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Sunflowers In Your Eyes**_**" sung by HIO(? Not sure who it is? That's what it says on the title name, though, so… *shrugs*)**

* * *

_I was afraid of that but thank you for doing it_

_Dear Luffy,_

_Apart from Uncle cabbage, Vivi, and Jimbei, is there anyone else you met on your journey that you really wished had joined you guys on the journey and no Law does not count since you are currently in an alliance with him_

_From Gamelover41592_

**Dear Gamelover41592,  
(Me: Yas, yas. Let us just be glad he has made a recovery.)  
(Luffy: *starts listing off names of random things he's seen* …and a talking unicorn, and a big purple goat-monkey hybrid, and a… *continues*)  
(Everyone: *groans*)  
(Me: *puts on my headphones and starts playing music*)**

* * *

_So happy I found this!  
Zoro- Are you ticklish?  
Robin- Can you use your devil powers to tickle Zoro?  
Sanji- After two years of hell you must have missed Zoro's chest... Don't tell me haven't groped? You should...I dare you too just to annoy Zoro.  
LUV YOU GUYS!  
From: babygaaralover_

**Dear babygaaralover,  
(Zoro: Wat?)  
(Robin: *grows arms and tickles Zoro*)  
(Zoro: *yelps* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!)  
(Robin: This is called tickling, Zoro…)  
(Zoro: … Well I don't like it.)  
(Sanji: … But… I don't… I can't…)  
(Zoro: Can't what? *goes to look at the ask*)  
(Sanji: *kicks him away and runs away with the ask* NOOOOOOOOOOooooooo…!)  
(Everyone: O_O …)**

* * *

_Dear Zoro  
To answer your question Zoro, no she will never go away. The good thing about her is that she is crazy good at killing (just give her any weapon) . The bad thing is she will kill anyone who stands in her way or her relationship with you._

_Dear Straw Hats._  
_Valentines day will be here soon is there anyone special you want to say I love you too._

_-Love Cole D. soul_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Zoro: … *eyebrow twitches*)  
(Me: … *looks at the second question, rips it, and throws it overboard* Love is overrated.)  
(Luffy: OI! I WANTED TO READ THAT!)  
(Nami: I GET MONEY FOR THIS, YOU KNOW! Tell us…! TELL US THE ASK!)  
(Me: *cries dramatically and runs away like a schoolgirl*)**

* * *

_Shea:Hey Author-san, can you show us your drawings? And what ship do you like most?_

_Hi Chopper, how much bounty do you think you deserve?_

_Hey Robin, do you still have that purple hat you always wear? Can I have it please?_

_Thanks for answering. I love you all._

**Dear Shea,  
(Me: *hiding at the opposite side of the ship from everyone else* Yes! You can find them on Deviantart! My account name is Izumi-Kishi. If you're a fan of Oceanbound, I shall also mention the fact that I have left multiple drawings of Saki there XD)  
(Chopper: A big one!)  
(Usopp: *pats his hat* You'll get there.)  
(Chopper: I will? :D)  
(Usopp: *somehow begins telling a story*)  
(Robin: Yes, I do, actually. In fact, I keep spare in my closet. *gives you an extra*)  
(Nami: … How did I not know about this?)  
(Robin: I honestly have no clue. They're stacked in the top.)  
(Nami/Franky/Brook: …)  
(Everyone: *suddenly turns* WE LAHV YEW TOO!)  
(Me: *guffawing in the background* I TOTALLY JUST MADE YOU GUYS DO THAT! HAHAHAHA-! AHHHHH! *being chased by Zoro with his katana drawn* DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEeeeeee!)**

* * *

_Dear Sanji-kun, what if you had a little sister! About five years younger than you... would you treat her any different from Nami and Robin or exactly the same?_

_Dear Zoro-kun, do you believe Kuina lives inside of Wado? If you do, can you sense her?_

_Dear -san, what is the most worst injury you have seen and treated? Did it make you want to puke?_

_Sincerely, KawaiiChopper._

**Dear KawaiiChopper,  
(Sanji: Uh… *scratches his head* I'm not… sure…?)  
(Usopp: *whispers to Chopper* He'd probably steal her underwear..)  
(Chopper: *giggles*)  
(Me: *comes back with bumps all over my head*)  
(Zoro: In Wado? *looks at his sword* In a way, yes. It's not really like a sensing thing, though.)  
(Chopper: Umm… I think that last question was mine… The worst injury I've ever seen? Well, it probably had to be - *describes something really disgusting and nasty that I shall not reveal the details of* - and so yeah… It was pretty gross. I didn't throw up, though.)  
(Usopp: *throwing up over the railing*)  
(Everyone else: *displaying the face of doom*)**

* * *

_Dear Devil Fruit Users,  
This question has been bothering me for a few hours.  
How do you bathe if you can't stay in unmoving water? Other than the obvious shower, as it is running water?  
From: The Utterly Fabulous Z_

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Me: I just had the weirdest case of dejavu! I could've sworn I had answered this question and I even looked around through old ask chapters and apparently I haven't been asked this yet! Or maybe it's in an earlier chapter…? *knocks my head on Sunny's railing*)  
(Robin: As long as we have someone else with us and do not go too far under the water, there isn't any real risk.)  
(Luffy: I've almost drowned lotsa times!)  
(Usopp: That's because you're always doing stupid stuff in the bathroom…)  
(Chopper: And then I end up getting dragged in with Luffy most of the time T^T)  
(Brook: I can just use a wash rag, most of the time, since I am just bones! Though, it is much nicer to take a bath…)**

* * *

_Dear straw hat crew  
What was your initial reaction to gear secon because it seemed like you just randomly accepted it without Luffy how did you come up with increasing your nutrition intake by widening your veins(movie 7 isn't canon)you must be smarter than you let on to figure that out  
From: Giddyboy_

**Dear Giddyboy,  
(Luffy: I'm really confused… . )  
(Chopper: At dinner one night, Luffy stretched to grab someone's food, but they grabbed his hand and then his arm did this weird boingy thing and it turned red. When I investigated it, we found out what it was and then… Well, I don't really know when he turned it into a move.)  
(Me: X3)  
(Nami: So basically, everyone's reaction was just when we had seen it then. And anyways, there isn't much you can be surprised about around Luffy after being around him so long.)  
(Usopp: *sweatdrops*)**

* * *

_Dear Robin,  
Starbucks is a really popular chain of coffee shops where I come from. They also sell delicious little tiny cakes and adorable frosted cookies and things. On that note, what is your favorite type of coffee? How do you take it?_

_Dear Nami,_  
_Is there an equivalent to Las Vegas in your world? (Aside from Crocodile's place in Alabasta, I mean.) If there is, would you go there? Are you any good at Blackjack?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Catflower Queen_

_P.S. Make sure you have a good rest, Ashlielle! Don't worry about missing days-as much as we all dislike it, "real life" must sometimes trump fanfiction. :( Besides, at least you're doing better than I am update-wise._

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Robin: Oh, that sounds quite nice. I like my coffee most ways, as long as you do not put too many other things in it, and I especially like it Black with some of Sanji's little sandwiches.)  
(Sanji: *swoons at the comment*)  
(Nami: Las Vegas? What is that? Hah! Yes, of course I'm good at Blackjack! *grins*)  
(Me: *cries happy tears* I just love yew gaiz so much T^T You're so awesome… The reason I especially hate delaying updates for asks is because I enjoy doing it so much, though it is quite hard. Coming up with jokes and stuff is so much fun, and I've made a few friends, too – which I have barely any of – but I know, I must take a break too… I think I'll take an extra long midday nap tomorrow… :D lol)**

* * *

_sherry:Hii mugiwara no ichimi...!  
Wanna ask all of you:  
1\. How much do you all take a bath in a day? (especially for the males)  
2\. Are you're ever sent mail to your beloved back at yours hometown?  
And for the author, keep answering! Love you all 33_

**Dear sherry,  
(Nami: Sanji, Robin, and I are the only ones who shower every day. The rest of them are filthy, except maybe Usopp, but the dirt he collects in about 3 days can be pretty gross sometimes too.)  
(Luffy: Mail? Why? Isn't that what the bounty posters are for?)  
(Usopp: No, they're not!)  
(Luffy: But they know I'm doing well because I'm smiling!)  
(Usopp: That is not how it works! And yes, I did send **_**one**_** letter home, but I don't know if that pigeon carrier thing even got it delivered.)  
(Nami: I'm sure it did, along with my letters.)  
(Robin: I'm afraid I have nowhere to send letters to, really.)  
(Franky: I don't do letters! I'm sure the guys back at home are fine! *smiles*)  
(Zoro: *shrugs* No.)  
(Sanji: Like I would send a letter to those crap heads back at the Baratie.)  
(Brook: I am with Robin-san. I have nowhere to send any letters to.)**

* * *

_Yum. Just ate a whole plate of barbecue chips. So delicious..._

_Okay, getting of topic._

_Dear Luffy,_

_If I were to tell you that I know a hyper-intelligent horse person, would let her join your crew? (Author-san: Show him the video "HORSE" by TomSka.)_

_I can't wait to see your reaction!_

_\- JJ_

**Dear JJ,  
(Me: … O_O WHAT in the HECK did I just watch…?)  
(Luffy: *laughing* That's funny! Yeah, she ca-!)  
(Me: *tackles Luffy* NOOOO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!)  
(Luffy: WAIIIIIIIIII~)  
(Me: CAUSE SHE'LL KILL UUUUUUUUUUUUU~)  
(Usopp: *shrieks* WHAT?! *watches the video and blinks in bewilderment* What the…?!)**

* * *

_Luffy's sister:Dear Author  
First the author for the bravery story is called Rebelleader1011 second Luffy just ask if you want to join his crew, not many people get ask this, you should say yes._

_Dear Usopp_  
_Have you realize that some of your lies came true. For example that big fish you guy went through at Little Garden?_

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
(Me: *writes down the fic in my list of over 70 fics I still have yet to read* Thank you! :D Hey, Luffy, can I join?!)  
(Luffy: *pouts and rubs his head where he hit it when I tackled him* I don't know… I'll have to think about it.)  
(Usopp: O_O… You… You see?! I am god! Bwahahahahaa~!)  
(Chopper: WHOA! Really, Usopp?! :D *twinkly eyes*)**

* * *

_OK, Miss Author-Sama, it's time to see if you can write Mad-Luffy! C:_

_Dear Luffy: *Ahem* Takes Straw Hat and throws it into a fire..._

_With Love,_  
_Mr. 0-San :3_

**Dear Mr. 0-san,  
(Usopp: AHHHHHH~! WAI MEEEE~! MY BUTT BURRRNNNNSSSS~!)  
(Me: OW! HOT!)  
(Nami: Why are you in there?!)  
(Me: Tried to grab Usopp-! OWWWW~!)  
(Luffy: *grabs us from the fire and burns his hands in the process* … *beats the crap out of you and throws you into the fire* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA~!)  
(Everyone: Luffy! O-O !)  
(Me: *bonks him on the head and pours a bucket of water on the fire* … *floats you on a tiny boat tied waaaaaaay behind the Sunny and puts heat protectant gear on everyone* o_O *paranoid eye twitch*)**

* * *

_kid:Dear Strawhats,  
What would you guys do if you had a chance to go back in time? would you take it?_

**Dear kid,  
(Everyone: *makes thinking faces* It depends…)  
(Me: I think that is a question that requires too much time to answer… Also, I really need to get these burns treated T^T)  
(Usopp: My butt still hurts…)  
(Chopper: *starts treating our burns*)**

* * *

_Sorry for earlier questions Ashlielle. It was just automatic correction.  
Dear Brook,  
How your hair can't grow, but you can?  
Dear Robin, what is your favourite outfit?  
Dear Luffy,  
Have you ever wanted to eat Mera Mera no Mi?  
Dear Usopp,  
Have ever had "If I DON'T Go This Island, I'll Die" sickness?  
Dear Sanji,  
How world you call Zoro, If his hair was pink? (instead of marimo)  
Dear Nami,  
Are you really have third highest IQ in the East Blue?  
Dear Franky, which is your favourite nakama? Please answer properly.  
Dear Zoro, way you don't use your Kyotoryu Asura more often?  
Dear Chopper,  
What exactly is a tanuki?  
From: Ikaros Light_

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
(Brook: Ah, but I can't grow! Yohoho!)  
(Robin: I think… the one with my light lavender shirt, probably.)  
(Luffy: Hmm… I like my fruit! But if I could eat another one along with mine, I would eat it!)  
(Usopp: Yes, once! It was a wonderful island with lots of cool games and stuff… But then the marines came and we had to leave…)  
(Sanji: Probably… cotton candy? Or maybe… strawberry? Or a pig?)  
(Zoro: *eyebrow twitches*)  
(Nami: Wat? I do?)  
(Me: *tells Nami something*)  
(Nami: Ohhhhh~! Really? Hahaha! I do! :D)  
(Franky: Hmm… They're all my favorite, really… But… I guess if you were to ask who I am around most on a normal day, probably Usopp, Robin, or Brook.)  
(Zoro: It's… a secret…)  
(Me: Awwww~! I wanted to knoooowwww~!)  
(Zoro: Too bad.)  
(Me: *pouts*)  
(Chopper: A tanuki is a raccoon dog. . . Hey, wait a second-!)  
(Me: Ow! You stepped on my toe~!)  
(Chopper: ACK! Sorry!)**

* * *

_Dear Straw Hats  
Why are hot dogs packaged in 8, but the buns are packaged in 10? This is the question that has been pondering the minds of man kind for ages. Free drink to anyone who can answer this.  
Hetaliafan_

**Dear Hetaliafan,  
(Sanji: That's easy! There are extra buns as extras in case two of them get ruined, or you can just use them for other hot dogs when and/or if you buy more hot dogs.)  
(Me: Yaaay~! *claps* I actually eat more hot dogs than I probably should, and have also pondered this before and tried to come up with a sensible answer XD)**

* * *

_**~ Ohhhhhh! *throws cookies to you all* T^T I lahv yew gaaaiiiiiiiizzzzzz! Answering your asks makes meh so happy! :)  
So I'm sorry if I can't answer the questions in a way that satisfies all T^T I try, though, I really do.**_


	17. Boogie Dancing On Yo Face

_**~ I'm back! I know this is random, but I've been on a roll with this fic I've been working on for SO LONG (since the time I found fanfiction, which was months before my first fic began posting) and so I've decided to reveal something about it to you lucky ducks! :D **_

_**Okay, so, the initials to this amazing story is… CCW! :3 I've already decided to leave the actual title a secret until I begin posting the story, but I decided to go ahead and tell you guys the initials, at least XD  
Also, the character Miki that has made appearances in 'Star of Hope' as a sort-of main-ish character and in 'Oceanbound' as a picture in Saki's notebook is going to be one of the main characters! Yas, one of them, for there shall be oh so many (-.-;)  
Yeh, yeh, I get it! I'll get on with the asks now and stop tempting you with information! *cackles evilly***_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Lost One's Weeping**_**" sung by Yorukichi (OH MY GOD HAVE YOU HEARD THAT GUY'S VOICE?! He sounds like Zoro! It's so awesome!)**

* * *

_phonenix_

_dear straw hats,  
*tackles Luffy, ties him up in rope, and puts him in a super secret location* I will give him back once the rest of you answer 100 questions each, starting now! if you want luffy back early, you will have to give me 10 billion berries instead!  
dear Robin,  
*hugs in the form of a tackle* if you swung that way, who would you go out with: Nami or Vivi?  
dear Nami,  
*tackles her in a hug* same with you, Robin or Vivi? also, will you teach me about navigation?_

**Dear phonenix,  
(Me: … *coughs loudly and walks into the bathroom*)  
(Everyone: …)  
(Me: *comes out with a huge bag of money*)  
(Everyone: *jaws drop*)  
(Nami: Where'd you get that?! And why were you hiding it in the bathroom?!)  
(Me: I, uh… Umm… I have magical powers. Yeah. That's it. *coughs and gives you 10 billion and two beri*)  
(Nami: … *eyes turn into beri signs* You're my favorite! Could you get me some too?)  
(Me: Suuurre… *hands Nami a random bar of gold from my pocket*)  
(Robin: *keeps herself from falling on the floor with some extra arms* I think Nami, considering Ms. Wednesday - I mean Vivi – most likely dislikes me at the least after what I did to her country.)  
(Nami: I'll go with Author-san~! *eyes are still beri signs*)  
(Everyone: *sweatdrops* Oi, oi…)  
(Me: Uhhhhhhhhhhh… This just got awkward.)**

* * *

_A Guest:To the Straw Hats:  
*drops a book about Law's super depressing past which lands on Luffy's head hard*_

**Dear A Guest,  
(Luffy: Huh? *looks at the book* … I can't read it. O-O What is this?)  
(Nami: *grabs it and looks at it* It's… Oh…)  
(Robin: *takes the book and begins to read it but soon goes to toss it overboard when…*)  
(Franky: *grabs the book, reads it, cries waterfalls, and then accidentally drops it in the ocean while trying to get a tissue* Th-that's so sad~!)**

* * *

_Dear Brook,  
Are you sure? Oda claims you have grown 11 cm in the time skip.  
Dear Chopper,  
What is your favourite flower, beside sakura? Also, why color of nose is so important for reindeers?  
Dear Zoro,  
How would you call Sanji, if his eye brow was zig-zag?  
Dear Franky, what percentage of your body is made of metal?  
Dear Usopp, what is the length of your nose?  
Dear Sanji, which meal you enjoy most, while cooking?  
Dear Nami, why are loving tangerines? Also, have you ever tried to use a battle axe?  
Dear Robin,  
Who is the most creative one in the crew? Also, why did quit wearing cowboy hats after time skip?  
Dear Luffy, if I meet you with mi OC, would you allow him to join the crew? ( Note :He can fly)  
Oh, and Ashlielle, do you have a favourite in the crew?  
That's it! Also... Do YOU have any questions for me?  
Ikaros Light_

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
(Brook: … *gets out a tape measure and measures his height* Oh? I am…! I didn't think I could grow any taller, so I haven't measured my height! Yohohoho!)  
(Chopper: Hmm… Maybe… A sweet pea? They're pretty.)  
(Zoro: Uh… I guess, probably zig-zag brow. I mean, it'd be like the same thing, except dumber, right? *starts laughing*)  
(Franky: A lot. It changes when I add new stuff.)  
(Usopp: OI! IT'S LONG ENOUGH, OKAY?! Why does everyone have to focus on my nose…?)  
(Me: Cause it's LOOOONG~)  
(Usopp: *sulks*)  
(Sanji: I think I've answered this at least two or three times now. Why does everyone want to know about my favorite food, anyway?)  
(Nami: Why do I love tangerines? Because they remind me of Bellemere… And no. Why would I?)  
(Robin: I think I would have to say Usopp. The hats hide my new hairstyle, and multiple hats flew away while I was sailing with the revolutionaries. Why? I have no clue, really.)  
(Luffy: … He can **_**fly**_**?! Oh, I can fly, too! *rockets himself into the air* Woohooooo~! *falls back down on his head* Uh… M-Maybe…)  
(Me: Hmm… Maybe… They're all kinda my favorites, but I really like Sanji and Zoro. Oh, and I do have a question for you! Are you a girl or a boy? Your name seems like it could go either way, and I haven't seen you actually say your gender X3)**

* * *

_Dear Chopper:  
Since you can talk to animals, maybe you'll be able to find out the answer to this question for me: How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? ;)_

_Dear Luffy,_  
_Do you like tarantulas? Personally, I think they're cute, fuzzy, and fun to hold... I just have to be careful not to annoy them, since I'm not impervious to their venom like you are._

_Sincerely,_  
_Catflower Queen_

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Chopper: I would answer it… But I don't know where to find a woodchuck! D: )  
(Luffy: Yeah! They're really cool!)  
(Sanji/Nami: NO THEY'RE NOT.)**

* * *

_Dear Zoro.  
Don't worry she doesn't belong in your world. But your reaction isn't even close to what it really should be._

_DearAlshlielle_  
_Do you watched future diary because that's what Zoro and Nami's question was based off of?_

_Dear Luffy._  
_I you ever tried eating fire? You should try it... just kidding don't do it._

_Dear Brook_  
_Sorry if this seems a little personal, but with you being a immortal skeleton won't you outlive your crew?_

_Dear Usopp._  
_How much did you train to get all that fat off? It must have been day in and day out._

_From: Cole D. soul_

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Zoro: *sighs in relief* God, that would be annoying. I've had enough of pink haired girls for a while.)  
(Me: No, I haven't. Honestly, I would, but I don't really watch much anime other than One Piece anymore, since I'm always reading fanfiction XD)  
(Luffy: Eating… fire…? *randomly starts crying*)  
(Brook: … D: HOLY CRAP.)  
(Usopp: It took a **_**very long time**_** and it was very hard. But… I have to admit, the food on that island was really good.)  
(Me: *randomly tackles you*)**

* * *

_From: gamelover41592  
nice work and thanks_

**Dear gamelover41592,  
What? No ask? Awww… D:**

* * *

_From: babygaaralover  
Hello again!_

_Nami: Do you like Luffy, Usopp or Sanji?_  
_Franky: what will your hair look like next time?_  
_Usopp: WHY DID IT TAKE TWO YEARS FOR YOU TO BECOME A HUNK?_  
_Zoro: YAY! you are ticklish, you need to life more anyway._  
_Sanji: -_-... Really you haven't groped Zoro's chest! It's hard not to, especially with his new outfit. You know they got bigger over the past two years. Why do you think Chopper likes to sleep with Zoro when ever he has a nightmare?_  
_Luffy: your first mate his ticklish what will you do?_

_That's all folks!_  
_P.S._  
_Ashlielle: you are doing an awesome job! I luv how you answered my previous questions! (gives brownies)_

**Dear babygaaralover,  
(Nami: As friends, yes. As nakama, yes. As anything past that? No. Sanji at least looks good, though, when he's not twirling around with hearts in his eyes or nosebleeding everywhere.)  
(Franky: Hmm… *shapes his hair like a bottle of cola and strikes a pose* **_**SUUUPERRRR~! **_**:D)  
(Usopp: A hunk? It took two years because, uh, time means everything, ya know? You can't rush! *laughs nervously*)  
(Zoro: Hah?)  
(Sanji: Uh… Wat.)  
(Luffy: *slowly turns his head towards Zoro and grins evilly*)  
(Me: *munches on brownies* Mmm… Thanks! Darn, I really want brownies now… And btw, your name actually reminds me of a friend of mine XD)**

* * *

_*stares in shock at the burned/ruined hat for a moment before using her time-time powers and fixing it, giving it back to Luffy* Now who the hell would even dare THINKING about doing that, let alone do that... *shakes head* BE MORE CAREFUL WITH YOUR HAT, LUFFY! *shakes fist of reprimandation at him* Anyway. *cough cough*  
Dear Luffy,  
*hugs* My friend Blaze (who's in love with Zoro) told me to ask you to order Zoro to hug her. :  
Dear Zoro,  
She still loves you.  
Dear Franky,  
You don't get that many questions, so here's one for you! Why at first were you refusing to join the crew when you gave them the Thousand Sunny? I mean, they didn't have a shipwright, and the Sunny-go was OBVIOUSLY too SUPER for you to let them go off without a SUPER shipwright, so... what the hell, man? What the hell?  
Dear Author-chan,  
Can I haz hugz?  
Sincerely,  
Cece 3_

**Dear Cece,  
(Luffy: Wut?)  
(Zoro: Not another one…)  
(Franky: I didn't know how terrible they were at taking care of the ship at first. I know now. I KNOW.)  
(Me: *tackles you* SO MANY HUGZ TODAYYY :D)**

* * *

_From: The Utterly Fabulous Z  
Heyo! I'm back!_

_Sanji? D'you remember when I asked you how I could strengthen my legs? Would you approve of a girl doing said exercises? Love ya! Keep being fabulous!_

_Chopper: My favorite reindeer! *holds up hand for high-five* If you could be anything other than a doctor, what would you be? Love ya! Keep being KAWAII!_

_Everyone: Have you ever listened to your first theme song? If so, what'd you think? If not, LISTEN TO IT._

_Ashlielle: FAIRY TAIL IS NOT A RIP-OFF. It is totally different. Why do you think that?_

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Sanji: No, I couldn't allow such a lovely lady to do such a… strenuous… task…? *imagining the scene* … *nosebleeds across the ship*)  
(Chopper: Yay! *high fives you* Umm… I don't really want to be anything other than a doctor, but… Maybe… A… Umm… Maybe an archeologist, like Robin?)  
(Robin: *pats Chopper's hat*)  
(Everyone: *crowded around me*)  
(Me: Uh… *plays the song*)  
(Everyone: *dancing around*)  
(Me: I dunno. It just seems really similar and for some reason I don't like that. Also, my sister repeatedly watches the first season and it has begun to annoy me T^T I apologize, but the show is just a bit worn out on me)**

* * *

_Dear Strawhats,  
how would you guys react if you woke up one day and you were all chibi sized?  
From Kid.  
P.S- Usopp, Author-san, Luffy, hope your burns heal up quick._

**Dear Kid,  
(Everyone but Luffy: Tis would be **_**chaos**_**… O-O)  
(Luffy: That sounds fun! :D)  
(Me/Usopp: Thank you T^T)  
(Luffy: Mine are already healed! :D :D :D)  
(Me/Usopp: *cursing Luffy's fast healing*)**

* * *

_It PAINED me to do that to ya'll, I hope you forgive me... T.T_

_Dear Sanji: How do you feel about Bon-Kurei and Ivankov? I know you have an *ahem* bad relationship with the okama, but since they helped Luffy-Sama out...yeah..._

_Dear Chopper: How long did it take to heal those burns?_

_With Forgiveness (hopefully)_  
_Mr. 0-San_

**Dear Mr. 0-San,  
(Luffy: *giving you evil eyes*)  
(Me: I do!)  
(Luffy: *smiles* Okay! :3)  
(Sanji: *runs to hide after hearing Ivankov's name*)  
(Chopper: They're still not entirely healed. Usopp can't sit down and Author-san's arms are red.)  
(Me: My favorite color! :D)  
(Usopp: My legs are getting tired T^T)**

* * *

_**~ So, there we go! :D I hope I haven't upset anyone somehow T^T And thanks for all the good wishes! You gaiz are the best! :3**_


	18. Zoro Not A Waifu?

_**~ Yo! I got nothing to say, so let's get started!**_

**Soundtrack: (Actually a Youtube video, but not music) "**_**HORSE**_**" by TomSka  
**_**'Twas in an ask and now 'tis stuck in my poor head… I love the part in the store, though XD**_

* * *

Dear Zoro,  
Why do you pretty much always seem so suspicious of new female crew members? I mean, you immediately suspected Nami, and then Robin. Yeesh, didja have lotsa bad experiences with women and betrayal in the past or somethin'?  
Dear all Strawhats,  
So pirates love dancing and singing, right? Hmm... dancing... Hey, everyone! How does breakdancing sound?! Try it! XD  
Cece

**Dear Cece,  
(Zoro: No. Nami is a thief, and Robin was an assassin… Should I not have been suspicious? o_O)  
(Me: Breakdancing? XD)  
(Sanji: That's easy. *starts breakdancing*)  
(Everyone: O_O)  
(Me: Considering his skills, this is more surprising than it should be.)  
(Usopp: *standing next to me, rubbing his butt where it was burnt before* … *nods*)  
(Luffy: That's so cool! *tries to breakdance and falls on his head*)**

* * *

Dear Sanji,  
In answer to the question you posed after answering Ikaros Light… I'm pretty sure everyone wants to know your favorite food because you're a chef and, therefore would probably know how to make a lot of exotic/fancy dishes that the average person wouldn't know about, so… yeah.  
But for MY question… Okay, so I know you said you hated mass-produced food… but what about Girl Scout cookies? Do you like those, at least?

Dear Franky,  
Since colas and sodas often taste differently in different countries, even if the brand is the same, does that have any effect on your use of cola as a fuel source? Like, does one country's brand work better for you than another county's, or something like that? Also, do you prefer Pepsi, Coke, or Dr. Pepper?

Dear Usopp,  
Okay, if your legs are tired why don't you just… you know… lie down on your stomach for a while? There's other options than sitting…

Sincerely,  
Catflower Queen

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Me: Yeh, I get that, but he did answer it quite a few times XD His favorite food didn't change, though.)  
(Sanji: *imagining Nami, Robin, and I as Girl Scouts offering him cookies and having a nosebleed with a cheesy smile on his face*)  
(Franky: Cola is cola! And cola is the best! **_**SUPER~!**_**)  
(Usopp: Oh! Good idea! *lays on his stomach*)  
(Luffy: *taps Chopper on the shoulder* TAG! *runs away and steps on Usopp on accident*)  
(Chopper: *accidentally steps on Usopp while running after Luffy*)  
(Usopp: *eyes bugged out* O-On second thought…)  
(Me: *laughing so hard I can't breathe*)**

* * *

Shea:Hey Robin, do you have plans to get married someday?

Luffy, have you caught that golden beetle?

Nami, is the side of Bellemere's head shaved?

**Dear Shea,  
(Robin: I don't have plans, but if I do find the right person, I may consider doing so.)  
(Luffy: *stops running from Chopper and his eyes turn to sparkles* Golden Beetle… :D … *suddenly sulks* No, I haven't caught one yet…)  
(Nami: Yes, but not, you know, like old-guy-bald shaved.)**

* * *

From: gamelover41592  
sorry ran out of stuff to ask plus I did not know we were allowed to break the fourth wall but now then

Dear Straw hats,  
Read Zoro's past but be warned if you do Sanji may openly respect Zoro and universe will shatter into a million pieces

**Dear gamelover41592,  
(Me: *runs to get Zoro's past – it's obviously a book, pfft!*)  
(Zoro: *cuts the book in half when I come back with it*)  
(Everyone: O_O …)  
(Luffy: Well, we don't need to pry into Zoro's past anyway!)  
(Sanji: And I don't wanna have to respect him.)  
(Nami: And I don't wanna have to owe him for reading it.)  
(Me: *crying over my book* You…! *points at Zoro* You owe Nami more money!)  
(Nami: *eyes turn to beri and she hugs me* Yay~!)  
(Zoro: *groans and walks away*)**

* * *

From: babygaaralover  
WOW YOU ARE FAST! Keep up the good work! (Hugs)

Zoro: Sorry! (Bows apologetically) I told Luffy you were ticklish!  
Frankly: Cola hair... nice.  
Chopper: Do you sleep on Zoro a lot?  
Robin: Do you Phil pranks on people with your Devil fruit?  
Sanji: I am disappointed in you... you haven't groped Zoro's chest yet.  
Luffy: Zoro is hiding candy in his Harimaki!

Later GUYS!

**Dear babygaaralover,  
(Me: I AM! :D *tackles you with mah hugz*)  
(Zoro: *frowns as he's walking away* Yeah okay… *waves*)  
(Franky: *pats his hair* I know, it's **_**super**_** awesome right?)  
(Chopper: *face turns red and he giggles* H-He's like a big pillow…)  
(Robin: … *makes hands appear to trip Zoro as he's walking* Does that answer your question? *smiling*)  
(Zoro: OI!)  
(Sanji: *laughing* A-A pillow! XD And… I can always **_**kick**_** his chest… *grins*)  
(Luffy/Chopper: *turns their heads to Zoro* CANDY! *tackles him as he's standing up and takes his haramaki*)  
(Zoro: … D: …)  
(Luffy/Chopper: *eating candy*)  
(Everyone: It was… actually… What?)  
(Me: *jumps over and steals a sucker* :D Yay~!)  
(Robin: *giggles* … *she is the one who planted the candy there… Ehehehe…*)**

* * *

Chibi3000:Woah this great!  
Sanji: I agree with babygaaralover... you should grope Zoro's chest. Watch!  
Zoro: ( gropes Zoro's chest) WOW!  
Nami: ( kisses cheek) your so sexy!  
Gotta run... I feel as if my life is danger!

**Dear Chibi3000,  
(Nami: *blinks and shakes her head* What just happened?)  
(Zoro: … D: D: D: What in the heck?!)  
(Sanji: … No. Just no. Never. Ever.)  
(Zoro: Good because if anyone else-!)  
(Robin: *grows a hand from his shoulder and gropes his chest*)  
(Zoro: OI! *glares at Robin*)  
(Robin: *smiles innocently*)**

* * *

From: Ikaros Light  
Dear Nami,  
Fake question! Of course it is weird. But this was in your original character design which made by Oda.  
Also if you do a different tattoo what it would be?  
Dear Usopp,  
Sorry for my question about your nose, I was thoughless and find it bizarre to your similarity with Pinocchio.  
Dear Sanji,  
Sorry, too. If you want, I can introduce you with a pretty, female friend of mine, as a apology. Also, which cuisine do you like most?  
Dear Robin and Chopper, I have no question for you, but I am still loving you guys!  
Dear Ashlielle, I ama a boy, and if you curious, I am 17.  
Dear Luffy, no, you can't fly.  
Note Nami,: You can look "your" battle axe form here: wiki/Nami/Misc.?fileNami_  
You Also have a great auto-mail.

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
(Nami: Original character… What? And if I had a different tattoo? Why would I want a different one? I guess… Maybe… I don't know.)  
(Usopp: I forgive you… *still recovering from being stepped on*)  
(Sanji: It's okay. But… I wouldn't deny the apology~!)  
(Me: Who's you favorite cousin, Sanji?!)  
(Sanji: What? But Ashlielle-san, the question…)  
(Me: Yeah! Your favorite cousin, come on!)  
(Sanji: …)  
(Robin: *doesn't give Sanji the chance to answer* Thank you, Ikaros-san.)  
(Chopper: *blushes* Your compliments don't make me happy, jerk!)  
(Me: Cool man! :D I feel like I'm being unfair T^T I guess I'll say, though it is quite obvious, that I am female. And 14. Yes, I'm 14 XD)  
(Luffy: AWWWWW~! *frowns dejectedly*)  
(Nami: Your link didn't show up…)  
(Me: Worry not! I use the OP wiki all the time! *coughs* Mainlywhenpeopleaskaboutfavoritefoodsandthelike *cough*)**

* * *

Alexander:Hello bada** pirate to even read your words is a great honor

Dear Straw hats  
As you know there are many fanfictions and I know which ones are your favorites but have you read crossover fanfiction of your show and another? If so, which is your favorite and why? Love Alexander

P.s. Can I get all of your answers in order of captain to last to join?

P.s. s. Here is 50 boxes of pepperoni pizza for the masters of awesome

**Dear Alexander,  
(Luffy: I like this one! Cause it's funny!)  
(Zoro: I don't think any of us really like those crossovers.)  
(Luffy: Wait, what is a crossover?)  
(Me: It's a story combining two stories. I don't read them, and henceforth do not show them to others because I have none to show. There was one, actually, using an **_**idea**_** from another story, and Zoro got turned into a **_**girl**_**~ XD)  
(Sanji: *starts laughing*)  
(Me: *grins evilly* And let us not forget that **_**Sanji**_** ended up liking **_**her**_**.)  
(Sanji/Zoro: *jaws drop to the floor*)  
(Usopp: *covers his ears* MY INNOCENCE!)  
(Me: Oh, and the only other crossover I've read was one where Luffy was Link, and he wanted to eat Navi.)  
(Nami: WHAT?!)  
(Me: I said**_** Navi**_**, not **_**Nami**_**.)  
(Nami: *sighs in relief*)  
(Luffy: … *snuck off while we were talking and ate all the pizza*)  
(Everyone: LUFFY!)**

* * *

From: The Utterly Fabulous Z  
'Sup homies!

Fabulous Sanji: *smirks* You, good sir, have just… darn. Wait, how do I put this into words? Contradicted yourself? Anywaaays, if I made you butternut squash ravioli with Alfredo sauce, would you eat it?

Fantastic Chopper: what would you do if someone mistook you as a llama? (Totally random question) Have you ever considered going to school?

Brook: why didn't the skull go to prom? He had no body to go with! Why didn't the skeleton cross the road? It's because he had no guts! What are you going to go back and see Laboon?

Robin: what's your favorite book genre? If you weren't an archaeologist what would you be?

Luffy: what's the smartest thing you've ever said? What's the bravest thing you've ever done? What quantities the most amount of meat have you ever eaten?

Zoro: seriously how do you hold the sword in your mouth? Teach me your secrets!

Nami: what is the most stupid thing Luffy's ever done? Are you sure you don't love him?*Smirks* and don't say all you love is money and tangerines!

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Me: *puts on cool sunglasses* 'Sup.)  
(Sanji: o/o … Yes, I would eat anything you made for me~! *does his noodle dance*)  
(Chopper: A… llama? Wat? Why would they? *confused face* Yes, I have! But I don't know where a school is, and now that I am on the crew, I can't really do that. I enjoy being here anyways! :D *cute face*)  
(Me: *has a cuteness overload*)  
(Brook: Yohohoho! You are very good at making skull jokes! I will go see Laboon as soon as I possibly can!)  
(Robin: I love history books and mystery books, though I also read other things. If I weren't an archaeologist…? I'm not really sure. Maybe an author or a doctor?)  
(Luffy: Hah? I don't understand…)  
(Sanji: He doesn't really say smart things… -.-;)  
(Zoro: It's about you jaw and neck muscles.)  
(Me: Yeah, you're gonna have to train for **_**years**_** if you wanna try holding a sword in his mouth like he does.)  
(Nami: *whispers something to me*)  
(Me: *eyes widen* Uh… Well then…)  
(Nami: Everything Luffy does is stupid. Or, well, almost everything. And yes, I'm quite sure. Unless he strikes it rich, he'll never be my type.)  
(Me: *having a panic attack in the background* - can't believe I said that! *holding my head* AW MAH GAWD NAWWWWWW! I'M NOT A PERV, I SWEAR!)  
(Chopper: I think I need to do a check up on Author-san…)**

* * *

Dear Straw Hats  
What would it be like if Sanji and Zoro had a personality change?

Dear Luffy  
Did you know Zoro's chest are like big chunks of meat?

Dear Straw Hats again.  
You guys should make a Harlem shake video.

Love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Nami: You mean, like, if their personalities were switched…?)  
(Everyone: *imagining Zoro twirling at with hearts floating above his head and bursts out laughing*)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *looking around confusedly*)  
(Luffy: *mouth starts watering* REEEEEAALLY? :D *sparkly eyes*)  
(Me: Harlem Shakeee… *looks up a video* XD OH GAWD XD What in the heck? XD)  
(Usopp: *watches the video* That looks fun!)  
(Chopper: I wanna do something fun! :D)  
(Luffy: What's a Harlem Shake?)  
(Me: … We're making one.)  
(Luffy: I don't know what we're talking about, but okay!)  
~**_**Five Minutes Later (Le Spongebob Narrator Voice)**_**~  
(Everyone: *randomly dancing*)**

* * *

Dear Chopper,  
Do you make any other medicines other than rumble balls? Like cramp reliever? Craps stink and I always thought you would make the best ones, being a student of two great doctors.

Dear Nami and Robin,  
If you get cramps, let's say you're fighting, how do you deal with it? I can't even deal with it sitting down.

(What is this cramp obsession I have right now? Darn mood swings.)  
Rose

**Dear Rose,  
(Chopper: Cramp reliever? Why? Do you need some? I made some a few days ago; it's in my medicine cabinet!)  
(Nami: Oh, I hate those. When I have them, it's hard but I just have to keep fighting. I mean, dealing with a cramp is better than dying painfully.)  
(Robin: Yes, I quite agree with Nami-chan.)  
(Me: I hate dem cramps. Don't really get them too often. Though, my legs hurt a lot from growing pains XD For some reason I've just shot up recently.)  
(Chopper: It's just puber-!)  
(Me: I know, Chopper, I know! Don't say dat P word! DON'T SAY IIIITTTT~!)**

* * *

Alexander:First this is a honor to meet you masters of awesomeness. Now my questions.

Dear Straw hats, as you know you there are fanfictions. So, tell me what is your favorite one piece crossover fanfic? Also is there a one piece crossover you like to? Oh and in case you don't get the questions, I mean one piece crossover that hasn't been done yet. I would love to hear all your awesome opinions.  
From Alexander

**Dear Alexander,  
HEY! You already got an ask answered this chapter! Why u keep askin' maaaaannnn?**

* * *

From: Spacegoodra

Dear Zoro,  
What would you do if you were being relentlessly chased by an army of fan girls?

Dear Sanji,  
What would you do if you saw Zoro getting relentlessly chased by an army of fan girls?

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
(Zoro: Uh, **_**run.**_**)  
(Sanji: Chase after them, of course! I couldn't let them follow such a brute! He's always sweating and his only hobbies are swords, training, and sake! Seriously!)  
(Me: B-But swords, training, and sake are **_**cool**_**~)  
(Sanji: *jaw drops* …)  
(Me: *waves a hand in front of his face* Helloooo~?)  
(Sanji: *just stands there with his jaw dropped*)  
(Me: … *shrugs* Anyway, next ask!)**

* * *

From: hetaliafan98  
Dear captain Ussop-Sama  
You have been chosen to complete a dangerous task, that may lead to your organs being dissected. This is a top secret mission, so we ask that you go alone. Only you can save the world this time great Captain, if you accept this mission. This message will now self-destruct, the only way to deactivate it is to accept.  
5  
4

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
(Usopp: WHAT?!)  
3…  
(Me: ACCEPT IT!)  
2…  
(Usopp: BUT-!)  
(Me: DO YOU WANT ALL OF US TO DIE?!)  
1…  
(Usopp: ACK! I ACCEPT, I ACCEPT!)  
****(Everyone: *staring at the message* …)  
****(Usopp: Uh… Okay then?)  
****(Me/Luffy: *shrugs*)**

* * *

LUVMEEEEE:HI! ( waves frantically)  
this is AWSOME!  
Zoro: YOUR TICKLISH! (tickles Zoro)  
Sanji: I agree with babygaaralover... you should grope Zoro's chest watch... (goes and gropes Zoro) you don't know what you are missing man!  
Chopper: (hugs) YOUR ARE JUST SO CUTE!

LUV YOU GUYS SEE YAH! What I must do something before I go... (gropes Zoro again) MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Dear LUVMEEEEE,  
(Me: YO! *waves frantically back*)  
(Zoro: *runs away*)  
(Sanji: Wai… Wai… Wai should I… Wai… *dizzy eyes* Wai…fu?)  
(Me: NO! GET A LAIFU! NO WAIFU! AND ZORO IS A GUY ANYWAY!)  
(Sanji: *starts laughing*)  
(Chopper: *still blushing from your compliment when he runs up to Sanji* OH NO! HE'S CONTRACTED THE 'FORCED YAOI DISEASE'! D: )  
(Me: WHAT IS THAT?!)  
(Chopper: Because people keep telling him he likes Zoro, he thinks he does!)  
(Everyone: *gasps loudly*)  
(Sanji: *starts to run off*)  
(Me: *panics and whacks him on the head, knocking him out*)  
(Chopper: Tie him up! The disease lasts a full day, and if we let him roam free, he might do something he regrets!)  
(Me/Usopp/Chopper/Luffy/Robin – Er, her extra hands: *ties Sanji to the mast*)**

* * *

_**~ Well then… That ended on an odd note… Oh, if you didn't notice, I decided to stop putting the ask parts in italics. When I go to put the line breaks in, the italics thingy gets all weird and I have to redo a whole bunch of it, so I decided to just stop it XD I'll still leave the beginning and end the way they are, though. Ya know, the italics/bold. Yeah.**_


	19. Sanji Not A Waifu?

_**~ Yay, I'm back! :D Fuehehehe… So, let's just say it's already been an hour and Sanji has been untied XD I mean, he's gotta answer his asks! Lol**_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Blank Space**_**" by Taylor Swift (Yes XD I'm listening to dat XD)**

* * *

that was pretty good did not see that coming and thank you for not breaking the universe

Dear Straw Hats,

what do you all think is the stupidest thing Luffy has ever done and of all the shenanigans you guys which on do you think comes close to pulling a Luffy

from gamelover41592

**Dear gamelover41592,  
(Me: *laughs* Of course, of course! If I broke the universe, I couldn't keep answering these asks!)  
(Luffy: Stupid?)  
(Usopp/Nami: Everything…)  
(Zoro: You really can't say anything is the stupidest.)  
(Franky: Mainly because everything Luffy-bro does is **_**super**_** stupid.)  
(Brook: Yohohoho! You guys are so harsh!)  
(Robin: I believe we have all done things close to pulling a Luffy at least once.)  
(Chopper: I can't think of anything we've done that is that stupid though…)  
(Luffy: OI! You gaiz are meanies!)  
(Me: *tackles Luffy* OF COURSE WE AAARRRREEEE~! :D)  
(Everyone: Wat.)**

* * *

naomi:Hallo cute author..!  
hallo mugiwara no ichimi..!

I'm going to ask Robin. Are you sure you're the only one who can read poneglyph? If it so, did'n you be afraid if you may be kidnapped by other pirates whom going to found the one piece?  
Maybe the one piece is written in poneglyph..

Oh yeah Nami, may ask how many berry do you have right now?  
Yup,thats for now. Luv you all :-*

**Dear Naomi,  
(Me: Hallo! Are you German? I took German class last year but I can't remember much…)  
(Robin: I believe I am, though there isn't any guarantee. I'm not afraid of being kidnapped because I know that the crew can protect me and I have faith in my own abilities.)  
(Luffy: Why would the One Piece be written in Poneglyph?)  
(Me: It's for the sake of the story. Anyway, we don't know.)  
(Nami: My beri..? Why do you need to know? *eyes you suspiciously* You can't have any!)  
(Usopp: *sweatdrops* Oi, oi!)**

* * *

From: Spacegoodra

Dear Zoro,  
At what age did you start drinking?

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
When did I start drinking? Uh… I honestly don't remember.**

* * *

Dear Sanji,

If you kicked a soccer ball at someone's head with your full power, do you think it would decapitate them?

Sincerely,  
Catflower Queen

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
Most likely, yes. And if it didn't, they'd probably still have a concussion or something.**

* * *

Shea:Dear Zoro, who do you like more? Robin or Nami?

Dear Sanji, why is the color of your beard different from the color of your hair?

Dear Franky, do you think Vegapunk is a good guy?

Dear Robin, why do you have lots of leather outfits?

Hey author-san! Thanks for your hard work. (*﹏*)

**Dear Shea,  
(Zoro: Robin, definitely.)  
(Nami: *frowns*)  
(Me: *gives Nami a small bag of beri to cheer her up*)  
(Sanji: Uh..)  
(Usopp: I bet it's dyed!)  
(Sanji: It is NOT! I really have no clue why it's like this.)  
(Me: *shrugs* It still looks good.)  
(Franky: Hmm… Maybe? He certainly is **_**super**_** smart if nothing else.)  
(Robin: I like the way they look.)  
(Me: YOU'RE WELCOME~! T^T I'm honored, really!)**

* * *

Dear Nami,  
It is raining in here for TWO WEEKS! Can you help?  
Dear Franky,  
the golden chain on your neck. Has it have a story?  
Dear Robin,  
Have ever bloom another one of yourself, just because of loneliness?  
Dear Sanji,  
Get well soon. Also, which is your favourite neck tie?  
Dear Others,  
What is your favourite island beside your homeland?  
Dear Thousand Sunny,  
Which is your favourite room and GEAR?  
Your sincelerly, Ikaros Light.

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
(Nami: Uh… I can predict weather, but I can't magically change it… Maybe an umbrella would help?)  
(Franky: No, it's just **_**super**_** cool.)  
(Robin: I have not, though I will keep that in mind if I ever need to do so.)  
(Sanji: Ah, thanks? I really like my black one… *currently wearing it*)  
(Luffy: I like the meat island!)  
(Usopp: We've never been to a meat island, Luffy…)  
(Sunny: …)  
(*crickets chirping*)  
(Luffy: Hey, you know Sunny isn't a person, right?)  
(Me: She may not be human but she has a soul!)  
(Usopp: *remembering Merry-chan*)**

* * *

Wow, I'm pretty surprised that you got the video stuck in your head, Author-san. I was generally like 'Da heck am I watching?' when I saw it. Meh, you'll get over it...*cricket noises*

Okay, question time!

Nami and Robin,  
Do you think you can have contest to see which one of you can act like Harley Quinn?

Chopper,  
Do you believe in the supernatural?

Sanji,  
If you were to meet Mrs. Johnson the Horse, would you:  
a) freak out  
b) still treat her like a lady even though she would possibly kill you  
or c) kill her to see how she likes it

And Zoro...  
I beginning to think that you and Poison Ivy would become a couple. Why, you ask? You're green, and um...yeah that's about all I have.

\- JJ

**Dear JJ,  
(Me: *laughs* Yas, yas! That video was very crazy XD My sister saw it too O-O It was… awkward, to say the least. And YAY! I love Harley Quinn! C'mon! Let's do this!)  
(Nami/Robin: *both get dressed up as cute Harley Quinns*)  
~A Few Minutes Later (Le Spongebob Narrator Voice)~  
(Me: … ROBIN! YOU WIN! :D I didn't really expect that, though…)  
(Robin: *smiling*)  
(Nami: … *gets out of her costume and starts counting her money*)  
(Chopper: The supernatural? *looks at Brook and Luffy* If I didn't believe it, I would be in denial.)  
(Sanji: O-O uh… I think… B? *coughs* Or maybe A… *coughs louder*)  
(Zoro: Who is that?)  
(Me: I think she means the plant.)  
(Zoro: *eyebrow twitches*)  
(Me: *grins and waves at you* :3)**

* * *

Dear Author-San  
Yay! You updated! {Hugs author, and puts on sun glasses.} Sugoi.{Light glints off my awesome shades.}

Ussop  
I know you have the Ussop hammer, but I have this. {Pulls out hammer of Zillyhoo} Think this can take down some Fishman? By the way, how was your mission Captain Ussop-Sama?

Sanji  
Hope your feeling better form your Yaoi overload, and don't worry. Only 85% of the Stories on fanfiction involving you and Zoro are Yaoi.

Franky  
Sup Bro?

Brook  
Can you please play Brinks Sake? I have it stuck in my head, and I have no idea how to get rid off it. So, I decided I might as well have it sung by one of the greatest musicians ever.

Hetaliafan98

**Dear Hetaliafan98,  
(Me: Yay! I updated! :D *also puts on my sunglasses* Let's be cool together XD)  
(Usopp: Yeah! :O And… My… mission…? D: *Dun dun DUUUUUN~!* IT WAS TERRIFYING!)  
(Sanji: I'm feeling better. And… Oh god. 85 PERCENT?!)  
(Me: And most of the ones I've read are written by girls. *coughs loudly* Not that, you know, **_**read**_** yaoi or anything! Ahahahaha! Hehe… heh?)  
(Sanji: *crying in a corner*)  
(Franky: *looks around* The normal craziness… Thanks for asking! *puts on his sunglasses to be cool with us*)  
(Brook: *plays Binks' Sake on his violin* Binkusu no sake wo~)  
(Me: Oh oh! I know the whole song! :D Todoke ni yuku yo! Umikaze kimakaze namimakase~! :D)**

* * *

Dear Sanji  
Don't worry Sanji, you have an army of fan girls to.*feels bad for him and pats his head*

Dear Zoro  
Sorry about all the harassment you have been getting. Here.*gives huge barrel full of sake.*

Dear Brook  
How fast do you have to run, to run on water?

From Luffy's sister

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
(Sanji: *still pouting* Thank you…)  
(Zoro: *drinks the whole barrel*)  
(Brook: Very, very fast, miss! Now, may I see your panties?)  
(Sanji: *kicks Brook across the ship*)**

* * *

Dear Ashlielle  
Congratulations on over 200 reviews.

Dear Franky  
Do you think you could possibly make the Sunny bigger?

Dear Luffy  
If you never ate the gum gum fruit, do you think you ever would have eaten a devil fruit?

Dear Nami  
Would you eat this devil fruit called the lottery lottery fruit? It would give you the power to win any bet or gamble involving money.

Dear Usopp and Sanji  
Zosan is a big pairing. But how do you feel about the pairings regarding you two?

-Love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Me: ERMAHGERRRDDDD~ I didn't even notice! Thank you! You're so awesome! *gives you a box of congratulatory cookies* :D :D :D Can I hug yew? Please? XD)  
(Franky: I could add on to the Sunny, but if I wanted to make the whole frame bigger, I'd have to take apart the ship…)  
(Luffy: Uh… I don't really know!)  
(Nami: *without hesitation and with sparkly eyes* OF COURSE~! :D)  
(Usopp: WUT.)  
(Sanji: EW, EW, NO, NO, NO, NO- *backs up into the galley and shuts the door* … *hurling sounds come from the room*)  
(Usopp: *whacking his head on the mask*)**

* * *

kid:Dear Strawhats,  
If it were Halloween what costumes would you guys where?

**Dear kid,  
(Luffy: I wanna be a really big clam!)  
(Zoro: Nothing. I'm not dressing up, and you won't make me.)  
(Nami: Hmm… Maybe a cat?)  
(Usopp: *stops whacking his head long enough to answer* A secret agent or a king! *continues whacking his head to get the SanUso out*)  
(Sanji: *opens the door a crack* A vampire, so I could stay here and-! *shuts the door and starts hurling again*)  
(Chopper: Um, maybe, um…)  
(Robin: How about a tanuki?)  
(Chopper: Yeah, that sounds good-! OI!)  
(Robin: *giggles* Perhaps a ghost?)  
(Franky: I'll be Frankenstein! **_**Super~!**_** *strikes his usual pose* :D)  
(Brook: I don't believe I need to dress up! Yohohoho! I am already a skeleton, after all!)  
(Me: I don't like Halloween, and the one time I celebrated it, I was forced to dress up as a princess…)**

* * *

YAY! *Hugs everyone*

Dear everybody: I know this is a harsh subject, but unfortunately I love torturing you guys...MWHAHAHAHA  
*coughs loudly*  
Anyway, which ship did you love more, Merry or Sunny? (Sorry Usopp, I know you're in enough pain already .-.)  
From,  
Mr. Desert-Spada User (Mr. 0-San)

**Dear Mr. Desert-Spada User/Mr. 0-San,  
(Usopp: *starts crying while he whacks his head*)  
(Nami: *whacks him hard enough to knock him out* I swear, he was gonna give himself a concussion.)  
(Franky: Honestly, I love the Sunny. She is my creation, after all.)  
(Luffy/Chopper: *crying* How could you make us chooooooose~?! T^T)  
(Robin: Yes, I do believe this is quite a cruel question. *smiles and an aura comes from behind her*)  
(Brook: I never was able to board Lamb-chan! So I guess my favorite would have to be Lion-chan.)  
(Franky: *eyebrow twitches* She has a name, you know!)  
(Brook: Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!)  
(Zoro: *fell asleep near the mast where Usopp had been banging his head*)**

* * *

Hello honor to write to the warriors of awesomeness again.

Dear Straw hat, first I would like to explain the reason why I put in the same question twice. You see that a accident. I thought the first one didn't go in so I typed again thinking it didn't work the first time. Now the question, first even though you don't really like crossover even their awesome and I don't think you really give them chance, which you should because might like them, if you get a chance to fight one them who would it be and why? Second, what is your favorite attack? Finally, what is your strongest attack? From Alexander.

P.s. No refusing the question Nami, Usopp, and Chopper.

P.s.s. Here's a Italian buffet for everyone so no eating for yourself Luffy, your crew deserves for fighting so hard with/for you.

**Dear Alexander,  
(Me: Oh, okay. And by the way! I have given crossover a try! Most of them seem to be Naruto, and I'm not really a Naruto fan. Though, now that I think about it, there was one good one… It was One Piece x Ib. And Sanji went crazy and started talking to dolls – that is, until Nami smacked him out of it, literally. It was pretty interesting, and it is now complete, too.)  
(Luffy: We'd fight… Uh… I don't know!)  
(Me: *out of character sort of ish* I haven't read enough crossovers to properly answer that… *back into character*)  
(Luffy: I like my Red Hawk move! And Balloon! :D)  
(Zoro: *snores*)  
(Nami: I like my lighting attacks. The faces I get to see from that are just **_**priceless**_**. XD)  
(Usopp: *still knocked out on the ground*)  
(Robin: I'm assuming Sanji won't be coming out for a few… I like my Clutch.)  
(Franky: My Coup de Boo is my favorite.)  
(Robin: *glares at Franky in annoyance*)  
(Brook: Quinte Tierce Fantasia is the move I love the most. It is quite hilarious to watch grown men dance around in the middle of a battle.)  
(Luffy: *went to the bathroom*)  
(Usopp/Nami/Chopper/Robin: *worked together to lock Luffy in there*)  
(Everyone: *eating le Italian buffet* :3)  
(Luffy: OI! *pounding on the walls of the bathroom* I smell food! I wanna eat tooooooooo~!)  
(Everyone: *finishes eating and saves two plates of food for Luffy out of pity*)  
(Me: *lets Luffy out of the bathroom*)  
(Luffy: *eats his food and then pouts*)**

* * *

LUVMEEEE:I had to come back!

Zoro: *ties him to chair* you can't run away now! MWAHAHAHAHAH! *tickles him* now to leave you like this for the rest of the day.

Everyone else: What will you do with Zoro since he's tied up?

**Dear LUVMEEEE,  
(Zoro: *trying not to laugh*)  
(Luffy/Usopp/Chopper: *grins evilly and starts tickling Zoro*)  
(Robin: *looks at me* You're quite cruel, aren't you Author-san?)  
(Me: *starts laughing evilly* Yes, yes I am!)  
(Robin: *also starts tickling Zoro*)  
(Nami: *starts tickling Zoro* If you laugh, I'll increase your debt~! FRANKY, BROOK, SANJI! COME TICKLE ZORO WITH US!)  
(Franky/Brook/Sanji: *all rushes over with sweatdrops*)  
(Sanji: Uh, um, o-okay Nami-swan! *hesitantly starts tickling Zoro*)  
(Me: And of course I can't be left out! :D *also starts tickling Zoro*)  
(Zoro: *finally starts laughing XD*)**

* * *

Sup!

Robin: I bow down to the oh master of pranks!  
Frankly: yup your cola hair is SUPER AWESOME!  
Chopper: Really! Zoro's chest feels like a pillow?  
Sanji: hope you heal from your disease...Of course I just think your Bi and lean more towards women. I still believe you hold a special place in your heart for Zoro. And not just as nakama.  
Zoro: I want to grope your chest too...but I feel like you have been molested enough. So... (places bunny ears on Zoro's head)

Bye GUYS!  
From: babygaaralover

**Dear babygaaralover,  
~After Everyone Has Stopped Tickling Poor Zoro-kun…~  
(Robin: *smiles* Thank you.)  
(Franky: I know, it's amazing! *starts doing his cool Franky Dance*)  
(Chopper: Yeah! :D)  
(Sanji: *twitches* WAT NO. *runs to the galley to hide*)  
(Zoro: *glares at you from his chair seat*)  
(Me: *laughs at the bunny ears* You look so **_**cute**_**, Zoro-chan! *laughs*)  
(Zoro: *glares the glare of death at me*)  
(Me: *stops laughing as chills go down my spine* Ahm sowweh… *hides in a corner*)**

* * *

Hey there epic pirates

Dear Luffy, the day you fight Akainu would kill him. Blackbeard too?

Dear Zoro, how did you feel after you first killed a pirate?

Dear Usopp, how did you create the firebird star?

From Alexander

**Dear Alexander-  
HEY! You're at it again! Don't forget your own asks, now! *chases you and throws cookies of evil at you***

* * *

*trips over air* *rolls* *stops right before crashing into Sanji* *accidently skins knee while rolling* Dang it! Not again...

Sanjiiiiii Have you ever tripped over air while using sky walk? What would you do if you were sparring and dislocated your toe?

From: The Utterly Fabulous Z

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
*looking at the galley door (you crushed it on your way in XD) and then back at you* … ARE YOU OKAY~? *noodle dances to you and helps you get up* No, I haven't. Dislocated my toe…? That happens a lot. In battle, though, you kind of have to ignore it until you can get it treated…  
(Me: Hey, are you a cow? O.O)**

* * *

From: Tsukino Aisuru – A  
... *rofls* Poor Sanji...  
Dear Luffy,  
*hugz Le Luffy* What would you do if the only way to become the Pirate King is to become a VEGAN - someone who never eats meat or any other animal products?  
Dear Zoro,  
... *thinking: So if Sanji thinks he 'likes' Zoro now because he was told that so much, then...* *evil smile* Hey, Zoro... We all know you 'like' Sanji. We know. You can stop pretending you don't now. Really. Just look at that beautiful swirly eyebrow. You know you like it.  
Dear Robin,  
*hugz* You're so cool! So, how did you find your devil fruit and did you eat it accidentally or purposely?  
Dear everyone else,  
*hugz* You're all so awesome. xD

**Dear Tsukino Aisuru – A,  
(Luffy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE PIRATE KING ANYMORE~!)  
(Usopp: *smacks Luffy and starts shaking his shoulders* SNAP OUT OF IT! SHE WAS ONLY ASKING WHAT IF!)  
(Zoro: *twitches violently*)  
(Robin: It was accidental. I didn't know it was a devil fruit and I was rather hungry, so I ate it without questioning it.)  
(Nami: *hugs you back and whispers to you* Hey, do you have any beri I can have~?)  
(Me: *pulls Nami away and hugs you* :D HAI THERE! :D)  
(Chopper: *hugs you back* :3 Y-You're compliment doesn't make me happy, you jerk!)  
(Brook: *hugs you* Miss, may I see your panties?)  
(Nami: *punches Brook away from you*)  
(Franky: *one-armed hug* You're **_**super**_** awesome too!)  
(Sanji: *hugs you, praises you with poetic words that I'll never be able to say because of my very unpoetic nature, and then runs back to the galley to clean up the broken door mess and hide*)  
(Me: *looks around* … Hey… Where's Zoro? *points at Zoro's broken chair*)  
(Luffy: Zooooooorrrrrooooooooooo~! *hugs you and runs off to look for Zoro*)  
(Sanji: *from the galley* OI! What the hell are you doing, you sh*tty swordsman?! Get offa me!)  
(Everyone: *looks at the galley*)  
(Me: Uh oh.)  
(Usopp: *looks at you with a panicked face* YOU GAVE ZORO THE YAOI DISEEEAAAASSSSEEEE~!)**

* * *

_**~ Oh dear lord… Zoro's gone crazy as well! Guess we'll have to wait an hour for the next ask again… Ehehe… Anyway, sorry it took a few days! I've been sick and coughing all over everything, so I locked myself up in the bedroom for most of the time. Yeah...**_

_**Ask away! :D**_


	20. Drippy Noses, Be Gone!

_**~ So, I am sad to announce that I will only be doing 15 more chapters of AtSH… Wait, that's still quite a few chapters. Oh gawd. XD  
So this means I'll be going up to chapter 35. ASK WHILE YOU CAN! *evil laughter***_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Just Be Friends**_**" Piano Cover with Nico Nico Chorus singing.**

* * *

Luffy's sister: Oh goodness. *facepalms* Why is so mean?! *sighs* sorry about that.  
Dear Brook  
No you can not see my panties. But how long did it take to learn a song. I'm in choir and it takes us a long time to learn a song. Also do you want to sing Binks' Sake together?

Dear Strawhats and Author  
What is your favorite thing?

P.S.*feels really sorry for all of you so gives Luffy meat, Zoro a bottle of sake, Nami a bag of beli, Usopp a small toy of Merry, Sanji a picture of Boa Hancock, Chopper doctor supplies, Robin a cool book, Franky a new hammer and a bottle of cola, and Brook a picture of what Laboon looks like now*

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
(Brook: *deflates and then pops back up* It doesn't take very long at all for me! But I have much more experience.)  
(Me: I can learn lyrics really fast! But then the song is stuck in my head FOREVER~ D: )  
(Luffy: MEAT!)  
(Zoro: Swords.)  
(Nami: Beri and tangerines~!)  
(Usopp: Uh… My goggles!)  
(Sanji: My ladies~! *noodle dances to Robin and Nami*)  
(Chopper: Cotton candy! :D)  
(Robin: Books and the Rio Poneglyphs. *smiles*)  
(Franky: The Sunny! SUPER~!)  
(Brook: My violin and the crew!)  
(Me: ONE PIECE! *tackles Sanji* AND THIS GUY!)  
(Sanji: *nosebleeds from being tackled by a girl and having a picture of Boa Hancock at the same time*)  
(Brook: *crying at his picture*)**

* * *

From: gamelover41592  
awesome job and thank you now:

Dear Straw Hats,

author, if One piece could be crossed over with any other show not counting Toriko and Dragon ball z, what would like to see?

Luffy, I know the crew will kill me for this but here you go *gives a record player that will keep fixing itself and attaches surfin bird's song Bird is the word*

audience, don't forgot to favorite, follow and review

*runs away*

**Dear gamelover41592,  
(Me: Hmm… I think… Raising Hope! OH MY GOD THAT WOULD BE SO FREAKING HILARIOUS!)  
(Luffy: *slowly grins as he listens to the song and starts dancing*)  
(Me: WOOHOO!)  
(Everyone else: *groans*)  
(Me: *runs after you* WAIT, NO! YOU'RE SO AMAZING! *cries happy tears*)**

* * *

From:

Dear Sanji,  
You've gone so far on your journey, but would you want to leave if I gave you this? (Holds up an invitation to mermaid cafe's upcoming performance)

Dear Luffy,  
Laboon catches up with you guys and joins your crew! Now whats gonna happen?

**Dear Mr. Saturn,  
(Sanji: *stares at the invitation* I… I… *melts into a puddle of Sanji-goo*)  
(Zoro: *sweeps up the puddle, puts the goo in a cup, and sticks it in the fridge* Guess he won't be going anywhere.)  
(Luffy: Wuuuut~? That would be awesome!)  
(Me: But impossible! That would mean Laboon woulda had to ram through the wall, but he promised Luffy not to. And also, even if he did ram into the wall, he would die T^T)  
(Brook: *sobbing*)  
(Me: *pats Brook's back* Ah, don't worry, you'll get to Laboon eventually.)**

* * *

Dear Sanji  
LOL Them fangirls are fangirling over you and Zoro.

Dear the rest of the Strawhats,  
What exactly is Zoro doing to Sanji? Please go into full detail. Also, have Ashlielle show you what Mameshiba and Nyan Cat is.

Thanks, all of y'all are amazing! *gives everyone a donut* From: Meatman

**Dear Meatman,  
(Sanji: EW. EWEWEWEWEWNONONONONO. *hiding in the kitchen*)  
(Me: Ah, Zoro tackled Sanji and tried to kiss him, so Luffy knocked him out and we tied him onto the mast for an hour until he stopped shouting for us to let him get to his "true love". *giggles*)  
(Luffy: What is a Nyan Cat?)  
(Me: It's a poptart kitty that farts rainbows and sings endlessly. Anyways… What's a Mameshiba…? *goes to look it up* … What the heck those things are like, **_**evil.**_**)  
(Usopp: Those were probably the most random facts I've ever heard.)  
(Nami: That makes two of us.)  
(Luffy: *noms on his donut*)**

* * *

From Mr. Saturn again,  
Sorry about asking again, my arm hit the enter button when I wasn't finished, Btw, Great thing you're doing Author, and I have a favor to ask with Brook, we need like, a paragraph on this right here.

Dear Brook,

The crew landed on my home land, and I want Brook to help me with, *ahem* Panties Raiding, join me and together we will steal all the hotties panties! *eyes burn with a bright flame and fist is high up in the air*

**Dear Mr. Saturn,  
… *burns the ask before Brook can see it***

* * *

Whoops... forgot to put the "From Cece" on my last ask thingy... Sorry, author-chan! .' And I hope you get better soon! Being sick stinks :(  
*cough cough* anyway...  
*laughs evilly while lightning strikes in the bathroom* YESH! I HAVE GIVEN ZORO THE YAOI DISEASE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!  
Dear Zoro,  
So, have you recovered from the Yaoi disease? If so... how'd you like it? *evil smile while cackling*  
Dear Luffy,  
So apparently that talking unicorn I mentioned earlier wants you to hurry up and pick him up cause he wants to join your crew, though he did say he doesn't mind waiting however long it takes. Here's an eternal pose to the island in paradise where he's at. *hands Luffy the eternal pose* Maybe sometime you can swing (I mean sail?) by.  
*hands Luffy a captain's coat with his jolly roger on the back* I handmade this for you cause I can and I'm the best seamstress/tailor in the world. I hope you like it! :D And now for the question. What is the weirdest thing you've seen in the grand line thus far? And can I have another hug?! :D  
Dear Brook,  
Why, yes, yes you can see my panties. *Lifts skirt to give him a peek before putting it back, snickering at the nosebleeds the perverts of the crew got* Now, when you've recovered from those nosebleeds, here is your question, Brook! What is the weirdest instrument you have ever played?  
Dear Sanji,  
So, this one time, this guy was flirting with me and he kept offering to show me his *ah hem* you know... Why the hell did he think that would make me like him? O.o If you were seriously flirting with a girl, how would you go about it? Cause I don't think I've ever been "properly" flirted with... *goes into emo corner for a minute*  
Dear Franky,  
Which Channel of the Sunny-go is your favorite? :P  
Dear Robin,  
If someone asked you to teach them how to read poneglyphs and they weren't one of those crazy people who would misuse that information/use it for world domination, would you do it?  
Dear Usopp,  
My friend Rosy wanted me to let you know she thinks you're really hot and that she pledges her undying allegiance to you, in these words: "Oh, my great Godly God Usopp of Captainly Godly Pirate-ness, I swear my undying allegiance to you and your super gorgeous smexy sexy hot self! I LOVE YOU!" ... How do you feel about this? ._.'  
Dear Chopper,  
How does Brook get nosebleeds even though he's a skeleton? And... OMGYOU'RESOCUTE! *hugs and squeals* Every time I see you I just wanna hug you so much! I mean, a cute chibi reindeer with a cute hat who can transform and a doctor and- *squeals again and faints from cuteness overload, breathing hard and sweating*  
From Cece

**Dear Cece,  
(Me: OH DEAR GOD.)  
(Everyone: O-O *staring at the ask*)  
(Zoro: … *begins drawing his swords*)  
(Me: *tackles Zoro* NAW! STAHP DAT!)  
(Luffy: YAY! And the weirdest thing? Uh… Umm… I like all of it! I don't really know…)  
(Brook: *wiping his nonexistent nose with a napkin* Hmm… Maybe… A didgeridoo?)  
(Sanji: Well, of course, you must begin by complimenting them! ALL OF THEM! BECAUSE WOMEN ARE BEAUTIFUL GODDESSES SENT FROM HEAVEN TO MAKE LIFE BETTER!)  
(Me: Oh god…)  
(Sanji: You must do everything in your ability to make them happy, and make sure they always know how amazing they are. And if they make a lady cry, they're doing something very wrong. *goes on about 'flirting' for a long time until our ears start bleeding*)  
(Franky: Of course, my Franky Shogun! :D)  
(Robin: It would all depend on circumstances. I'm not entirely sure, seeing as doing so would lead to the world government chasing this person down for the rest of their life…)  
(Usopp: *blushes intensely* U-Uh…! YES! BOW BEFORE ME!)  
(Nami: *whacks Usopp on the head*)  
(Chopper: Uh… The same way he poops? I'm not entirely sure myself… *dying from le squish* AHH! ARE YOU OKAY?!)**

* * *

Dear Luffy,  
Can you punch as strong as your gramps yet?

Dear Zoro,  
Did you know that if you drink at too early of an age, it can stunt developmental growth in your brain?

Dear Usopp,  
I saw a UsoppXNami ship once. It was weird.  
What will you do when you see your dad again?

Dear Nami,  
How much is a berri worth?

From, Spacegoodra

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
(Luffy: Of course I can! *smirking*)  
(Zoro: Huh?)  
(Sanji: This explains everything! :D)  
(Zoro: *eyebrow ticks*)  
(Usopp: Uh… *glances at Nami* It sounds weird. I don't really know what I'll do yet.)  
(Nami: A beri? Um, a beri is worth a beri. What are you getting at, here?)  
(Me: *whispers* She doesn't know about our currency, and I'm not about to start explaining it.)**

* * *

Dear Nami and Robin,  
Can you explain guys explain what Zoro is doing to Sanji in full detail?

Dear Luffy and Zoro,  
What will you do me if I make Sanji cry by saying his dream won't come true or he won't find All Blue?

Dear Strawhats (except Sanji) and Ashlielle,  
If Sanji was born or turned into a girl, what type of girl would Sanji be? A) Hates women and loves men B) Still respects and cherishes women but likes men C) OR You guys could tell me what type of girl Sanji will be

Dear Sanji and Chopper,  
I find both of you very adorable, can I kidnap both of you and make you wear ridiculous/frilly outfits?

PS  
Ashlielle, this is an awesome ask. I also can't wait to read the next chapter of your other fics (especially Dream Ride)

From: emiko-chan

**Dear emiko-chan,  
(Nami: That was in another ask earlier.)  
(Robin: *nods* It was quite amusing to watch.)  
(Luffy: *raises his fists*)  
(Zoro: *starts unsheathing his swords*)  
(Me: *tackles them* HEY! I SAID STAHP DAT!)  
(Everyone: He would probably still love women and hate men.)  
(Chopper: N-No!)  
(Sanji: I-I don't… I'm sorry, Emiko-chwan, but I have to refuse! *runs away*)  
(Me: *blushes* Thank you~! I want to update them all soon, but when I go to type, inspiration fails me. I'm trying to get back in the groove though.)**

* * *

Dear author, before I ask my question, I have to say that your work is really great and I love it! :D I'm always looking forward to a new chapter, so keep going! :) Now, my question:

Dear Strawhat crew (because it doesn't matter who is answering)

I would like to know, what was your first impression of the 9 other Supernovas? (Because when your were on Sabaody, you met them, right? Or you knew them from the news paper, right?) And you can include too Luffy and Zoro; knowing your first impression of them would be great too! :D

That's all! Have a nice day to you all! :)

CaroRolo

**Dear CaroRolo,  
(Me: Aww~! Two compliments in a row! You gaiz are the best~!)  
(Nami: I thought they were idiots.)  
(Usopp: I nearly used the toilet on myself with that stuff Luffy said…)  
(Nami: *laughs* I remember that!)  
(Zoro: *chuckles*)  
(Usopp: D-Don't laugh at me!)  
(Luffy: All of those other Super-guys are really strong, right?)  
(Zoro: *frowns* One of them tackled me and popped a ketchup bag on my head…)  
(Everyone: *stares at him*)  
(Me: Hey, it was your fault, ya know. You almost attacked a Celestial Dragon.)  
(Everyone: WHAT?!)  
(Me: *turns to you* Have a nice da-!)  
(Zoro: *tackles me*)  
(Me: ACK! GET OOOOFFFFFFFF~!)**

* * *

From: The Utterly Fabulous Z

Ashlielle! I hope you feel better! Why did you ask if I was a cow? I'm a flozs! *see havarti2's Break Your Walls for explanation.* Did you know that there's a One Piece game on the App Store? It's pretty fun!

Sanji… *blushes* Sorry about that, I'm a klutz. *brightens up* If I told you I can cook, would you let me help you in the kitchen/galley?

Luffy! Can I join your crew? I'm pretty good at strategy, cooking, entertainment, art, and martial arts! Please?

Franky: Have you ever had cherry-vanilla soda? If so, what'd you think? If not, here. *holds up can*

Chopper! Try this on! It'll make you look professional! *holds up a Chopper-sized tuxedo* Are you working on a cure for the common cold?

Usopp: Hmmm… Does you nose grow when you lie? When you're man enough to do this, are you going to marry Kaya?

Zoro: There's a hero with the same name as you (with an extra r), but he looks like Mihawk! How do you feel about this? Do you like oatmeal?

Luffy-goofer! Can you lick the tip of your nose? I can! It's a worthless skill, but entertaining.

**Dear **_**Utter**_**ly Fabulous Z,  
(Me: Look at your name! It has **_**Utter**_** in it! Cows have utters, so I thought maybe you were a cow because you have utters! :D And yeh… I've seen quite a few OP games. Most of the ones I've seen are in Japanese and make the crew look like teddy bears with Mameshiba faces.)  
(Sanji: You can cook?)  
(Me: *raises hand* I CAN'T! :D *derp face*)  
(Luffy: Hmmm… YES!)  
(Everyone: *whacks him*)  
(Luffy: Whaaaaaaaaaat?! She's got skills in lots of stuff!)  
(Everyone: … Okay then… But if we start getting complaints, you're the one they're going to.)  
(Franky: Cherry-vanilla…? *glances at the can warily and drinks it* … That was good… But…. *pulls out a Cola* COLA BEATS ALL! :D)  
(Chopper: *puts it on* I'm pretty sure their already is one, right?)  
(Usopp: NO! IT DOESN'T! I'M NOT PINNOCHIO! And… *blushes* W-What…? Marry Kaya…? *glances away nervously* Wh-where did you get that idea? *sweating*)  
(Me: *nudges him on the shoulder* Ya know ya want to. :3)  
(Zoro: Wut.)  
(Me: … *sneaks up and steals his bottle of sake, throwing it overboard wand grinning*)  
(Zoro: *doesn't even notice…* Oatmeal? Uh, yeah, it's okay, I guess. What about it?)  
(Luffy: *grabs his tongue and pulls it to his nose*)  
(Usopp/Nami: THAT DOESN'T COUNT!)  
(Luffy: *lets go of his tongue and can still reach it*)  
(Me: *pouts* I can't do it.)**

* * *

From: The Christian Jedi  
I got to say this has been very enjoyable to read as a one piece fan. Well done Ashlielle. Now I do have some things I want say and ask to the straw-hat crew.

Sanji: Considering the crap and humiliation that the image on your wanted poster has given you Sanji ever since Enies Lobby it's no wonder you get upset about it. What you would do if you discover who draw it and knew their location?

Zorro: I think you would make a far better samurai than Kin'emon if you weren't a pirate. Yet you're awesome as you are and I do wish you good luck on becoming the world's greatest swordsman, I think you're getting there.

Luffy: Now to the future king of the pirates, I have to ask who been some of the most annoying jerks you had to fight in your adventures so far?

Nami: Here are two options to choose from Nami. You would rather have Luffy handle all of the money you have or let him be the navigator on the ship during a horrible storm at sea and at the same time being chased by a massive navel fleet?

Chopper: As a professional doctor, Chopper who among the crew you have keep treating for injuries the most in all of your journeys together?

Robin: While I'm not an archaeologist like you, I do share a passion for history and reading. I'm looking forward to the moment when you finally discover the True History from the Poneglyphs.

Uspop: Just wanted to say Long Nose I think you're becoming the great...

**Dear Jedi-san,  
(Snaji: I would kick their-! Ashlielle-chwan, you misspelled my name.)  
(Me: Wat? *looks at it* Oops. Oh well.)  
(Snaji: You're so cute when you're forgetful! Hey, wait… *looks at his name*)  
(Me: *grins evilly*)  
(Snaji: *hearts start floating from his head*)  
(Zorro: Where am I? What is this place?)  
(Zoro: What the…?)  
(Everyone: *staring at Zorro*)  
(Me: *throws Zorro overboard*)  
(Zoro: Uh, thanks.)  
(Luffy: Arlong, Crocodile, Baron-!)  
(Everyone: Who…?)  
(Luffy: -Hody Jones, and, uh…)  
(Me: I'm not doing this XD)  
(Nami: That's easy. Tie him up and throw him in with the money, and when we get out of the storm, let him out.)  
(Chopper: Definitely Zoro and Luffy. They're both kind of tied.)  
(Robin: I do as well. Thank you.)  
(Usopp: The great what?)**

* * *

From: Pixelizedmario

Dear Zoro,  
have you ever read the Manga Beelzebub, and if you have, can you confirm whether or not this is truly your childhood? because you seem to have the same green hair, and I am willing to wager that your sense of direction is bad enough that it would allow you to leave one manga and cross over into another one!

Dear Luffy,  
Have you ever talked about the war with anyone on the crew? I feel like if you haven't you certainly should. It will make you feel better.

Dear Robin,  
If you could make a guess, would you say that Luffy will end up having an intimate relationship with anyone in the world? Because in my opinion, he is AdventureSexual (Play on words to Asexual)

**Dear Pixelizedmario,  
(Zoro: I haven't, and I seriously doubt that's me…)  
(Me: It's not, but it looks like it could be~ *squeals and blushes* Well, I mean, I haven't watched the show, but I've seen pictures, ya know…? Ehehe…)  
(Luffy: … *hides in a corner and sucks on his thumb*)  
(Robin: I really have no idea. From what I've seen, most likely not, though you never know…)**

* * *

From: hetaliafan98

{Sniffles} First off, I'm sorry Usopp for misspelling your name. {Sniffles} Don't worry Sanji, and Zoro. Zosan is not as popular as Naske [Naruto/Sauske] {Sniffles}

Author-San it can't be true what I heard, can it? I was reading One piece in my schools library. In the Manga I'm caught up to Impel down, where Luffy is with Mr.2, Mr.3, and Buggy. Anime wise I'm at the water city 7 arc. So this d-bag comes up to me and asks "Did you cry when you found out?" So like an idiot I reply "Found out what?" Then he proceeds to tell me what happened at Marineford. {Sniffles} Only problem is...I DIDN'T KNOW! He isn't dead right? Just like Game over is a dream bubble created by Arania, and Kakashi Sensei really is David Bowie right? Right? {Goes to Tamaki's corner of Woe and crys}

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
(Usopp: It's okay.)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *sighs in relief*)  
(Me: ERMAHGERD! I CAN'T SAY ANYTHING! ERMAHGERRDDDDD! SOMEONE REMIND ME TO PUT A SPOILER WARNING IN THE DESCRIPTION FOR THIS FIC LATER PLEEEAAASSSSEEEEEEE! *cries in Tamaki-senpai's corner of woe with you – I love OHSHC~!*)**

* * *

Dear Strawhats, here's a dvd set of both seasons the anime queen's blade, tell me what you think of the show and which character you would like to be apart of your crew ,Love Alexander.

P.s. Chopper make to get a lot of blood for Sanji to keep him alive.

P.p.s. Sanji if you stay alive and conscious I will tell you how to see Nami, Robin, and lots of hot girls n*** without peeping on them in my next letter.

P.p.p.s. Nami and Robin please don't hurt/kill me I'm just curious about your opinions since there hasn't been a crossover for your show and Queen's blade yet.

**Dear Alexander,  
(Me: HECK NAW! I got enough animes on my watch list already T^T And I don't even hardly watch anything anymore T^T)  
(Chopper: I did! :D :3)  
(Sanji: REALLY?! :D I'M ALIVE AND MOST CERTAINLY CONSCIOUS! :D)  
(Robin: Unfortunately, Author-san won't watch it with us…)  
(Nami: *counting her money with beri eyes*)**

* * *

Dear Franky,  
What was the first thing you ever built as a kid?

Dear Sanji,  
Considering that tomorrow is Valentine's Day (at the time of my asking this, at least)... If you can promise not to get all weird about it, would you be willing to make me some kind of chocolate dessert in exchange for a kiss? I repeat: This is ONLY if you don't get all weird about it.

Sincerely,  
Catflower Queen

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Franky: Well, I helped Tom build a ship… But if you mean on my own, it was probably my first tiny battleship.)  
(Me: *pushes a heart-eyed Sanji away* I don't do Valentines Day… So I won't answer this one. Sorry! :')**

* * *

Thanks for the cookies! Of course you can hug me, whoever gives me food can hug me anytime. *start's eating cookies *

Dear Sanji  
Do you ever feel overwhelmed when cooking for one Luffy and eight other people including you?

Dear luffy  
Did you know miss Valentines day is a cook? Do you wish you recruited her? She's actually nice.

Dear Nami  
Let's say Zoro was put in a sleeping spell and the only way to wake him up was for you to kiss him. Would you do it?

Dear Robin  
When you first met the crew what was your first impression on them?

\- Love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Me: Yay! :3)  
(Sanji: Not really. I mean, I've worked in a restaurant since I was a kid, so I'm used to serving lots of people at once.)  
(Luffy: Huh? Who is that again?)  
(Me: It's a person you met a long time ago.)  
(Luffy: Oh, okay. *picks his nose*)  
(Nami: Uh… *gives Zoro a weird look* Umm… Maybe, if I could get my mouth and memory cleaned from the event?)  
(Zoro: Yuck.)  
(Nami: *glares at Zoro*)  
(Robin: I thought they were quite amusing. I still do, actually.)**

* * *

Dear Usopp!  
What will you do when you meet your father?

Luffy and Chopper!  
That's for you! *gives Luffy and Chopper box full of brigadeiro* *_*

Sanji!  
If you kiss Zoro, I'll take you to Amazon Lily! What you think? Hmm?

Nami, Robin, Zoro, Franky and Brook! You guys are SUPER!

Bia xD

**Dear Bia,  
(Usopp: I was asked that once, and I really still don't know…)  
(Luffy/Chopper: *munches them down*)  
(Me: *drools*)  
(Sanji: … I want to go but… *looks at Zoro and remembers when they both had the yaoi disease* No.)  
(Nami/Franky/Brook: *blushes*)  
(Robin: *smiles*)  
(Zoro: *shrugs*)**

* * *

kid: take the time you need to update Author-san and hope ya get better soon.  
Dear Zoro,  
what's it like being yaoi?  
Dear Strawhats,  
what's your guy's favorite animal if the question wasn't already asked yet.

**Dear kid,  
(Me: I'm mostly better now. My nose is still a bit drippy, though :P I hate being sick!)  
(Zoro: *shudders* That was terrible.)  
(Luffy: MONKEYS!)  
(Nami: Ca-!)  
(Luffy: MONKEYS!)  
(Usopp: Arma-!)  
(Luffy: MONKEYS!)  
(Franky: Bu-!)  
(Luffy: **_**MONKEYYYYSSSSS!**_**)  
(Everyone: *sighs*)  
(Me: …)  
(Me/Luffy: MONKEYYYYSSSS~! :D)**

* * *

_**~ Ahh… I'm going to bed now… I'll post this in the morning (seeing as it is 3AM here). Night! Er, I mean, morning? Or, whenever I end up posting this tomorrow! Yeah!**_


	21. Author Abuse

_**~ I'm baaaack! I thought I would mention, for my Oceanbound fans, that I have been working on next chapter, and should have it up soon unless something terrible happens. :) Now, on with le asks!**_

**Soundtrack: "**_**The Lost One's Weeping**_**" German Fancover on YouTube**

* * *

Dear Robin.  
I would ask anyone with the D. this question, but the only person here with that is, Luffy and well …you know. But anyway apparently a person with the will of D is meant to go against god, do you know what that might mean?

Dear Sanji  
Do you dream of going to Amazon Lily? I would advise specifically you not to go.

Dear Chopper.  
Do you like human girls?

Dear Zoro  
In some cases people sleep a lot when they got a woman pregnant. Are you constantly getting a woman pregnant?

-Love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Robin: I'm afraid I'm also searching for the answer to that question, and unfortunately do not know.)  
(Sanji: Of course I do~! And I WANNA GO! *starts crying*)  
(Chopper: No, I don't… I mean, as friends! But not… You know, **_**that**_** way.)  
(Zoro: NO! I'M NOT! *face turns red and he walks away to find somewhere to hide*)**

* * *

From: babygaaralover  
Awe I din't get a chance to be in this Chapter... Oh Well.

Luffy: Would you kiss Zoro if I gave you meat?  
Brook: Just how strong are the roots of your hair?  
Chopper: do you admire Zoro?  
Sanji: Stay away from the internet or you will never be cured.  
Zoro: Did you know Law dreams about you?

Author-san: *gives big hug* YOUR ARE AWESOME! HOPE YOU FEEL BETTER!

**Dear babygaaralover,  
(Me: I'm sorry T^T)  
(Luffy: *eyes light up and he runs off*)  
(Everyone: …)  
(Zoro: *from wherever he ran off to* LUFFY! WHAT THE-?!)  
(Luffy: *runs back up to us* MEAT! :D)  
(Everyone: *jaws drops*)  
(Zoro: *runs by and into the bathroom*)  
(Brook: *coughs awkwardly* Um, they are quite strong! Yohohoho!)  
(Chopper: *staring at the bathroom door* Yeah!)  
(Sanji: Wut.)  
(Zoro: *comes out after washing his mouth for five minutes straight* No, I didn't. *makes a weird face*)  
(Me: *laughs and hugs you back* THANK YOU! :D I feel better!)**

* * *

*snickers* yea, that was a pretty long ask, sorry. Actually all of my asks have tended to be pretty long... Like this one. Y'know what, I'm not sorry. You asked for this by. Enjoy. XD

Dear Zoro,  
*rolls around on the ground laughing* I guess you didn't like the Yaoi disease.

Dear Nami,  
I meant to give everyone a question to answer last time and I forgot to ask you one! I'm sowwy! D: So here's a few questions for you! Answer all of them and I'll give you 10,000 beri. :P  
As we all know, while a pirate is at sea, it is up to the Navigator to safely navigate the everyone and the ship safely to their destination. We all know about how quickly the ship could be facing the wrong way and how you need to keep an eye on the Log Pose nearly all the time because of how, as shown when you first entered the grand line, the ship could be turned completely around in just five minutes. We all also know about the dangerous and unpredictable weather of the Grand Line, and the especially dangerous and unpredictable weather of New World specifically. Thus we know just how important the job of Navigator is and can see how it could be stressful as well - the lives of all of your nakama rest in your hands while at sea (sarcastically says "No pressure there, really").  
So I ask, how do you feel about that? Are you ever stressed out about this (I know I would be ._.')? If so, how do you handle that stress? :)

Dear Luffy,  
So... everything stretches, huh? Even... *points to his crotch* ... down there, as shown on Amazon Lily when you were unconscious and they thought it was a mushroom... *sweat drops* Which brings me to my question... How do you feel about them violating you and trying to pull it off in your sleep cause they thought it was a mushroom?  
*stares at him for a moment after he answers* Okay, now... Last time, I asked for a hug and you completely ignored it. I want my hug now. *hold out arms expectantly*

Dear Chopper,  
Okay, so we all know how your reindeer family used to not like you because of your blue nose (which is an adorable and unique nose that I couldn't imagine you without). Why exactly was it such a big deal to them?! That nose is, like I said, adorable! :(

Now, I'll end this before it becomes even bigger... xD

From,  
Cece

**Dear Cece,  
(Me: No, no. I don't mind. I actually enjoy answering these long asks XD)  
(Zoro: No, I didn't. *glares at the world – and especially Luffy, at the moment*)  
(Nami: Really?! :D *eyes turn to beri* Okay! Hmm… I'm good at my job, and I've gotten used to it. It can be stressful at times, but that's just part of the job. How I handle it? Relaxing. And hitting the idiots when they're doing stupid things. *eyes say "Where are my beri?"*)  
(Luffy: Yeah! Ah, wait, they did that? *face turns blue* I-I almost lost my kintama…? D: … *jumps on you* HUGS! :D :D :D :D)  
(Chopper: *makes le hug a group hug* They're animals, so weird things like that bother them more… And… *starts dancing and blushes* Saying my nose is cute doesn't make me happy, jerk! Ehe~! Ehehehe~!)  
(Me: *sniffs the air* Do I smell brownies?)  
(Sanji: *runs to the kitchen*)  
(Me: *grins*)**

* * *

okay I just thought the crew would kill me for giving Luffy bird is the word but ok and now question time but first escort Luffy out of the room please

Dear Zoro,

I have to ask when the flag was stolen why were you worried about getting in trouble with Luffy? Remember...you weren't there when it happened cause forgot...er I mean the ship left without you so I get the part about helping your nakama get it back to the ship but why were you worried about Luffy scolding you if you weren't even there when it happened. *leans in and whispers* also this gives you the right to give Sanji a first mate scolding plus you can use this to make Nami let go of the debt she has on you

from gamelover41592

**Dear gamelover41592,  
(Sanji: Hey Luffy, come in here and I'll give you the first brownie.)  
(Luffy: *eyes lighten up* Really?! Yay! *runs to the galley*)  
(Sanji: *shuts the door*)  
(Zoro: Huh? Well, Luffy probably still would scold me, whether I was there or not…)  
(Me: Nuh-uh.)  
(Zoro: *scowls at me* Anyway… *imagines Luffy's reaction to the flag being stolen* I would rather not see his reaction to that. And Luffy flinging his boogers on them and scolding them would be funny enough without me having to do anything. *grins*)  
(Nami/Usopp: OI!)  
(Me: *laughs*)**

* * *

Get well soon.  
Luffy: what was going through your head when you were hitting Lucci with Jet Gatling.  
Zoro: what was going through your head during your fight with Kaku, especially when you used your asura technique  
To the other strawhats, what has been the time you most hated an enemy.  
FlameEmperor.

**Dear FlameEmperor,  
(Sanji: *comes out with Luffy and a large plate of brownies*)  
(Luffy: *has brown crumbs around his mouth*)  
(Me/Chopper/Usopp: YAY! BROWNIES! :D)  
(Luffy: I was gonna take Robin back no matter what! :D)  
(Robin: *smiles*)  
(Zoro: That guy's nose was annoying.)  
(Everyone: *sweatdrops* Really…?)  
(Brook: *slightly confused about Lucci and Kaku, but not entirely*)  
(Nami: I'd have to say, probably Arlong. Maybe Crocodile or Moria, too?)  
(Robin: Spanda - ) **_**Er, it's Spanda, right? **_**( - was my least favorite.)  
(Franky: Me too! I really hated that guy.)  
(Brook: I hated Moria the most, I believe.)  
(Chopper: I'm not really sure… I really didn't like Crocodile.)  
(Zoro: Umm… Perona.)  
(Me: So mean~! *sticks tongue out* I happen to like her!)  
(Zoro: Well, too bad.)  
(Luffy: I hate Akainu and that Baron guy.)  
(Everyone: Who's Baron…?)  
(Me: *pats Luffy on the back*)**

* * *

From: AddictWithAPencil  
Just re-watched some danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil videos. Which inspired these questions.

Luffy,  
I know you don't normally wear socks, but do you believe in Sock Goblins? (Psst! Sock Goblins are the reason why people are missing socks. They steal them.)

Zoro,  
If you were to lose one sense, what would it be?

Nami,  
What would you NOT do for 1,000 beri?

Usopp,  
If someone told you that you could go space, would you?

Sanji,  
Would you rather sleep with a mermaid who's top half is fish or bottom half is fish?

Chopper,  
If you were to mix a kookaburra with laughing gull, what noise would it make?

Robin,  
Do you suffer from existential crises?

Franky,  
Would you rather eat a cat or f*** a duck?

Brook,  
If you were to pickle anything, what would you pickle?

Everyone (Author-san, you too.),  
*draws cat whiskers on your faces* Now, dance for me, monkeys! *cracks a whip* DANCE! Or I'll whip you to deads!

Okay, sorry about that. *throws apologetic cookies at all of you* I just wanted to test what it you be like to torture you guys instead.

**Dear AddictWithAPencil,  
(Luffy: Sock goblins? Yeah, sure!)  
(Me: I mean, what's impossible on the Grand Line? *laughs*)  
(Zoro: Maybe… Smell? Hearing and seeing are important for swordsmanship and all…)  
(Nami: I definitely wouldn't kiss Usopp.)  
(Usopp: OI! Why me specifically?!)  
(Nami: Your nose would probably stab one of my eyes.)  
(Usopp: *covers his nose with his hands* I don't really think so. What would I do in space, anyway?)  
(Sanji: *nosebleeds at the word mermaid and doesn't hear the rest*)  
(Chopper: Uh… I don't… really know… *confused face*)  
(Robin: No, I do not.)  
(Franky: Uh… I think I'll go with eating the cat.)  
(Brook: How do you pickle something? O-O …)  
(Me: YAY! I HAVE KITTY WHISKERS NOW! *starts dancing* I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE! … Okay, scratch that last part! But still! I'm TOO YOUNG TO DIE!)  
(Luffy/Brook/Franky: *dancing happily*)  
(Everyone else: *reluctantly starts dancing*)  
(Luffy: *eats most of the cookies*)  
(Everyone: *munching on their cookies*)  
(Me: YAY! FOOD! :D)**

* * *

Dear Strawhats and author I'm really annoyed at the fact that some of my questions aren't answer yet so can you please try answer some? From Alexander

P.s. Ie Sanji I forgot to mention that I would only if you watch the show and survive and stay awake but if you guys do ever do watch it, I will tell, hope you can forgive me. (Gives Sanji this months playboy magazine)

P.p.s. Author what anime have you watch?

**Dear Alexander,  
(Me: Eh, I'm sorry, but I do only one ask per chapter, whether not the enter button was accidentally pressed. I sincerely apologize for that, but I will not increase my necessary work if I don't have to. *gives you a cookie* Forgive me? Pwease? *puppy dog eyes* O.O …?)  
(Sanji: *drooling on the magazine* Okay~!)  
(Me: Uh… A LOT. More than 50 - ) **_**I tried to list them once and got lost around 50-something XD **_**( - so I don't think listing them would be a good idea. *whispers* Especially since I can't remember the names of a whole dang lot of them XD)**

* * *

Luffy's sister: Dear Luffy  
I am going to ask you something I have always wanted to ask*bows* Please let me join your crew! I will be strong and give it all I got and train everyday and I can also sing with Brook sometimes. So if it is ok please let me join.

Dear author  
First it is sad to see this story go but if you want to do that I will be ok with it. By the way I forgot to give you something when I give the others things. (P.S. I want to do this, this is not kiss up to you. Really it's not) *gives her a tiny ship the Sunny*

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
(Luffy: Hmm… Hmmmm… Sure! :D)  
(Everyone: There's another one.)  
(Me: I know T^T I may go to 40, depending on what's going on when I get around to there. So, I hope to continue having fun with this until then. :3 D'AWWWW~! IT'S A TINY SUNNY-CHAN~! :D *hugs you while tiny hearts fly from my head* Hey, be my sister! Luffy picks his nose too much anyways~ lol)**

* * *

Dear Ashlielle,  
Sorry! I hope I didn't offend you with my last question or anything...

Dear Luffy,  
Have you ever had s'mores before during one of your bonfires?

Sincerely,  
Catflower Queen

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Me: Nah~ I don't mind. I'm used to all the holiday hype from school and stuff.)  
(Luffy: Yeah~! Sanji makes them really good! :3)**

* * *

From: The Utterly Fabulous Z  
Cow's have udders. Not utters... Letter differences. *waah* ASHLIELLE. GUESS WHAT. TODAY I GOT A GIANT USA-CHAN. Ouran for the win! It's roughly the same height as kawaii Chopper.

Luffy! Thank you so much! *holds up jewel meat (from Toriko)* this is a token of my immense gratitude. I am also pretty good at archery and *sheepishly* singing. Do you know who the original owner of THE STRAW HAT is? I do, but I'm not going to say… I am mysterious!

Sanji-kun! Yes, I can cook. Very simple cooking, like pasta and stir-fry, but I can still cook nonetheless. Pop Quiz! What are all of the tastes?

Chopper, there isn't a true cure that prevents it. There are medicines, but they aren't like a vaccination.

Zoro: do you like cheddar grits? I'm going to keep asking you strange breakfast-related questions until I can think of something philosophical.

Usopp! I challenge you to a duel off courage and truth! *holds up Yu-gi-oh! cards* You must prove your manliness! Why do you look weird after the time-skip? Your post-time-skip hair just bothers me.

Brook: what happens to a pirate ship that sinks in a sea full of sharks? It comes back with a skeleton crew! Why does a skeleton have to go to a church to play music? They have no organs!

Franky- can you taste the difference between diet and normal cola? I can. Normal is just better.

Nami- can you give me advice on how to save money? I'm pretty sure I'm a lost cause.

Robin- An-cay ou-yay eak-spay ig-Pay atin-Lay?

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Me: OHHHH~! I thought it was utters XD Thank you for that XD I don't know much about animals. AND OHMIGOD USA-CHAN I WANT ONE TOOOOO~)  
(Luffy: Yay! :D And Shanks, of course!)  
(Me: *chuckles evilly behind Luffy*)  
(Luffy: *sweats nervously*)  
(Sanji: Ah~ A true angel~! All of the tastes? Sweet, sour, salty, bitter, pungent, and astringent.) **_**Excuse me if this answer was wrong. I had to google search it, and I'm still not sure T^T  
**_**(Chopper: Oh~! I thought you meant, something to lessen the effects. You're right; there isn't any cure. I would like to make one, though… *gets a dreamy look on his face*)  
(Zoro: What are cheddar grits?)  
(Me: *shrugs* They sound yummy~ *drools*)  
(Usopp: I do not look weird! And yes, I shall accept your offer! *takes out magical Yu-gi-oh! cards from nowhere* )  
(Brook: Yohohoho! I believe that skeleton crew would be a bit less lively than myself, though I am dead! Yohohohohoho! … *walks up to you and whispers* Now would you let me-!)  
(Sanji: DON'T WHISPER THINGS SO CLOSE TO Z-CHAN!)  
(Brook: How harsh!)  
(Franky: Diet cola is for wimps! Cola is **_**super**_** awesome! It's the best! Ow!)  
(Nami: Don't spend it on things you'll never use, and don't let idiots touch it. *gestures to Luffy* I made that mistake more than once.)  
(Me: *coughs* Water 7 *cough*)  
(Robin: *giggles* Yes, I can.)  
(Me: *sweats* That was hard ta read. I've only heard any pig Latin once. From my German teacher in 8****th**** grade. O_O …)**

* * *

Dear Author-san,  
I really enjoy reading this fic and some of the others you have. You have nice work. :)

Dear Sanji,  
How do you noodle-dance? How do you make your eyes turn ito hearts? What would you do if you offended a lady/started to crush her dreams by acting like she wasn't strong enough to fight?

Dear Nami and Robin,  
How many times does Sanji swoon over you on a daily basis? Does he ever get any better?

Dear Luffy,  
Is there any kind of creature you wouldn't try to eat? Aside from humans, fishmen, mermen, and Chopper, of course. (Assume they won't attack you first)

Dear Chopper,  
How do you make sure your hooves are sterile enough to perform surgery? People with fingers can wear gloves, but what do you do?

Dear Franky,  
How do you fit all that stuff in your body? Is it even physically possible? (For our world, that is)

You guys are all awesome. :D

From, Spacegoodra

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
(Me: Thank you~! I try hard! :3 :D)  
(Sanji: O-O … *air around him turns blue and he sinks to his knees* …)  
(Nami: A lot… More than I think he should, but with all the extra yummy snacks, I don't really mind.)  
(Robin: He doesn't get better, except in serious situations, but even then he still swoons.)  
(Luffy: Nope! Ahahahaha!)  
(Chopper: I just have to make sure my hooves stay extra clean, and Usopp made me some special gloves too :D)  
(Franky: … Well, I made my body rather large… And it can all fit perfectly, because of the way I designed it. Isn't it **_**super**_** awesome?)  
(Everyone; *blushes* Th-thank you~)  
(Chopper: That doesn't make me happy jerk! Ehe~)**

* * *

From: hetaliafan98

Dear Luffy  
If you ever want to kill that Magma b***, just let me now. {Drives away in a military jeep with a machine gun mounted on the hood. An RPG launcher strapped on her back with Tetsaiga, the war hammer of Zillyhoo, a how to guide in how to perfect Rasengan and the starlight kick}

COOKIES FOR YOU ALL! {throws them all cookies}

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
(Luffy: *hat shadows his face* Don't worry, I'll be doing that myself.)  
(Me/Usopp/Chopper/Brook/Nami: *shivers*)  
(Luffy: *suddenly goes back to being silly* COOKIES~!)  
(Everyone: *munches on more cookies* :3)**

* * *

From: DuncanIdaho2014  
Thank you all for your valuable time. You guys are the best 3

Now, the questions:

Dear Luffy,  
Who would win in a fight between you and Mr. Fantastic?

Dear Zoro,  
Your 'getting lost' gag didn't start until you entered the Grand Line. Is it possible you have a compass in your head and it's been going bonkers since you entered the Grand Line?

Dear Sanji,  
We all know how you feel about MTF transgenders, aka okama, but how would you react to a FTM? Would you respect 'her' wishes to be treated as one of the guys, or be unable to look past the body HE was born in?

Dear Usopp,  
How would you have 'leveled up' during the timeskip if Kuma sent you to another island? Would you have come up with even crazier 'stars' all on your own or would you have developed another skill?

Dear Nami,  
You DO realize that to draw a map of the world, you're going to have to go through Paradise another six times, the New World who knows how many thanks to the unreliable Logs, not to mention the other three Blues, right? You could work your whole life and not accomplish it YOURSELF. So would you compromise by using existing maps or do you HAVE to make each one by hand?

Dear Chopper,  
If the crew met a woman who'd eaten the Reindeer Reindeer Fruit, would you be interested in her, or would she still be 'human' and therefore of no interest?

Dear Robin,  
There was another Poneglyph in Arabasta besides the Pluton one. Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper found it. What are your feelings about that? (evil laughter)

Dear Franky,  
Do you even run on blood anymore, or just pure cola. I ask because between the fridge and the nipple lights, it's clear most of your chest is metal, so how would your heart pump blood anywhere?

And last but not least, Dear Brook,  
If you can separate your soul from your skeleton, does that mean you could just 'move' into another dead body? Or, if your soul was stronger, could you possess a living person? P.S. you should play Bink's Sake on the viola. The viola needs love. Violins, cellos, even the bass get solos, but NO ONE hears/cares about the violas!  
P.P.S. What's your favorite pirate song besides Bink's Sake? Mine is Hoist the Colors from POTC!

Thank you all for your time. Please stop abusing the author. She built the universe you are all currently inhabiting. Laters!

**Dear DuncanIdaho2014,  
(Luffy: Me, of course! :D)  
(Zoro: I don't get lost.)  
(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)  
(Me: Actually, if you think about it, the whole reason he had been traveling as a bounty hunter was because he was lost and couldn't find his island. So, technically, that means his 'getting lost' gag has actually been going on since before he met Luffy XD)  
(Sanji: I… I'm not really sure…)  
(Usopp: Hmm… I don't know. It would really depend on what island I would've been on.)  
(Nami: I don't mind spending my whole life on it. Really, that **_**is**_** my life. I can use other maps, though I'd eventually have to draw those islands onto my world chart anyway. I decided to make the world map because I wanted to explore the world, so that's what I'm going to do. *smiles*)  
(Chopper: I think, maybe? It would depend on a lot of things, I think.) **_**Oh my gawd you just gave me an amazing idea~! *hugs you*  
**_**(Robin: … *tries to hide the surprise on her face* I guess that just means I'll have to go back and find it, ne?)  
(Zoro: Oh yeah, I remember that.)  
(Chopper: That underground place! I remember now! And we didn't know what it was at the time.)  
(Franky: I still **_**have**_** a heart, and I still do run off blood, but the cola is what powers the machinery.)  
(Brook: I don't think I'd want to possess a living person, but it may be possible? *pulls out a magical viola from nowhere and begins playing Binks' Sake on it* I must admit, I do really like Sanji-san's song. I forget its name at the moment, though.)  
(Sanji: *lost in thought, trying to determine what he would do about your ask to him*)  
(Luffy: *hugs me – and a bit tighter than he means to* Okay~! :D)  
(Me: *eyes are bugging out* L-Luffy…! Can't… breathe…!)  
(Luffy: Oh! *let's go* Gomen, gomen! Ehehe…! *rubs the back of his neck*)**

* * *

_**~ Ahh, there we go! Thanks for all those asks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy all the future chapters as well!**_


	22. Pink Like Cotton Candy

_**~ Agh! I'm an old lady! MY BACK IS DYINNNNGGGGG!  
I would tell the back story… But that would take too long T^T Let's just say, flying off of mini-cliffs on sleds IS NOT FUN! D:**_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Kasane Territory**_**" sung by UTAU Kasane Teto**

* * *

thank you for answering that though this still means you have something on Nami and Sanji though but use it wisely ;)

Dear Straw Hats,

not counting Akainu and Blackbeard who do each of you think is the most dangerous villain you all of faced and yes Luffy you can still count the ones who fought on your side in the marineford war since that showed to just be temporary

from gamelover41592  
p.s. you can't count Movie or filler bad guys

**Dear gamelover41592,  
(Zoro: *nods*)  
(Everyone: *derp faces* Ehhhhh… The… Strongest…?)  
(Me: O.O …?)  
(Luffy: … *derp face becomes derpier* The… Strongest… *throws arms up* I'M THE STRONGEST!)  
(Everyone: THEY ASKED ABOUT THE STRONGEST **_**ENEMY!**_**)  
(Luffy: Uhh… I'm not sure. Do you mean, like, who got the closest to killing us, or something?)  
(Me: Uh… Answer however you want? Ahaha… *whispers* I'm not sure how ta answer this myself…)  
(Luffy: Then… Crocodile or Moria!)  
(Everyone: …)  
(Luffy: Crocodile stabbed me in the chest, and he poisoned me, and he sucked all of the water out of my body, but when we fought against Moria, we almost were gonna disin-something because we didn't have our shadows.)**

* * *

emiko-chan:Dear Sanji: When you find All Blue, what will you do?

Dear Luffy: If somebody captured any of your nakama and the only way of saving your nakama is by giving up on One Piece and giving up on being pirate king, will you do it?

Dear Strawhats: Can you rank yourselves according to your alcohol tolerance? (Who are the light weights, has high tolerance, etc)

Dear Chopper: How come you don't use your adorableness to stop Zoro whenever he removes his bandages everytime he is injured?

Dear Ashlielle: What are your favorite One Piece pairings? Also in Dream Ride and Oceanbound, what are the pairings you considered or are considering?

**Dear emiko-chan,  
(Sanji: Cook? Uh… That's really all I wanted to do there. Probably some sightseeing, too, since I would think such an ocean would be rather beautiful.)  
(Luffy: *without hesitation* Yes!)  
(Nami/Zoro: *fighting over being #1*)  
(Usopp: I don't really know how we would rank ourselves, but Zoro and Nami would definitely be at the top of the list. And Luffy doesn't do much drinking, along with Chopper.)  
(Chopper: *jaw drops* WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!)  
(Zoro: *stops fighting with Nami* Oh god no…)  
(Me: My favorite pairings? Eh… FraRo, LuNa, ZoSan, UsoKa… Yeh, that's basically it – though there are other pairings I might ship if the story is well written. About Dream Ride, I think it may be a bit obvious by now, but it's gonna be a ZoSan. And Oceanbound? Hehehe… I can't tell you that. No, really, I can't. I'm not sure what pairings to do yet…)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *hiding in corners of the ship after I mentioned ZoSan.)  
(Robin: I'm guessing FraRo is…?)  
(Franky: … OH! Whoa! Robin-sis is cool and all, but I don't think we're **_**that**_** way.)  
(Nami: *pounds me on the head* What makes you think I'd ever be with **_**him**_** unless he was a rich man?!)  
(Me: *in between hits* Ow-! I'm-! Sorry-! But-! The-! Stories-! Are-! Cute-!)  
(Usopp: *thinking about Kaya*)**

* * *

WanderingKlutz:Dear Zoro: You hate Sanji right? So why did you knock him out in Thriller Bark? You could have just let him do it you know?

Dear Robin: Why do you always say such morbid things?

Dear Franky: Why don't you like wearing pants?

Dear Brook: If Giolla was willing to let her show you her panties would you still like to see it?

Ps. This ask fic is so cool!

**Dear WanderingKluts,  
(Zoro: I hate him, but he's still nakama. It's my responsibility as - ***_**unofficial~**_*** - first mate to keep everyone safe.)  
(Robin: It's just my sense of humor, Kluts-san.)  
(Franky: My speedos are **_**super**_** perverted! I have to keep my perverted dignity!)  
(Nami/Usopp: No, no. I don't think it works that way.)  
(Brook: Oh goodness, no! I only want to see the panties of beautiful ladies! *turns to me* May I see your panties, miss?)  
(Me: *blushes* I don't know whether to be flattered or kick you off the ship~ And thank you~! I try hard! :D)**

* * *

From: hetaliafan98  
I'm sorry Robin, I just realized I never asked you a question. Well, here it is.  
Dear Robin  
Has anyone ever told you that your like a female Kyoya?  
Author-san if you agree get ready to put your shades on, because this case is busted. {Puts on awesome shades as the theme for CSI:Miami plays in the background.}

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
(Robin: Eh… Kyoya? Who is that?)  
(Usopp: AH! From that anime! Umm… It was… Ouran High School Host Club, right? He had glasses and black hair and he was very focused on his work stuff.)  
(Me: DING DING DING! CORRECTO~! *puts on my sunglasses as well and walks away as the radio playing the theme music explodes, only to be replaced by equally awesome random music*)**

* * *

Samurai jack:Dear zoro  
Except mihawk who is the strongest opponent you faced. (Curly brow not included because he is weak)

**Dear Samurai Jack,  
I'm not really sure. Probably… Oz, because it took all of us to take him down, and even then, Luffy had to beat the crap out of it.  
(Sanji: OI! *trying to kick you but is being held back by Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and Brook*)**

* * *

From: Spacegoodra

Dear Franky,  
Has any of the crew ever managed to break apart some of the Thousand Sunny's Adam wood?  
Do you have extra pieces of Adam wood that you can use to repair the ship?

Dear Chopper,  
After your two years of training, why did it look like you got younger? (At least in Brain Point form)

Dear Brooke,  
When you play music, does your soul amplify out or something? It's the only reason I can think of that would allow you to cause enemies hearing your music to have mass hallucinations.

Dear Robin,  
Is there a power that one of your crewmates have that you just can't make sense of? Like, it doesn't seem possible but they manage to do it anyway.

Dear Zoro,  
How do you cut stuff with the sword in your mouth? Can you only slash in a horizontal line? Because it seems like you wouldn't have a lot of mobility without leaving your neck open.

Dear Sanji,  
What would you do if you lost your sense of taste?

Dear Luffy,  
Can you hit as strong as your gramps without winding up your punch, going into second gear, or using haki? Could you beat him in a punching contest?

Dear Nami,  
About how many beris does it take to buy a regular loaf of bread?

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
(Franky: Yeah, they have. Although it is much sturdier than the wood that was used on Merry, it's not completely invincible, and there have been a few times where the crew has damaged the wood. I do have spare Adam's Wood to repair the Sunny with, too.)  
(Chopper: I-I do…?)  
(Me: I think his big hat thingy makes him look tinier. And cuter. *hugs Chopper and rubs my face in his fur* You're so cute~!)  
(Chopper: *blushing but trying to get away*)  
(Brook: Ah, you caught me! Yohohohoho!)  
(Robin: Hmm… Possibly, Nami's ability to hurt Luffy with her hits even though she does not use Haki? I can't really fathom that.)  
(Zoro: That's what my other two swords come in handy for. And no, I can cut more than just a horizontal line.)  
(Sanji: *jaw drops* I think my cooking would probably suffer, if only a bit. I probably wouldn't be coming up with many new dishes, though, even if I could keep cooking the ones I know. It would also be hard to determine the freshness of my ingredients if I couldn't taste them…)  
(Luffy: Yeah! Hahahahaha! Of course I can!)  
(Garp: *magically appears to hit Luffy on the head and then disappears*)  
(Luffy: *pouts* No…)  
(Nami: Normally somewhere around 100 or 150 beri.)**

* * *

Dear Luffy,  
Do you have thick skin and an elastic heart?

Btw, if any of you realise where I got this reference from, I shall tell you the secret to becoming pirate king! And I'll throw in a my secret recipe for my suuuper bowl of gumbo. Hint: It's from a song.

Will Luffy answer my question? Will the Straw Hats(plus the author) ever figure out the reference? Is Chopper adorable?! Probably yes to the last one.

Find out all this and more on the next chapter of "Ask The Straw Hats"!  
(Dramatic hair flip brought to you by Itachi Uchiha)

From (in case it's not told): Zoro's aunt Petunia

**Dear Zoro's aunt Petunia (*snickers*),  
(Zoro: *staring at your name* I don't **_**have**_** an aunt Petunia… What are you playing at, woma-!)  
(Me: *tapes Zoro's mouth shut*)  
(Luffy: Whaaaaat? Uh… I think so? What is elastic…? HEY! I DON'T WANNA KNOW THE SECRET TO BECOMING PIRATE KING! But I'll take the recipe…)  
(Me: We won't! Or maybe… we will? … GOOGLE TO LE RESCUE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm not interested in becoming the pirate king, though. And YES! CHOPPER IS ADORABLE! *hugs him in a death squeeze again* … IT'S A SONG! 'Thick skin and an elastic heart'; it's from a song! Fuahahahahahahahaha!)  
(Luffy: *trying to do the dramatic hair flip and failing*)**

* * *

Dear great supreme Strawhats pirates, have you read any crossovers, if so can you answer my questions involving crossover fanfiction?

Dear future pirate king Luffy, when you see Shanks, are you and your crew going to fight him and his crew?

Dear ultimate swordsman Zoro, have you ever thought of using lightning on your swords or doing a combine attack with Nami?

Dear sexy and epic navigator Nami, are you going to upgrade your clima-tact again?

Dear great sniper king Usopp, what is the hardest thing you ever try to shoot or hit?

Dear blazing awesome Sanji, how does wearing a fedora being apart of your signature look sound to you?

Dear adorable genius doctor Chopper, I need your help, you see for a long time I keep having anime fantasies with me in it and it's keeping concentrating on school work which effect my grades in a bad way, how do I stop it?

Dear dark beauty Robin, do you regret having your devil fruit powers?

Dear super rad Franky, have you ever got a girlfriend before?

Dear rocking cool Brook, if someone ever kick you in your crotch would it hurt?

From Alexander

P.s. What is your favorite ending song?

P.p.s. Some of you didn't answer my favorite attack question and none of you told me what is your strongest attack so can you tell me please?

P.p.p.s. Here's a cake shape like your jolly roger.

P.p.p.p.s. You might want to keep Luffy from eating it all.

**Dear Alexander,  
(Me: No, we still haven't read any. I'm honestly just not interested in it, really.)  
(Luffy: Yes! It'll be fun!)  
(Zoro: *rips the tape off his mouth and glares at me* That might be interesting, though I don't know how well I'd be able to work with her.)  
(Sanji: *kicks Zoro*)  
(Nami: Probably, but I don't know when, and I'm not entirely sure what I'll be doing to it yet.)  
(Usopp: Uh… Maybe… The time I tried to shoot a fly? That was pretty hard.)  
(Sanji: Hmm.. It sounds… Interesting, I guess. I don't really think I'll be doing that, though.)  
(Chopper: Watch Friends? Or The Office?)  
(Me: *giggles*)  
(Robin: No, I do not.)  
(Franky: Yeah, but… none of them can handle my amazing pervertedness! Ow! *strikes a pose*)  
(Brook: No, though if they cracked my bones there, it would.)  
(Me: I like ending 15! And the first one, too.)  
(Nami: If you pay me 100,000,000 beri.)  
(Usopp: That's more than three times the amount of my bounty!)  
(Luffy: *devours the cake in one bite*)  
(Everyone: *beats Luffy*)  
(Me: *crying* I wish I would've read that last extra note first~ T^T)**

* * *

From: DangoCorn  
Hello 8D!

Dearest mugiwaras,

If you had to pick one of your crewmates and marry them, which one would it be?

K TY C:!

**Dear DangoCorn,  
(Me: Do I count? I don't think I count.)  
(Nami: I choose Luffy, since he's gonna be the Pirate King and hopefully rich.)  
(Usopp: *laughs* Well, we're not really getting married, so I choose Chopper!)  
(Chopper: *hugs Usopp's leg* Yay!)  
(Me: *sweatdrops and thinks* **_**You do know what getting married is, ne? …**_**)  
(Robin: I choose Franky, since I believe he knows better than to go against me.)  
(Franky: *lowers his hands protectively over his crotch*)  
(Zoro: Uh… *looking at the last open options* Brook.)  
(Sanji: *lonely face*)  
(Me: *sneaks over by Sanji* Since the numbers are uneven~ :3)  
(Sanji: *nosebleeds*)**

* * *

From: DuncanIdaho2014  
Wow! I was amazed at how quick and candid you all were! But I'm just getting started, and I've got some real doozies this time.

Dear Luffy,  
If you could go back to Marineford and stop Ace from saving you, would you? Your brother would have lived, but you would've never become pirate king, and your nakama would have lost their captain. Chew on that.

Dear Zoro,  
Is a Santouryu Iai possible? And I don't mean doing Shishi Sonson with Asura active! Could you grab Wado with your teeth and resheathe it in the same movement, or is it beyond the realm of physical possibility?

Dear Sanji,  
If you were born in the North Blue, how the f*** did you end up in East Blue? Your world doesn't have aircraft. You didn't know about Reverse Mountain, so you didn't go up it and then through the Calm Belt. Seriously, HOW?!

Dear Usopp,  
If Carrot, Pepper, and Onion had been the same age as you, would you have tried to bring them out to sea with you, or are they just not cut out for pirate life?

Dear Nami,  
You charged 100,000 Beri just for a man seeing your naked body. How much would you charge for one to 'bat a homerun', so to speak?

Dear Chopper,  
Did you make any new points besides Kung Fu? Furthermore, did you have to create a medicine that lets you shift into the other forms anytime, or can any Zoan do it with enough training?

Dear Robin,  
Whatever happened to Bacchi? He was really cool!

Dear Franky,  
If the Straw Hats had more money when you stole from them, would you have bought more Adam Wood and made Sunny bigger, or did you always plan on a Brig Sloop that exact size?

Dear Brook,  
Why do you sleep? For that matter, do you even get tired? You have no muscles to get sore, no lungs to pump air, no brain that needs flushing. Is it one of those 'there is no spoon' things in that it's all in your head, or is it for the same reason you still, ahem, produce excrement?

Apologies, Author-san, for my counterproductive warning. To apologize, I offer this imaginary coupon for an unlimited supply of the Ben &amp; Jerry's flavor of your choice. Use it well.

**Dear DuncanIdaho2014,  
(Luffy: … *runs to cry in a corner over his indecision*)  
(Zoro: I can do it. It's just harder than some of my other moves.)  
(Sanji: I honestly don't know myself. I'm guessing it probably happened when I was a baby or something.)  
(Usopp: I don't really know. They have different dreams than I do, and I don't know if those are things they would want to do on a pirate ship.)  
(Nami: A debt that would follow you to hell. I honestly don't even know if I would accept that.)  
(Chopper: Yeah, I did!)  
(Luffy: *chants* Stag Beetle, Stag Beetle, Stag Beet-!)  
(Chopper: *whacks Luffy* It was really hard, and a very complicated process. It'd be different for other Zoans, I think.)  
(Robin: Bacchi? I believe I don't know what you're talking about. Is it something I perhaps forgot?)  
(Franky: Well, I did follow my plan, so that's how big I had planned to make it. I think I might have bought more Adam's Wood for repairs. **_**Super**_**, isn't it?)  
(Usopp: *sulking while he remembers Merry*)  
(Brook: It is, in fact, the same reason I still poop.)  
(Luffy: YAAAY~!)  
(Me: Wut? What warning? What? Huh? YAY FOR ICE-CREAM! :D :D :D :D *hugs yew*)**

* * *

From Luffy's sister  
Yes, thank you so much!*hugs Luffy* your the best captain ever! By the way if you guys want you can call me Luna.

Dear Author  
Sure I would love to be your sister too. After all you can be brother's and sister's with anyone even if you don't have the same blood.

Dear Brook  
What was it like being a super star?

Dear Franky  
Did you know that because of you there is now a legend on the island you were at for two years about a fire tiger?

Dear Robin  
I think the last island in the New World was once home to a very smart and strong group of people who fought against the World Government. What do you think?

Dear Chopper  
Has anyone called you Dr. Chopper before?

Dear Sanji  
How do you walk on air?

Dear Usopp  
What do you think of your title of "god Usopp" you got at Dressrosa?

Dear Nami  
Could you steal from someone without them finding out?

Dear Zoro  
When did you start to drink sake?

Dear Luffy  
If you can keep your meat would you be a hero?

That's all from me, and thank you all again for letting me be apart of your crew. You guys are the best!

**Dear Luna-chan,  
(Luffy: Yay! :D)  
(Me: Double yay! *joins the hug and makes it a group hug* True, true!)  
(Brook: It was quite an experience! Being on the stage with the lights on you in front of such a big crowd of your fans is very amazing. I would leave it all again in a heartbeat for Luffy-san, though.)  
(Franky: *bursts out into laughter*)  
(Robin: I don't really know. I guess we'll have to see, ne, Luna-san?)  
(Chopper: Y-Yes~ *blushes and does his flattery dance*)  
(Sanji: It involves a lot of willpower, milady… *winks at you and kisses your hand*)  
(Zoro: *rolls his eyes – er, eye*)  
(Usopp: O-O … I never thought being admired could be so terrifying. It was amazing and scary at the same time.)  
(Nami: Of course I could! *winks*)  
(Zoro: A very long time ago. Wait, haven't I answered this before? *searching through a garbage can filled with old asks*)  
(Me: *drags him away from the trash can*)  
(Luffy: YES! :D Wait… I don't get it. And YOU'RE WELCOME~! :D :D)  
(Me: YAY FOR LUNA-CHAN! *turns to Luffy* Now if only **_**I**_** could join~?)  
(Luffy: No.)  
(Me: *sulks* How cruel…)**

* * *

Dear Luffy,  
How are you going to celebrate once you become pirate king? are you gonna have like a really long party or a big bonfire like in skypiea or both?

From: kid

**Dear kid,  
Both! :D Yay for food and parties!**

* * *

girl: I first would like to apologize to all of you for asking Luffy such awkward questions, I'm sorry but you're reactions are just to beautiful. *Hands a box of cookies to Robin*  
Now for the questions  
Dear Franky does it hurt when you get upgrades?  
Dear Brook what does it feel like when you leave your body?  
Dear Zoro was there ever a time you did get lost or does everything just move?  
Dear Sanji what inspired you to become such a wonderful gentle man?  
Dear Luffy if you landed on a island that was made of meat would you eat it all or just eat some of it?  
Dear Usopp when you go back to syrup village will you marry Kaya?  
Dear Author I have no questions but just want to let you know that you are awesome  
Nami and Robin I think you guys are the best for putting up with all the males in you crew  
Chopper...YOU'RE SOOO CUTE *quickly hugs Chopper and then runs away*

**Dear girl,  
(Robin: *takes the cookies and smiles*)  
(Franky: Not really. It did back when I first changed it, but not really now.)  
(Brook: Hmm… I don't think it is quite that easy to explain, miss! I guess, maybe it's kind of like… floating? Yohoho!)  
(Zoro: Everything moves, of course. I never get lost.)  
(Sanji: Women~! Women are the greatest thing to ever happen to this world of ugly brutes! :D)  
(Luffy: ALL OF IT! MEEEAAAAAT~!)  
(Usopp: *blushes* W-Whaaaaaa? H-Hahaha! What gave you th-that idea?)  
(Me: I am? *blushes* Why thank you!)  
(Robin: Thank you.)  
(Nami: I'd feel even more flattered if you could give me some beri~ :3 *eyes turn to money signs*)  
(Chopper: *blushes*)  
(Me: Dang, we're doing a lot of blushing, huh?)  
(Usopp/Chopper: *nods*)**

* * *

From: Protoman32x  
Dear Strawhats, I am conducting a experiment for school and I would like for you to be apart of it. First I need the author to lock up Luffy, Robin,Chopper and Brook in a vault then once in give them these three pill which is MDMA from west blue and record the effects

**Dear Protoman32x,  
(Me: … *puts meat, history books, cotton candy, milk, and musical instruments into a vault and waits for them to go in there before shutting the door* … Wait, what is MDMA?)**

* * *

Dear Straw Hat Pirates,

If u had to all participate in a Battle Royale , what would u all do? (I'm just curious)

-Skittles

**Dear Skittles,  
(Luffy: What's a 'Battle Royal'?)  
(Nami: It's 'Battle Royale', Luffy.)  
(Luffy: Yeah, what's that?)  
(Usopp: It's when we all fight each other.)  
(Luffy: That sounds fun!)  
(Chopper: We don't have to kill each other, though, right? *looks at you with big eyes*)  
(Me: *shrugs in the background and munches on a Slim Jim*)  
(Zoro: Sounds fun.)  
(Sanji: *frowns at Zoro because he's being Zoro*)**

* * *

Stikky,

Dear Author,

Im Really Sorry For Not Commenting Any More Since 11 Chapter But I Got Sick And My Mom And Sis Got Food Poisining And Then Even You! Where Sick! And I Feel Reaally Bad Not Being There So ... Im Really Sorry.

Oh And Thanks For That FeedBackComment That Made Me So happy man And Dont Look At My Old Drawing On DA There Really Old Like A year Or 3

And Dear Straw Hats,,

I Wanted To Say Thank You  
Just. ThankYou.  
U Guys Changed My LIfe In A Way So I Could Enjoy it Again...  
This Sounds Really Dumb and Stupid And Corny maybe Its The Best If U ignord this.

But Luffy Even if You Dont know I also Lost My Big Brother and U Really Helped Me When I Watch The 1 Episode of One Piece And Even Stil Now So ThankYou.

Stay Awesome Futere Pirate King :3

**Dear Stikky,  
(Me: Mah~ Don't worry! It was just a cold! And sorry for you and your mom and sis! Hope you're all feeling better now! I wanna see your pictuuuuurrrreessssss)  
(Luffy: You're welcome! :D)  
(Robin/Nami: *smiles*)  
(Me: No, no. Don't worry about sounding corny. This is actually the same way I feel. I was really depressed until I started watching One Piece, so if you say it's corny, let's be corny together! :D)  
(Luffy: *hugs you and pats your back*)**

* * *

Dear Straw Hats here are a couple of words from me to you.

Zoro you are one epic badass I'll tell you that, much better than stupid love cook. By the way is the crew ever targeted by bounty hunters? Do you deal with that on your own when no one is watching?  
Usopp, I like your weapons and all that but man up buddy don't just talk the talk...  
Sanji, while your cooking is great I am greatly annoyed by your love-love personality, you know if you actually picked the right timing to do it than your compliments and attention you give to girls could even get you some points, take a page from Luffy's book, he's got Hancock around his little finger and he doesn't even know that. XD Futhermore girls can take care of themselves.  
Chopper I swear one of these days half of the girls in the world are going to melt over how adorable you are.  
Robin that dark humor of yours, oh I love it. Wanna hang around from time to time, we can read as well I've got books that you'd most certainly be delighted to read. :D  
Franky you superrrrr pervert.  
Brook sing something I like your singing alot.  
Nami, is there anything left to say to describe how amazing you actually are. I've got a couple of questions for you. What kind of man would you fall for, describe him a bit more. Have you read any of you paired with an OC stories? 'Another Nakama' is a great one if you want to read it. Would you give up all the money on the world for the crew?  
Now, the best for the last, Luffy. Let's go eat, I'll buy all the food that you want as much as you want for as long as you want. XD

Sincerely Vergil Leonidas

**Dear Vergil Leonidas,  
(Zoro: Ah… Thanks… *grins at the Sanji part* Uh, yeah. I don't really have to deal with things like that personally, though there are occasions where I'll be alone and have to beat some bounty hunters.)  
(Usopp: I'M TRYING!)  
(Sanji: *pounds his fist on the ground* Why…? Why'd you have to remind me that Luffy was with that goddess without me…? *sobs*)  
(Chopper: W-What?! I don't want anyone to melt! o.o!)  
(Robin: Yes, that sounds like a nice idea, Vergil-san.)  
(Franky: *blushes and rubs the back of his head* Thank you!)  
(Brook: … *starts singing Binks' Sake loudly*)  
(Nami: Like I've said, I want a rich man. And if I can't get a rich one, I want a perfect one. *winks* I have not. All the money…? Yeah, these idiots are my life now.)  
(Luffy: *eyes shine and he starts drooling* REALLY?!)  
(Sanji: I think you've just made a terrible mistake. I hope you're rich, because 'for as long as you want' may last days on end, and he eats A LOT.)**

* * *

_**~ Dooone! And now time to post… :3**_


	23. R4OP RULES!

_**~ Sorry I took so long! I've been having a hard time getting motivated lately. I mean, I didn't even touch my laptop on Tuesday. Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, I didn't even look at it. Dang.  
And that's saying a lot (since I spend almost every waking moment on my laptop on a normal day).**_

**Soundtrack: None. Though, I think I should find one soon. The silence is killing me.**

* * *

From: Protoman32x

MDMA is basically what happen when a psychedelic that feed off the will of the user and the yaoi effect had a baby in pill form or in laments term... Excasy. Also thank you for following phase 2 will be in play shortly

**Dear Protoman32x,  
I still don't understand O_O …**

* * *

Dear almighty godly Strawhat pirates, here's 100 million beri, so will you answer my questions about your attacks now?

Dear Luffy, if somehow there was a way to fight Whitebeard and Ace would you do it?

Dear Zoro, have you ever gone on a date before? What kind of girlfriend would you want? (Sanji if you don't make a comment on this questions I will give you posters of the girls of queen's blade)

Dear Nami, if you see a bunch of orphans would you give them money to have a life or convince Luffy to let them join the crew?

Dear Sanji, if a female pirate captain ask you to join her crew would you do it?

Dear Chopper, let me explain what I talk in my last question, you see the fantasies I talked about has been happening constantly and been giving me headaches since I think of them to much so do you how to stop them?

Dear Robin, have you ever clutch a enemy's you know what before or after Franky?

Dear Franky, have thought of making a laser sword for the General Franky?

Dear Brook, what is it like slice people at top speed without them knowing your doing it?

Love Alexander

P.s. Quick lock up Luffy before you read the next note.

P.p.s. Here a big bowl of all types of mike and ikes for all of you?

**Dear Alexander,  
(Me: I apologize sincerely, but I really have no clue how I should answer your attack question.)  
(Nami: *glares at me*)  
(Me: Even with a lot of money on the line.)  
(Luffy: Wut? B-But they're d-dead…! *cries in a corner*)  
(Zoro: No, I haven't. I would rather not have to worry about romantic stuff, but if I really had to choose, either someone who would train and be quiet, drink sake and be quiet, or just be quiet while I train.)  
(Sanji: *kissing his new posters*)  
(Nami: Umm… I guess… Let them get on the boat and take them to the next island or something…? I'm not giving up my money if I don't have to, and this ship isn't a safe place for a bunch of orphans to live permanently.)  
(Sanji: *slowly eroding away* I-I love ladies, but this is…)  
(Luffy: *grabs Sanji* NO! SANJI ISN'T LEAVING!)  
(Chopper: Hmm… Uh… Stop watching anime! Or… Ummm… Maybe, you could take notes of what the teacher is discussing if you're in class?)  
(Robin: I would rather not touch anyone else's anymore. And no, I have not.)  
(Franky: *holding his hands over his personal area protectively* That's actually a pretty **_**super**_** idea!)  
(Brook: It's quite amazing! Yohoho! Though, if people would just be a bit nicer, I might not have to hurt them.)  
(Me: … *locks up Luffy quickly*)  
(Chopper/Brook/Usopp: *digs into le candy*)  
(Me/Zoro: *takes a few steps back*)  
(Me: I'd rather not… I've eaten a lot of candy today.)**

* * *

Dear Sanji  
How would you treat Nami and Robin if they both were boys? Also Ivan-sama is behind you.

Dear Nami  
Did you know Buggy became a warlord? Guess that spells trouble for you guys in the future.

Dear Robin  
What do you think of Bortholomew? I think that's how you spell his name. If you don't know who I mean he is the Straw hats biggest fan boy.

Dear Zoro  
What do you think of Momonuske and Kinemeon?

Dear Brook  
You might be getting a new female crew member. Her name is Rebecca, you should prepare a song for her.

Dear Luffy  
When I say pineapple head who is the first person that comes to mind?

Dear Franky  
Android 18 already has a husband. Flirting with her is pointless.

-Love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Sanji: If Nami-san and Robin-chan were boys? Uh… Well… They wouldn't be girls? *brain fizzles and he suddenly turns around* ACK! Of wait… YOU LIED! D: )  
(Nami: Not really. Even if he did become a warlord, Luffy can still kick his butt all the way across the Grand Line.)  
(Luffy: Ah! Thanks, Nami! But… *wiggles around* Will you guys untie me now?)  
(Usopp: *unties Luffy*)  
(Robin: It's 'Bartolomeo'. I think he is a nice person, so far. Quite admirable.)  
(~ In a distant place ~ Bartolomeow: *sneezes and then blushes* I feel like something really good just happened and I don't know.)  
(Zoro: I guess they're okay.)  
(Brook: Rebecca-san? Do you think she'd show me her panties if I compose a good enough song?)  
(Me: Psh! I don't think Rebecca will be joining. After all, she just found out Soldier-san was her father, **_**and**_** her family is probably going to be taking the throne back, so I don't see why she would leave. And also, she doesn't like violence, so the pirates life doesn't seem like something she'd personally enjoy.)  
(Brook/Sanji: *sulks*)  
(Luffy: MARCO! :D)  
(Franky: Wut.)  
(Me: DRAGONBALL Z REFERENCE WOOT WOOT! *raises hand in silent request for a high five*)**

* * *

From: gamelover41592  
nice work and thank you sorry got nothing for you now :(

**Dear gamelover41592,  
Awww! T^T**

* * *

Dear Zoro,  
If you cut stuff with your other two swords, what is the sword in your mouth for? Is it exclusively for blocking and special, long-range attacks? How does your thing work? D:

Dear Sanji,  
You're a nutritionist of sorts, right? How do you keep track of what the crew needs to eat?

Dear Chopper,  
If there was an emergency or something, could you be the cook in a pinch? Obviously, you wouldn't cook as well as Sanji, but could you fulfill the "nutritionist" part of his job?

Dear Luffy,  
I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this... but...  
Why did you set out for sea in a tiny boat with no plan? If you weren't extraordinarily lucky, I'm pretty sure you would've died before you'd even get a bounty.

Dear Strawhats,  
I just want to say, your back-stories are all very traumatizing, interesting, and show great depth to your characters. I greatly enjoyed watching each one. :D

From, Spacegoodra

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
(Zoro: What are you talking about? I attack with all three swords.)  
(Sanji: In a notebook, or in my brain if I don't have enough time to write it down.)  
(Chopper: Hmm… Yeah, but I don't think anyone would want to eat my food.)  
(Usopp: One time he tried to cook, and it was nutritional and all, but… Uh… Nutritional can be… Really gross.)  
(Luffy: Wat? Why would I come up with a plan? I can't think that hard.)  
(Everyone: *jaws drop*)  
(Me: *raises my hand* That makes two of us.)  
(Everyone: *jaws drop all the way to the floor*)  
(Usopp: You enjoy watching our sorrow?!)  
(Me: *sweats nervously* That is **_**not**_** what we meant.)**

* * *

From: DuncanIdaho2014  
Once again I come before you, burdened with ignorance, and ask that you relieve me!

Dear Luffy,  
Say, hypothetically, you never met Shanks? Would you still want to be Pirate King, or would Garp have gotten to you and you'd dream of becoming an Admiral like Coby, or something else entirely?

Dear Zoro,  
Can you cut time?

Dear Sanji,  
We know your favorite dish is Spicy Seafood Pasta. However, what is your favorite ingredient? That thing you slip into nearly every dish that makes it distinctly 'Sanji'? Given your budget, it probably isn't something high-class like white truffle oil, so I'm wondering how you make everything 5-star given your limited resources.

Dear Usopp,  
Have you seen Rango? Because for some reason I think you'd really like the main character.

Dear Nami,  
If a butterfly flaps its wings in West Blue, does it start a hurricane in East Blue?

Dear Chopper,  
As a doctor and animal, I assume you dabbled in veterinary medicine. So tell me... are Transponder Snails ALIVE, and need food and water, or are they just very creepy looking machines?

Dear Robin,  
You've frequently shown you can 'bloom' parts from your own body with Candelabra, and Gigantesco Mano shows you can make giant versions. What I'm getting at is can you make yourself giant like Luffy does with Gear Third?  
P.S. Bacchi was the tortoise you had when you were Ms. All-Sunday.

Dear Franky,  
Would you rather go on a date with Android 17 or the T-X from Terminator 3?

Dear Brook,  
I ask this with utmost solemnity... Lady Gaga or Katy Perry?

To clarify, Author-san, I warned the Straw Hats to stop abusing you and as a result Luffy abused you. That was why I apologized. For not being clear enough, I offer these conceptual Giant plush versions of Totoro, Toothless, and Baymax. Have a tea party with Chopper and pass peacefully into the next life from moe overload.

**Dear DuncanIdaho2014,  
(Luffy: No, I still wanted to be a pirate! I've never wanted to be a marine. *sticks his tongue out*)  
(Zoro: Hah? No. Why would I even want to cut that?)  
(Sanji: That is a secret. *smiles mysteriously*)  
(Usopp: Rango? No.)  
(Me: I watched the first five minutes of that movie and I got bored. Never finished it.)  
(Nami: Uh, no? Not that I know of?)  
(Chopper: They are alive! They do need water, but they can go for a very long time without eating.) **_Random assumption on my part?  
_**(Robin: I don't see why I would need to do that. It would be rather exhausting… Oh, yes, now I remember. I honestly don't know what happened to Bacchi-san.)  
(Franky: Uh… I'd rather stay single! *strikes his frikin awesome pose* **_**SUUUUPER~!**_**)  
(Brook: Who…?)  
(Me: *shows Brook some music videos*)  
(Brook: They're both very interesting. Yohohoho!)  
(Me: I don't mind *coughitsnotlikeiactuallyfeelanythingcough* but I certainly will take Baymax! *tackles Baymax and dies from Chopper's overly adorable moe rays of pink light and flowers and butterflies*)  
(Baymax: *uses his defriblrila-thingies and brings me back to life*)**

* * *

From: hetaliafan98

Dear Choppey  
My mom has a doctor appointment tomorrow about her tonsils. Think you can help?

Author-san  
Ouran for the win! xD

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
(Chopper: AH! It's already been a few days. Your mom already went, right? Did it go well?)  
(Me: YEAH! *throws my nonexistent collection of Ouran merchandise into the air before sulking* Sadly, I'm too broke to afford any good stuff T^T)**

* * *

Yes Luffy, really now let us go, the food awaits us. Don't worry Sanji, unless certain beautiful princess steals money from me I'll be perfectly fine. You wouldn't steal from me, right Nami?

Sincerely Vergil Leonidas

**Dear Vergil Leonidas,  
(Luffy: YAY! C'MON! :D)  
(Sanji: Yeah, well, I hope your money supply is endless. And how could you accuse Nami-san of doing such a thing?!)  
(Nami: *puts a hand on Sanji's shoulder* Don't worry, I'm considering it, if Vergil's wallet is really filled enough to feed even **_**Luffy**_**.)  
(Sanji: NAMI-SWAN IS SO PRETTY EVEN WHEN SHE'S STEALING! *flies off with hearts sprouting from his head*)  
(Me/Usopp: Oi, oi! You just told him your plan…!)**

* * *

From: Zoro's aunt Petunia,  
Dear All Of You,  
As I am confused wondering if you actually answered or not since I forgot it myself, I will tell you what I promised!  
The secret to becoming pirate king( and for making gumbo) is...

...isssssss...

...ISSSSSSS...!  
(Faints in to a coma from the drama before finishing)  
Will I ever wake up from this stupor? Will the Straw Hat crew ever taste the delicious gumbo? And how am I writing this if I'm passed out? You'll probably find most of these answers in the continuation of "Ask The Straw Hats!"  
(insert dramatic hair flips brought to you by the okama, especially for Sanji )

P.S: Zoro, y u no remember me? And wear more clothes! You'll freeze in the winter islands just wearing that green dress! And this obsession with Mihawk has to stop, he's too old for you! You need someone your own age, like that Sanji fellow (he cooks). And furthermore, (insert constant nagging)

**Dear Zoro's pretty and beautiful aunt Petunia-chan,  
(Me: *laughing*)  
(Luffy: *covers his ears* NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! DON'T TELL USSSS!)  
(Sanji: GUMBO!)  
(Zoro: I CAN YELL TOO!)  
(Everyone: *stares at Zoro*)  
(Zoro: Sorry. OOC again.) **_**If you don't understand, this was a reference from a scene in a previous chapter.  
**_**(Luffy: *uncovers his ears* WAKE UP AND GIMME THE GUMBO!)  
(Robin: *grows arms from Luffy's shoulders and bonks him on the head repeatedly*)  
(Sanji: *freezes at the hair flip and falls to his knees*)  
(Zoro: No way, old lady.)  
(Sanji: *unfreezes and kicks Zoro* DON'T CALL PETUNIA-SAN AN OLD LADY, YOU IDIOT MOSS FOR BRAINS!)  
(Zoro: EH?! YOU STARTING A FIGHT, SH*TTY COOK?!)  
(Me: Obsession with Mihawk…)  
(Usopp: Zoro, are you gay?)  
(Zoro: *suddenly stops fighting and gets kicked on the head* NO!)  
(Me: *bursts out laughing* And-! And she said, you should find someone like **_**SANJI!**_** XD AHAHAHAHAHA!)  
(Luffy/Usopp/Nami/Franky: *bursts out laughing*)  
(Robin: *giggles*)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *looks at each other and sweats nervously*)  
(Chopper: Wait a second… You… YOU CAN'T MENTION ZOSAN SO SOON AFTER THEY GOT OVER THE DISEASE OR-!)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *tackles each other in a hug*)  
(Everyone: *starts panicking*)  
(Me: HOLYCRAPWHATTHEHELLWHATISGOINGON?!)  
(Chopper: RESTRAIN THEM!)  
(Everyone: *separates Zoro and Sanji and ties them to the mast while they say things they would regret one short hour later*)**

* * *

Samurai jack:To Curly brow  
Try to kick me and I'll kick you so hard that your swollen face would be confused for Iva's  
Dear zoro  
Shanks used to be Mihawk's biggest rival. Knowing that you have never met him and your biggest source of information about him is Luffy Who depicts him to be extremely strong. Would you try taking him on before you challenge Mihawk for his title.

**Dear Samurai jack,  
**_**~One Hour After Le Previous Ask~**_**  
(Sanji: EH?! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU ARROGANT LITTLE-!)  
(Me: *tapes Sanji's mouth shut*)  
(Zoro: Nah, that's Luffy's fight.)**

* * *

Dear Luffy,

When you've become King of the Pirates, would you be interested in exploring somewhere landlocked? That is to say... not just stopping at a port town, but actually going further in?

Sincerely,  
Catflower Queen

P.S. Sorry I missed the last post. There were some things going on and... yeah. It's going to be like that for a while, so if I miss this next post, too, then sorry in advance

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
Mah~ Maybe I will! I don't really know yet.**

* * *

From Mr. Saturn

Dear, Luffy  
If I was your nakama would you still throw me at enemies because I can take down their shields and or defenses? (Makes big puppy eyes)

Dear, Robin  
Do you have a certain genre that you like? Cause I can let you borrow my Twilight Zone book, but keep it in good condition, Disney made me pay a stupid amount for it

Dear, Zoro  
If Tashigi imprisoned you (which will never happen) would you tell her why you won't fight her?

Dear, Ussop  
I'm so glad you can actually do more after the Timeskip

Dear, Chopper  
Don't you want to have a Sakura tree somewhere around the sunny?

Dear, Author  
Protect me from Franky! He is trying to throw me at somebody! *runs around*

**Dear Saturn-san,  
(Luffy: Hmmm~ YES! :D)  
(Me: *sighs and presses my thumb and forefinger to my forehead*)  
(Robin: Not necessarily. I would be happy with most books. I do really like horror and mystery stories, though.)  
(Zoro: No.)  
(Usopp: Uh, thanks? o_o)  
(Chopper: That would be really nice! :3)  
(Me: *jumps on Franky's back before giving him a wet willie*)  
(Franky: Aw-! Gross!)**

* * *

Hello Straw Hat Pirates and Ashlielle! I am havarti2 and I have been told to... investigate... this question and answer session by The Utterly Fabulous Z.

Luffy: May I join your crew? Seeing as Z joined your crew, that is. Also, did you ever figure out who first owned your hat? (HINT: it wasn't Shanks)

Zoro: YOU ARE AWESOME! Just pointing that out. And to explain cheddar grits, it's basically corn oatmeal with cheddar in it. For the question, can you teach me how to pick out a good sword?

Sanji: Before the question, two things. One, The Utterly Fabulous Z has a giant crush on you (DON'T TELL HER I TOLD YOU THAT). And two, the tastes were wrong. The tastes are sweetness, sourness, bitterness, saltiness, and umami, or savoriness. As for the question, would you ever dye someone's hair purple as a prank? *looks over at Usopp*

Chopper: You, sir, are adorable. Question: If you discovered a new disease, what would you call it? (Just curious)

Brook: HOW DARE YOU ASK Z SUCH A PERVERTED QUESTION IN THE LAST SESSION! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! *hits over head with China's wok* Anyway, what's it like being dead?

Franky: *hands a forever-cola which never empties* Why do you love cola so much? And what's it like being a cyborg? And do you know Dr. Gero?

Usopp: Are you Canadian? (Only because Canadians are excellent sharpshooters) And why is your hair so weird? And have you ever made a wasabi star, like a pepper sauce star?

Nami: You have had to put up with Luffy's shenanigans since almost the beginning. What is your opinion of him?

Robin: How many archaeological expeditions have you been on? And what is the coolest thing you've ever excavated?

And last but not least,

Ashlielle: Railroad crossing, watch out for the cars. How do you spell it without any r's?

Well, ta for now Y'all are amazing. -havarti2

**Dear havarti2,  
(Luffy: Sure-!)  
(Nami: *hits Luffy upside the head* WE'VE ALREADY INVITED ENOUGH PEOPLE OVER THE INTERNET!)  
(Luffy: *sulks*)  
(Zoro: Uh, that's… interesting… And, let the sword pick you. You'll know if it's right.)  
(Sanji: SHE DOES?! :D *hearts fly from his head* … I learnt how to cook in a different environment, so I didn't learn those precisely-) **_**Honestly, I know less about cooking than a flake of snow**_** (-but it's so charming that you know that, Havarti-chan! *swoons* And yes, I certainly would. *grins evilly and turns to look at Zoro*)  
(Usopp: *sweats and glances nervously at you* Uh… Why are you staring at me?)  
(Me: I'm sure it's just your nose.)  
(Usopp: OI!)  
(Chopper: Th-That doesn't make me happy! *dances* Umm… I don't really know. I haven't ever discovered a new disease before, so I wouldn't really think to have a name ready… It'd probably depend on the symptoms.)  
(Brook: I apologize! And… it's very **_**lively**_**! Though, I'm dead, so I can't be lively! Yohohohoho! SKULL JOKE!)  
(Franky: Thanks! *accepts le cola gratefully* Cola is **_**super**_** awesome! Being a cyborg is also **_**super**_** awesome! And, no, I don't know Dr. Gero.)  
(Me: *sweatdrops* Feeling **_**super**_** much?)  
(Usopp: No, I'm not. Wait, what's a Canadian?)  
(Me: *waves a hand dismissively* Not explaining.)  
(Usopp: … Okay. Yeah, I made a Wasabi Star, but then Sanji got mad and said I was using too many food ingredients for my ammo.)  
(Nami: He's an idiot, but he's our captain, so I trust him.)  
(Robin: A great many.) **_**What, did you want me to come up with a number? I can't T^T Gomen! **_**(I have to say, I rather favored my discoveries on Skypiea.)  
(Me: It.)**

* * *

From: The Utterly Fabulous Z  
*squeals and runs around in circles* ONE TRUTH WILL PREVAIL! *flails arms* Sorry, I got addicted to Case Closed. Anyways, I am really hyper for no reason today!

Sanji! I asked havarti2 what all the tastes are and 'astringent' is not one of them! One that you missed is probably Luffy's favorite - umami, the savory-ness (probably not a word) of meat. Thanks for telling Brook that he couldn't see my… you know… so here's a little gift for you. *quickly kisses cheek and looks away like I did nothing*

Zoro and Ashlielle: So, corn grits. Imagine cream of wheat, but made of corn, and mixed with melted cheddar cheese. How does that sound?

Brook? I'm sorry, I don't have any jokes right now, but I'll have some next time. Can you play the ocarina? I'm learning how… No panties for you!

Nami: I asked havarti2 if I could borrow some money, and they told me that I would have to pay it back at 200% interest and it reminded me of you. Strange, huh?

Chopper, I don't have a question for you, just a hug and some cotton candy. Just don't forget to brush your teeth.

Ashlielle: Oes-day is-thay other-bay ou-yay? I-ay ove-lay ig-Pay atin-Lay!

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Me: Thank you for directing havarti2 here! :D I rather enjoyed that ask, if I do say so myself.)  
(Sanji: *blushes from the kiss and melts into Sanji-goo*)  
(Zoro/Me: *makes weird faces*)  
(Me: Ew. I really hate Cream of Wheat, so I can't imagine a cheesy version of it being very good.)  
(Brook: That's fine! *pulls out a magical ocarina* Of course I can! I can play every instrument. *sulks* I know, nobody ever shows me except… *shivers as he remembers the men showing them their underwear from the timeskip*)  
(Nami: *glares at you* What are you implying?)  
(Me: *snorts*)  
(Chopper: Yay! Thank you!)  
(Me: No, it doesn't bother me. It just takes a bit longer to read, but it's fun! :3)**

* * *

Stikky:Awww Autor I Had So Many Happy Tears When I Read That FeedBackComment ThankYou! :D  
You Too Pirate King! ThankYou! :3

And Im Going To Make A facebook Channel With Only My Drawings In It So You Can See Tha Luffy Drawing And Others If You Want To :3 And Whats Your DA Name Acount I Wanne See Yuor drawing too!:3

So I Have Another Quastion Luffy!

If Ace Whas Meat And Zoro Was Salad Who Would U Eat And Who Would U Save?

Bhy Bhy

**Dear Stikky-san,  
Yee spammed me! I got, like, four of the same message on different chapters. Are your massages coming in late or something? Cuz I'm confused.  
My DA is Izumi-Kishi. Go check it out anytime! (And I'd personally appreciate a watch *winks*)  
(Luffy: … *cries in a corner*)**

* * *

_**~ Ahhhhh! FINALLY DONE! GOTTA GO POST THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I FALL ASLEEP ON MY KEYBOARD! *rushes off with a small stack of papers***_


	24. Almost At 300 Reviews

_**~ Mah… I'm back! And much quicker, this time (since I have nothing to do, really, and I need to work on this more, along with my other fics)! Before I start, I have an AWESOME fic to suggest to all you fellow fic readers! It's called 'Race for One Piece' by Teruul, and I've been obsessed with it lately. I've only been reading it for about a week or two now and I'm on chapter 193.  
Oh god. 193. I read more than I realize.**_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Bron's Song**_**" sung by Teruul on YouTube.**

* * *

From: gamelover41592  
okay now I have something of a personal question so I ask everyone except Zoro and the author to leave the room:

Dear Zoro,

Did you love Kuina as more than a friend, and before you say anything author only Oda confirmed that Kaya and Usoop did not have any romantic feelings, so did you?

**Dear gamelover41592,  
NO, I do NOT love Kuina. She was a good friend, but I did not have any romantic feelings for her. I was too young for that, anyway. And focused on training.**

* * *

From: Protoman32x

It a gay sex drug used in raves back in the 90's

**Dear Protoman32x,  
… I'm not using a gay sex drug on the DF users of this ship for no reason. O-O Especially while they're trapped in a room with each other.**

* * *

*blushing profusely* *steam starts floating off of head* I can't believe I actually did that… *blushes until tomato red and body temperature elevates* I need a minute…

*sits down* Phew. Okay. I'm calm. I think. *thinks about previous ask* Nope. Never mind.

Sanji… um. Hi. *turns red and nearly passed out from blushing* D-do you l-like s-s-sashimi?

Chopper: Hi, I have an important question. How long is a back fist from a black belt to the nose supposed to hurt? *glares at havarti2 and mutters* Nine days. Nine. Days.

Robin: Can I braid your hair? It looks so shiny.

Luffy: What would you do if Ace was still alive? How would you greet him? Have you ever fallen asleep in a fight?

Zoro: Have YOU ever fallen asleep during a fight? I FINALLY HAVE A NON-BREAKFAST QUESTION!

Franky, why is your hair blue? Did you dye it or is it natural?

Ashlielle! LuNa KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE! Who's your favorite host? Would Sanji make a good host? What type should he be? I think talented, because of the cooking.

Yours in fabulosity,  
*The Utterly Fabulous Z*

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Sanji: A-Are you okay, Z-chan? You're stuttering.)  
(Me/Usopp/Nami: You stuttered, too…)  
(Sanji: Anyways, yes, I do like sashimi! :3)  
(Chopper: Huh? I don't know. Probably not too long, if your nose wasn't broken.)  
(Robin: Sure, just make sure your hands are clean first, since I already took my shower today.)  
(Luffy: … Umm… I WOULD HUG HIM! REALLY BIG! And, no, I haven't fallen asleep in a fight. Why would I do that?)  
(Zoro: No.)  
(Franky: It's… That's… That's a secret. O-O …)  
(Me: KISSU KISSU FALL IN LOVE~! I loved that line :3 My favorite host…? Like, from Ouran? Hmm… I think, probably Hikaru/Kaoru or Tamaki-senpai. I dunno if Sanji would make a good host, only because he'd probably nosebleed all over their outfits. I think he'd be close to the princely type like Tamaki, but still talented, yeh.)**

* * *

Dear Zoro and Sanji,

ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN ZOSAN.

Dear Ashlielle and the remaining Strawhats,  
STRAP ZORO AND SANJI DOWN! ᴵ'ᵐ ˢᵒʳʳʸ ᴵ'ᵐ ᵐᵃᵏᶦᶰᵍ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᴾᶫᵉᵃˢᵉ ᶠᵒʳᵍᶦᵛᵉ ᵐᵉ! *ʰᵃᶰᵈˢ ᵉᵛᵉʳʸᵒᶰᵉ ˢᵒᵐᵉ ᵖᵉᶻ*

From: Meatman

**Dear Gift Rose11,  
(Me: AHHHHHH! NO! *hides the ask quickly*)  
(Zoro: *takes it while I'm not looking and his eyes slowly widen*)  
(Me: *turns back to Zoro* AHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SANJI, RUN AWAY!)  
(Sanji: Wat.)  
(Me: It's-!)  
(Nami: *looks over Zoro's shoulder at the note and then ties his hands together quickly*)  
(Zoro: *tries to run after Sanji*)  
(Nami: *trips him*)  
(Franky/Luffy/Usopp/Chopper/Robin: *all helps to restrain Zoro and tie him to the mast again*)  
(Sanji: *hiding in the galley and peeking out from a crack where he left the door open in his hurry*)**

* * *

*After buying enough meat for the first meal*  
There you go Luffy.  
What are you going to do about me accusing her, huh Sanji?  
Now, now Nami. You could just ask for it instead, if you ask nicely enough I could probably give you about 100,000,000 beri and still have enough to feed Luffy for rather long period of time. On the other hand I could explain to you why stealing from me would be a bad choice.

Sincerely, Vergil Leonidas

**Dear Vergil Leonidas,  
(Luffy: YAAAAAAY!)  
(Sanji: *growls like a dog and tries to kick you*)  
(Me: *holds Sanji back* You're pushing it, buddy! He'll really kick you if there isn't a girl to hold him down!)  
(Nami: REALLY?! :D *eyes turn to beri* Please, will you give me lots of money, Vergil-san?)  
(Robin: *giggles*)**

* * *

Hi guys nice to talk with you again.  
Dear Sanji  
I am not sure if I asked you this before but why did you want to become a cook?

Dear Zoro  
Why is it that whenever you get serious in a fight you wear a bandana?

Dear Strawhats  
How does it feel to have every member of the crew with bounties on your heads?

From Luffy's sister Luna

**Dear Luna-chan,  
(Sanji: … That's something I'd rather not discuss, Luna-chwan. I hope that's okay.)  
(Zoro: It keeps the sun and sweat out of my eyes. And it looks cool…)  
(Luffy: It's really cool! :D)  
(Nami: It is NOT cool! Ever since we all got our bounties, marines have been coming MUCH more often!)  
(Chopper: Usopp doesn't have a bounty, though!)  
(Everyone: …)  
(Me: **_**I**_** don't have a bounty.)  
(Luffy: You're not on our crew.)  
(Me: T^T I can draw… That counts for something, ne?)  
(Usopp: Show me your sketchbook, then!)  
(Me: *face brightens up and I pull out my sketchbook* Here!)  
(Usopp: *looks through the pictures* Good, but…)  
(Me: But what?)  
(Usopp: *pulls out an extra piece of paper and redraws one of my pictures 10 times better*)  
(Me: T^T)**

* * *

From: DangoCorn

Oh my Gosh LOOOL. The Usopp and Chopper marriage though XD. THANK YOUU 8D! And psh, ofc you can be in on it too c8

**Dear DangoCorn,  
:3 Behehehe! You're welcome! And thank you! :D (Even though none of us are **_**actually**_** getting married…)**

* * *

Dear Sanji,  
You know your attitude could seriously offend some women, right? You think you'll ever change?

Dear Strawhats,  
Which do you think is better, giant dinosaur-monsters or large transforming robots?

And yes, I enjoy watching your misery, but only as long as I'm sure there'll be a happy ending. If the story starts to slide down the slippery slope of sadness, it's not very entertaining. (At least to me.) It's just depressing, a reminder that life isn't about heroes and adventure, another reminder that even the best of men die.  
I don't like that, the best part of the story is when the underdog gets to punch life in the face and become the awesome one that defies statistics.

From, Spacegoodra

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
(Sanji: … I can't help it! T^T And I don't know… I don't think so…)  
(Nami: Neither, please.)  
(Luffy/Usopp/Chopper: DEFINITELY ROBOTS! :D)  
(Sanji: I'd have to say dinosaur-monsters, because I can cook them.)  
(Robin: I also prefer dinosaur-monsters, as long as they're not bothering me.)  
(Brook: Robots are very cool!)  
(Franky: Of course I like transforming robots better!)  
(Me: THEY'RE BOTH AWESOME! :D)  
(Zoro: Dinosaur-monsters. I think. It'd depend on circumstances, I think.)  
(Usopp: O-O …)  
(Me: At least that means Spacegoodra-san doesn't like watching you die.)  
(Usopp: *sweats nervously* But still…)  
(Me: … UNDERDOGS!)  
(Luffy: HOTDOGS?! WHERE?!)  
(Me: … Nevermind.)  
(Luffy: *sulks*)**

* * *

I wanted to ask some questions earlier but I had school. Well now that I'm here...

Luffy,  
Why does Kanye loves Kanye so much?

Zoro,  
*feels you hair* Your hair feels soft. What's your secret?

Nami,  
Do you think being rich means seducing a bear to marry you with some police brutality?

Usopp,  
Would you rather eat a plate or bomb a squirrel?

Sanji,  
Would you rather have nipples for fingernails or fingernails for nipples?

Chopper,  
Would you rather marry a Red deer, a Roe deer, or a Chamois?

Robin,  
Would you rather be a cannibal nun or a vegan prostitute?

Franky,  
Do you have any experience with pink toaster violence. If you do, be a tree.

Brook,  
Would you eat placenta if I wrote you a song?

Tout le monde (Everyone),  
Can you do the best friend handshake from 'Phil is not on fire 5' (Author-san: Show them aforementioned video)

\- JJ

**Dear JJ,  
(Luffy: Wut.)  
(Zoro: Uh… I don't know. *feels his own hair* It's just that way?)  
(Sanji: O.O He doesn't even hardly bathe! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! *feels Zoro's hair*)  
(Zoro: … Will you guys untie me? This is really awkward.)  
(Everyone: *ignores him*)  
(Nami: Uh, no?)  
(Usopp: D: EAT A PLATE! Why would I want to bomb a squirrel?)  
(Sanji: Umm… I honestly have no clue what to say to that.)  
(Chopper: Uh… I think Roe deer are the prettiest but… I'm not really sure, so I guess I'll just say a Roe deer?)  
(Robin: … *raises her arms threateningly* Neither.)  
(Franky: Pink… toaster violence…?)  
(Brook: … No thank you, JJ-san.)  
(Me: O-O … You've made me watch another weird video. But… IT WAS HILARIOUS!)  
(Usopp: That last part was slightly disturbing.)  
(Me: Meh. Not really. HEY! DO THE HANDSHAKE WITH MEH!)  
(Me/Usopp: *tries to do the handshake and fails*)  
(Nami: I won't try unless I get paid for it.)  
(Luffy: *does the handshake on Zoro's face* :D I DID IT!)  
(Sanji: No, all you did was smack the marimo's ugly mug.)  
(Zoro: OI!)  
(~ ONE HOUR LATER~)  
(Me: O-O … Somehow I ended up watching Dan and Phil play Five Nights at Freddy's. Time to be paranoid of doors opened at night! :D)**

* * *

YAY! I am back!

Dear Strawhats and Author-Sama: Have you watched PurpleEyesWTF's abridged series None Piece? It is literally the single funniest thing on Youtube right now! I am not kidding! *spouts off quotes from it* *passes out*

Dear Author-Sama: What is your favorite One Piece Opening? (mine is #14, Fight Together...T.T)

With Happy Happy Joy Joy,  
Mr. 0-San

**Dear Mr. 0-san,  
(Me: OH MY GOD YES! I can practically recite the whole third episode! XD I've watched it more times than is advisable XD)  
(Luffy: What is None Piece?)  
(Me: … O.O … *grabs laptop at light speed and looks it up to show him*)  
(Sanji/Chopper/Robin/Franky/Brook: *laughing at None Piece-ness*)  
(Luffy: This is really weird! *also laughing*)  
(Zoro/Nami/Usopp: O_O …)  
(Me: Ehehe :3 Show's them the special combined episode of 5-7)  
(Zoro: So **_**that's**_** where that line came from.)  
(Me: BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-! *randomly gets hit in the head by a chair* My favorite opening is the first one! :D And Kokoro no Chizu – opening 5? I think it's 5…)  
(Usopp: Happy days and sunshine ahead!)  
(Me: *bursts out laughing again*)**

* * *

Shea: Dear Robin,  
Have you met Mihawk? I think you two would really suit each other. And can you grow a body part inside a person?

**Dear Shea,  
No, I have not. And I would rather not try.**

* * *

From: hetaliafan98  
Yeah, she just has bronchitis. Author-san are you feeling any better? {Sneezes into tissue} Oh the joys of winter.

Luffy  
Why won't you let Author-San join?

Author-San  
Have you seen Danganronpa? If you have, out of all the strawhats, who would be the first victim, and who would be the Sherlock? If you haven't seen Danganronpa, all I have to say is...that teddy bear is evil.

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
(Me: Aww! That sucks. And yeh, I'm feeling better! :3)  
(Luffy: … She's weird.)  
(Me: I'M NOT ANY WEIRDER THAN YOU ARE! D: !)  
(Luffy: … *bites one of Chopper's antlers*)  
(Chopper: EEK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!)  
(Me: Nope! But I'm pretty sure it's in my Hulu list to watch if it has a weird black and white little bear thingy on it.)**

* * *

Ensemble:  
Dear Luffy,  
If ever you were lied to by your own crew, betrayed and forced to fight you, what will you do?  
If they commited mutiny, what will you do?

Dear Zoro,  
If you have to cut your right arm to save your crew, will you do it?

Dear Usopp,  
What will you do if you forgot your memories of your adventures as a the sharpshooter of the Strawhat crew?

Dear Nami,  
Which do you love more, Money or Tangerines?

Dear Franky,  
After you know what is One Piece, will you go back to Water 7?

Dear Robin,  
Will you stay with the crew after you find out the truth of the Void Century?

Dear Brook,  
Can your bones be separated and still live through it? I'm a bit curious...  
*gets a mini chainsaw*  
I'm not sadistic or anything...just curious...

Please answer them honestly..V

**Dear Ensemble,  
(Luffy: They wouldn't do that! :3 But if they did, I would kick their butts! And be really sad…)  
(Zoro: Obviously.)  
(Luffy: *smiles in approval*)  
(Usopp: O-O … Well, it did happen once… *picture of memory stealing seahorse appears* I'm sure it would turn out okay. I might panic a bit at first, though… Especially if I looked in a mirror.)  
(Sanji: Yeah, over those two years you got more muscle-y. And you've got a goatee, too. Hey, wait…)  
(Nami: I would say both... but since I can't, I'll stick to tangerines.)  
(Franky: Mmm… I'm not sure. Maybe for a visit or something. I think it'll depend more on what everyone else wants to do.)  
(Robin: I'll be staying **_**at least**_** until Luffy becomes Pirate King. I'm not sure what I'll do afterwards, as Franky said. I don't really have anywhere to go, though.)  
(Brook: Uh… *sweats nervously – even though he doesn't have sweat glands* They can, but I'd rather not conduct a test, ne?)**

* * *

From: Sanji's fabulous brother,  
Dear Straw Hat crew,  
There be this thing buggin' me. Why in the flying f# k do you shout out the name if your attack right before you use it?! Aren't you just basically telling them what you're about to do thereby giving them the chance to counter it? And isn't that even worse when you fight a previous enemy? And don't use the whole, "oooh, I need to shout the ability to use it. Tra la la!"

Dear Luffy,  
I will give you the holy steak of ultimate deliciousness IF you let me borrow Zoro for one day. Don't worry, you'll have him back in one piece and trust me, he won't hate what's gonna happen.(insertflirtatiouswink).

Dear not-as-fabulous-as-me brother Sanji,  
You will never find a woman that will date you with that style! Come with me and you will have harems. But you must know you will never be as fabulous as me. Also, All-Blue is a lie made by the government. Like the moon landing and Elvis's death.

Dear Robin,  
Did you know that I'm fabulous? Also, can you recite this to Usopp? Just for the lulz.  
Poem:  
I see the days grow shorter  
I feel the nights grow cold  
Young people feelin' restless  
Old people feelin' old

I sense the darkness clearer  
I sense a presence here  
A change in the weather  
I hear some frightful noises  
I don't go out at night  
Since Bobrow's youngest daughter  
Disappeared from sight

I know they'll find her some day  
They find them all that way  
After the thaw in springtime  
The snow melts away

Dear Franky,  
I'm giving this to you out of pity. How does that make you feel?

P.S: I'm FAAAAABUUULOOUUSS!

**Dear Sanji's fabulous brother,  
(Sanji: O-O …)  
(Zoro: Deal with it. If I have an aunt Petunia, you can have a fabulous brother.)  
(Sanji: *eyebrow twitches* …)  
(Luffy: It's fun! :D)  
(Robin: It adds dramatic effect. Also, most enemies don't even know what our moves are, so saying the names doesn't change much.)  
(Nami: And for your allies and friends, it can be helpful. If you're using a wide-range attack, saying the name aloud can alert them so they know to stay out of the way.)  
(Zoro: No. No, no, no, no, NO, NO LUFFY DON'T YOU DARE!)  
(Luffy: *drooling as he unties Zoro and pushes him towards you*)  
(Zoro: NOOOOOO D: !)  
(Sanji: YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!)  
(Nami: Calm down, Sanji-kun.)  
(Sanji: I don't even care about the other crap, but don't you say All Blue isn't real, you little-!)  
(Usopp: *puts tape on Sanji's mouth*)  
(Robin: *grows arms to restrain Sanji's arms so Usopp can tie them together*)  
(Usopp/Robin: *throws Sanji in the galley*)  
(Robin: *recites the poem to Usopp*)  
(Usopp: o_o … Okay?)  
(Franky: *frowns* Not **_**super**_**.)  
(Me: *grins evilly and puts on cool sunglasses* You may be fabulous, but I'm a pickle. *crickets chirp in the background* …)**

* * *

Dear Strawhats, have any of you played any video games? If so which one is each of your favorite? What do you think of the game one piece unlimited world red? What the game devil may cry series? Would you have Dante join the crew? From Alexander.

P.s. Sorry about my question Luffy please take this box of homemade burgers and fries as a apology.

**Dear Alexander,  
(Luffy: I haven't!)  
(Everyone: *shakes their heads*)  
(Me: I've played plenty!)  
(Usopp: Ash let me play Flappy Bird. That game is evil.)  
(Me: *cries* I really want to play UWR! I have a 3DS and everything, but I can't afford the game, and I asked my dad to buy Fantasy Life for me and completely forget to ask about UWR T^T I'm so stupi-! Hey, wait…. Usopp, did you just call me Ash?)  
(Usopp: Eh… O.O … N-No…. *looks away nervously*)  
(Me: *grins evilly*)  
(Luffy: What is Devil May Cry? Is it a weird type of Devil Fruit?)  
(Me: No, it's a video game series. I'll hafta look up more about it later and make myself want another game I can't afford.)  
(Luffy: Then, who is Dante.)  
(Me: O_O … Uh… I know it's probably someone from One Piece but… I forgot.) **_**Important fact! I suck with names. Er, wait… That wasn't important.  
**_**(Luffy: *nomming on le hamburgers and fries*)  
(Me: COWS DIED SO THAT YOU COULD EAT THAT!)  
(Luffy: *doesn't care*)**

* * *

Samurai Jack:"Turns Sanji into an Okama"  
Dear Author San  
this isn' permanent the effects will ware off in a couple of minutes.  
Dear Zoro  
Have you ever tried combining Asura ans Santoryu secret techniqe.  
Dear Brook  
Your skull jokes are just hilarious. Are they on the spot type jokes or you think them though. PS you are just as good a comedian as you are a musician.

**Dear Samurai Jack,  
(Me: Thankfully for Sanji's honor, he is locked in the gal-!)  
(Sanji: *bursts out of the galley*)  
(Zoro/Usopp: *laughing their butts off*)  
(Me: How… How did you get out…?)  
(Sanji; *holds up a pair of tweezers* The sharp end works just fine~!)  
(Everyone: *staring with sweatdrops*)  
(Zoro: *laughs harder before coming to a sudden realization* Hey, will you cut me out of these ropes?) **_**Luffy retied him after untying him from the mast.**_**  
(Sanji: Of course, dear~! *skips over and cuts Zoro out*)  
(Zoro: *continues laughing*)  
(Me: Good. This is getting really awkward.) **_**Actually, it's getting more fun to write with every line. *insert evil laughing here*  
**_**(Zoro: Hnn… That sounds interesting, actually…)  
(Brook: *blushes* Thank you, Samurai Jack-san! :D)  
(Sanji: *suddenly goes back to normal*)**

* * *

_**~ DONE! :D That was so fuuuun! I haven't done much typing, but I must have missed it more than I realized, because my fingers are moving rather quickly.  
Eh… Well, that could also have to do with the fact that I just type really fact.  
My grandma tells me I could be a secretary.  
I almost failed my computer class.  
Wut.**_


	25. OVER 300 FREAKIN' REVIEWS MAAAANNNNNNNNN

_**~ Only 10 or so chapters left! I know this sounds mean, but I hope you're sad.  
If you weren't sad, that would make me a failure at answering your asks.  
…**_

_**You're sad, right?  
…**_

_**WE'VE PASSED 300 REVIIIIEEEEWWWWSSSS *slaps pizza on my face and screams unintelligible words***_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Magnet**_**" sung by Gero and Faneru (Go look up this video! If you find the one that has the dialogue, you'll laugh until your stomach won't let you anymore! XD)**

* * *

dear Luffy,  
if you could bring back Ace, but only if you agreed to have sex with him as soon as he's alive, would you? And, yes. he would actually WANT to have sex with you as soon as he's back.  
Dear Sanji,  
If a girl fell in love with you, but will only go out with you if you quite smoking, would you stop? or would you reject her?  
Dear Zoro  
if you were in a situation where you had to choose between your booze (like, say, 150 tankards full) or your swords(all 3 of them), which would you pick?  
Dear Robin  
if you could only find the Rio Poneglyph by joining another crew, which acts in any way you want them to, would you?  
Dear Nami  
can I borrow your Navigation books? i'll even pay for them.  
Dear Chopper  
why are you so freakin' adorable?  
Dear Brook  
if seeing Laboon again meant that you would have to give up music, would you still want to see him?  
Dear Franky  
what would you do if you met the most manliest man to ever exist?

phonenix

**Dear phonenix,  
(Luffy: Uh… I…)  
(Me: I think you've just asked him something that is going to result in inner brain turmoil)  
(Luffy: *weird electric crackle sounds come from his head and smoke comes out of his ears* Ah…..)  
(Sanji: OF COURSE I WOULD STOP~! :3 *heart eyes*)  
(Zoro: Obviously I would choose my swords.)  
(Robin: *frowns* I'm-!)  
(Luffy: *suddenly stops smoking and tackles Robin* NO! NOBODY IS TAKING ROBIN!)  
(Nami: *sighs* If you loose one, you'll be paying me back 300%.)  
(Chopper: A-Adorable? What are you talking about, you jerk? *blushing and dancing*)  
(Brook: Of course! As long as I could at least play one last song for him, or at least play the recording I have for him.)  
(Franky: *blank faces* O_O …)  
(Me: I'M THE MANLIEST!)  
(Luffy: NO, I'M THE MANLIEST!)  
(Sanji: I'M MANLIER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE, LUFFY!)  
(Zoro: Tch! Obviously I'm manlier than all of you.)  
(Sanji: *growls*)  
(Luffy: *pouts* Nuh-uh.)  
(Me: *spins in weird circles* I'LL ACCEPT THAT AS LONG AS I CAN BE THE SECOND MANLIEST~!)  
(Zoro: Uh… Sure.)  
(Me: YAY!)**

* * *

From: gamelover41592  
thank you now for some laughs

Dear straw hats,

read the mini-buggy adventures

**Dear gamelover41592,  
(Me: OH, OH! YEAH! *pulls out my laptop and the Buggy adventures episode*)  
(Everyone: *watches the episode*)  
(Luffy: *laughing* So that's what happened to him!)  
(Nami: I wish he would've actually died.)  
(Brook: How harsh! Yohoho!)  
(Franky: *crying loudly at Buggy's crew's weird devotion*)  
(Usopp: D: WHAT'S WITH THAT WEIRD LION?)  
(Zoro: I can't believe he almost got eaten by a giant bird.)  
(Robin: Actually, it's not that surprising at all.)  
(Chopper: O_O …)  
(Sanji: This Buggy guy is a complete idiot. -.-;)  
(Me: … Hey, is your 41592 a zip code or something? Where'd that even come from? That's a really random number.)**

* * *

From: DS

Oi Zoro I just wanna ask, if Robin is sword(katana) what kind sword(katana) she is?  
Answer that if you strong enough Zoro

And Robin, if Zoro is book what kind book he is?  
Well you must answer that too Robin

**Dear DS,  
(Zoro: Ah… Probably a lighter one for speed. I don't really know. That woman's too mysterious.)  
(Robin: Hmm, I would say he's most likely a book about samurai or something similar.)**

* * *

Luffy's sister:Dear Brook  
I love your song "New World". Has the crew heard it yet?

Dear Author  
If you really want to join the crew why not just say to Luffy that if he let's you join his crew you will give him meat? It could work.

Dear Luffy  
Hey Luffy! Tag your it!*tags Luffy and runs away from him* YOUR NEVER CATCH ME BROTHER!*laughs while running away*

**Dear Luffy's sister,  
(Brook: Yes, they have!)  
(Usopp: *gives him a thumbs up*)  
(Me: REALLY?! :D *makes magical meat appear* Luffy, if you let me join, this'll be yours~)  
(Luffy: *eats the meat at lightning speed anyways*)  
(Me: *sulks*)  
(Luffy: D: *runs after you, tackles you, and bites your head* You'll never get awaaayyyy~!)  
(Chopper: AHHHHH! SHE'S BEEN BIT! SHE'S BEEN BIIIIIIIIIIT!)**

* * *

Dear, Zoro  
ZoLu ZoLu ZoLu! Love it, Zoro! Kiss Luffy Please,anywhere!  
Dear Sanji  
SanLu SanLu SanLu! Heh.  
Dear Luffy  
Tell Zoro to kiss you! It's important! If he doesn't, he'll die! Or you can just run up to him, and kiss him. Also, ask Zoro, and Sanji what sex is. And ask them if they'll show an example with you!

From: AikahisakatuHogo-sha

**Dear AikahisakatuHogu-sha,  
(Zoro: *makes a face like he's sick* That's just gross.)  
(Sanji: *face turns blue and he runs to the galley*)  
(Luffy: Uh… WAIT, HE'LL DIE?!)  
(Zoro: NO WAIT I WO-!)  
(Luffy: ZORO, KISS ME SO YOU DON'T DIE!)  
(Zoro: *backs up to the railing* I WOULD RATHER DIE!)  
(Luffy: *pouts* But I don't want Zoro to die! … OH YEAH! Hey Zoro, what's sex?)  
(Zoro: *turns blue*)  
(Sanji: *walks out of the galley wiping his mouth* I think I'm fine now…)  
(Luffy: *looks from Zoro to Sanji* Hey Sanji! Will you show me an example of se-!)  
(Zoro: STAHPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! *jumps into the water*)  
(Luffy: ACK! ZORO! *jumps into the water after him*)  
(Sanji: IDIOT! *jumps in after Luffy*)  
(Me: *staring at where they were* … *shrugs* Oh well.)**

* * *

Samurai Jack:Dear Brook  
I just learning how to play a violin. Could you give me some pointers.  
Dear luffy  
If you had the ability to get Sabo to sail under your banner. Would you.  
Dear Sanji  
No hard feelings, but it was you who threatened me by saying you were going to kick me. I just did what I did as self defence.  
Dear Zoro  
I Just read chapter 778. I can't believe how strong your secret technique has become.

**Dear Samurai Jack,  
(Brook: *hands you a book* This should just about cover most of the basics! :3) **_**I know absolutely nothing about violins except that they have strings…  
**_**(Luffy: OF COURSE! :D)  
(Sanji: *sulks* You didn't have to go **_**that**_** far…)  
(Zoro: *grins* I know, right?)  
(Me: So arrogant!)  
(Zoro: He said it first…)  
(Me: … So strong! And muscle-y! *starts drooling*)  
(Sanji: Oh come on! How is this fair?! *cries*)**

* * *

From: Sanji's fabulous brother's twin sister,  
Dear Straw Hat crew,  
Since my more-fabulous-than-Sanji-but-not-as-fabulous-as-me brother is busy practicing for his bongo match against his male lover/enemy Alejandro, I am the one to return Zoro. Don't worry, all they did was watch "The Princess And The Frog" (Zoro cried at the end)

Dear brother-that-never-knew-of-our-existence Sanji,  
Don't worry, All-Blue is real once we consider a manga's typical plot development. My brother said that mainly to test your resolve and also for the lolz.

Dear Nami,  
You should bonk Luffy after every 15 minutes because history dictates that he must've screwed something up by then.

Dear Luffy,  
How can you consider yourself pirate king when you don't even have the proper attire?! Where is your eyepatch? Your hooked hand? The peg leg? And don't even get me started on the parrot! Do this and you will be one step closer to becoming pirate king!

Dear Ussop,  
I know what you did last Tuesday. I knoooooow.

P.S: I'm MORE fabulous!

**Dear Sanji's fabulous brother's twin sister,  
(Sanji: O.O …)  
(Usopp: Wait… You… Pfft! *starts laughing*)  
(Chopper: Why are you laughing?)  
(Nami: *also starts laughing* You cried at the end of 'The Princess and the Frog'?! XD)  
(Me: Hehehehehehe…)  
(Zoro: *turns red* I DID NOT!)  
(Luffy: *gasps* ZORO TURNED INTO A TOMATO! AAHHHHHHH!)  
(Zoro: I DIDN'T DO THAT EITHER!)  
(Sanji: -.- ~~~ … HAI, SISTER-CHWAN~!)  
(Nami: Yeah, that sounds about right.)  
(Luffy: *pales* D: I NEED A NEW WARDROBE!)  
(Nami: AS IF I'LL PAY FOR THAT! *bonks Luffy on the head so much he looks like a Luffy cloud with a body*)  
(Usopp: Wut.)  
(Me: AHMM FABULUSSS TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ :3)**

* * *

From: Ikaros Light  
Hello guys, I'd back! And I have lots of questions with me. If I'd repeat someone's question,  
Sorry. I haven't following them for a while.  
Dear Chopper,  
If you could choose any of the Devil Fruits to eat, which one would you choose? (Aside of Ope Ope fruit)  
Dear Brook,  
Which one do you like most? Blues or jazz? ( and no Skull jokes please)  
Dear Sanji,  
What is your eye COLOR? They are looking black, but sometimes it looks like dark blue.  
Dear Usopp,  
If you could choose any of the countries in the Earth, which one would you choose?  
Dear Franky,  
Are any of your internal parts made of metal? If your answer is yes, which one?  
Dear Nami,  
It is still raining. Do you have any sunny balls or something? ( with a desperate voice)  
Dear Luffy,  
I can control dreams. ... Just kidding. But a OC of mine can. Is that cool ?  
Dear Robin,  
You could be a good minerologist. Do you like crystals?  
Dear Ashlielle,  
what is your favourite part of Saki?  
Dear Zoro? What kind of man would you fall in love? (a friend of mine wanted me to ask it, so please answer)  
That's it for now. Thanks.

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
(Me: YYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY~!)  
(Chopper: Whaaaat? Why would I eat another fruit? That would kill me!)  
(Robin: I think he means, if you ate a different fruit.)  
(Chopper: Umm… Maybe… Uh… One that would give me endless cotton candy? :3 *cute sparkles emit from random space around Chopper's adorable head*)  
(Brook: I like all music! But, I think jazz would have to be better for me. The Blues are too blue! Yohohoho! MUSIC JOKE! :D)  
(Everyone: *facepalms*)  
(Sanji: It's blue. :D)  
(Usopp: Uh… Countries? Don't you mean islands? Or oceans? Wut?)  
(Me: I think he means the Earth I come from…)  
(Usopp: Umm….)  
(Me: Just say Japan. Japan is awesome.)  
(Usopp: Japan, sure.)  
(Franky: Nah. I had to fix a bit, but nothing is entirely replaced.)  
(Chopper: *pales*)  
(Nami: *gives you an umbrella*)  
(Me: Lucky! I would rather have some rain than all of this stupid snow everywhere… :P)  
(Luffy: Why would you wanna control someone's dreams?)  
(Me: Hehehe… *imagining evil ZoSan plots*)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *suddenly shudders*)  
(Robin: Crystals **_**are**_** rather beautiful.)  
(Me: Uh… It's hard for me to say, because she's basically a more hyped up me…. Maybe, her freakin' awesome red eyes! :D Or the fact that she can hold against a fight with Zoro and still have Sanji for defense if she says anything that makes Zoro start trying to chop her up. :3)  
(Zoro: What? That little brat can't do anything to-!)  
(Saki: *words echo over the Sunny* More lost than my grandmaaaa~~~!)  
(Zoro: I'LL KILL HER!)  
(Me: *bonks Zoro on the head* ANSWER YOUR ASK ALREADY!)  
(Zoro: *glares at me and then looks at his ask* D: WAT. NONE. ESPECIALLY NOT ANYONE ON THIS SHIP.)  
(Me: *giggles evilly* Are you sure~? I do believe I'm not the only one that watched you try to-!)  
(Zoro: *shakes me and throws me in the aquarium room* She wasn't saying anything important. Don't mind her.)**

* * *

*Ignores Sanji*  
*Gives Nami a suitcase*  
Here you go Nami, since you asked so nicely I'm going to give you the promised 100,000,000 beri plus another 50,000,000 beri.

Sincerely Vergil Leonidas.

**Dear Vergil Leonidas,  
(Sanji: I'LL KILL HIM!)  
(Me: *bursts out of the aquarium room and falls on the deck* . )  
(Sanji: *suddenly starts kicking Zoro* DON'T DO THAT TO AUTHOR-CHWAN OR I'LL KILL YOU TOO!)  
(Zoro: Ha! As if you could kill me.)  
(Luffy: *around his food* NO! No killing each other!)  
(Nami: *drooling on her money in happiness*)**

* * *

Gia:Hey zoro. Date Masamune (from Sengoku Basara) wants to fight you. And he said that if you were as strong as everyone says, he might even consider using all six of his swords on you, which is considered an honor, I guess. What do you say?  
Nami, Usopp won a one billion berri lottery. What's your reaction?

**Dear Gia,  
(Zoro: *shrugs* As long as he comes to me.)  
(Nami: *stares intensely at Usopp*)  
(Usopp: *sweats nervously* Y-You can have the money!)  
(Nami: *hugs Usopp* Ya know, you're my **_**beeesssst **_**friend~! :3)  
(Usopp: *sweatdrops* Yeah, yeah.)**

* * *

From: The Utterly Fabulous Z

Ashlielle! Something crazy happened! So I was playing OP Treasure Cruise (fantastic app by the way) and I had enough gems to do a 'rare recruit' for my crew... And I was hoping for someone awesome like Robin, but my luck apparently hates me and I got Mr. 2 Bon Clay. Save meeeeeee from the weirdness that is a man in a swan dress!

Sanji… Wh-when I d-do s-something o-out of th-the o-o-ordinary and ch-ch-character, the st-st-stutter h-happens. *clears throat* Okay. I think I'm good. *thinks about OOC act last chapter* Wait… *slaps self across face* Yep. I'm good. Anyways, what's your favorite type of milkshake? I absolutely adore orange-cream!

Chopper! Favorite color of cotton candy? Yellow, pink, or blue? All three? Eleven days… my nose still hurts. *glares at havarti2* You jerk. All because your DS got totaled and I ACCIDENTLY had the volume on.

Robin! Yay! *starts braiding* Do you know how to dance? Could you teach me how to dance, if so?

Usopp. *flicks nose* Why. Is. Your. Nose. So. Distracting?

Luffy! Guess what! The other day I had bacon for the first time in TWO YEARS! How does that make you feel? How long is the longest amount of time you could go without meat?

Brook: Hello! Why aren't skeletons fond of workouts? It's because they'll never be body builders! *casually thinks- I made that up just now*

Zoro! I looked up Marimo and it's actually a ball-shaped seaweed! Thus Sanji is pretty much calling you Seaweed-Brain! What're you going to do about it other than fight? *casually inserts Percy Jackson reference*

Nami and Franky! Hello! I don't have a question for you, so I'm saying hi instead!

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Me: XD I like Bon Clay! He's so cool! :3 OH! That reminds me of something that happened to me! I was playing One Piece: Pirates Carnival on the Gamecube in my room with my little sister, and I won a mini game… Somehow that turned into a fight over who was the manliest between us. It was rather hilarious, if I do say so myself~)  
(Sanji: Ah… Maybe… Vanilla Mint? I don't really know… I've tasted a lot of flavors.) **_**I honestly have no clue, and Vanilla Mint seems to fit Sanji-kun, ne? :3  
**_**(Chopper: Pink! :3 :D Oh, do you need some pain reliever? O.O Are you gonna be okay?)  
(Robin: I actually do. I guess I could… *smiles*)  
(Usopp: *growls* I GOT THIS NOSE FROM MY MOTHER!)  
(Luffy: *jaw drops* FOR THE FIRST TIME IN **_**TWO YEARS**_**?! I feel so sorry for you T^T)  
(Sanji: He can only go an hour without meat before the withdrawal symptoms begin, and after a whole day he starts getting a fever.)  
(Nami: Sanji-**_**kun**_**…)  
(Sanji: *laughs nervously* Okay, I was kidding. It's a day before the withdrawal and a day and a half before he starts getting sick.)  
(Brook: XD *laughs so hard his stomach hurts – except he doesn't have a stomach to begin with! :D*)  
(Zoro: -.- ….. I DON'T HAVE A SEAWEED BRAIN!)  
(Sanji: If not a seaweed brain, than a muscle head with NO brain.)  
(Zoro: Why you…!)  
(Me: *tackles Zoro* LET'S ALL BE FRIIIIEEEEENNNNNDDDSSSS~!)  
(Nami/Franky: *waves*)  
(Franky: Yo!)**

* * *

*rofls* Poor Sanji. XD Iva-chan would approve...  
Luffy and Robin,  
What would you two do/feel if the One Piece was the Rio Poneglyph? :P  
Luffy,  
Depressing question, but a question nonetheless. If you got to Raftel only to find that there was a government ambush there and you lost all your Nakama, but then your friends within the goverment (I.E. Garp, Coby, Helmeppo, and even SmokerTashigi, etc) betrayed them for you and offered you a chance to go back in time and relive your life for a second chance, would you?  
From,  
Cece

**Dear Cece,  
(Sanji: T^T Stahp dis tortuuurrrreeeee)  
(Luffy: … Will there be meat, too? *hopeful face*)  
(Robin: I would be rather pleased, myself… *smiles*)  
(Luffy: D: WAT WHY WOULD THAT HAPPEN?! OF COURSE I WOULD DO IT!)  
(Everyone: *blushes*)**

* * *

Robin  
Why is a raven like a writing desk?

Luffy  
When you hear the word Dango, what do you think it is?

Nami  
What do you do with a drunken sailor  
What do you do with a drunken sailor  
What do you do with a drunken sailor  
Early in the morning?

Everyone  
Bees? o.O

This question was brought to you by Dango!

**Dear Dango-san,  
(Robin: … I'm not sure I understand.)  
(Luffy: MANGO! :D)  
(Nami: Give him a cup of coffee and make him go on watch if it's too cold outside for me to do it.)  
(Everyone: Wat? O.o)  
(Me: DANGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :D *random dancing syndrome takes over*)**

* * *

Alexander:Dear Straw Hats, beside one piece which anime is your favorite and which character from that would you want on your crew?

Now to answer your question about Dante; he's a half demon whose father, Sprada, betray his kind to save humans after falling in love with Eva Dante's mom and they have twin sons Vergil and Dante but things go bad after Sprada disappear then demons come and kill Eva and Dante gets seperated from Vergil thinking he's dead leaving him with great sadness. Now he's a demon hunter saving the world from demons. He's tall, wears a red coat, has white hair, has claymore called rebellion, and has two handguns call ebony and ivory. He's always calm, never takes his opponents seriously even if the opponent is powerful. Loves to make his opponents mad. He has weapons called devil arms that are created by defeating a demon and they give them their soul. He can also slow down time or freeze it, depend on the opponent and can make clone of himself and has transformation called devil trigger. Alexander

**Dear Alexander,  
(Me: *derp faces*)  
(Luffy: …. I'm confused.)  
(Usopp: *explains it to Luffy again*)  
(Luffy: Ohhhh~! So the guns are hunting a man named Dante who has anger issues?)  
(Everyone: No….)  
(Me: No, no, he uses the guns!)  
(Luffy: *frowns* We already have a sniper! Why would we need another one?)  
(Usopp: *blushes*)  
(Me: I haven't really shown them any anime shows… But I think… Uh… I don't know how to ever answer that question after having watched so many anime shows myself . )**

* * *

Dear Nami  
Or should I call you Lawna? (Think about it) If you couldn't navigate one day who would be best for the job?

Dear Luffy  
Would you like to meet Jack Frost? If you don't know who he is, he makes snow and loves fun.

Dear Zoro  
Do you think you can conjure lightning with your swords?

Dear Sanji  
Have you ever heard of a man that goes by the name of Quagmire?

Dear Chopper  
The cold never bothered you anyway huh?

Love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Nami: Um, what? I don't get it… Probably Robin would be best for the job, since she's pretty smart. Even if she didn't know how to, she'd be able to, but she's traveled on her own on the Grand Line before, meaning she's probably the most experienced of all of us in that area, other than myself.)  
(Luffy: YEAH! :D)  
(Zoro: Maybe? I don't think so…)  
(Sanji: No, no I have not.)  
(Chopper: Wut?)  
(Me: *cackling in the background*)**

* * *

From: evanthecrafty  
Aw yes! I'm up to date on One piece! Now I have to wait a week before the next episode ;(

Dear Luffy  
What did you think of Goku and Toriko in that special episode?

Dear Author  
Is Ceaser still on the ship?! *Hears crying in the background*

Dear Zoro  
I saw you, yeah, when you were laughing at Pico's high pitched voice

What's that? It's time for...THE WHEEL OF PAIRING! *Loud and wild audience whoops and cheers*

Today's Pair is...*Spinning noises*

Zoro Sanji

Ah yes! The beautiful relationship of two men! (though I'm not into that)

Next, our final spin of the day! Drum roll please!

_  
Law Luffy

Uh, are you kidding me? Two in a row? WHO THE HELL WROTE TODAYS SCRIPT? I QUIT! *Throws down just and stomps at it, runs away crying*

**Dear evanthecrafty,  
(Me: Ah know dat feel, mah bro peep *puts on my cool sunglasses*)  
(Luffy: They're both really cool! :D But I wouldn't wanna hang out with them, cause they eat so much so there's less food.)  
(Me: … No, I made him and the other guests disappear for story reasons. *whispers* They're on Kamabakka Island…)  
(Sanji: *le gasp*)  
(Zoro: Ehh… Ehehe... *remembering his voice*)  
(Sanji/Nami/Chopper: Huh?)  
(Me: YAAAAAAY~!)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *suddenly falls over*)  
(Chopper: AHH! They're starting to have the stage 2 version of the Yaoi disease! They just pass out to avoid hearing more about it!)  
(Luffy: … WHERE'S LAW?!)  
(Everyone: Nuuuuuuuuu~ Not Luffy toooo~)**

* * *

Shea:To Robin: Did your mother knew that you are a devil fruit user?

To Zoro: Do you want to train with Rayleigh someday?

To Luffy: Do you know your grandma?

To Usopp: What does Heracles face looks like behind the mask?

To Nami: Too bad you haven't draw the map of Dressrosa

**Dear Shea,  
(Robin: … I'm really not sure. I don't think so.)  
(Zoro: He's not a swordsman, so no, not really. Maybe for a bit of Haki training, but that's probably it.)  
(Luffy: Ah… *picks his nose* Nope…. T^T I wanna see Lawwwww~)  
(Me: Ah~ So he's the mopey type, ne?)  
(Usopp: The mask… He never took it off in front of me. D: NOW YOU'VE MADE ME CURIOUS! WHY DIDN'T I ASK WHAT WAS BEHIND THE MASK?!)  
(Nami: *holds up a rolled paper* Robin got one for me :3)**

* * *

_**~ Finally dooonnnneeee! It's late, my eyes are dying from staring at the screen in the dark, and my fingers are hurting because I popped them awkwardly. Curse my double jointed-ness.**_

_**PICKLES. PICKLES EVERYWHERE.**_


	26. Flailing Across All Da Screenz

_**~ GAAAAHHHHHHH! ERMAHGERRRDDDDDDDD! I'm sorry I took so long again T^T I've been busy crying my eyes out for the Saber Pirates from "Race for One Piece" by Teruul. I know, I've mentioned this story a lot. It is awesome. Very very awesome. And you should all read it, because it is just that freaking awesome. *flails across your screen***_

**Soundtrack: "**_**【**__**SINGASON**__**】 **__**\- Suit of Cards - **__**【**__**UTAU Chorus**__**】 **__**\- Full PV **_**"** **posted by Kaisuki on YouTube**

* * *

From: gamelover41592  
thanks and it is my birthday 4 is the month, 15 is the day and 92 is the last two digits of the year.

Now since you can probably guess enjoy Coby and Helmepoo's training days

**Dear gamelover41592,  
XD WOW XD Our birthdays are only a few days apart. I'm quite a few years younger, though. And OKAY! I liked that part~ :3**

* * *

Dear, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy  
I've always wanted a threesome between you guys. Care to grant my wish? Please Sanji? Don't deny me! Uke Luffy all the way.  
Dear, Luffy  
Feel free to ask Zoro, and Sanji about what I just asked.

From: AikahisakatuHogo-sha

**Dear AikahisakatuHogo-sha,  
(Usopp: *running around with his hands over his ears* MY INNOCENCE! STAHPPPPPPPPPPPP!)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *both turned blue and fell over*)  
(Luffy: What? I'm confused…)  
(Robin: *grew extra hands to cover Chopper's ears*)  
(Me: EW! NO! *throws the ask into the ocean and watches it float away* T^T Stahp destroyin' what's left a my innocence, people!)**

* * *

Samurai Jack:Dear Chopper  
You do know that no medicine can cure every ailment  
Dear Zoro  
I own a rapier and I am adept at using it but not as good as you. If I gave you 50 bottles of sake. Would you train me in Ittoryu.  
Dear Brook  
Thanks, I managed to reach the third spot in my solos.

**Dear Samurai Jack,  
(Chopper: Even if that's true, then I'll just have to find the different cures for **_**every**_** ailment!)  
(Zoro: 100.)  
(Brook: You're welcome! *bows in a gentlemanly manner*)**

* * *

Ensemble:Thanks for answering my questions! *shiney rainbow magically appears

Dear Brook,  
Awwwww, I was looking forward to it- I mean, yea! Having your bones get ripped apart might result to you living forever as a skul- No! I meant that...Um...Uh...Ah! You said that they can, you tried it before?

Dear Zoro,  
If Tashina was Kuina's long lost twin, what will you do?  
And somehow, one way or another Sanji is somewhat related to her.

Dear Chopper and Usopp, ( I don't own the song in any form or way, possible. )  
A faded silhouette of a woman appeared by in front of you slowly moving closer and closer as she began singing the following lyrics accompanied by shadows of children following her.

Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,  
Through all the pain and the sorrows.  
Weep not poor children, For life is this way,  
Murdering beauty and passions.

Both of you woke up with this song replaying in your heads again and again, what will you do?

Don't worry for the others, I'm cooking up questions for each and every single one of you. *smiles ever so sweetly

**Dear Ensemble,  
(Me: YOU'RE WELCOME~!)  
(Everyone: YOU'RE NOT DOING ALL THE WORK!)  
(Me: YES I AM! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW IT, YOU MEANIES! *crosses arms and turns away with a huff*)  
(Brook: I didn't do it willingly, but it did happen once before. *takes a sip of tea*)  
(Zoro: … No. No. No. *shakes his head* and NO.)  
(Chopper/Usopp *pales and faints*)  
(Nami: *points at them* THAT is exactly what they'd probably do.)**

* * *

From Evanthecrafty

Dear Sanji  
Have you ever kicked someone in the balls after the Timeskip? I don't remember you doing anything like that, you can demonstrate on this fine bounty hunter right here *Unties the Bounty Hunter*

Dear Brook  
Before I head back to Raftal, mind playing a duet, just you and my bassoon? *Takes out a chair*

Dear Franky  
Do you like any kind of Cola? I have Coca Cola right here, it was on sale

Dear Luffy  
I thought your Arena outfit was kinda funny

Dear Ussop  
Would you like your new wanted poster? The bounty rose a bit, and I just got it

Dear Straw hat crew  
Could you guys scoot in a bit? I'm gonna take a picture...Tallest in the back and shortest in the front, yes that means you Chopper, Say Cheese!

**Dear Evanthecrafty,  
(Sanji: … Why would I-!)  
(Me: *whispers something to Sanji after putting fake tear drops into my eyes*)  
(Sanji: *bursts on fire and- CENSORED –and then twirls up to me and kisses my hand* I'm sorry you had to go through that, Author-san~!)  
(Everyone: *staring at the poor bounty hunter with gaping mouths and wide eyes*)  
(Me: O-O … Uh… Y-Yeah… Thanks…)  
(Brook: Ah? Sure! Yohoho! *pulls out his guitar*)  
(Franky: Yeah! Cola is **_**super**_**!)  
(Luffy: Huh? It was? I thought it was cool :3)  
(Usopp: Really?! :D YES! *pumps fists into the air excitedly*)  
(Everyone: *scoots in and smiles really big for ya*)  
(Chopper: *smiles really big* CHEEEEEEEESE! :3 :D)**

* * *

Yes! I got you to watch another weird video! Now for more questions.

Luffy,  
Do you think people can fall off the moon?

Zoro,  
What would you do if you suddenly wake up and see that there are flowers growing in your hair?

Nami,  
I know how much you love tangerines, but what if one started to annoy you? Will that effect your love for them?

Usopp,  
Invent something!

Sanji,  
Are you sure you don't want to answer my previous question about having fingernails for nipples and vice versa? You can literally fall onto a person and stab them in the chest...WITH YOUR CHEST.

Chopper,  
Would you rather date somebody with a great personality or a great body?

Robin,  
Can you act like Slender Man, or should I say Slender Woman'?

Franky,  
Would you rather fart confetti or burp chocolate syrup?

Brook,  
Do you have a pencil? 'Cause I'm going to do a magic trick. (Author-san: Just so you're wondering, it's a Batman reference.)

Everyone,  
When was the last time you had a pillow fight?

\- JJ

**Dear JJ,  
(Me: Yes, yes you did. And now my sister and I have gotten obsessed with watching Dan and Phil videos T^T XD)  
(Luffy: Uhhhhhhhhh….. *derp faces* I dunno! I'm hungry! SANJI! FOOD! :D)  
(Zoro: …. *glances at Sanji nervously* Uh… Probably cut them off….)  
(Sanji: *chuckling*)  
(Nami: I don't get it. How is a tangerine supposed to annoy me?)  
(Usopp: Oi, I'm not magical, ya know.)  
(Sanji: Yeah, but that'd just be really awkward… And also, I've got my feet to kick people with; I don't need that.)  
(Chopper: A great personality, definitely! … And antlers wouldn't hurt… *coughs*)  
(Robin: I would rather no-!)  
(Me: *shrieking loudly at the mention of Slender Man*)  
(Robin: … You see why, correct?)  
(Franky: Fart confetti! Then the parties would be much better!)  
(Everyone: No, no they would not… *sweatdrops*)  
(Me: Batman…? I haven't actually watched any Batman things…. Or, not that I remember…? :I ….)  
(Brook: *hands you a pencil and waits eagerly* :O …)  
(Me: … *throws pillows into the middle of the deck*)  
(Luffy: … PILLOW FIIIIGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTT~! *takes a pillow and whacks Usopp with it*)  
(Usopp: *grins and hits Chopper with a pillow*)  
(Everyone: *ends up throwing pillows at each other*)**

* * *

From: DangoCorn  
HELLO, AUTHOR-CHII-SAN,

I appreciate your hard work very much!

Now, to -clears throat-

ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
This question has been bugging me for a long time, and I have yet to know the answer.  
Why, Zoro, is it that when you were a child, you believed that there was no difference between a man and a woman, since when Kuina was depressed about being "unable" to become the best swordswoman, you didn't think there'd be a difference.  
HOWEVER, in Skypiea, you contradicted your belief, saying "She's a woman!" about Robin when she got zapped by Enel.

So, why, Zoro?

OH AND AUTHOR-NII-CHAN, HERE, HAVE A WARM CUP OF SWEETENED MILK AND COOKIES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK 8D!

**Dear DangoCorn,  
(Me: WAT IS A CHII?! That's wonderful to know T^T I apologize for taking so long, though.)  
(Zoro: Hmm… Even if a woman is as strong as a man, it's not right to go after a woman just because you think she's weaker and easier to take out. And, honestly, pretty rude.)  
(Nami: *scoffs* Like you ever cared about being rude…)  
(Sanji: *jaw drops at Zoro's logic* … :I)  
(Me: I'll just have normal milk XD But them cookies're looking good… *drools* Oh, wait… I'M NOT A NII-CHAN! I'm a NEE-CHAN! What made you think I'm a boy? *hides in a corner with le cookies and milk*)**

* * *

Dear Strawhats,  
I feel sorry for you, so I came up with a vaccine for the yaoi disease. It's a long and complicated process, but I'm sure you'll think it's worth it. *hands information to Chopper*  
It also cures patients of their existing symptoms.

Dear Zoro,  
Why do you have to be so cool and handsome? Now I spend my days pining for a man who is both out of my league and impossible to encounter! Your green hair is too attractive! :'(

Dear Sanji,  
Although you're not really my type, I'm slightly sorry that you're probably depressed or something over what I said earlier. Don't worry though, plenty of girls aren't driven away by your attitude towards women and you have a sizable fan base regardless.

But then again, a lot of girls hate your guts, too.

I guess I'm not very good at comforting.

Dear Luffy,  
Do you know how fast something has to go before it cuts you instead of hitting you? Can you get cut by a rock? Or is it blunt enough not to count, even if it has rough edges?

Dear Strawhats,  
If Luffy doesn't know, can you answer my question?

From,  
Spacegoodra (female)

**Dear Spacegoodra (female) (Why'd you include that?) (I'm a girl too! :D) (I think that's pretty obvious, though…) (*coughs loudly*),  
(Zoro/Sanji/Chopper: THANK YOU! :D)  
(Me: … Are… Are you **_**sure**_** you wanna get rid of the yaoi disease? *looks at them with tears in my eyes*)  
(Sanji: *froze to the spot*)  
(Zoro: Of course we do. Why wouldn't we?)  
(Me: …. No reason.)  
(Zoro/Chopper/Usopp: WHAT WAS WITH THAT PAUSE?!)  
(Me: ERM SOWWEH! *runs in circles*)  
(Zoro: Cool and handsome? What?)  
(Sanji: … Green hair is… Hmm…)  
(Me: Don't even think about it, Sanji.)  
(Nami: I'm not paying for it.)  
(Sanji: YAY! :3 The girls, they really like me? They do?! :D *angels start singing in the background until he sees the part about a lot of girls hating him too* T^T)  
(Me: Don't worry, I like you! :D *hugs Sanji's legs*)  
(Sanji: *eyes turn to hearts*)  
(Luffy: AHMMMM…. Really, really fast?)  
(Everyone: … :I)  
(Me: C'mon, we're not scientists here! Well, I mean, Nami is, in a way… But she's a weather scientist or something, not a speed and rock scientist! D:)  
(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)**

* * *

Dear Luffy  
Why in the world did you bite my head? *puts hand over bite mark.* You better hope Sanji didn't see that or you would get kicked very hard.

Dear Chopper  
Do you have something for my head also which point, like horn point brain point, do you like best?

Dear Usopp  
Do you still have that mask of that hero from sniper island?

Dear Author  
What is your favorite arc so far?

Dear Strawhats  
What is your favorite season?

From Luffy's sister Luna  
P.S. Luffy if you can catch me without help from anyone and without your devil fruit I will give you meat. *Runs at lightning fast speed*

**Dear Luna-chan,  
(Luffy: *pales*)  
(Sanji: *distracted from me hugging his legs*)  
(Chopper: Here, some pain reliever! Make sure you drink enough water with it! *hands you a small pill* Hmm… I like all of my points! :3 Why would I choose?)  
(Usopp: … Hehehe…. *runs into the boys room and comes out with the Sogeking mask and cape*)  
(Chopper/Luffy: *turns to him with sparkly eyes* SOGEKINGU~~~! :D)  
(Sogeking – NOT Usopp: *comes up onto the Sunny over the railing* Did you call for me?)  
(Usopp: *staring at Sogeking* What…?)  
(Sogeking: *staring back at Usopp* I don't think I'm needed here. *jumps off the Sunny and magically disappears*)  
(Everyone: *staring at where Sogeking was*)  
(Me: Ahhhmmmmmmm…. Honestly, I've never been able to choose. I'm not good at picking favorites… I mean, I can't choose a favorite food or clothing style or time of day… My favorite color is red, though. I love red :D)  
(Luffy: Summer! :D :D :D)  
(Zoro: I like Autumn…)  
(Nami: Summer.)  
(Usopp: I think Summer for me too.)  
(Sanji: Any season the ladies like~!)  
(Me: Spring or Summer… Summer is more fun, but it can get WAAAAY too hot sometimes.)  
(Chopper: Winter! :3)  
(Robin: Spring is my personal favorite.)  
(Franky: Summer is my **_**super**_** favorite! It seems really popular.)  
(Brook: I really like both Spring and Autumn… It's rather hard for me to choose.)  
(Luffy: *starts running faster than he's ever ran before to try and catch you*)  
(Everyone: Luffy, wait! D: )**

* * *

Chopper, I think I'll be alright. My nose only hurts when I touch it. Thanks for your concern!

Luffy, it's actually not hard to go for that long without meat. Alas, meat is good. Or at least that's what 15% of my brain says. The other 85% says veggies and stuff that isn't meat. Oh! P. S. The original owner of the Straw Hat wasn't Shanks.

Brook: Hello! Why didn't the skeleton ask the lady-skeleton out to dinner? He didn't have the guts!

Usopp. I know that you inherited it from your mom. But why is it so distracting?

Sanji: *scooches close enough to nearly hold hand* Hi! *starts humming We Are* So, how's everything?

Everyone else: HI! How's your day been?

Ashlielle! I've got dem Ouran playing cards! Go fish?  
From: The Utterly Fabulous Z

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Chopper: Y-You're welcome :3 I hope your nose gets better soon!)  
(Luffy: It's REEEEALLY HARD! D: … Wait, it wasn't? Who's was it?)  
(Brook: XD Yohoho! That is a very good one! You have quite the knack for this, don't you?)  
(Usopp: :I How should I know?! It doesn't distract **_**me**_**.)  
(Sanji: Eh, uh, umm… *brain short circuits*)  
(Everyone: *gives you a thumbs up* Good enough.)  
(Me: Cool! I'll play, if you teach me how to T^T I don't have any friends to play with, so I have no clue how to T^T)**

* * *

Dear Luffy  
Wouldn't it be a fun adventure to go to the moon?

Dear Sanji  
How would you like to be a cat man? Also Sanji Quagmire is a man that would rival your perveness.

Dear Zoro  
If you could go back and give your past self any advice. What would it be?

Love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Luffy: YEAH!)  
(Me: There wouldn't really be hardly anything to do, ya know…)  
(Sanji: What? Why would I want to be a cat man? And don't call me a perv! :I )  
(Zoro: Uh… Umm… *gasps suddenly* DON'T TAKE THE PANCAKES.)  
(Everyone: Wut.)  
(Me: … O.O ?)**

* * *

Dear Author,  
... Is there also a disease that makes them fall in love with anyone? Like, LuNa, SanRo, etc? Or maybe... NaRo? XD

Dear Nami,  
Ah forgot to give yew the beri I promised yew! *hands it over* And no, I will not pay you interest.

Dear Robin,  
So there was this chick pretending to be you on Sabaody and she got kidnapped. What do you think happened to her? XD

Dear Usopp,  
I wonder how exactly Luffy acts to the Yaoi disease when his Yaoi love is there.

Dear Luffy,  
You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp. You're in love with Usopp.

Best regards,  
Cece

**Dear Cece,  
(Me: Not that I know of O-O *hides in a corner* No more yuri! No more!)  
(Nami: YAY! BERI! :D *hugs you and takes the beri to count it*)  
(Robin: She probably got taken to Impel Down to be tortured with a-!)  
(Usopp: *covers his ears* LALALALALLALLALALALA! PLEASEDON'TCONTINUE!)  
(Luffy: *eyebrow twitches* N-No… No…! Yes…? *grins evilly*)  
(Usopp: *pales* Luffy, you're not-!)  
(Luffy: *starts running like a fangirl towards Usopp* LEMMEKISSTHATADORABLENOSEOFYOURSALLOVER!)  
(Everyone: WAT?! D: )  
(Me: *laughing my butt off*)  
(Zoro/Sanji/Robin: *restrains Luffy and ties him to the mast*)  
(Chopper: *gives him the newly found yaoi disease cure*)  
(Usopp: *sighs in relief* That was scary.)**

* * *

Dear Strawhats,  
What would you guys do if all of a sudden a bunch of teens came out of nowhere claiming that they're your future kid/kids?

from kid

**Dear kid,  
(Luffy: That would be weird!)  
(Nami: Well, I think it'd be easier to believe if it actually happened, but I really don't think that would happen.)  
(Zoro: I don't have time for kids.)  
(Sanji: A little blonde Nami-swan~!)  
(Nami: Eh?!)  
(Me: *cries* Why not a little blonde Author-san? … *imagines it* Actually, that would be really weird. I would make a terrible blonde…)  
(Robin: I'd be more interested in finding out who I had the child or children of mine with.)  
(Franky: Maybe me? Eh? Eh eh? *wiggles eyebrow suggestively*)  
(Robin: No.)  
(Franky: Relax! It was just a joke!)  
(Brook: I don't believe I'd be having any children! Yohohohohoho!)  
(Me: Do I count? Cause I don't plan on having kids. I'd be a terrible mother.)  
(Usopp: I wonder… *starts thinking about something with an intense thinking face*)  
(Chopper: Hmmm…. I don't really know what I would do… It sounds like it would be interesting, though.)**

* * *

From: Chopper's cousin Loon-I mean Luna,  
Dear Straw Hats,  
I've noticed that there are a lot of relatives like Sanji's siblings and Zoro' aunt that you don't remember. That is wrong. Luckily, dear Chopper obviously remembers me otherwise I'd have to maul him to death. Tee-hee-hee-hee

Dear Nami,  
I love your tattoo. I cut the same kind in my arm. The dried blood makes it look so pretty. Tee-hee-hee

Dear Chopper,  
I wish I could visit you but the dozen psychiatrists say I'm too dangerous for the outside world. But don't worry, I'll just kill them all. Tee-hee-hee

Dear Brook,  
You have such a nice skeletal structure, it makes me want to crush them into pretty dust. I hope you don't mind. Tee-hee-hee

Dear Luffy,  
I hope you'll let me join your crew, otherwise I would be sad and then I'll have to hurt people. Tee-hee-hee.

Dear Usopp,  
I SEEEEEE YOOOOUUU. Tee-hee-hee.

**Dear Chopper's cousin Luna,  
(Luffy: Hey! That's the same name as my sister!)  
(Me: *le gasp* He's acknowledged it! :OOOOO!)  
(Chopper: Ah, y-yeah! Uh, yeah! She's, eh, totally my cousin that I totally **_**totally **_**remember! Ehehehe…! *sweating nervously*)  
(Nami: *pales* W-Wha…?!)  
(Chopper: O-O Uh… I miss you too, I guess?)  
(Brook: Well, I'd just come back together, anyhow! Yohoho! *not picking up on the weird atmosphere*)  
(Luffy: Uh… No.)  
(Usopp: *faints*)**

* * *

Dear Strawhats, besides Zoro, I never see you train, so do you train at all?

Dear Luffy, are you going to kill Akainu and Blackbeard when you fight them?

Dear Zoro, have you ever licked your sword while holding it?

Dear Nami, would you fight Buggy?

Dear Usopp, would you fight Kuro if you ever see him?

Dear Sanji, how did you make Diablo Jambe, like how did it start?

Dear Chopper, would you fight Wapol?

Dear Robin, who do you think is the strongest non monster trio member?

Dear Franky, here's videos with proof you cry alot. What do you think?

Dear Brook, can you see the dead? Also, it your illusion different ever time you use your fantasia?

From Alexander

**Dear Alexander,  
(Nami: We all do our own types of training when we feel like it.)  
(Luffy: *face gets all serious n' stuffs* Yes.)  
(Zoro: Yes, in fact, I have.)  
(Me: *remembering Thriller Bark with an evil smile*)  
(Nami: No. Not if I can help it, I won't.)  
(Usopp: Same as Nami. I'd rather not, unless he attacks me O-O)  
(Sanji: … It's magical.)  
(Chopper: I'm not really sure… Luffy already beat him, so I don't think I would need to.)  
(Robin: Nami-san, for sure.)  
(Me: Yeah, she can make all three of them drop to their knees with one fist only! :D)  
(Franky: O.O …. What should I think…? :I)  
(Brook: No, I cannot. And the music creates the fantasy! :D Yohoho!)**

* * *

From: DS

Hmm so Zoro, you like mysterious characteristic katana don't you? *cough*

For Robin, book about samurai with few word of "Demon" inside is cute, right?

And Sanji, you got say hi from...uhh I forget his name..Duv..Duva..Dartboard... Maybe?, oi Zoro do you remember who he is?

For Author, you did great fic here *4tumbsup*

**Dear DS,  
(Zoro: Ah… Yeah, sure.)  
(Robin: Yes, very. *giggles*)  
(Me: *whispers* We all know Robin secretly loves cute old ladies in frilly dresses and kittens~!)  
(Robin: *glares at me* Stop telling my secrets!)  
(Me: *squeaks* I'm sorry! *hides in a corner*)  
(Sanji: Duval? Uh.. Hi?)  
(Zoro: Heh.)  
(Me: THANK YEW~! *comes twirling from my hiding place when Robin glares me back into it*)**

* * *

From: hetaliafan98  
{ Drops off a portable dvd player playing the 4 kids dub version of One Piece}  
Do with it what you will.

{Ya Yo Ya yo

Keep dreaming  
don't give it up Luffy  
Dreaming  
don't give it up Zoro  
Dreaming  
DON'T GIVE IT UP NAMI  
Dreaming  
don't give give give give give it up

His name is Luffy  
that's monkey d luffy  
he's gonna be king of the pirates  
i'm gonna be king

he's made of rubber  
how did that happen  
yohoho he took a bite of gum gum

theres zoro who's like a samuri  
as a Nami's not shy  
Usopps doin his marksman thing  
Sanji's cooking  
Choppers doctoring}

{Insertevillaugh} Man I haven't heard that opening since I was six.

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO! *beats the portable dvd player until it doesn't exist* HOW COULD YOU?! THIS TERRIBLE, **_**TERRIBLE**_** TORTURE! *pulls at my hair***

* * *

From: Ikaros Light

Dear Ashlielle, contrugulations for the great amounts of reviews that you received. Also, can you draw a character for me?  
Dear Chopper, you are not interesting in human females. But reindeers?  
Dear Robin, Have you gone all Four Blues? Also, I found a great story about you. You should, no you must read it!  
( Life's Chapters)  
Dear Franky, what is your favourite hair style? And if it is the original one, why did you stop wearing it like that?  
Dear Sanji, if your name wasn't Sanji, What it would be? Jason or Jeremy? (or something unknown j suits you)  
Dear Nami, It stopped raining. Not thanks to you. Also, what is your favourite weather?

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
(Me: Thank you! :D What character are you thinking of? I can draw it, if it's not too complicated.)  
(Chopper: … :3 *blushes*)  
(Robin: No, I have not been to all of them, though I would like to someday, if it's possible.)  
(Me: *writing down le fic name* Who's the author…?)  
(Franky: Hehehe… *shapes his hair like cola* How ya like this one? Eh? Eh?)  
(Sanji: Naruto.)  
(Me: *laughs* Hehehe… Ya know, Oda was actually gonna name him that XD)  
(Sanji: God was? What?)  
(Me: XD XD XD)  
(Nami: I prefer sunny weather -.-;)**

* * *

_**~ Now ta post!**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**RACE FOR ONE PIECE! :D XD TERUUL-SAMA, I ADMIRE YEE! *flails***_


	27. I'm A Lazy Sack Of Potatoes

_**~ Yo! 'M really, reeeeeeaaaallllly sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've been unmotivated lately, and haven't been working on any of my fics like I should be. Lately I've been cooped up in the house, and then when I went to visit some family this last weekend, I got really upset about something that happened and trapped myself in my room for two days straight when I got home. And from there, I was just really lazy.  
So, anyways, now I'm gonna open my email and get this done! Finally!**_

**Soundtrack: None today. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't believe I've added a disclaimer to this story yet, so I'll leave one here in this ask chapter. One Piece and its characters do not belong to me. Though, I do own this fic. This fic is **_**mine**_**.**

* * *

From: AikahisakatuHogo-sha

Dear Usopp, &amp; Author,  
Why would I go through the trouble of caring about your innocence?! :p  
Dear Luffy,  
I still want you to ask Zoro and/or Sanji what sex is! Be successful this time! Oh, and ask for the male on male version!  
Dear, Zoro, and Sanji,  
Endure. Or do you want to preserve your captains innocence? I'll take that as a sign of you loving him romantically, and want to teach him during your first time together. Either that or tell him! Tell. Him. Or don't. Oh well. Here's the good news. I don't ship ZoSan, or SanZo! Luffy can be sandwiched in between!  
I. DON'T. CARE. I SHIP IT!

**Dear AikahisakatuHogo-sha,  
(Me: Nope, nope, nope, NOPE! *rips up the ask and lets it float away*)  
(Luffy: *tackles me* I WANTED TO READ THAT! D: )  
(Zoro/Sanji: *shudders*)  
(Sanji: I… Don't think I want to see it.)  
(Zoro: Nope.)**

* * *

*Stops running and turns around* Luffy, you called me your sister. YAY! *hugs Luffy* You are the best brother ever, here. *gives Luffy box of meat*

Dear Zoro  
What was it like having the world's greatest swordsmen teach you?

Dear Sanji  
How do you feel about Mr. 2 after all he did help you guys and was not a bad guy.

Dear Nami  
How are you able to hurt Luffy when he is made out of rubber?

From Luffy's sister Luna

**Dear Luna-chan,  
(Luffy: *drools at the box of meat* YAAAAY! :D)  
(Zoro: Uh… Really hard? And being sober was horrible!)  
(Everyone: *jaws drop* ZORO WAS SOBER?!)  
(Zoro: IT'S NOT THAT SURPRISING!)  
(Sanji: Eh… He was okay. A good guy…)  
(Usopp/Chopper: *cries loudly*)  
(Me: Bon Clay was alive after the Alabasta incident, ya know?)  
(Usopp/Chopper: *faces lighten up*)  
(Me: But I think he ended up dying in Impel Down.)  
(Luffy: *sobs loudly while eating his meat*)  
(Usopp/Chopper: *starts crying again*)  
(Nami: It's… Eh… I don't really know.)  
(Me: IT'S THE FIST OF LOVE!)  
(Nami: *frowns* What?)  
(Luffy: *pales and pauses eating to look at Nami's hands* BUT…! SHE CAN'T HAVE GRAMPS'S PUNCH! THAT'S SCARY! D: )**

* * *

Dear Zoro,  
Who would you rather sleep with,  
the idiot cook or the sea witch?  
(If neither would you sleep with all of your fan girls?)

From: Pikasa

**Dear Pikasa,  
… None of them.  
(Me: They asked who would you rather! You can't say 'none of them'!)  
**_**None. Of. Them.**_

* * *

From: pipi96

Dear Robin  
I dare you to kiss zoro in front of your nakama ( in the lips )

Dear zoro  
I dare you to kiss Robin in the lips too and HARD( and you can't ran away with it if you are man )

SUNJI  
You can't beat ,kick ,shout OR stop zoro from doing it Beacouse I'm GIRL who want to see her dream came true I LOVE THOSE TWO

Dear Nami  
I love you and luffy too so I dare you give every nakama of yours 2,000 b NOW

**Dear pipi96,  
(Everyone: NO.)  
(Me: This just got awkward. *starts munching on a Slim Jim and writing something in a notebook before grinning evilly* But, nobody can resist my amazing author powers.)  
(Everyone: *stands there and stares at me awkwardly*)  
(Me: …)  
(Everyone: …)  
(Me: Eh, or, uh… Maybe they can? Hehehe…)**

* * *

From: The Utterly Fabulous Z  
HAAAAAAAAAAAAAALP SHMEEEEEEEEEE! I have a five-paragraph-two-page essay to do on a topic I know nothing about! And I only have nine vague documents to work with!

Anyways, enough ranting.

Ashlielle! Don't worry! I'll be your friend! In Go Fish, you have to make pairs of cards. Ex. Two threes. Whoever has the most pairs in the end wins. I sweeped havarti2 with 18-8 yesterday. What's your favorite card game?

Sanji! Hi! I've got a serious question… why don't you wear sanitary gloves while you cook?

Chopper! *picks up and spins around* Hi! *shows Ashlielle* HE'S SO FLUFFY!

Luffy! I won't tell you, you need to figure it out on your own. Just make a list of famous pirates in your head and go from there.

Zoro. *stares* Why? Why is it green? SON OF THE LEPRECHAUN KING!

Usopp: Imagine a finger on someone's face instead of a nose. If you can't imagine that, ask Robin to demonstrate.

Robin: Have you ever thought of using hardcover books as a weapon. (I've used the Odyssey to smack havarti2).

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Me: … I hardly do my schoolwork, and I'm failing in school. I'm, like, the LAST person you should ask for help with that XD and YAY! That sounds fun… My favorite card game… *makes a smart face* Memory.)  
(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)  
(Sanji: I wash my hands well enough before I cook, and my kitchen is always sanitary.)  
(Me: And he cooks really super fast.)  
(Sanji: Yeah, my gloves could catch on fire if they got too close to something cooking.)  
(Chopper: O-O …)  
(Me: YUS! *feels Chopper's fur and then snuggles him* He's so soft~)  
(Chopper: O-O …)  
(Luffy: Uh… Big Mom, Kaido, Kidd, Law, Mingo, and, uh…. Umm…. Ahhhhh… I don't know.)  
(Everyone: *face palms*)  
(Zoro: *eyebrow twitches* I am NOT.)  
(Usopp: …)  
(Robin: *smiles and makes a finger grow on Chopper's nose*)  
(Usopp: NO! STOP! You've destroyed his adorable-ness!)  
(Robin: I have not. But… That is an interesting idea, though slightly disrespectful to the books.)  
(Me: I've smacked myself in the face with a book before. I was extremely bored, and I was reading some random manga from the middle school's crappy selection.)**

* * *

Dear... Usopp, I suppose,

What would you do if a bunch of crazed, rabid fangirls attacked the Thousand Sunny?

Sincerely,  
Catflower Queen

P.S. Sorry I've missed the last few updates... blame it on Real Life issues.

**Dear Catflower Queen,  
(Usopp: Hide in the Crows' Nest, definitely.)  
(Me: I know how ya feel. Real Life issues have been preventing me from writing, as well.)**

* * *

From: Sanji's fabulous brother,  
Dear Luffy,  
Imma gonna need to borrow Zoro again. In return, have this fabled ham sandwich of awesomeness.

Dear Zoro,  
Don't worry, I made sure my sister isn't here this time so no revelation of embarrassing incidents this time.

Dear Nami-san,  
Have you ever wanted a gay best friend? Because I can be yours. My qualifications are sassiness, snarkiness and bitchiness, what more can you want? I also have much gold (jingles the bag), you can feel the much.

Dear Franky,  
What is the sound of one hand clapping?

Dear Chopper-kun,  
The only possible explanation to you being so d*mn adorable is voodoo. If this is true, teach me!

Dear Author-something-chan,  
You claim to be fabulous, well prove it b*tch! Right here, right now, dance battle!

P.S: I am SO more fabulous than my sister and my brother-whom-didn't-even-know-I-existed Sanji

**Dear Sanji's-fabulouser-than-Sanji-himself-brother,  
(Sanji: OI!)  
(Luffy: *takes the sandwich* Sure!)  
(Zoro: NOOOOOOO~!)  
(Nami: What? Okay! *eyes have turned to beri*)  
(Franky: *makes his tiny hand come out of his hand and clap his big hand it came out of* Does this count?)  
(Chopper: I-It's not…)  
(Me: D-Dancing?! How could you ask me to do the one thing I'm terrible at?! D: I can't dance! At all! Unless waving my hands around awkwardly counts….)  
(Sanji: *growls like a dog at you*)**

* * *

Dear Sanji,  
Green hair would look weird on you, you look just fine being blonde.  
It's not just the green hair that makes Zoro attractive, it's his personality, swords, and thick, well-proportioned muscles. *3* (At least for me.)

Plus those earrings look amazing.

Dear Chopper,  
What's your helmet made out of?

Dear Zoro,  
How does a bite from you compare to one from a hyena?

Dear Author,  
I put "female" after my name because you can't really tell I'm a girl with "Spacegoodra", and I didn't want the straw hats to worry if I was a weird male stalker or something. I'm just a normal, teenaged female admirer. (Which may or may not be worse)

From,  
Spacegoodra

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
(Sanji: Thank you T^T …. And wait, what?!)  
(Zoro: Heh. You heard her, I'm better.)  
(Sanji: No, she didn't say you're a better person, she just said you look better, and she's only one pretty beautiful goddess, so I'm sure there is someone who thinks I look two million times better than you!)  
(Me: *flails around* I think you're **_**both**_** hot!)  
(Chopper: My helmet? Eh… I don't know. The people I was with before made it for me…)  
(Zoro: Mine is much worse.)  
(Me: Yeah, his bite would hurt more than one from my pitbull.) **_**Yes, I have a pitbull. But he is stupid. He's afraid of the screen door, for Pete's sake!  
**_**(Zoro: *nods*)  
(Me: Ahhhhhhh~! Well, even if you were a male stalker, we wouldn't really be worried. Mainly because we've had some pretty weird people here, if ya can't tell…)**

* * *

Brook,  
*hands you back a now blood-covered pencil* Sorry about the pencil. I literally made it disappear...IN A PERSON'S SKULL.

Nami,  
As for the tangerine question, I meant if that tangerines gained consciousness and and started saying annoying things. Now will that affect your love of them?

Everyone else,  
Play the lying down game (Author-san: Watch Truth or Dare 2 by danisnotonfire)

\- JJ

**Dear JJ,  
(Brook: *pales and drops the pencil*)  
(Usopp: *lets out an unmanly shriek of terror*)  
(Nami: Uh… Maybe? Probably? If I couldn't turn them back to normal, it would.)  
(Me: … :3 YAY! I GET TO WATCH DAN! :D)  
(Nami: *watching Dan play the lying down game* … We'll have to do this at the next island.)  
(Me: If you remind me next ask, maybe we'll play…? :D)**

* * *

kid: Dear Chopper,  
Do you eat meat?

**Dear kid,  
Uh… Yes?**

* * *

From: Sanji's wife  
Hello I'm Akira, Sanji's wife. Of course Sanji should have told you about me by now, other wise I would have to personally give him a vasectomy while he's sleeping tonight.

Nami  
I just want to apologize on behave of my husbands behavior towards you, and pretty much every woman.

Robin  
I would like to apologize to you too.

Sanji  
WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? LITTLE ZEFF, AND TSUBAKI ARE ASKING FOR THEIR FATHER! AND WHATS THIS I HEAR ABOUT ZOSAN, ARE YOU CHANGING TEAMS ON ME? WE ARE HAVING A TALK, DO YOU HEAR ME?

Luffy  
{Gives 10 pounds of meat to him} Just let me borrow him for a couple of hours ok?

Chopper  
After this talk, he is definitely going to need some medical attention. Depending on how far it goes, so will Zoro.

Zoro  
THATS RIGHT, IF YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU STEAL SANJI FROM ME WITHOUT A FIGHT YOUR DEAD WRONG YOU LITTLE HOMEWRECKER!

That is all, thank you! {Grabs Sanji by the ear} Oh Franky your brother wanted to tell you something.

From :Franky's bro

Franky  
Yo bro what's up, it's been a while bro!

**Dear Sanji's wife and Franky's bro,  
(Me: … I'm so confused.)  
(Nami: *shrugs* I didn't know Sanji was actually married, but I will accept your apology. It's not really that annoying until he starts acting like an idiot in a serious situation anyways. I mean, I get free delicious food all the time without even having to ask.)  
(Robin: I also accept your apology, Akira-san.)  
(Sanji: *hiding in a corner* I-I would be happy to have a lovely wife, but I'm afraid I have no clue who you are, or who 'Little Zeff' and 'Tsubaki' are.)  
(Me: *grins evilly* Or maybe you're just in denial.)  
(Sanji: I wouldn't lieeee~ T^T)  
(Luffy: Sure! :D)  
(Chopper: *pales*)  
(Zoro: Do whatever you want with him. I had no plans in the first place. *grabs Sanji's arm, pulls him from his hiding corner, and pushes him over to you*)  
(Franky: Wat.)**

* * *

Dear Ashlielle ,  
Author's name is Sarcasticles. Also character is an OC who I'm planning to use in a story. How can I describe him?  
Dear Zoro, can you use onla katana, or other types as well?  
Dear Nami and Robin,  
Wouldn't it be great if Robin met with Bell-mère Whenever she was younger? By this way, you could be sisters.  
Dear Usopp, do you have a favourite Pop Green?  
Dear Brook, do you have a favourite dance rhythm?  
Dear Luffy, Do you have any interest in martial arts of our world? If yes, which ones?  
Dear Chopper, have you ever tried to tell Sanji about the damage that smoking causes?  
Dear Sanji, also, most woman finds it unattractive, do you know?  
Dear Franky, are you really pervert, or you just trying to look like one? Cause you have no signs of pervertness  
( except your lack of pants)  
Stop. That's it. See you. Have a good week.  
From: Ikaros Light

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
(Me: Yay! I'll probably go and read it after I finish writing out this ask chapter XD And to describe? Eh… The way they look – if you have even a really cruddy sketch you could show me, that would help – and their basic personality, so that I know how to 'pose' them, so to speak. You can PM it to me, if you want to.)  
(Zoro: I can use other types, but I prefer katana.)  
(Me: *holds up a finger and props up my glasses like I'm smart*) **_**Which I'm not**_** (Actually, back in the Arlong Park arc or whatever it was called, Zoro used Johnny and Yosaku's swords, which were not katana.)  
(Nami: Eh, that would be interesting, I guess.)  
(Robin: It would be interesting, but I believe I would remember meeting someone named the same as Nami-chan's adoptive mother.)  
(Usopp: Hmm… I really like-!)  
(Luffy: THE TRAMPOLINE ONE! :D It's really fun to jump on!)  
(Usopp: Yeah, actually.)  
(Brook: Dance rhythm?)  
(Luffy: Uh… What? No, not really! … I'm hungry!)  
(Me: *eyebrow twitches*)  
(Chopper: *sighs* I have, but he doesn't seem to care.)  
(Sanji: … *throws his currently lit cigarette overboard along with his new pack of cigarettes he got after Chopper threw his other pack overboard* …)  
~Five Minutes Later~  
(Sanji: *shaking back and forth in a corner and crying* I can't do it anymore!)  
(Me: *makes a magical pack of cigs appear and hands them to Sanji*)  
(Sanji: *smokes one happily*)  
(Franky: Of course I am! D: Why would you ask that?! Totally not **_**super**_**!)  
(Me: Well, you don't exactly peek in the girl's bathroom or anything… *thinks for a few before paling and eyes widen* Wait… You don't….!)  
(Franky: *looking at me weird*)  
(Me: … *gets up and whispers something to Franky before going to sit back down again*)  
(Franky: …. No.)  
(Me: *sighs in relief* Good. That would be really weird.)  
(Franky: Of course, that doesn't mean that I don't-!)  
(Me: *gets up and walks away while covering my ears* Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop! Nononononononono! You are NOT going to finish that sentence!)**

* * *

From: DS

Oi Zoro, your newest Pound Cannon(1080 I think) with Sunny Gaon Cannon, who the most powerful if it clashed..?, and someday are your Pound Cannon make it up to 3600? Your battle against Pica is awesome

For Chopper, what you thinking at that time when see Zoro wound on Thriller Bark 2 years ago?

For Robin, I saw your ear when Sanji talk to Lola underling *chough*

And Sanji, are you and Duval is related..?, you and him like a twins, right Zoro..? XD

**Dear DS,  
(Zoro: … I would like to say mine, but that Gaon Cannon quite literally destroyed an entire base, and I don't even know if Franky has made any upgrades to it since then. Were you in Dressrosa? How do you all know so much about us, anyways?)  
(Me: *sighs* I've already **_**explained**_** this!)  
(Zoro: I wasn't listening.)  
(Me: OF COURSE YOU WEREN'T! AUGH! *starts crying in a corner*)  
(Chopper: O-O … I thought he was dead.)  
(Zoro: Oi!)  
(Chopper: Buuuut I fixed him! :D)  
(Robin: And?)  
(Sanji: *turns blue and drops to his knees*)  
(Zoro: *laughs*)**

* * *

Dear Strawhats, watch the one piece soccer and baseball special and tell me who dreamed the baseball special and what do you think of them?

Dear Luffy, do you think you could beat Whitebeard alone or would you need your crew to win if he was alive?

Dear Zoro, have given a glade so dark and demonic you gave someone a heart attack?

Dear Nami, have you ever try to use a fire or ice attack?

Dear Usopp, how do you which of your star is which?

Dear Sanji, could you kick a ball around the world if you wanted to and how are you liking the magazine and posters I gave you?

Dear Chopper, could you fight a even fight with one of the monster trio in monster point?

Dear Robin, how exactly did you train yourself during the time skip?

Dear Franky, how did you come up with your weapons when you turned yourself into a cyborg?

Dear Brook, how can you see, hear, smell, taste, and fart?

From Alexander

P.s. Restrain Luffy a little for what's next.

P.p.s. Here's a barbeque buffet but be sure Luffy gets some too.

**Dear Alexander,  
(Usopp: *glaring at Luffy* So THAT'S why you kicked me, huh?)  
(Sanji: Why was I the best player in Luffy's dream?)  
(Luffy: I dreamed the baseball one, too.)  
(Nami: Well, it seems like you have an unhealthy interest in sports and balls then, huh?)  
(Sanji/Zoro: *gags* Do NOT say that again!)  
(Nami: *looks at them confusedly before shrugging*)  
(Usopp: It's not unhealthy!)  
(Chopper: Yeah, it's perfectly normal!)  
(Luffy: I could beat him!)  
(Me: *replays a video of him displaying his powers*)  
(Zoro: *has an eyebrow raised at Luffy* Alone, huh? You could beat that alone?)  
(Luffy: Yup!)  
(Zoro: … *nods* Okay.)  
(Me: *jaw drops* How can you be so serious?!)  
(Zoro: One old guy started coughing once, but I've never given anyone a **_**heart attack**_**. Do you think I'm an actual demon?)  
(Nami: Well, I've frozen things before, but I'm still a little unsure about fire attacks at the time, so I haven't used any.)  
(Usopp: Different colors, shapes, the way they feel, marks on them… Yeah, and I know where to grab in my bag for my ammo.)  
(Sanji: Of course I can! *gives you a thumbs up* The magazines and posters…? *nosebleeds* I'm doing wonderful~!)  
(Chopper: *shoves some tissue up Sanji's nose* I'm not really sure… They're really strong, and though it would still be a bit harder to fight me in Monster Point, I don't think I would win.)  
(Robin: That is a secret. I assume you already know where I generally was or who I was with, correct? So then, you should know I cannot divulge that information to you.)  
(Franky: Some of Vegapunk's ideas, some of my own, and just upgrading what I already had.)  
(Brook: The same way I poop.)  
(Nami: *ties Luffy's hands and feet together*)  
(Everyone: YAY! FOOD! *eats*)  
(Me: *putting food by Luffy so he can have some too*)**

* * *

Author-san! I have been reading a bit of Race for One Piece,

Hey guys, this is Evanthecrafty, trying out my new hologram communication device over here in Raftal!

*switches everyone's body*

Dear Sanji  
Get the camera! Send me photos through the little slot there! Also, you're Nami, again

Dear Everyone else  
Good luck finding out who's who (Ussop don't you dare label anyone), also, recently, I've eaten a devil fruit, Akuma-Akuma no mi;Model;Demon pretty cool huh?

*transforms into a giant demon and scares everyone*

Now, I'm gonna ask questions, and stuff, yes

Hey Luffy!  
What did you feel like after...what was it? 10 years of your life? Something like that

Oi! Franky  
Do you ever spaz out? Cyborgs are here perfect with glitches...

This is to Chopper  
Here is the ingredients and I have this spray medicine for getting back to your bodies, use it after this, also, it's side-effects are:

Intense Insomnia  
Loss of appetite  
30% chance of rash  
Sore throat  
Temporary Blindness and/or Deaf/Mute  
don't forget a Migraine  
Oh, the beauty of medicine, and what you must sacrifice to do things  
All of these items should materialize right in front of you...right now

Last question, Nami  
TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE ONE OF THOSE WIND-KNOTS! :D

Alright Kids! Be waiting for you in Raftal! I might be your enemy, yes, I use Haki, all kinds, but mainly Armament

**Dear Evanthecrafty,  
(Me: That's awesome! *uses my magical author powers to switch everyone back* Do you even KNOW how hard answering this ask would be without even knowing who was in who's body? XD)  
(Sanji: *cries*)  
(Usopp/Chopper/Brook/Nami: *shrieks when they see your terrifying demon-ness*)  
(Me: Cool!)  
(Luffy: What? I don't get it. Will someone untie me now?)  
(Franky: No, I'm **_**super**_** at what I do, so I don't have to worry about things like that!)  
(Chopper: *throws the spray in a medicine cabinet with some of his older medicines*)  
(Nami: *shows you* Do you understand it?)  
(Luffy: Someone pleeease untie me now~)  
(Me: *eats Luffy's rope*)  
(Everyone: *staring at me* O-O … Wat.)**

* * *

Dear Zoro, what if someone took your swords, do you have feels for Tashigi, GO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!  
Dear Brook, why you so funny with the skull jokes of your's.  
Dear Luffy, *gives him 1ton of meat* take this, please  
Dear Food God named Sanji, Why you so hot and can you make me a sunday, please  
Dear Usopp, *bows down* teach me your ways of the snipper  
Dubz-

**Dear Dubz,  
(Zoro: I would kill them, no I don't, and NO. I share a room, and that idiot cook keeps it clean, along with the skeleton.)  
(Brook: Yohohoho! *somehow blushes*)  
(Luffy: *drools an ocean of Luffy drool and eats the meat*)  
(Sanji: *brings you a sundae*)  
(Usopp: Uh… *hands you a rubber band*)**

* * *

From: Ralman23  
Dear Author-san  
Nice story and congrats on 300 reviews! (High fives)!  
Dear straw hats,  
Have you guys ever watched shrek is love shrek is life?  
If you haven't (Shows Video)

**Dear Ralman23,  
(Me: Thank you! … *watches the video until… eh… ya know… uh… and then throws it in the water before throwing up* That was disgusting! I'm not finishing that, EVER.)**

* * *

gamelover41592  
couldn't think of one but now I do

Dear author and nami,

In most fanfics where Nojiko joins the straw hats or a crew that will eventually ally with them her fighting style is mostly gunslinger do you agree this would be her fighting style in the anime?

**Dear gamelover41592,  
(Me: Maybe. It sounds pretty cool.)  
(Nami: I think it does sound like Nojiko. I don't really see her joining pirates in the first place, though.)**

* * *

_**~ And, done! Okay, now to post.**_


	28. READ THE ENDING MESSAGE PLZZZZ

_**~ Finally working on this again! Question: Does anyone know just WHY people automatically assume I can hear them over my headphones? Everyone always thinks I keep the music off even though I've got my headphones on or something.**_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Hunter x Hunter opening 1**_**"**

* * *

From: gamelover41592

that was really good, thanks and before I ask this question I have something for the author do you just do anime or do you also read the manga cause the next enemies Of the straw hats story I wanted the straw hats to read was never made into an anime episode

**Dear gamelover41592,  
Ah… Well, I've read some of the manga, but only **_**some**_**. I've watched all of the anime though.**

* * *

From: emiko-chan  
Dear Ashlielle,  
This Ask is a wonderful idea, but I am complaining since you haven't updated your other fics yet! Update them please? Also, for you what are each of the strawhats sexuality?  
Dear Luffy,  
Hey, Luffy can I steal Sanji from you? Or can you give him to me?  
Dear Zoro,  
If your arm got stuck under a rock, or got trapped, and you are reaching a time limit, are you willing to slice up your whole arm? (But if you do, you won't be able to get it back to Chopper and have him sew it back)  
Dear Nami,  
What will you do when Luffy finally finds One Piece, but you are still were not able to visit other unexplored islands?  
Dear Usopp,  
Great job for being a supportive friend and a strong person! Also, do you have someone special *cough*Kaya*cough* in your heart? After your adventures, what will be your plan?  
Dear Sanji,  
First, I want to say that I really miss you! And I hope you are doing well. Second, I want to say that out of all the males, you are the most handsome and most beautiful person ever (more handsome (and hotter and better) than Zoro or any others), although your pervertedness or how you treat women are annoying, I still applaud you on your conviction! Third, when you find All Blue, will you smile your brightest smile for me, and give me a meal made by you?  
Dear Chopper,  
You are so cute! And the best doctor in the world! By the way, can you give Zoro a lecture, that he should listen to you, the doctor, whenever you tell him he can't immediately take of the bandage?  
Dear Robin,  
Are you happy with your nakama now? I hope you are! And I hope that you guys won't be swallowed up by a huge storm that will capsize Sunny and will likely cause all of you to die, so that you can still remain happy! I really like that you smile a lot now! So I will be hoping for your happiness with them.  
Dear Franky,  
How come you never get cold with just wearing a speedo?  
Dear Brook,  
Where did you get your cane/sword? That is really cool! Also what made you start asking for panties?

**Dear emiko-chan,  
(Me: Eh… Ehehehe…. Well, the thing is, I've had no motivation lately, and every time I go to write, nothing comes out right. Uh… Their sexuality? I don't know… Ummmmmmmmmmm… -_- I really have no clue at all.)  
(Luffy: Will you give me meat? I'll give him to you if you give me meat!)  
(Zoro: Well, it would be better to lose an arm than to die.)  
(Nami: Eh… What?)  
(Usopp: *blushes* A-Ah… Well, of course I am! I'm the Great Usopp! *puts hands on hips* Someone special? … **_**WEEEEELL~ **_** Maybe. After our adventures? I don't know.)  
(Sanji: *nearly melts into a Sanji puddle* Of course I will~! :D)  
(Chopper: *blushes and dances* That doesn't make me happy! And I try every time he gets injured, but he never listens T^T)  
(Robin: Yes, I am. And I hope that does not happen as well. *smiles*)  
(Franky: I do! But my **_**super**_** pervertedness will not allow me to wear normal pants!)  
(Brook: *holds up his cane* It's a long story, my dear! Thank you, though! And the panties…? Well, isn't it every man's dream to see a woman's panties?)  
(Zoro: No, it's not…)  
(Me: *coughs*LIAR*coughs*)**

* * *

From: DangoCorn  
-Coughs- I have a thing for calling Nii-chans Nee-chans and vice versa. Though, usually it comes accidentally -...

Anywho

I like milk, though warm milk I feel it needs to be sweetened. -Shrugs- BUT OFC IT'S PREFERENCE.

Dearest Robin, do you find Zoro attractive?

-Raises hands up- I'm sorrynotsorry.

**Dear DangoCorn,  
(Me: Ahhhh~! Okay! For both things XD)  
(Robin: He is pleasing to the eyes, but I do not wish to be in a romantic relationship with him, if that is what you mean.)**

* * *

From: The Utterly Fabulous Z  
AAAAASHLIIIIIIIIIEEEEEELLLLLLLEEEEE! Yay updates! Memory is like Concentration, right? The one where you have to match upside-down pictures?

Dearest Sanji, I meant like rubber gloves.

Zoro. You. Are. So shmeh-heh. Have you ever used a broadsword?

Chopper: I need your help. I have to write an eight-page paper on the Plague. I need your input as a doctor.

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Me: Yup! I have a One Piece gamecube game and that's one of the mini games XD)  
(Sanji: Okay…)  
(Me: Wouldn't those still be able to catch on fire, though? Or am I uneducated T^T)  
(Zoro: A broadsword? Maybe. I've used a lot of swords while I was traveling around, so I probably have.)  
(Chopper: *runs into the infirmary and comes out with a stack of books* These should have what you need in them!)**

* * *

From: Ralman23  
Dear, Author-san,  
sorry for the video and did you they made a part 2, 3, and 4 of that video I asked you watch. It's weird to see something like. I watched people's reactions of that video on youtube and it was hlarous though I suggest that you don't watch them. Also Imma new user here and have new story called One Piece Jigoku Island.  
Dear Luffy,  
how did it feel to give up 10 years of your life at Impel Down?  
Dear Zoro,  
Have ever heard of a lightsaber? If not (Shows you the way of Force and Lightsaber)  
Dear Nami,  
Did you know that the reason Arlong hates humans was because a celestial dragon shot his captain Fisher Tiger?  
Dear Usopp,  
Did you know your friends at Syrup Village told everyone in town that you were Sogeking and they didn't believe that?  
Dear Sanji,  
How old were you when you started smoking?  
Dear Chopper,  
Oh my gosh you are so cute! (Hugs him for awhile then stops).  
Dear Robin,  
How's Sabo and Koala?  
Dear Franky,  
Sup Bro! (High Fives him) My question is basically would you want to play football? If you don't know what the game is (Shows Superbowl game of 2015).  
Dear Brook,  
How old were you when you discovered panties?

**Dear Ralman23,  
(Me: NONONONONONSTAHPNOMOREOFTHAT! I'll have to go check it out later if I remember XD T^T)  
(Luffy: I-!)  
(Everyone: WHAT?!)  
(Chopper: *jumps on Luffy* WHATARETHEYTALKINGABOUTTELLMEEVERYTHINGYOUNEEDALONGLONGCHECKUP!)  
(Luffy: I don't mind. I still get to be with my friends because of that!)  
(Everyone: T^T)  
(Zoro: …. What the hell?)  
(Nami: W-What? D: That's still not going to make me forgive him for killing Bellemere and trying to take over my island and the whole of East Blue.)  
(Usopp: Uh…)  
(Luffy: Well, Usopp isn't Sogeking, so of course they wouldn't believe them!)  
(Usopp: *sweatdrops*)  
(Sanji: YOUNG :3)  
(Chopper: T-That doesn't make me happy! Stop complimenting me!)  
(Robin: As far as I know, they are fine.)  
(Franky: Hmmm… I think I'd tackle everyone.)  
(Me: OWWWWW OHMYGODTHATWOULDHURT!)  
(Brook: … I don't honestly remember! Yohohoho!)**

* * *

From: babygaaralover  
It has been so long!

Chopper: Is Zoro your official pillow? Also do you get jealous when other animals are on Zoro?  
Sanji: Do you Zoro is cute when he blushes? (gives him a cat toy wand) you may need this later...  
Nami: Why are you so awesome? (gives he cat toy wand) You will definately need this!  
Zoro: Mwahahaha... (uses magic potion to turn Zoro into tiger humanoid.) Wo even you tail and ears are green! who's a good tiger (scratches under his chin)  
Bye guys! Oh wait before I go!  
(give Chopper tons of kisses and glomp hugs Ashlielle)  
BYE!

**Dear babygaaralover,  
(Me: T^T Yup.)  
(Chopper: Yes! :D Other animals? What other animals? Why would I get jealous?)  
(Sanji: … *looks at the cat toy wand* What…? Why did you give me this?)  
(Nami: Me too?)  
(Zoro: AH?!)  
(Nami/Sanji: OOOHHHHHHHH)  
(Me: *flailing on the floor* I've fallen and I can't get up! XD)  
(Chopper: *wiping kissy marks off his face*)**

* * *

Dear Ussop, Franky, and Luffy,  
What is your spirit animal?

Dear Sanji,  
What do you think your spirit animal is? I have you pegged as an ostrich or something, but I'd like your input.

Dear Robin,  
Does the boy's playing and exuberance ever get too loud for you? Or do you take it all in stride?

Dear Nami,  
You should ask Author-san for a raise, you guys put up with a lot.

From,  
Spacegoodra

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
(Me: Oh, I know, I know! I can tell you! :D Usopp's is an armadillo, Franky's is a bull, and Luffy's is a monkey! :D :D :D)  
(Sanji: I bet mine is a-!)  
(Me: DUCK!)  
(Sanji: *sulks in a corner*)  
(Robin: I don't really mind, as long as they do not destroy any of my books or try to make me do something embarrassing.)  
(Nami: YEAAAAAH~! :3 *fixes her beri eyes on me*)  
(Me: *cries* What did I ever do to deserve this? Wasn't the three hits to my area when I was a guy enough?!)**

* * *

From: JustHopeForHope  
;; I love Fairy Tail tho! But I respect your opinion.

**Dear JustHopeForHope,  
Thank you! :)**

* * *

Hi again guys!  
Dear Franky  
How fast can you build something? Say like a small boat? By the way you are SUPER!

Dear Brook  
How do you think of so many cool songs to write, also do you like poems?

Dear Robin  
Do you like flowers, if so what type of flower do you love the most?

From Luffy's sister Luna  
P.S. You guys just have to hear what Pica, from Doflamingo's crew, sounds like. *shows you video* FUNNIEST VOICE EVER!

**Dear Luna-chan,  
(Franky: Hmm… I can build something like the mini Merry in one to three days. And yeah! Ow! Thank you!)  
(Brook: I like to write poems! Yes! Yohoho!)  
(Robin: I rather like the Casablanca.)  
(Everyone: *laughing*)  
(Luffy: I-I remember that guy! HAHAHAHAHA!)**

* * *

-Evanthecrafty

Well, Author, somehow you broke the hologram, so now I have to teleport manually! It's such a bother to go through the worm hole...

Anyways, I've got a brand new time machine! (I make too many things in my spare time)

Luffy!  
Do you want to go back in time and restart your adventure? (with your current strength), you could earn new crew mates, er, kick Smoker's ass, eh, oh yeah, things would be easier ya know

Sanji  
What kind of rice do you use? Jasmine?

Brook  
You had the Revive-Revive fruit, no? Eh, if you trained it differently, you could've probably raise people from the dead, just putting that out there, also, are you familiar with Earth, Wind, and Fire? You should listen to them, they are great :3

Ashielle  
I've noticed too many people are blood related, or married around here with the crew...*squints eyes* CONSPIRACIES! they are all spies! Look at those faces...

Zoro  
You seem like the guy who needs somebody to love (again, just putting that out there)

Ninja on the ship  
I can sense you, come out here

Chopper  
Mind if I ask to give me the medicine back? I need to, eh, get rid of the side effects

I needed more funds for my research and time traveling machine so...

We're spinning the Wheel of Pairing! They made the thing change a bit *pushes the button*

ZoRo

Alrighty, and the last one...

LuNa

Good luck, Nami isn't a Tsundere, she's just straight out cold, all the time

**Dear Evanthecrafty,  
(Me: *sticks tongue out*)  
(Luffy: Why would I do that? I like my crew! And I don't want everything to be easy!)  
(Sanji: I use whatever I'm able to stock that won't make my cooking bad.)  
(Brook: What? I could? O-O)  
(Me: WHAT?! D: THEY'RE SPIES?!)  
(Zoro: Uh… Okay…?)  
(Ninja: *comes out with a cartwheel and jumps off the ship*)  
(Everyone: O_O …)  
(Chopper: *gives you the medicine*)  
(Zoro: … . Wat.)  
(Robin: I'm still not planning on going into a romantic relationship with Zoro-san.)  
(Luffy: *turns blue* NOOOOO!)  
(Nami: IT'S NOT REALLY GOING TO HAPPEN! AND WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET?!)**

* * *

Zoro's Boyfriend:Sadly fanfiction has a limit it's suppose to be Zoro's Demonwolf Boyfriend...  
Anyway  
Zoro- You're ticklish... why didn't I think of that... (grabs Zoro's ankle and licks and nibbles his toes till Zoro laughs)  
Sanji: (smirks) your loss dude  
Nami &amp; Robin: (kisses there hands) thank you ladies for being so beautiful, and please feel free to send my any embarrassing pictures of Zoro. I will pay you handsomely.  
Chopper: your just so cute wanna be me And Zoro's son?  
Franky: have you ever tried cornrolls?  
Brook: (looks at his hair) strong roots?  
Luffy: (bows) Thank you so much for taking care of Zoro and helping him achieve his goal.

(Dips Zoro and kisses him) LATER!

**Dear Zoro's-! WAIT ZORO'S WHAT?!,  
(Zoro: O-O …. UUUHHHHHHHHH WHAT IS GOING ON?!)  
(Sanji: HAHAHAHAHAH! YOU CAN HAVE HIM! XD)  
(Nami: You're acting like Sanji. Are you sure you're not his weird brother or something?)  
(Robin: No, he obviously looks different.)  
(Nami: Whatever! I'll send you every embarrassing picture I have!)  
(Zoro: NOO! D: )  
(Chopper: Umm… I have Doctorine and Hiriluk though, even if one of them is.. you know…)  
(Franky: Cornrolls?)  
(Brook: Yes! How did you know?)  
(Loofy: You're welcome! :D)  
(Zoro: :( WHAT THE HECK WHY DID YOU ALL JUST ACCEPT THAT.)  
(Me: *horrified in the background* He didn't ask me anything… I feel so left out…)**

* * *

Dear Nami,  
Who would you rather sleep with, Luffy or Zoro? ( Sorry Sanji TT)  
Dear Chopper,  
I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU ERMEGERD LET ME SNUGGLE YOU AND PET YOU. so much fluff ( now that that's out of the way)  
Dear Strawhats,  
Have you ever had Sanji make dangos for you? :p  
Dear Luffy,  
*teleports from nowhere and lands right behind luffy*  
"I'll be taking this"  
*bags up Luffy and teleports to my room*  
*whispers silently in his ear*  
" you will forever be mine"  
*bedroom is made out of meat, excluding the bed*  
hehehe  
Forever following you now and always here to ask you crazy one piece questions,  
Pikasa.  
:P

**Dear Pikasa,  
(Nami: UH, NEITHER! But honestly, Zoro. I mean, Luffy would just be… That would be even weirder than doing it with a panda.)  
(Chopper: OuO)  
(Everyone: *stares at Sanji*)  
(Sanji: *rolls his eyes and goes to the galley*)  
(Luffy: WHOA! MEAT ROOM!)**

* * *

From: DS

Wow its been long you not update this, Are you get lost somewhere? Just like... *Look at Zoro* ehm *look back at Author* just like someone else maybe...

For Zoro  
Well I watched the battle from distance actually(almost get hit Pica rubble), see you in Wano... Prepare your self *evil*

For Robin  
Nah...nothing, just wanna tell all Crew that all their secret is no longer secret because your ear technique ;)

**Dear DS,  
(Me: I AM **_**NOT**_** EVER GOING TO BE AS LOST AS HE IS! I'm just extremely lazy and have no motivation.)  
(Zoro: *frowns* What? I've been dealing with a lot of weird crap. Can't someone just be normal?)  
(Me: DON'T BE RUDE!)  
(Robin: *smiles and grows a few extra hands on you* Would you like to continue speaking?)**

* * *

Dear Strawhats, first the people who say their related to you are just fans pretending to be so their just fakes , same goes for Sanji's wife. Now the question are you guys coming up with new combination attacks?

Dear Luffy, what was it like being nightmare Luffy?

Dear Zoro, how did you feel after your first kill?

Dear Nami, have you ever thought of using the fact that your a Strawhat pirate to get free stuff?

Dear Usopp, how did you make your fire bird star and no lying?-

Dear Sanji, how do you fight in a suit and wear one everyday? I mean does you ever feel hot or uncomfortable?

Dear Chopper, have you watch Chopper man yet? You should show it to the others.

Dear Robin, do you know if Dragon ate a devil fruit? If so is it called the storm storm fruit?

Dear Franky, have ever thought of making a airplane?

Dear Brook, since you can poop can you pee too?

From Alexander

P.s. Here's a wii u and the game super smash bros 4 as a present.

**Dear Alexander,  
(Everyone: We know.)  
(Me: EH?! YOU DID?! :O)  
(Everyone: *nods*)  
(Me: OI DON'T IGNORE ME!)  
(Luffy: I don't really remember much of it, but I do know that using that sword was really cool!)  
(Zoro: Uh… I don't know… How do you **_**expect **_**me to feel? I am a swordman; it's not like it was weird.)  
(Nami: *sparkles* I NEVER HAVE~! BUT THANK YOU~!)  
(Usopp: Well first I-!)  
(Luffy: USOPPPPPP~! YOUR STORY IS ALREADY BORING!)  
(Usopp: IT'S NOT A STORY!)  
(Sanji: Sometimes it does, but I'm pretty used to it, and I'm fine with sacrificing a bit of comfort for fashion.)  
(Zoro: Stupid love cook.)  
(Sanji: Moss-for-brains.)  
(Sanji/Zoro: *fighting again*)  
(Chopper: Chopperman? Yeah! Author-san showed me!)  
(Robin: I don't actually know. Even though I met him, I still don't know much of anything about him.)  
(Franky: An airplane? That sounds like a **_**super**_** idea!)  
(Brook: Of course! :D)  
(Me: *takes the wii u and hides with it* FUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAFINALLYIFINALLYHAVEONEYESYAASSSSSSSS)**

* * *

Hello all, sorry I haven't been asking questions as much. I just ran out on what to ask.

Dear Robin  
What's your birth gem stone?

Dear Zoro  
It's not easy outdoing the main character in his own series. Did you know most people consider you better than Luffy himself?

Dear Sanji  
Do you prefer cigarettes or lollipops? Also how would you like to have a harem?

Dear Brook  
I'm a fan can I get an autograph?

From Cole D. soul

P. S. Luffy your brother wants to tell you something. Go ahead Jerome.

Dear Luffy  
*HUGS* Let's go raid the kitchen for meat.

**Dear Cole D. soul,  
(Robin: Since my birthday is February 6****th****, my zodiac sign is Aquarius, meaning my birthstone is Amethyst.) **_**That's right, isn't it? I had to do a lot of research to get that answer XD  
**_**(Zoro: What? Why?)  
(Sanji: Uh, cigarettes, obviously… A harem…? *nosebleeds across the ship*)  
(Me: Ew.)  
(Brook: *gives you an autograph*)  
(Luffy: MY BROTHERS ARE ACE AND SABO! I DON'T HAVE ANOTHER ONE! … But, I'll still raid the kitchen with you :3)**

* * *

From Riena

SOOOO STRAWHATSSS!

WhatdoyouthinkaboutLuffy!Torturefanfiction?

**Dear Reina,  
(Everyone: WHAT?! D: )  
(Luffy: That sounds bad.)  
(Me: NO FREAKING DIP MAN!)  
(Nami: Why would somebody write a fanfiction about TORTURING LUFFY?! Well, somebody that isn't a marine, I mean?!)  
(Zoro: *frowns*)**

* * *

Dear Luffy  
What would u do if I pranked zoro?  
From yayaya1234

**Dear yayaya1234,  
Eheheheheheh…. Help you :3**

* * *

From: Dubstepy Baka  
Dear Zoro, how scared or confused would you be if luffy and Sanji somehow switched personalities?

**Dear Dubstepy Baka,  
*face of terror* The maximum of both.**

* * *

Everyone (Ashlielle-san, u too),

Play the ghost story game (Show them 'GHOST STORY GAME!' by AmazingPhil) I want to see your stories!

\- JJ

**Dear JJ,  
(Luffy: I don't want toooooo~!)  
(Me: TOO BAD!)  
(Nami: YEAH, I GET PAID FOR THIS, YOU KNOW!)  
(Me: *pulls up the videos and watches all three of them*)  
(Everyone: *says all their random answers at the same time*)  
(Me: T^T I can't understand anything T^T)**

* * *

From: PirateDragons121  
Hi, I love your story. And just wondering, in case I missed it somewhere, instead of leaving a long list of questions here in the review can I just PM you them?

**Dear PirateDragons121,  
Yeah! I don't mind if you PM me them! :D That's fine!**

* * *

Dear Luffy,  
With author-san's permission I would like to use this magic spell I found to temporarily bring Ace back from the dead and teleport Sabo here for 1-3 chapters for questions but I do require some things from luffy first luffy has to give his brothers a big hug second he must give me a hug and third I would like a hug from Ace and Sabo if they don't mind. Okay now for the questions

Dear Ace,  
How do you feel about Sabo winning your fruit? And are going to give him tips on controlling the powers?

Dear Sabo,  
How are you doing with those new powers? Did you know luffy was on Dressrosa when you went/were on Dressrosa before you met him again?

Sorry this is long one more and I'm done I promise Dear ASL feel up to another 100 fight training match like old times?  
From: LuffyxRuby

**Dear LuffyxRuby,  
(Me: I actually saw this way earlier in the messages, and decided it was a good idea, so I saved it for the end! Meaning yes, you have my permission!)  
(Luffy: *crying in happiness*)  
~A Wild Ace Appears!~  
(Ace: OI!)  
~A Sabo Appears!~  
(Ace: WHY ISN'T HE WILD?!)  
(Sabo: *cries and hugs Ace and Luffy and you*)  
(Ace: OnO … *sniffles a bit*)  
(Luffy: T^T AAAACCCEEEEE~! SAAABBBOOOOO~!)  
(Everyone: *staring*)  
(Franky: *crying loudly* What intense brotherly love!)  
(Ace: Oh yeah! He won my fruit! You won my fruit!)  
(Sabo: *nods*)  
(Ace: *hands Sabo a paper*)  
(Sabo: *grabs the paper and accidentally sets it on fire* …. O_O …..)  
(Ace: Uh… I'll give you more tips before I have to leave.)  
(Sabo: I'm… uh… doing okay I guess. And yes, I did know Luffy was there.)  
(Luffy/Ace/Sabo: *suddenly starts fighting each other in matches*)  
(Everyone: Wut.)**

* * *

_**~ IMPORTANT EVERYONE READ THIS! SABO AND ACE WILL BE HERE FOR THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS SO TORTURE THEM AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!**_

**Ace: OI! DON'T TORTURE US!  
Me: *chuckles* Now you get to know the awkward experiences your brother has been going through…  
Ace: I DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT THIS WAAAAAAY!  
Sabo: T^T  
Me: BWAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA!  
Ace/Sabo: *glaring at me*  
Me: *squeaks* I won't force you to answer anything too weird! D: Please don't kill me~!**

_**So yeah, that's that! ASK AWAY~~~~~! And remember Ace and Sabooooo~!**_


	29. Ace and Sabo are here!

_**~ YO, YO, YO! I'm gonna get this ask chapter out sooner than the last one XD Yay!  
T^T We're getting closer to chapter 35… I don't know if I'll extend the end after that. I may come back and do something with it again someday, if I find myself with some extra free time.**_

**Soundtrack: BINKS SAKEEEE~! You all know that one XD**

* * *

Before I begins would like to say I am sorry for this insanely long post but, I just have so many questions that I want answers to. This story is amazing Ashlielle keep up the good work! Also you don't get enough thanks and when you do it's few and far between or only the same people giving it to you. This should make you feel better*gives containers of brownies and cookies and other desserts.*

Dear Ashlielle,  
Please give Luffy, Ace, and Sabo this huge container of bbq meat my step dad just got done making with his own special bbq sauce, after answering all these questions. Because, sometimes Sanji needs a break from cooking for a black hole.

Dear, Ace  
What do you think of the fanfiction about shipping you and your brothers together in a romantic sense? Did you know that after you died for a period of time Luffy didn't want to become the Pirate King? Can you see all of Luffy's adventures from the afterlife? Do you still have your devil fruit power?

Dear Sabo,  
Where were you during Marineford? Does your scar hurt? On a scale of one to ten how much control over the fire do you have? Do you know what happen to your brother's during the Grey Terminal fire? If you don't they were inside the Terminal and they were almost killed by Bluejam trying to escape. Also when you "died" Ace wanted to kill that Celestial Dragon.

Dear Luffy,  
If a devil fruit user rendered you unconscious and the only way to wake you up was to have your crew view your memories and you didn't know about it until after the fact what would you do and how would you react? I'm sorry in advance if this triggers you but, did you know that in a deck of cards you would be the Ace of Spades, Ace would be the King of Spades, and Sabo would be the 4 of Diamonds?

Dear Zoro,  
What would you do if you had to chose between destroying Wado and saving the crew which would you chose? (Sorry, it's been on my mind for awhile.)

Dear Brook,  
Do you know that you aren't the only talking, walking, joke telling, skeleton I know? Oh, and before you ask NO YOU CAN'T SEE MY PANTIES!

Dear Nami,  
What would happen to the sea's water level if every boat in the World was taken out of the water at the same time?

Dear Usopp,  
Will you ever tell your friends that you are Sogeking?

Dear Robin,  
If you had the chance to go back in time and tell yourself ONLY three things what would they be?

Dear Chopper,  
Why do people fear losing things that they do not even have yet?

Dear Sanji,  
Why isn't chocolate considered a vegetable, if chocolate comes from cocoa beans and all beans are vegetables? If I made a dessert that I've been making since I was three for you, would you eat it?

Dear Franky,  
How long would it take you to make a fully functioning robotic animal?

Dear ASL,  
Did you know that after the war Garp retired and started a marine base in Foosha? Garp and Dadan got in a fight which was stopped by Makino.

Dear Strawhats,  
Where is the line between insanity and creativity? Have you ever regretted joining Luffy? How long do you think it will be before Jimbe joins you?

Dear Strawhats except Luffy,  
What would you do if the only way to save Luffy was to view his memories would you?

Dear monster trio,  
What was the most difficult battle you've been in so far?

Dear weakling trio,  
What is the scariest thing you have seen in the New World? Paradise?

Dear Zoro and Sanji,  
*Calmly walks up to them to give this separate piece of paper but, trips on one of Usopp's wrenches, crashing right into Sanji and ends up accidentally kissing him. Gets up quickly while blushing profusely, shoves the piece of paper into Zoro's hand, and runs away embarrassed but, trips over the same wrench and slams into the main mast effectively knocking myself out.* The note reads as follows: I think I may have figured out why a lot of people ship you together and it all started because my friends are jerks. They got me into this web-comic called Homestuck, which has beings called trolls and in their society they have this romance called kismesissitude which means that two trolls or in this case humans who hate each other, get into fights over the smallest things, name call, and can't get along, end up having an unhealthy relationship.

From,  
PirateDragons121.  
P.s: I'm a girl and once again I'm so sorry for the long questions! Please forgive me! *Gives cookie dough, chocolate, and strawberries as offerings*  
P.s.s: Listen to this song (/watch?v=jrhTB2Sij8c)it describes Homestuck to a "T"; also the hammer of Zillyhoo is a Homestuck thing as well just thought you should know.

**Dear PirateDragons121,  
(Me: *staring at the ask* OH DEAR GOD. HOW DO YOU EVEN WRITE AN ASK THIS LONG?! *claps loudly* I APPLAUD YOU! And thanks! Wanna share these sweets? :3)  
(Ace: Whoa! Romantic relationship?! WE'RE **_**BROTHERS**_**! And **_**LUFFY**_**! *shakes his shoulders* WHAT DOES SHE MEAN, YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE PIRATE KING?!)  
(Luffy: *whistles and sweats nervously* I-I don't know what you're talking about.)  
(Ace: *sighs* No, being dead is like sleeping without dreaming. You can't feel any pass of time, and you're not aware of anything.)  
(Sabo: During Marineford… I was busy on a mission… Even if I had finished the mission early and tried to go, by the time I finally heard about it, I wouldn't have had time to make it there. *raises his hand to touch his face* My scar? It feels fine right now. How much control…? Maybe a five? I don't really know, since I haven't had it for very long at all….. YOU GUYS WERE ALMOST KILLED BY BLUEJAM?!)  
(Luffy/Ace: *nods*)  
(Sabo: You idiots! *whacks them upside their heads*)  
(Luffy: Uh… Well, if they had too, I guess I wouldn't really mind! *laughs*)  
(Everyone: *facepalms*)  
(Luffy: What would trigger me? I don't get it! Why would I be a card?)  
(Zoro: Mmm….. Save the crew, obviously.)  
(Me: Oi, you hesitated!)  
(Zoro: *hits my stomach*)  
(Me: *falls on my hands and knees and coughs*)  
(Brook: I'm not? That's certainly interesting indeed!)  
(Nami: It would lower, obviously.)  
(Luffy/Chopper: WHAT?! USOPP IS SOGEKING?!)  
(Usopp: A-AHAHAHAHA! N-No! What are you talking about?!)  
(Luffy/Chopper: *wipes sweat off their foreheads* Oh, so it was a joke!)  
(Usopp: *sweatdrops*)  
(Robin: What would I tell myself…? Well, I'm not quite sure, honestly. I think it would depend on how far back I was going.)  
(Chopper: Uh… I don't know!)  
(Sanji: That's… I don't really know. I don't determine what is or is not a vegetable, so I can't really say -.-; OF COURSE I WOULD EAT IT~! :D)  
(Franky: I think it would depend on what **_**super**_** animal robot you wanted me to make!)  
(ASL: WHAT?! *jaw drop to the floor*) **_**XD I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! Well, I mean, I knew he got in a fight, but I didn't know he started a base there…  
**_**(Everyone: *nods*)  
(Zoro: Though it would mean invading Luffy's privacy, it would be better than letting him die. And something like that can be forgiven, but we wouldn't be able to forgive **_**ourselves**_** if we let him die knowing we could have saved him.)  
(Luffy/Zoro/Sanji: *intense thinking* *all says a different answer at the same time and nods like they were saying the same thing*)  
(Me: Uh…)  
(Sanji: *nosebleeds all over the deck*)  
(Chopper: AHHHH! HE NEEDS A BLOOD TRANSFUSION!)  
(Me: THAT'S NOT ACTUALLY EVEN HEALTHY! D: )  
(Zoro: *turns blue and falls over after reading the note, dropping it to the ground*)  
(Chopper: AHHHHHHHHHH! ZORO IS HURT TOO!)  
(Me: *rolls my eyes at Zoro/Sanji and happily noms on le sweets* Don't worry, I don't mind. *glares at the crew* They're the ones who make the long answers hard. And, eh, fanfiction for some reason won't accept links in the reviews, PMs, or stories, and I have no clue why. You'll have to find a way to separate the link somehow, or if you have a tumblr, my account is nishikawa_saki. You can send me an ask or fanmail with the link that way.)**

* * *

From: gamelover41592  
In that case I want the straw hats to watch the boss luffy episode "boss luffy returns" the one with the lottery in it

**Dear gamelover41592,  
(Me: Okay! *shows them*)  
(Luffy: *laughing the whole time*)  
(Nami: *whacks Luffy on the head* SHUT UP! I CAN'T HEAR WHEN YOU LAUGH THAT LOUD!)  
(Ace/Sabo: *chuckling*)**

* * *

From: Ralman23  
dear luffy,  
here's a hint on the hat; it belongs to Ace's dad.  
dear Zoro,  
rate yourself as a badass on a scale of 1-10  
dear sanji,  
do the same as zoro  
dear franky,  
(Shows him what an airplane can do) would you want to build this?  
dear brook,  
why the skeleton couldn't see himself in the mirror? because he had no eyes (lol)  
dear ladies of the strawhats  
do you consider the boys real men compared to the villains you've faced  
dear sabo and ace,  
(Tells them what luffy did at Impel Down of the 10 years)

**Dear Ralman23,  
(Luffy: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! …. Wait, what were we talking about?)  
(Zoro: Obviously it's 10.)  
(Sanji: 11.)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *glare at each other intensely*)  
(Franky: Yeah! :D I already have a really **_**super**_** idea now!)  
(Brook: YOHOHOHOHO!)  
(Nami: Of course. Even these idiots are better men than the ones they've beaten the snot out of.)  
(Robin: *nods and smiles*)  
(Sabo/Ace: *pales and shakes Luffy until he can't see straight* WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT?! T^T)**

* * *

Youdon'twanaknow:Author, I would appreciate if you would stop shredding my questions! :'(  
Luffy! Sooo. Do you know what sex is yet? Ask Zoro, AND Sanji!  
Sanji, you can't deny me! T-T  
Zoro, just answer him!  
Zoro, and Sanji, if you don't answer, ill take this as you wanting to teach Luffy for you first threesome together!  
Once again author! Just let it be...*dramatic face*

**Dear Youdon'twanaknow,  
(Me: I wouldn't do it if you just followed the rules, dear T^T I've asked many times that a name is left or that the ask wouldn't be answered.)  
(Luffy: ZORO, SANJI!)  
(Ace/Sabo: NO! *tackles Luffy* HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT! WHY WOULD HE NEED TO KNOW THAT?!)  
(Sanji: What?)  
(Zoro: Uh… What.)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *pales* WE DON'T!)  
(Me: N-No thank you? I'm a bit confused… What's going on? . )**

* * *

kid:Dear Ace and Sabo,  
first, Ace are you alive right now or just a ghost?  
Second, how do you guys feel about Hancock having a big crush on Luffy?  
Third, how do you guys feel about the fanfics with you two and Luffy being a couple?  
Aaand in a food eating conest which one of you (Luffy included) do you think would win? my bet's on Luffy.

**Dear kid,  
(Ace: Eh.. **_**Right now**_** I'm alive. And WHAT?!)  
(Sabo: Hancock, the Warlord and most beautiful woman on Earth…)  
(Ace/Sabo: HAS A CRUSH ON LUFFY?!)  
(Sanji: *sobs in the background*)  
(Ace: *throws up in the bathroom toilet*)  
(Sabo: *turns blue*)  
(Ace: *comes back after washing his mouth out and calming down*)  
(Sabo: Luffy would obviously win. He's basically a human vacuum.)  
(Ace: Yeah… Even **_**I**_** can't beat him in a food eating contest.)**

* * *

Ok first off. {Hugs Ace, and steals his vest} Mind if I keep this? Anyway I just want to apologize for all my previous unfunny jokes. In the words of the great and powerful Soul Eater Evans " So uncool". Author-San I thought you might like this. {Hands you your very own Usa-Chan}

Choppey  
{ Carmelldansen starts to play, and I start dancing} Help, I have Carmelldansenitis, and I think it's contagious. Oh no, some of the others already caught it!

Hetaliafan

P.S again sorry for the lame jokes, "So uncool" Now I have to escort some hobbits to Isengard. {Fly's away on Smaug} High ho silver!

**Dear Hetaliafan,  
(Ace: Uh… Sure. *hands you a random vest since he isn't wearing one*)  
(Me: *gasps and splutters and flails everywhere* USA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN~! *in a creepy voice* I'll love you **_**forever**_**~! :3)  
(Chopper: *starts dancing* AHH! I CAUGHT IT TOO!)  
(Zoro/Sanji/Usopp/Luffy/Franky: *also dancing*)  
(Me: Hehhehehhee… Hey, wait, what's going on?)**

* * *

Dear Strawhats and Bro, first I would like to inform you that the author is hiding the Wii u I sent you guys. Second, who you think would win in a all out fight Zoro or Sanji? (For me Zoro, why because he's one epic swordsman) Finally, do you think that there's going to be war between pirates and the revolutionary vs the world government? (Death to Akainu!)

Dear Luffy, if you make a big pirate alliance what would you called it?

Dear Zoro, what is your favorite attack?

Dear Nami, how maps have you made so far and why did you grow your hair longer? Not complaining you look beautiful.

Dear Usopp, what's your favorite attack?

Dear Sanji, same question as Zoro and Usopp.

Dear Chopper, what does it feel like in monster point?

Dear Robin, how many languages can you speak?

Dear Franky, how did you make your hair so easy to shape?

Dear Brook, if you can pee and poop than can you vomit too?

Dear Ace, first honor meet or write to you, second I know what it feels like to wonder if it was good you were born too. I wonder that everyday as I mature because as I grow up I realized I'm normal person that can't really protect my love ones so I wish for the power to do that. I really hate being normal and I envy you guys so tell what should I do?

Dear Sabo, honor to meet you, how did it feel to use Ace's devil fruit powers for the first time?

From Alexander

P.s. Ace and Sabo what do you think of Luffy's gum gum red hawk?

P.p. s. Restrain Luffy because I sent you a big cake shape like the thousand sunny, enjoy while you play super smash bros 4!

**Dear Alexander,  
(Me: Uh… P-Psh! What are you t-t-talking about?! AHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I'M NOT HIDING ANYTHING NOTHING AT ALL *hiding the Wii U behind my back*)  
(Nami: *glares at me*)  
(Me: *squeaks and hands the Wii U over to her* T^T)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *grins* Let's find out! *starts fighting*)  
(Everyone: *watches for a few minutes before it becomes apparent that there won't be a winner any time soon*)  
(Robin: I personally believe that there will be a fight in the future, though I'm not sure when or where exactly it will be.)  
(Everyone: *nods in agreement with Robin*)  
(Usopp: If Robin says so, it's probably true, so we might as well just stick with that.)  
(Luffy: Why would I need a big pirate alliance?)  
(Zoro: Mm… I'm not sure. Hey, wait, haven't I already answered that? *almost gets kicked by Sanji and dodges*)  
(Nami: I am **_**not**_** counting my maps right now. Do you **_**know**_** how many islands we've been too? That's A LOT of maps. Also, my hair grew longer because that's what hair does…)  
(Me: Yeah! I got mine cut short last summer, and now it's already getting longer again T^T Or… was that the summer before last? Uh… O-O …)  
(Usopp: -.- Like Zoro, didn't I already answer that? And I don't know if you want to be asking Sanji right now… He's pretty intense right now, and I don't think I can guarantee he wouldn't attack you if you got too close.)  
(Chopper: Uh… Like I'm REEEEALLY big! And everybody looks tiny!)  
(Robin: *smiles* I can read many, though I can't speak as many as I can read.)  
(Me: How does that even work…?)  
(Robin: *smiles mysteriously*)  
(Franky: *grins and hands you a piece of paper with lots of scribbles on it*)  
(Usopp: Umm… What is **_**that**_** supposed to be?)  
(Brook: Yes! Yohoho!)  
(Ace: Train? Uh… That's all I've really got. And you'll definitely know someday, why you're here. *smiles*)  
(Sabo: It was kind of weird, honestly. My body felt different.)  
(Ace: *nods* Sounds about right.)  
(Me: OuO)  
(Ace: What is 'Gum Gum Red Hawk'?)  
(Me: *shows them a video*)  
(Ace: *hugs Luffy so hard his eyes bug out* That's my little bro, taking after me!)  
(Sabo: *grins* It's pretty cool!)  
(Me: I don't think we'll need to restrain Luffy, since he's being hugged so hard he can't hardly even breath.)**

* * *

girl: Dear Ace what was it like being dead? Also did you ever know that Sabo wasn't dead before you died?  
Dear Sabo what does it feel like to be made of fire?  
Dear Sanji here is some extra food to feed the three bottomless pits that are with you ;) * hands Sanji 2000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 lbs of meat and 10000000000lbs of vegetables* enjoy

**Dear girl,  
(Ace: It was like sleeping without dreaming. I explained it earlier, in the first ask this chapter, I think. And no, I didn't know until I suddenly woke up earlier T^T)  
(Sabo: Very very **_**different**_**. It's hard to explain.)  
(Sanji: Oh dear god. *stops fighting with Zoro to cook the stuff you left since there isn't enough room to store it all*)**

* * *

From: emiko-chan  
Dear Luffy,  
Yeah, sure you can have meat! *Gives lots of meat* I won't give Sanji to you even if you want him back okay

Dear Robin,  
What will you do if Franky and Chopper were to switch bodies and Franky started to make very very perverted expressions in Chopper's body?

Dear Zoro,  
Why do you always get lost?  
If Sanji and Chopper switches bodies, and Sanji (in Chopper's body) pisses you off, are you gonna hurt him? Will you still pat Chopper (in Sanji's body) on the head if Chopper asks you to?

Dear Sanji,  
What is the first dish that you have ever cooked? Also, what is the dish that you are most proud of?  
Why do you call Nami as 'Nami-San', while Robin, Violet, Camie and the others have '-chan' instead?

Dear Nami,  
How much does Zoro owes you? And do you expect him to pay you?

Dear Chopper,  
Sorry, if my asks involves you switching with the others Here have some cotton candy

Dear Usopp,  
How does it feel that when it comes to bugs/insects, you are braver than Nami and Sanji?

Dear Brook,  
How can you poop? You do not even have any intestines. Or any organs.

Dear Franky,  
When Robin grabbed your you know what, did it hurt? How much pain did you experienced?

Dear Ace,  
Between you and Luffy who can eat the most? Also, is Haruta a boy or a girl?

Dear Sabo,  
How come you never visited Luffy, even though you know where he is? Also, are you and Koala a couple?

Dear ASL,  
Who will win a fight between the three of you?

**Dear emiko-chwan,  
(Luffy: *eats the meat and accidentally eats Sanji*)  
(Everyone: *panics* LUFFY! SPIT HIM OUT!)  
(Luffy: *somehow manages to swallow the food and then spits Sanji out*)  
(Sanji: *runs to the bathroom in horror*)  
(Robin: I would… **_**Reinvite **_**him to the crew.)  
(Franky: *pales*)  
(Zoro: Uh… I don't think I could hurt Chopper's body… And I really honestly don't think I would be able to pat him, even if Chopper asked me too.)  
(Chopper: *nods* I understand.)  
(Sanji: *comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck and with a fresh outfit*)  
(Zoro: AND HEY WAIT I DON'T GET LOST.)  
(Sanji: Well, the first dish I ever cooked was-!)  
(Luffy: *tackles Sanji* MEAT! MORE MEAT! :D)  
(Sanji: *sighs* Yeah, yeah. Shut up already. *goes to make more meat and forgets the first half of the question* Nami-swan likes it!)  
(Me: *cough*Shedoesn'treallycare*cough*)  
(Nami: *smiles evilly* He owes me his life.)  
(Zoro: OI!)  
(Chopper: Cotton candy! :D YAY!)  
(Usopp: *puts his hands on his hips and laughs* Well of course I am! In fact, when I was younger, I-!)  
(Me: *puts tape over Usopp's mouth*)  
(Brook: The same way that I fart!)  
(Franky: WHAT DO YOU THINK?! OF COURSE IT HURT! IT WAS THE MOST PAIN I THINK I'VE EVER EXPERIENCED EVER! IT WAS TOTALLY **_**NOT SUPER**_**!)  
(Ace: I'm not even going to try and deny it; Luffy can eat more. I'm pretty sure she's a girl… Just a bit masculine. Then again, I really don't even know. There were always a lot of rumors about it, even on the ship -.-;)  
(Sabo: I was busy once I joined the Revolutionary Army, and before I joined I was still recovering from getting shot by that Celestial Dragon. And NO, we're NOT a couple.)  
(ASL: *all starts fighting and ends up in a sweaty heap on the ground with no victorious winner*)**

* * *

-Evanthecrafty

Alright! I quit that job again, I found a better paying job! Eh, it's alright if with you Luffy if Shanks is loaning me his stash for my research, now, Brook...did you reanimate Ace? *Turns to Brook*

Ace  
Eh, your okay with Sabo having your powers right? I mean, sure, you guys were childhood friends and all, but do you miss it? Also, Luffy named a move after you

Sabo  
I want your hat ;(... I WANT IT! *transforms into demon by accident, goes back* ah, sorry, that happens

Luffy  
Spend this time with your bro as if it's the last day on the planet

Everybody else  
KENPAI! *Unloads tons of Sake and food*

-Hot dang! Guess who is gonna go on spring break? Yeah, me, I hate high school, I wish I could be part of a pirate crew with awesome abilities...-

Hey, be on the look out for more spies... That means blood related or relations with the characters...Luffy's sister is fine though

**Dear Evanthecrafty,  
(Luffy: Why would I care? Shanks can do whatever he wants!)  
(Brook: Nani*? No, I did not.) **_***Nani can mean "what?" in Japanese. I am unsure if there are other meanings for it at the moment, as I am still studying Japanese and have not learned much yet.  
**_**(Ace: Yeah, it's not like I'm alive to use them… Or at least not for long. And I don't have them right now. And yeah! I saw that! The Red Hawk, right?)  
(Luffy: *nods* :3 … ACE! *tackles him with a hug*)  
(Sabo: Uhh…)  
(Luffy: T^T YEAH! *hugs Ace and Sabo*)  
(Everybody: *already sitting all over the ship with stuffed tummies* :I T-Too much… food…)  
(Me: T^T I don't go on break til this weekend. Ah, but I don't really do my school work anyways. AND ME TOO! D: )  
(Nami: *guarding her treasure*)  
(Me: YEAH! LUNA-CHAN IS AWESOME! :D)**

* * *

Dear Luffy,  
This is a stupid question but are you happy to see your Big Brothers? And could you use your powers to wrap your neck around Ace and Sabo like you did to Nami when she got the new world log pose because I want to see their reaction!

Dear Ace,  
Which is more weird for you the fact you don't have your powers anymore or seeing Sabo with your powers?

Dear Sabo,  
Are you dating Koala? Or are you just friends? I'm just being curious so if you don't want to answer that's fine and I'm sorry if I embarrassed or offended you.

Dear Ace and Sabo,  
What do you think of Luffy's Red Hawk move and what do you think of how your little brother improved with his two year training?

Dear ASL,  
What was the end score from your training last chapter did Luffy improve his score of 0 that he had when you were kids?

From LuffyxRuby

**Dear LuffyxRuby,  
(Luffy: Of course I am! :D *wraps his neck around them* Like this?)  
(Ace/Sabo: Whoa! :O What the heck?!)  
(Ace: That's just weird!)  
(Nami: *sarcastically* Oh, the memories.)  
(Ace/Sabo: It was really cool! He's improved a lot!)  
(ASL: Everyone tied…)**

* * *

Dear Sabo,  
What's it like in the revolutionary army? did you know Dragon was Luffy's dad before it was announced in Marineford?  
Dear Luffy,  
*snaps several times and points at him* Here's some meat! *hands him le meat* And now... WUZZUP?!  
Dear Ace,  
... *bursts into tears and runs away before being able to ask her question*  
Still unable to think about Ace without tearing up and wanting to hide myself in my room and cry forever (despite how much time has passed since the occurrence),  
Cece

**Dear Cece,  
(Sabo: I'm afraid I cannot answer that question. And yes, I did know.)  
(Luffy: MEAT! *noms on le meat* THE SKY IS UP! :D)  
(Ace: Uh… What'd I do?)**

* * *

From Riena:  
Dear Ace,  
How are you here? Are you a ghost?  
Dear Sabo,  
Y U NO SEND LETTER TO LUFFY FROM REVOLUTIONARY BASE!?

(Also, what do you two think about Luffy!Torture Fanfiction?)

**Dear Riena,  
(Ace: *eyebrow ticks* I'm **_**not**_** a ghost.)  
(Sabo: I can't T^T We can't send personal letters like that with our names on them, and it'd be weird for him to just get some random message that he doesn't understand or know who it's from.)  
(Ace/Sabo: *glares an angry hole into the last part of the ask*)**

* * *

From: The Utterly Fabulous Z

Ashlielle! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Update! I've been waiting foreeeeever! How's life? Have you seen D. Gray Man? If so, who's your favorite character? If not, watch it! Nah, the gloves won't catch on fire if you're careful.

Ace! OMG HI. So, do you play cards? Every time I get the Ace of Spades, I get really excited. If you sneeze, does fire shoot out of your nose? Have you ever said "Liar, liar, pants on fire" and actually set someone's pants on fire? (Do it to Usopp!)

Sabo! Are you fancy?

Luffy! What are you felling right now?

Zoro! SON OF THE LEPRECHAUN KING! What do you think of Tashigi? Personally I think she's like Kuina reincarnated.

Usopp. If Ace takes my suggestion, run. You're gonna want to.

Franky! Wazzup bro?

Sanji! Hello! Have you ever made Mochi Ice Cream? So good!

Chopper! *hugs* Can I just hug you for a few minutes? You're so fluffy.

Everyone else: Hi! How's it going?

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Me: I guess I'm okay. Mainly just bored and unmotivated, and so nothing is really happening around here. I'm actually visiting some family at the moment, but, eh, we don't really do much. I started watching D. Gray Man once before, but I got like one episode into it and I have a terrible attention span. I'm surprised I was able to watch through One Piece the way I did.)  
(Sanji: So they won't… *goes to the galley*)  
(Ace: Yo! I do play cards sometimes, or, rather, I **_**did**_**. It did once. It was pretty funny. And yeah! I did it once! But, eh, it was actually an accident. I don't have my powers now, since I died.)  
(Sabo: Am I… fancy? What?)  
(Luffy: I'm not falling! :D)  
(Me: She meant feeling, obviously.)  
(Luffy: Oh, I'm feeling really happy! And hungry!)  
(Sanji: *comes out of the galley with some meat*)  
(Zoro: NO! I'M NO! And I don't think anything of her except that she's annoying as hell!)  
(Sanji: OI! DON'T TALK ABOUT OR TO A LADY THAT WAY, YOU STUPID NEANDERTHAL!)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *starts fighting again*)  
(Usopp: Well, I'm lucky and he doesn't have his powers now.)  
(Robin: But Sabo-san has them.)  
(Sabo: *grins*)  
(Usopp: *screeches and runs away terrified*)  
(Franky: *looks around* Chaos.)  
(Sanji: *suddenly stops fighting Zoro to answer you* Yes dea-! *gets whacked in the face by the hilt of one of Zoro's katana* OI! I WAS TALKING!)  
(Zoro: KEEP YOUR EYES ON YOUR OPPONENT, IDIOT LOVE COOK!)  
(Chopper: OuO)  
(Nami: *waves and watches the ongoing chaos boredly*)  
(Robin: *smiles* I'm fine. How are you? *offers you some tea*)  
(Brook: May I see your panties?)  
(Nami: *whacks Brook on the head*)**

* * *

Dear Sabo,  
How do you feel about the fanfics where you're paired with Luffy or Ace?

Dear Luffy,  
You go through way too much in your lifetime. So here is a meat buffet (from my body) for everyone on the ship. Don't eat it all by yourself!

Dear Ace,  
IKNOWEVERYTHINGABOUTYOUIWATCHYOUINYOURSLEEPMUAHAHAHAHA

Dear Ashlielle,  
next time you should invite Law and Corazon *whispers in your ear* FOR THE FANS.

Okay thanks everyone, thanks for answering my questions! Also, to the rest of the Strawhat crew, sorry for not asking you any questions.

From: Meatman

**Dear Meatman,  
(Sabo: What is with you people and those fics?!)  
(Luffy: *starts eating*)  
(Everyone: He can have as much as he wants T^T We've been receiving a lot of food lately)  
(Ace: Wut.)  
(Me: *wiggles my eyebrows* Maybe I shall, if you remind me, since I have a terrible memory of things like that~ :3)**

* * *

From: Ikaros Light

Hi, I'm back! Sorry for delay. Oh, hi Ace, Sabo.  
Hello, Dear Brook. Did you dye your hair? Why it is pink? (skeleton's hair turns pink) Sorry, it was too good in Z.  
Dear Chopper, isn't hard to being only animal in the ship?  
Dear Sanji, are your eyebrows asymmetrical or both of them changed during the timeskip.  
Dear Zoro, do you have many identical boots and pants? or do you wearing same pairs all the time?  
Dear Nami, Are you gonna take rents for Sabo and Ace?  
Dear Franky, try ice breath! You can do it! (You can, can't you?)  
Dear Usopp, Have you ever read Puss in Boots? Marquis of Carabas is a better liar then you. No offense.  
Dear Robin, I know you don't like this topic, but... Whoes idea was putting female agents' name from days and holidays in Baroque Works? Have you chosen any?  
Dear Ace. Your tattoo on your arm. How. (Did you fell aslen during the tattoing or what?)  
Dear Sabo, How was Robin in the Revolution? (IF I ask her, she'd act cryptic. )  
Dear Luffy, no questions for you. Sorry. Here's your meat.  
Dear Ashlielle, are you planning to invite any guests after Ace and Sabo? (Yes, I'm asking already) Can you invite Law?  
PS: Sorry, I couldn't send you my character. I'm trying to do a drawing.

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
(Ace/Sabo: *waves* Yo.)  
(Brook: That was actually temporary dye! :D)  
(Chopper: No, not really!)  
(Sanji: They're asymmetrical, okay?!)  
(Zoro: …)  
(Nami: He wears the same pair. It's pretty gross, but I make him wash them when they get dirty, so it could be worse.)  
(Zoro: =.=)  
(Nami: What do you mean "rents"?)  
(Franky: I can't, but that's a really **_**super**_** idea!)  
(Usopp: Oi…!)  
(Robin: It was Crocodile's idea, and no, I didn't choose any of them.)  
(Ace: What? I asked for that tattoo. It was a tribute to Sabo, since I thought he was dead. That's what the crossed out S is for.)  
(Sabo: Well, unfortunately, I also have to "act cryptic". I am not able to disperse any information from the Revolutionaries to you.)  
(Luffy: *continues nomming on his endless supply of meat*)  
(Me: Yeah, probably. You're the second person to ask about Law this chapter XD Since we're approaching the end of this whole ask shi-bang, I had already planned to invite characters as a finale type thing. You guys are basically just feeding me the suggestions XD And that's fine!)**

* * *

Dear Ace  
Do you want to hit Sabo for not telling you he was alive?

Dear Sabo  
What is dragon like and what is your main fighting weapon?

Dear Luffy  
Do you think you can beat Ace now?

Dear ASL brothers  
Since I am Luffy's sister does that make you guys my brothers? If so can I hug you guys?

From Luffy's sister Luna

**Dear Luna-chan,  
(Ace: *suddenly turns to Sabo and whacks him*)  
(Sabo: OI! What was that for?! D: )  
(Ace: YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WERE ALIVE!)  
(Sabo: I COULDN'T! D: )  
(Ace: *sighs* … Yeah, yeah… I get it…)  
(Sabo: I can't tell you about Dragon… But I mainly use my pipe, and now I've got the Mera Mera no Mi.)  
(Luffy: YEAH! *fights Ace until they're both on the ground panting* Well… I can't beat him but… He can't beat me! :D)  
(Ace/Sabo: Sure! *hugs yew :3*)**

* * *

_**~ ANNNNND! I'm done! So, remember, Ace and Sabo will still be here next chapter, and the one after that one! :3 HAVE A GREAT DAY! (Or night, depending on where you are!)**_


	30. FRIDAY FRIDAY AHM WAITING FER YEE

_**~ I'm back again! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! T^T ! 2/3 chapters with Ace and Sabo! Next chapter they'll be going home, so make sure you ask anything you want to ask of them still in this chapter's reviews!**_

**Soundtrack: "**_**Hard Knock Days**_**" One Piece Opening 18 (I WAS SO HAPPY! NOT DISAPPOINTED WITH THE NEW OPENING AT ALL WHATSOEVER! :D)**

* * *

Phonenix

Dear Luffy: *stares at Ace and you before grinning evilly and injects you with a drug that temporarily gets rid of the yaoi disease immunization* now, to make my dream come true! *takes a deep breath and shouts* ACELU, ACELU, ACELU, ACELU, ACELU, ACELU, ACELU, ACELU, ACELU! *quickly locks both of them in the same room together, with me inside*  
dear robin:*tackles in a hug* we're both the same! I was born February 10th!  
Dear Sanji:*stares at him before running over and grabbing him* HE'S MINE!  
Dear Nami:*hands her her navigation books* here you go! I brought them back like I promised.  
Sabo:*runs and hugs him* SABOOOOOO! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE ALIVE! are you going to join luffy's crew? well, after Ace is done with him and if Luffy is still able to walk.

**Dear phonenix,  
(Luffy: WHA-?!)  
(Ace: *sits there pushing Luffy away* Wait what?! What's going on?!)  
(Me: You forgot to inject Ace.)  
(Robin: Oh? That's nice. *smiles*)  
(Sanji: OuO … *nosebleeds slightly*)  
(Nami: Thanks!)  
(Sabo: No, I'm not joining Luffy's crew…. *face turns red* Wait, what?!)  
(Ace: *calls from the room* Don't worry! I'm fine! But Luffy keeps trying to take off my shirt! D: )**

* * *

From: XxFire-PhoenixxX

This is like Ace's monolouge...except it has Marco and the other whitebeard pirates in it. Anyway, could I ask something? I don't know if this is already asked or not, because I just saw this now... Are you all aware of the different yaio and yuri pairings you're put in... I dun know if you know what yaio means but... That's beside what I'm asking. You know the pairings? Like, ZoSan, AceLu, RoNa, ZoroxChopper, SaboxAce, MarcoAce, LawLu etc...

**Dear XxFire-PhoenixxX,  
(Me: I know what yaoi is, and the rest of the crew does now, too.)  
(Zoro: *starts walking away at the mention of ZoSan*)  
(Ace: What?! Quit pairing me with my brother! We're BROTHERS! **_**BROTHERS**_**!)  
(Nami: Eh… Robin is a great friend, but…)  
(Robin: I do not wish to be in a romantic relationship with you either, Nami-chan.)  
(Zoro: *glares death into the ask after being dragged back to the group by le moi* What is wrong with you people, pairing me with Chopper? He's like a little brother, not… that!)  
(Chopper: I'm confused…)  
(Me: *pats Chopper's head* You'll understand one day, little man. And I'm hoping you don't enjoy it the way the world does.)  
(Chopper: What?)  
(Sabo/Ace: *gags simultaneously* Gross!)  
(Ace: *throws up* No! Stahp!)  
(Luffy: *recovered from the momentary removal of the yaoi disease* Our alliance with Law is over now though! Why would we be fighting together?)  
(Me: No, no… That's not what LawLu is…)**

* * *

From: The Utterly Fabulous Z  
Dang it! I thought I fixed that! Anyways, hi! *holding a cup of hot tea* I'm a little under the weather, so… eh. *pulls up a random chair and a blanket out of nowhere* Okay then, question time.

Sabo! Have YOU ever said "Liar, liar, pants on fire" and actually set someone's pants on fire? (Do it to Usopp!)

Usopp. ONLY if Sabo takes my suggestion, run.

Chopper, do you have anything for a cold? *sniffles*

Nami, do you smack Brook every time he asks to see… you know?

Ace, were you immune to cold weather? Did you know Luffy has a slowed reaction time to cold weather?

Sanji, hi! *starts to fall asleep* *shakes head violently* I'm awake!

Zoro. You. Are. In. Denial. *whispers* son of the leprechaun king.

Everyone else, hi.

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Me: Fixed what? Huh? *pulls out some sweet coffee and starts drinking it*)  
(Sabo: No, I haven't, but it sounds fun. *grins*)  
(Usopp: *sweats nervously* B-B-But I'm not a liar!)  
(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)  
(Sabo: *turns around and starts chasing him* LIAR, LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE! *sets fire to poor Usopp's pants*)  
(Usopp: *jumps in the aquarium to extinguish the flames* JERK!)  
(Chopper: *gives you some cold medicine and a lollipop* Get better soon! :3)  
(Nami: Most of the time, unless Sanji does it for me or Robin threatens him.)  
(Ace: Yeah, but wearing a coat still seemed normal, so I did it anyways. *looks over at Luffy* You're an idiot, you know that?)  
(Luffy: *picking his nose* What?)  
(Sanji: Hi, beautiful angel~!)  
(Zoro: NO, I'M NOT!)  
(Everyone else: *waves*)**

* * *

Hi this is Amorphous Sapphire and I would like to ask Luffy what he would do if overnight all of his crew trandsformed into walking, talking food (more specifically meat)

And yay! I get to be the 400th reviever!

**Dear Amorphous Sapphire,  
If they were walking talking meat…? Eat them! :D  
(Everyone: *jaws drop* D: NO!)  
Huh? Why not? *flicks the booger he was picking into the ocean*  
(Me: …. :3 *hands you a ginormous cookie for being the 400****th**** reviewer* :D)**

* * *

From: Kyledude788

Dear Straw Hats and ASL,  
What was you favorite season to hang outside? Mine's summer.

Dear Straw Hats except ASL,  
I got 3 questions.  
1\. What is your thoughts on Luffy's brothers?  
2\. If you can replace Luffy as a captain to one of his brothers, who would you choose? Ace or Sabo?  
3\. On scale 1 to 10, how stupid Luffy is?

Dear Luffy,  
So, you can stretch any parts. But you didn't know if you can stretch your private part if you know what I mean. *smirks*

Dear Zoro,  
Which sword do you think is your favorite?

Dear Nami,  
Do you miss your short hair? Cause, I really miss your old hair?

Dear Usopp,  
What is your thoughts on people calling you "God Usopp"?

Dear Sanji,  
Do you know Chef Ramsay? If so, what do you think about him?

Dear Chopper,  
I always got allergies in every early mornings. Any advice to avoid it?

Dear Robin,  
How many books can you read in a day?

Dear Franky,  
Are you thinking about upgrading Sunny very soon?

Dear Brook,  
Have you ever thought about getting a funny bone?

Dear Ace,  
What do you think about your fangirls calling you handsome? Do you think your handsome?

Dear Sabo,  
When you first eat the Mera Mera fruit, what does it taste like?

Dear ASL,  
Let's say you go back in time when your three are kids. There was a girl and wants to be your sister. Will you accept getting a sister?

Dear Nami and Robin,  
*blush* Um...I...Can I have a kiss? If not, can I have a hug instead? *change himself into a puppy*

Dear Straw hats, Ace, and Sabo (except Luffy),  
This is a serious question. Have you ever tell Luffy what love really is? For god sake, he really needs a girlfriend. Beside, he already saw Hancock naked yet he didn't even got puberty.

Dear Author-San,  
I wanna bring a friend of mine who is on my One Piece fanfic. Is that okay?

Dear _**Luffy's Sister**_,  
If your here, I want to say this. Do you wanna have a date with me?

**Dear Kyledude788,  
(Sabo/Ace/Luffy: Summer!)  
(Ace: Yeah, it was definitely summer, since we could find lots of big beetles and it was really warm.)  
(Sabo/Luffy: *nods*)  
(Luffy: I LIKE THEM!)  
(Me: OF COURSE YOU DO!)  
(Nami: They're really nice. And much more polite than Luffy.)  
(Everyone: Neither.)  
(Zoro: We're following Luffy for a reason. I know they're his brothers, but we decided to be Luffy's pirates for a reason.)  
(Sanji/Brook/Usopp/Nami/Franky: *holds up signs with 10's on them*)  
(Robin: *holds up a sign with an 8*)  
(Zoro: There is no measure for Luffy's stupidity.)  
(Chopper: Umm… *holds up a sign with a 9*)  
(Luffy: I can stretch tha-!)  
(Ace: *puts duct tape on Luffy's mouth* Do NOT finish that sentence.)  
(Zoro: Wado, obviously.)  
(Nami: *shrugs* Sometimes I miss it, but I really like my hair like this.)  
(Usopp: *stands up tall and rubs his nose with his thumb while his other hand rests on his hip* Hahaha! I'm pleased, since that is exactly what they should be calling me!)  
(Zoro: … Well, now I definitely don't believe in god.)  
(Usopp: OI!)  
(Sanji: No, I do not.)  
(Chopper: Umm… Dust your house regularly… Take allergy medicine if your doctor has prescribed it to you… *hands you a small book* That should have enough information in it. Make sure you return it, though!)  
(Robin: That depends on how large the books are.)  
(Franky: Yep! But I can't tell you what **_**super**_** adjustments I'll be making yet!)  
(Brook: Yohohohohoho!)  
(Ace: If I didn't think I looked good, I wouldn't walk around shirtless.)  
(Sabo: Imagine the worst thing you've ever tasted, and double the nastiness. It's disgusting.)  
(Luffy: A sister?)  
(Ace: That would really depend on their personality. Luffy is an idiot, but we wouldn't have accepted him as our brother if he hadn't given us good reason too.)  
(Nami: *hugs you and squishes you*)  
(Robin: *pats your head*)  
(Sanji: WHAT?! LUFFY SAW THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN ON THE EARTH **_**NAKED**_**?!)  
(Brook: If Luffy-san falls in love, I believe he will know the feeling, correct?)  
(Me: Yeah, sure. And OHHHHHHH~! LUNA-CHAN~! HE'S ASKIN' YO ON A DAAAAAATE! Hey, wait, I'm not a matchmaker! What's going on here?!)**

* * *

From: gamelover41592  
I know those ones are awesomely funny hey Nami *shows lottery ticket with the number of the camel on it* XD

**Dear gamelover41592,  
Thank you~!**

* * *

From: Ralman23  
Dear strawhats  
what is your favorite attack?

**Dear Ralman23,  
(Me: T^T I've already answered this T^T I would normally just repeat the answer, but when it is a question that requires an answer from each crew member, it takes too long. So, I'll just answer for Ace as an apology.)  
(Ace: I'll answer for myself! I like my Fire Fist! :D)  
(Me: Of course…)**

* * *

From: gunstah07

Dear Robin and Brook,  
I want to have tea party with you two.

Dear Sanji,  
Would you like to marry Viola?

Dear Nami, when was the last time you wore Luffy's hat? Do you like wearing it? I ship the two of you :)

Dear Sabo, is there something going on between Koala and you? What do you think, Robin?

Dear Chopper, what's the lowest temperature you can deal with?

Dear Luffy, what's the strangest thing you've eaten except gomu gomu fruit.

Thanks, Author-san.

**Dear gunstah07,  
(Brook: Yohoho! That sounds like a wonderful idea! :D)  
(Robin: *nods* Yes, that sounds pleasant.)  
(Sanji: HAI~! *hearts fly from his head*)  
(Zoro: He wants to marry **_**every**_** woman because he's an idiot.)  
(Sanji: EH?! What was that, stupid mosshead?!)  
(Zoro: I said, "He wants to marry every woman because he's an idiot"! Are you deaf?)  
(Sanji: That is IT! *starts fighting with Zoro*)  
(Nami: Eh… I wore it… The last time I wore it was before we were separated, and it was at some random island while Luffy was chasing something so he could eat it. It feels a bit odd to me, since I'm not used to wearing it, but it shields the sun from my eyes nicely. And why would you ship me and **_**Luffy**_**, of all people?)  
(Sabo: N-No. Of course not.)  
(Robin: There is nothing "going on", though they both obviously want something to be happening.)  
(Sabo: What are you talking about? *rubbing the back of his neck nervously*)  
(Ace: *pats Sabo's back* Ohhhh~! Someone's got his eye on a lady now, huh?)  
(Sabo: … :I)  
(Chopper: I'm not sure… I can be in pretty cold temperatures, though.)  
(Luffy: The weirdest thing I've eaten? Uh… That green powder stuff that guy at Vivi's country had! That was really gross!)  
(Nami: *facepalms* You actually ate that?)  
(Luffy: *nods* :3)**

* * *

Dear Author, congratulations on over 400 reviews.

Dear Ace, if by some chance your dad had a sister and that woman had a child, meaning your cousin, how would you feel about that person? Would you accept him/her as a part of your family? If you could go back in past and if you fought Blackbeard again, would you try a different strategy?

Dear Sabo, If Ace was still alive and you hadn't eaten the Mera Mera no mi which one would you eat? If for some reason Dragon turned against Luffy, which side would you choose, I know it's kind of stupid question but I'd like to hear that from you.

Dear Luffy, Do you have nightmares about Ace's death? What kind of meat is your favorite meat? How come you reacted to Nami's naked body and yet didn't react when you saw Hancock?

Dear Zoro, How would you feel if your crew found out about that changing place with certain someone thing? Is Mihawk a good mentor?

Dear Sanji, I'm done with annoying you, let me ask a favor from you, make sure you protect Nami no matter what they throw at you. Do we have a deal?

Dear Chopper, Why did you decide to invent Rumble Balls, they are amazng, pure genious, but still, I can't help but wonder why.

Dear Brook, When you finally meet up with Laboon what is the first thing that you are going to say to him?

Dear Franky, We've already seen the different effects that diffeent drinks have on you, but how would you act if you placed a simple water instead of cola?

Dear Robin, What will you do once you find out about the void century? Will you just keep sailing around with the crew or will you do something else?

Dear Usopp, how does awakening of your Haki feel?

Dear Nami, how would you feel about having an older brother somewhere, out there? Someone that may have been separated from you back when the place that you were born in was caught up in the battle and somehow wound up in the New World?

Sincerely, Vergil Leonidas.

**Dear Vergil Leonidas,  
(Me: T^T … THANK YOU! *tackles you with a hug and gives you a cookie*)  
(Ace: Eh… Well, I don't really know… I don't think I'd care much now, but when I was a kid I dunno if I would've liked them or not. Try a different strategy? Yeah, of course. Though, I don't know what I would've done. After all, he was getting pretty close to Luffy and I didn't really have the time to think of anything elaborate.)  
(Sabo: If Ace was still alive, I don't think I'd have eaten a fruit. If Dragon turned against Luffy? I don't know whose side I would choose. You'd have to consider circumstances. Like, if Luffy went insane and that's why Dragon was turned against him, then I'd choose Dragon's side.)  
(Luffy: O_O … U-Uh.. Sometimes….. *pops back up happily like nothing happened* I like all the meat! :D And… I don't know!)  
(Me: It's because Usopp is a bad influence.)  
(Usopp: OI!)  
(Me: No, really! Oda-sensei said so himself!)  
(Usopp: *gasps* What connection do you have with god?!)  
(Me: *facepalms*)  
(Zoro: What? Do you mean… *narrows his eyes* I didn't do it for thanks, and I don't want it, either. And yes, Mihawk was a good mentor.)  
(Sanji: Of course! :D)  
(Chopper: Well, actually, it was an accident. I was mixing medicine and other stuff… ended up in the mix. Doctorine scared me and I tried it, and then I altered it to make it have the effects I wanted it to have.)  
(Brook: I want to play the recording of Binks' Sake for him first! And of course, make sure he can recognize me, since I am now all bone! Yohohohohoho!)  
(Franky: Trust me, it's boring.)  
(Robin: I do not know what I will do. I believe it will depend mostly on what everyone else wants to do.)  
(Usopp: Awakening of Haki? What?)  
(Me: *giggles in the background while munching on a cookie*)  
(Nami: Uh… I don't know. I guess it'd be… interesting, to say the least. As long as he was normal, I don't think I'd care too much, but it's a bit much to ask for in a world full of idiots…)**

* * *

Dear Strawhats and Bros, I know Luffy and Sanji favorite food is but what's yours?

Dear Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji, no you didn't answer that question remember, Zoro was asleep, Usopp was knocked out, and Sanji was hiding. Reason for Usopp and Sanji was because of their yoai.

Dear Luffy, how can you describe how you were feeling when you declare war on the war? ( That was awesome by the way.)

Dear Zoro, have you ever prank anyone in your crew?

Dear Nami, how are you able to steal from someone without them knowing?

Dear Author, first make sure Usopp doesn't hear or read the second part. I need you and some of the others to distract, knockout and/or make him be quiet as soon as he answers his question. Trust me this will be so funny.

Dear Usopp, what is black kabuto made of? Also, what are you going to do when you finally see your Dad?

Dear Sanji, what would you rather do have sex with a hot lady or feed hungry orphans? No avoiding the question!

Dear Chopper, how do people get nosebleeds from perverted stuff? It makes no sense!

Dear Robin, how can you read so fast?

Dear Franky, how are you able to shoot a laser?

Dear Brook, have you played New World to the crew yet?

Dear Ace and Sabo, what do you think of Luffy's crew?

Dear Ace, have you and the rest of the white beard pirates sing binks sake? Also, what do you think Luffy chances of beating Whitebread?

Dear Sabo, are you suuuuuurrrrrreeee you don't love Koala? Even you two should go on one date and see how that goes. You two are perfect for each other.

From Alexander

**Dear Alexander,  
(Zoro: I like white rice and sea king meat.)  
(Nami: Tangerines.)  
(Usopp: It's a bit specific, but I like Pike from the fall season.)  
(Chopper: I really like cotton candy and chocolate! :3)  
(Robin: Sandwiches and not-to-sweet cakes are fine for myself.)  
(Franky: I like hamburgers and french fries! Ow!)  
(Brook: Takoyaki is very delicious! :D)  
(Ace: I really like crocodile meat.)  
(Sabo: Ever since we went and dine-and-dashed at that restaurant when we were kids, ramen has been a favorite of mine.)  
(Zoro: Well, if that's the case… *takes a drink of some sake he took from the galley while Sanji wasn't looking* My favorite move… Eh… I don't know. I like all my moves, because they're all cool, and they all do damage.)  
(Sanji: Diable Jamble) **_**Yes, I know some people spell it differently…**_**  
(Usopp: I like my Firebird Star! It looks really cool! And the "trampoline" that Luffy was talking about before. I was pretty sure that was when I answered the question…)  
(Luffy: What? How do you declare war on the war?)  
(Zoro: *grins and glances to the galley where Sanji is about to walk in* Eh…)  
(Sanji: WHOA! *trips and falls on his face* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!)  
(Zoro: *starts laughing*)  
(Sanji: I'LL KILL YOU! *starts fighting with Zoro again XD*)  
(Nami: It's a secret. I couldn't go and tell you my thieving skills, after all.)  
(Me: *reads the ask silently and nods* I can do that.)  
(Usopp: Black Kabuto was made out of some special material that Heracules gave to me. When I see my dad…? Umm… I'm not really sure yet-!)  
(Me: *whacks Usopp on the head with a plank of wood*)  
(Franky: Where'd you get that?)  
(Me: … *sweats nervously and runs away*)  
(Sanji: Feed hungry orphans. Women are beautiful and all… But not feeding a starving child when you have the power to is sick and disgraceful.)  
(Chopper: I don't really get it either. I thought the blood was supposed to go somewhere else…)  
(Everyone: O_O …)  
(Robin: I've been reading things of all sorts since I was very young.)  
(Franky: It's because I'm **_**super**_**!)  
(Brook: I have! :D)  
(Ace: They're odd, but nice.)  
(Everyone: Oi, oi…)  
(Sabo: I like them. They seem really close.)  
(Ace: Of course I did! And… they're kinda… you know… non-existent, since Oyaji is dead…)  
(Sabo: *coughs loudly* I said I don't! *turns red* Why does everyone think I do?)**

* * *

From: Riena  
Dear Chopper,  
Do you realize that since devil fruits contain chemicals that can change the genetic coding of every cell in someone's body into a different component, and if you acquired one from somewhere you can research it to find out if an component in the devil fruit can help you potentially cure all diseases?

Dear Ace,  
There's another character in another universe (Fairy Tail) called Natsu and he can eats fire. Knowing that you ARE fire, would you fight him and take the risk of getting eaten alive if he or back down?

Dear Sabo,  
Oh, I see... I forgive you... Almost.

**Dear Riena,  
(Chopper: *jaw drops* :O ….. I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT! :O :O :O)  
(Ace: Uh… I would rather not fight him, honestly.)  
(Sabo: O.O)**

* * *

Hey there Strawhats, Author, Ace, and Sabo awesome to meet you all. I found out about this fanfiction thanks to Alexander. So tell me, who do think is the most mature one here? (For me Robin no contest because lets face it she does the less stupid things.)

Dear Usopp, LOOK A PICTURE OF KAYA NAKED! (Shoots a tranquilizes him for three minutes)

Dear Luffy and Chopper, before Usopp wakes up Alexander thinks he forgot to tell you two that Usopp is really sniper king in his last letter and if you don't believe me here's a video of sniper king taking off his mask.

From Griffin Rocking

P.s. If anyone tries to destroy this letter you will be frozen for three minutes thanks to the special paper I invented.

**Dear Griffin Rocking,  
(Me: YAY! HI! :D)  
(Nami: I also think Robin is the most mature of all of us. She's one of the oldest, and she's always pretty serious but still not in a way that makes it hard to be around her or anything like that.)  
(Robin: *smiles* Thank you, Nami-chan.)  
(Usopp: EH?! *falls over from the tranquilizer*)  
(Luffy: EHHHH?!)  
(Chopper: *gasps* USOPP IS THE SNIPER KING?!)  
(Luffy: …)  
(Chopper: …)  
(Luffy/Chopper: ….. WHOA! SO COOL!)  
(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)**

* * *

kid:Dear Robin,  
how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?  
Dear Luffy,  
what if I told you that this is all a dream and when you wake up you'll be in your small rowboat just leaving Foosha? Also, have you ever been full?  
Dear Ace and Sabo,  
what's your guy's favorite animal?

**Dear kid,  
(Robin: I am not sure, kid-san.)  
(Luffy: W-Wha…? It's not, though! And yes! When I eat so much I look like I'm using my Balloon move, and sometimes I'm still not completely full then!)  
(Sanji: He can only stay full for ten minutes max.)  
(Ace: I like… I like monkeys.)  
(Me: Whyyy~?)  
(Ace: Because I can…?)  
(Sabo: I like ducks.)  
(Me: They're yellow! Like your hair! :D)**

* * *

*hugs Ace and Sabo back* Yay, now I got two more brothers! And Evanthecrafty and Ashville, you two are so nice and awesome. *hugs both of them*  
Dear Ace  
Did you ever find out about Haki before you died? And how did you react when you found out about Luffy beating Crocodile?

Dear Sabo  
Did you keep up to date about what Luffy and Ace were doing as pirates?

Dear Brook  
You are afraid of ghosts but are you afraid of half ghost and before you ask here is the story Danny Fenton was just 14 when his parents build this strange machine it was design to view worlds unseen, when it didn't quite work his folks they just quit that's when Danny took a look inside of it there was a great big flash and everything just change his molecules got all rearrange, when he woke up he realize he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes he could walk through walls disappear and fly he was much more unique then the other guys, it was then that he knew what he had to do he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through he's here to fight for me and you he's going to catch them cause he's Danny Phantom! (Author if you song this you get a box of cookies)

Dear Franky  
Can you make a boat that is made of metal and it can sail?

Dear Robin  
What is your favorite type of tea? and your devil fruit is cool.

Dear Chopper  
Just so you know so you can help Luffy when he needs it, he lost another 10 years at the war. Also do you like any other sweets then cotton candy?

Dear Sanji  
Why did you wear glasses back at Alabasta?

Dear Usopp  
What is your favorite lie you have made?

Dear Nami  
Do want more tattoos or are you find with just one?

Dear Zoro  
Do you like wine or will you only ever drink sake?

Dear Luffy  
Silly ask, but why do you love meat so much?

Dear Author  
Are you really going to have more guests in this?

Dear ASL  
You guys all have hats that really suit you guys. Sorry for being random but I going to hug my brothers now.*hugs Ace, Sabo, and Luffy*

Dear Strawhats  
What do you thing of Luffy's brothers?

Thank you for putting up with me, bye for now. :)  
From Luffy's sister Luna

**Dear Luna-chan,  
(Me: … OuO … A-Ashville… No matter! You are very welcome! :D)  
(Ace/Sabo: … :3 Wat.)  
(Luffy: She's our sister! :D)  
(Ace: What?!)  
(Sabo: Well, that was sudden.)  
(Ace: Haki…? Didn't Pops and Akagami have that? And I was really proud! *ruffles Luffy's hair*)  
(Sabo: When I was able to. There were times news came a bit later than the actual events, and a few times I was too busy to see anything until much later.)  
(Brook: That's a very interesting story! Yohoho!)  
(Me: Never watched much Danny Phantom, so I don't even know the song… T^T Sorry.)  
(Franky: Well, it's probably **_**possible**_**… It would take a while, though.)  
(Robin: I like many teas, so it mainly depends on what I'm in the mood for. Thank you.) **_**I hate tea, personally, so I know nothing about it. Sorry! ;-;  
**_**(Chopper: *faints* …. *gets back up after a few minutes and yells at Luffy for a few before turning back over to you* Yeah, I do! :3)  
(Sanji: *grins* Because they're cool, my darling!)  
(Luffy: YEAAAAAH! :D)  
(Usopp: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… I don't really know. Sogeking….? Maybe?)  
(Nami: I'm not really against more, but I'm fine with one.)  
(Zoro: Wine is… okay… If you don't have any sake, that is. *glares in the general direction of Mihawk*)  
(Luffy: Because it's YUMMY! :D)  
(Me: Ehh… Maybe Law… I don't think there are enough chapters for a lot more, and I've been pretty busy, ya know?)  
(Luffy: *wraps his rubber arms around everyone, making a gigantic group hug* YAAAAAY!)  
(Ace/Sabo: *squished in the middle* :I)  
(Zoro: … *nods at them*)  
(Nami: They're nice. Much more polite than Luffy.)  
(Usopp/Sanji/Chopper: *nods in agreement*)  
(Me: *pushes Sanji by Sabo* Ayyyyyyy! It's the blonde club! :3)**

* * *

From: Disciple of Arceus

Dear Luffy  
Can I join your crew? I am a skilled Gunslinger/Tactician, Im sure you'll be very impressed with my skills.  
P.s. If you say yes I'll give you meat.

Dear Sanji  
Don't worry. I will not try to take away Nami or Robin from you, If you give zoro a kiss on the cheek.

**Dear Disciple of Arceus,  
(Luffy: YEAH! MEAT! YAY! :D)  
(Everyone: LUFFY!)  
(Luffy: *grins* Meat~ Meat~ Meat~!)  
(Sanji: … *has an inner battle before doing it*)  
(Zoro: *turned into a statue*)  
(Sanji: T^T The ladies~ Don't take the ladies~)  
(Usopp/Me/Chopper/Brook: *laughing*)**

* * *

Evanthecrafty  
Once again I'm here in person, not using notes... They rip too easily... By the way this chapter came out really fast :3, oh yes, I dumped that past picture, cause the Brothers are here now

Regarding fans, Ace, watch out, people think you have a thing...with Luffy, and they will flock, with the power of my Author skills! Oh, and Ashielle (I'm in my own writing club in Highschool, just a thing I run)

Eh, I forgot what I was going to say

5 minutes later...

Oh yeah! No...you guys watch Lion king in the meantime...

2 hours later

Finally! Alright

Sanji  
What did you do with the trillions of pound of food you got? I could've given you a safe, it has unlimited storage inside, powered by a devil fruit

Ace  
So eh...don't really remember, but, what was your relationship to Garp? Did he drop you in ravines like he did with Luffy?

Nami  
I know you love money so...  
I brought Monopoly! Here are the rules

10 minutes later

Alright, that's the basics of it, anyone else want to play? *sits down*

Franky  
Franky! New hairstyle! (Not really) Skinhead!

Ashielle  
I've been watching Beelzebub, I just finished the 60 episode anime in three days, is that bad?

Ussop  
How did it feel to be turned on so fast after Doflamingo making you a Five star? Betrayed? Kinda happy?

Sabo  
So what new moves have you learned? Or you goin old style? (That will be answered later in the anime, probably)

Robin!  
Eh...will it hurt to make more of an appearance?

Luffy  
Ah, you guys are lucky...here in California it was 95 degrees and not getting cooler, how is it out there...? Oh, eh, I meant, the place I live, I'm not sure you have traveled to both universes yet, but I'm sure Ashlielle has told you 'bout Earth right?

Chopper!  
You should start the development of potions! I have! It's instantaneous health! Doesn't cure poison though...is should mix in something, have any ideas?

Well, you guys could play spin the bottle, and since I'm staying on the ship for a bit, I'll be over there! *points to the shady spot, and sets up a chair*

**Dear Evanthecrafty,  
(Me: … :3 I wanna go to a normal high school too…. T^T Next year, Ash, next year… Also, this is random, but I'm turning 15 on Friday! *throws confetti everywhere*)  
(Everyone: *watching Lion King* …)  
(Sanji: I cooked most of it. We've got an endless "safe" right here *points at Luffy* so it's fine. Except, we can't get what we put in our safe back…)  
(Luffy: *grins*)  
(Ace: Luckily, I didn't get thrown in any ravines… Actually… I did once, but I don't really remember much of it.)  
(Everyone: O.O …)  
(Nami: Sounds good!)  
(Me: *sits down* I WANNA PLAY! :D)  
(Franky: *holds his nose down and pops up a few different hairstyles before going with his pre-time skip hair* Yeah! **_**SUPER~!**_**)  
(Me: I STILL NEED TO WATCH IIIITTTTTTTTT! Where do you watch it? And no, it's not bad XD Not a bad thing at all! :D)  
(Usopp: Turned on…? What?)  
(Sabo: I've learned quite a lot, and I would rather not explain everything right at the moment.)  
(Robin: I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about.)  
(Me: PSH! The ones who need to appear more is ZORO! I mean… *coughs loudly* I meant to say; Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Momonosuke. We can just forget about Gassy.)  
(Robin: …?)  
(Luffy: Yeah, Ashlielle told us! But I don't remember most of the places she talked about… *laughs*)  
(Chopper: Potions?)  
(Me: Like in Zelda! :D)  
(Chopper: Mix…? I'm not sure, since mixing two things can result in something entirely different…)  
(Me: *drags you back over to Monopoly* NOOO! PLAY MONOPOLY WITH UUUSSSSSSSSS!)**

* * *

Mr. 0-San:

HIII! ACE SABO! *hugz until I almost strangle them to death* I LUV YOU GUYS! I wish I had older brothers like you!

Dear Sabo: Did you know I have your hat? It's my proudest possesion...and I LOVE it! :)

Dear Author-Sama: How does the above ask make you feel?

Dear Ace and Sabo: *shows them the last 30 minutes of Strong world* How awesome do you think your brother is now? Also Ace...*gives Ace the awesome black coat* wear it...You know you want to...

Dear Luffy: HOW DID YOU REACT WHEN YOU BROTHERS ARRIVED AT THE ASK-PLACE?! Did you freak out and cry madly when Ace came?

ALSO! Ace, Sabo...Just to clarify...I am NOT Sir Crocodile! (maybe...huehuehue...)

PEACE OUT!

**Dear Mr. 0-San,  
(Ace/Sabo: *hugs you back*)  
(Ace: You know, we've been getting a lot of hugs.)  
(Sabo: I wonder why they hug so much?)  
(Me: … OuO … *sneaks up and hugs them*)  
(Sabo: My hat…? *reaches up and touches it* But it's on my head…)  
(Me: I want a Straw Hat… Or to live in the One Piece world. That would be much greater.)  
(Ace: OuO So cool… *coughs* I mean… *takes the coat and makes a cool face* :3)  
(Sabo: That was really cool, but what happened before that?)  
(Me: *shows them the rest of the movie while others answer their asks*)  
(Luffy: Yup!)  
(Everyone: Oi, oi… Don't just admit that…)  
(Ace/Sabo: *very very focused on the movie*)  
(Me: … Crocodile is more evil.)**

* * *

I over did it last time but, this one is much shorter than my last one.

Dear Ashlielle,  
Thanks for the offer but, I have enough sweets to last a lifetime. Go on youtube search You Can't Fight The Homestuck by MadMegatax and it should be the first one that pops up.

Dear Ace,  
How did you get your hat? Since you have eaten both Thach's and Sanji's food who makes better food? Do you regret all those times you tried to kill Luffy when you were younger? Also what was going through your mind when Luffy was mauled by the Bear Lord?

Dear Sabo,  
What was your reaction when you found out that Luffy's dad was Dragon? How did you and Ace meet? Does it surprise you that Ace actually has manners now?

Dear Luffy,  
Did you have fun storming 'Doflamingo's' castle?

Dear Zoro,  
Would you rather know the date of your death or the cause of your death? No loopholes!

Dear Nami,  
Will you ever stop getting people deeper and deeper into debt?

Dear Usopp,  
What is the one single food you would never give up? What is the one food you absolutely despise?

Dear Sanji,  
*Says shyly* I'm sorry about what happened before but, here take this *Gives dessert* It's called Strawberry Delight and if you like it I'll give you the recipe. Also have you ever thought of having one of your nakama take a picture of you than anonymously send it to the marines to get your god awful bounty poster picture updated? I just found this out but, did you know that your name means 3 o'clock in japanese?

Dear Chopper,  
I've been having terrible nightmares lately and I don't know why; can you give me something to stop them? Also I'm always cold, do you have any advice you could give me?

Dear Robin,  
To expand on my previous question you would be going back to about three months after Ohara got destroyed. Now grab the book nearest you, turn to page 18, find line 4 starting from there read the page out loud.

Dear Franky,  
How long you it take you to make a robotic tiger?

Dear Brook,  
How do you talk, sing, and hum without lips or a tongue?

Dear Strawhats,  
Do you think Ace and Sabo have brother complexes when it comes to Luffy? What do you think of the never ending song? *Plays song*

Dear ASL,  
What do you think of the fanfiction about how the three of you make one big pirate crew? How did you like the bbq? What's your favorite type of meat?

From,  
PirateDragons121

**Dear PirateDragons121,  
(Me: Yeah, short… And… What did I just watch?! So random, but I couldn't stop watching it, because it's the same thing tune used in The Office for "Ryan started the fire~!" XD)  
(Ace: They're both really really good. I don't want to choose a favorite. T^T I don't regret trying to kill Luffy, since he survived it all and he ended up getting stronger from it. I was-!)  
(Sabo: *attacks Ace* WHO GOT MAULED BY THE BEAR LORD?!)  
(Ace: L-Luffy… did…!)  
(Sabo: WHY?!)  
(Ace: …)  
(Sabo: *sighs* It was pretty hectic. Ace and I? Well, that… Honestly, we just met in Gray Terminal, found out we both had a common interest in pirates, and became friends… And yeah, I'm pretty surprised. He's still stupid though.)  
(Ace: OI!)  
(Luffy: YUP! :D)  
(Zoro: Well, I don't want to know either….. But if I had to choose… Probably…. The cause. Unless it was something really stupid.)  
(Sanji: *cough*Itprobablywouldbe*cough*)  
(Zoro: *eyebrow twitches*)  
(Nami: Nope! *winks*)  
(Usopp: I really like Pike from Autumn… And I really hate mushrooms.)  
(Sanji: T^T You're an angel! Thank you! *eats the Strawberry Delight* :3 I should do that…)  
(Zoro: *grins* **_**I'll **_**take the picture for you.)  
(Sanji: Nope! And yeah, I knew… T^T)  
(Chopper: Hmm… *gives you a paper* Do these things and… *hands you a bottle* Take these once a day! Always cold…? Uh, blankets? A fire? Some hot cocoa…?)  
(Robin: In that case… Perhaps, a few survival tips?)  
(Franky: It depends on how elaborate the plan is!)  
(Brook: The same way I poop! Yohohohohohoho!)  
(Nami: I think they do….)  
(Me: *slaps the song – I don't know, just go with it – into the water and watched it float away* … It ended….!)  
(Ace: That sounds interesting.)  
(Me: WHAT?! YOU REALIZE ZORO AND USOPP AND SANJI PROBABLY WOULD'VE DIED IF THEY DIDN'T MEET LUFFY WHEN THEY DID?! … What's the name of the fic, by the way…? :3)  
(Luffy: That sounds fun! The bbq was really good! :D)  
(Sabo: Yes, that does sound like it would be interesting. Also, thank you for the food! :D)  
(Luffy: ALL THE MEAT IS GOOD! ALL OF IT! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D)**

* * *

Dear Ace,  
How does it feel to NOT be made of fire?

And how come Luffy's only tying with you in fights? He's had two years to improve a whole lot, and you've been dead, and thus unable to train. Plus, you don't even have your fire powers anymore. What gives?

From,  
Spacegoodra

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
(Ace: Well, it's kind of weird, because I can't change my own body temperature anymore, and I just feel… different. And also, I'm still strong! I don't need fire to be strong! I was stronger than Luffy even after I left and before I ate my fruit, and I can still fight at least on even ground with him! Especially since I've long since learnt how Luffy's powers work.)**

* * *

Hello!  
Ok, ok, let me ask you this, Author-San.  
Have you ever seen tokyo ghoul, durarara, or fullmetal alchemist brotherhood?( All my favorite amines-oh! Let's not forget one piece! Hehe)  
Ok back on task!  
Dear Zoro,  
Have you ever flirted with someone?  
Dear Luffy,  
Sorry for kidnapping you.  
Dear Sanji,  
Make some meat for luffy to complete my apology.  
Dear Strawhat crew,  
was there ever a time when you all thought you were sure to die?  
Signed,  
Pikasa

PS. Plz check me stories  
I'm desperate  
\\(ToT)/

**Dear Pikasa,  
(Me: I've seen Fullmetal Alchemist – not Brotherhood – and I haven't seen the other two, though they've been recommended to me and I plan to eventually watch at least one of them. Have you ever seen Gintama? I haven't watched it, but I really want to! Especially since Kazuya Nakai, Zoro's voice actor, does one of the voices in that show.)  
(Zoro: Flirted…? No, why would I?)  
(Luffy: It's okay! *laughs*)  
(Sanji: He's had enough for the moment. He can wait until dinner.)  
(Luffy: *pouts*)  
(Everyone: *in unison* Sabaody.)**

* * *

Dear Ace and Sabo,  
Did you know that Luffy punched a World Noble? Did you know that Luffy picked a fight with Big Mom? Did you know Luffy broke into Enies Lobby and survived a Buster Call?  
Dear Ace,  
You are one of the most beloved characters and you never should've died or at least not like that.  
Do you think you have a major brother complex when it comes to Luffy? Did you know Luffy was trained by Silvers Rayleigh for 2 years? You can not tell someone "I have no regrets" than say "I regret" whatever it is you regret. Luffy's bounty was upped from 300 million beris to 400 million beris after the War of the Best.  
Dear Sabo,  
Where is Ace's gave located? Do you carry around or collect(ed) your brother's wanted posters?  
Dear Luffy,  
*Place's a sound proof bubble around author-chan and Luffy while she reads* Are you ever going to tell your nakama about the Baron and what happened on that island? *Bubble disappears when he answers*  
Dear Robin,  
How many languages do you speak? Do you know sign language? What book are you reading right now?  
Dear Sanji,  
Why do you cover one side of your face with your hair? You should show off your unique eyebrows not hide them.  
Dear Brook,  
If someone tore your limbs off could you re-attach them?  
Dear Chopper,  
What are three things you can't live without?  
Dear Usopp,  
*Places in a sound proof bubble around author-chan and Usopp while she reads* Why did you get in a fight with Luffy over Merry if you already knew she couldn't be saved? *Bubble disappears when he answers*  
Dear Nami,  
Did you know in some places orange haired people are referred to as gingers and there's a saying in those places which is gingers have no soul. What do you think of this? If Zoro were to find and give you 10 million beris would he have payed off his debt?  
Dear Franky,  
After Robin "convinced" you to join how long did it hurt for?  
Dear Zoro,  
What do you think of ZoLu? How long did you go without alcohol when Mihawk was training you? *THIS IS A SEPARATE NOTE FOR ZORO AND ONLY ZORO* Brook and Robin also know what you did at Thriller Bark.  
Dear Strawhats, Ace, and Sabo,  
Which of these songs represents you the best? *Plays Come Sail Away, Boulevard of Broken Dreams, If Everyone Cared, Here's To Us, Burn It Down, Leave Out All The Rest, Eye Of The Tiger, Second Chance, Light Them Up, Another One Bites The Dust, and Rockstar.*

From your most devoted fan,  
strawhatsrule

**Dear strawhatsrule,  
(Ace: *jaw drops* WHAT?!)  
(Sabo: I already knew.)  
(Ace: WHAT?!)  
(Me: C'mon, man, you can't just say 'WHAT?!' every time you get surprised!)  
(Ace: *glares at me*)  
(Me: *squeaks and hides*)  
(Sabo: I cannot tell you where his grave is since it would be released to all the public possibly including enemies. And I do have their wanted posters back at the base, yes…)  
(Luffy: … No!)  
(Me: *shrugs* I think it's kinda too late for that, ya know?)  
(Robin: I know many ancient languages – every one listed in *hands you a book* this – and I do know a bit of Japanese Sign Language. I've been reading a book on Anthropology, and I am finding it quite interesting.)  
(Sanji: …)  
(Brook: Why yes, I can!)  
(Chopper: Umm… My friends, the Sunny, and… uh… my devil fruit power! Yeah! And maybe cotton candy…?)  
(Usopp: Because I stubbornly wanted to believe everything would be okay!)  
(Me: *coughs* It was still stupid! *coughs*)  
(Nami: What?! That's just stupid! *crosses her arms* Well, even if he brought me that much money, his debt wouldn't be completely paid, but a decent amount of it would be paid off.)  
(Franky: Too long.)  
(Zoro: Gross, and, like Franky said, too long. And I kinda figured Robin might somehow know… But Brook is a surprise.)  
(Me: I am **_**not**_** looking up all of those songs. What's probably even funnier is I bet they're all classics I should know, right? I do recognize one of them, but I'm not gonna look these all up. I mean, really, I have to go to bed soon, yo.)**

* * *

Izac45  
Dear Ashlielle, Nami and Robin  
If there is forced Yaoi is there forced Yuri? If so NaRo NaRo Naro NaRo

**Dear Izac45,  
(Me: I apologize for the *cough* **_**"Inconvenience"**_**, but no, there is no forced Yuri.)  
(Nami: *sighs in relief*)  
(Robin: *has her two extra hands covering her ears*)**

* * *

Dear ASL,  
I will use my powers to turn you guys into girls! Don't worry, you'll only be girls for this chapter and the next.

Dear Ashlielle,  
Okay then, I'll remind you in every one of my asks until you include them. INVITE LAW AND CORAZON. I DEMAND YOU DO THAT ALL MIGHTY AUTHOR!

Dear Remaining Strawhats,  
What if Sogeking wasn't Usopp and Usopp wasn't Sogeking?

Thanks for answering my questions so far! To reward each of you, I will give each of you a pack of PEZ and a PEZ dispenser. *gives pez and pez dispensers to everyone*

From: Meatman

**Dear Meatman,  
(Me: WHAT?! NOOOO! I CAN'T HANDLE MORE GENDERBENDING!)  
(Ace: What the hell is wrong with my body?!)  
(Luffy: Oh! I have those balloon things that Nami and Robin have again!)  
(Sabo/Ace: AGAIN?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!)  
(Me: NO! *pulls out a notebook and writes something, turning Ace, Sabo, and Luffy back to normal*)  
(Ace/Sabo: *sighs in relief*)  
(Luffy: … Usopp! What's that thing?! *runs off to look at something Usopp made*)  
(Me: …. He's getting too used to this.)  
(Ace: *shakes me by my red striped shirt* WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY KID BROTHER?!)  
(Me: It's not me! I swear! And I dunno about Cora yet, but I do plan to invite Law soon :3)  
(Robin: *smiles* I do believe we saw Sogeking earlier with our own eyes.)  
(Chopper: Yeah! Sogeking and Usopp were just staring at each other all awkwardly!)  
(Sabo: Sogeking is Usopp-san? Or… What?)  
(Me: PEZ…! I forgot what PEZ is. I haven't had it since I was like, 5.)**

* * *

_**~ You're happy, aren't you? You love making me miserable! Just Kidding! XD I love answering your asks! If only I had more time **_**T^T**

Ace: *keeps shaking my by my shirt* QUIT MAKING MY LITTLE BROTHER DO WEIRD THINGS!  
Me: I told you! It's not me! It's the readers, so STAAAAAAHP!  
Robin: Well, actually-!  
Me: DON'T YOU EVEN DARE! T^T Ace, please stop! PLEASE! You're gonna rip my shirt, and if you do, everyone is gonna see my neon green bra!  
Ace: *stops shaking me*  
Everyone: …  
Sanji/Brook: *nosebleeds across the ship*  
Me: ... Whoops!

_**So, anyways, remember to send in more asks for Ace and Sabo, since I'll only be taking more for them this chapter! Next chapter, we may or may not have another special guest! :D**_


	31. And our new guest is!

_**~ So, I'm back already! I've been busy with schoolwork and I've also been going outside a lot because of my family. I don't think I'll be going out too much in the next day or two. My dad got me a new bike, and I rode it for a few, but the seat needs a cover, because without one it hurts my bum. Anyway, enough about me, let's get to the asks!**_

**Soundtrack: None today! Sorry!**

* * *

Dear strawhat pirates (including Ace Not sure about Sabo)

Have you ever played one piece pirate warriors 1 and 2 maybe 3?... If so what do you think of it

Dear Ashielle, Nami, Robin and Chopper  
Are you sure about the no forced yuri disease because when Chopper mentioned the forced yaoi disease I though there is the forced yuri disease.  
Also... NaRo Naro Naro Naro NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo NaRo...  
Izac45

**Dear Izac45,  
(Me: I WANNA PLAY IIIIITTTTTT~! T^T)  
(Luffy: What's that? Is it cool?)  
(Me: *shows Luffy some videos of gameplay on YouTube*)  
(Luffy: Whooooa~!)  
(Usopp: That looks really cool!)  
(Me: Yeah…)  
(Sabo: *pats my back*)  
(Ace: Looks interesting.)  
(Me: I'm absolutely sure the "Yuri disease" doesn't exist.)  
(Chopper: It doesn't! Only the Yaoi disease.)  
(Nami: And I'm glad.)  
(Robin: I would rather not do anything regrettable because of a disease, so yes, I am also glad.)  
(Me: *nods*)**

* * *

Evanthecrafty  
Haha! Beat you all! My Boardwalk and park place with hotels will always win the game!

Nami  
So, I was playing Monster hunter 4u for the 3ds, and...YOUR CLIMA TACT WAS ON THERE :D (though, it was an Insect Glaive, you probably don't like insects, well, neither do I) it seems that seta partnered up with OP, but only that weapon, sadly

Ussop  
I meant turned on as in, 'Betrayed', jeez, get your mind out of the gutter!

Ashielle  
Congrats! Also, I watched Beelzebub on YouTube, couldn't find it anywhere else, here is the link to that Clima-tact, also, I've been playing One piece treasure cruise as well (ios), and im impressed, it's pretty friggin fun!  
wiki/Clima-Tact_(MH4U)

Luffy  
I don't understand how you could've used Red Hawk underwater when battling what's his face-fishman, let alone be able to use any powers 0-o

Chopper  
What is your favorite transformation? Also, we need to upgrade that rumble ball of yours, into some kind of accessory that allows you to transform into the other points, without the timer... (Like the mega bracelet from pokemon)

'A BEATIFUL FEMALE SWORDSMASTER, has brought a lot of MEAT!'Hint hint, three CERTAIN people answer to this.

Zoro  
You don't get to show your skills that much after the time skip, so that's why I love your battle with Pica (heh...heh...) oh well, fish an island doesn't count, you destroyed (whatever that guys name is...) swords, and he was on roids as well

Brook  
For a soul King, you should also start playing sax, I prefer Alto, Tenor saxes are a bit heavy, as well as Bari, but Soprano is just kinda stupid

Sanji  
Did you know that Luffy said 'I love you' to Hancock in Impel Down?  
(Which was actually thank you, but you don't know that)  
Huh? Oh, im just whispering to myself

**Dear Evanthecrafty,  
(Everyone: *pouts*)  
(Nami: How did they get my weapon? Usopp made this… Isn't it his original idea?)  
(Me: *cough*It'sActuallyOda-Sensei's*cough*)  
(Usopp *turns red as a tomato*)  
(Me: You should know by now that these links don't show, buddy. And I'll have to go look! Beelzebub~!)  
(Luffy: It's a mystery thing! :D)  
(Chopper: My favorite…? Well, I like my… My….. Uh….. I like them all! Don't make me choose!)  
(Zoro/Luffy/Sanji: *all heads snap to attention*)  
(Zoro: *frowns when he realizes what you did* Yeah, well there is still a whole half of the Grand Line, and that samurai island is hopefully going to have some good challenge.)  
(Me: Oi, oi… You're not going there to fight…)  
(Brook: I can play every instrument! There is something to appreciate about all of them!)  
(Sanji: WHAT?! LUFFY I'LL KILL YOU! *starts chasing Luffy around and kicking him*)**

* * *

From: gamelover41592**  
**Dear Sanji,  
Since you are an expert in both of these departments I have a question for you that was once asked to Jeff Dunham's puppet Walter Sanji...why don't chicken breasts have nipples?

**Dear gamelover41592,  
… I have no clue. And I'd rather not know.**

* * *

From: Ralman23  
dear Author-san  
Do you like any other genre besides anime/manga? Also congrats on 400 reviewers and sorry for that video.  
dear Luffy  
Sorry for doing this (Shows him Sabo's and Ace's death)  
dear Zoro  
would you like to fight Wolverine? If you don't know who that guy is (Shows him Wolverine)  
dear Sanji  
What's it like to use Diable Jambe?  
dear Franky  
Why did you ever say 'super' as your own catchphrase?  
dear Usopp  
Would you like to fight Deadshot? If you don't know who this person is, shows him Deadshot)  
dear Brook  
Would you like to fight Deathstoke? (If you don not who this person shows Deathstroke)  
dear Nami and Robin  
How would you react if all the guys were dead or killed by Akainu, but he let you guys survive on an island?  
P.S. sorry for this question, but for some reason I thought of it ever since Akainu appeared in the anime, and it has been bugging me ever since.

**Dear Ralman23,  
(Me: Yeah, I do! I like to read really big books, and occasionally some educational stuff, if I'm interested. In fact, I used to read novels all day every day before I found anime/manga. Thank you, and it's okay!)  
(Luffy: T^T Wai…?!)  
(Ace/Sabo: *whacks you on the head*)  
(Zoro: Yeah. Seems like it'd be a good fight.)  
(Sanji: Hot. Very hot.)  
(Me: So you really like looking in the mirror, ne?)  
(Sanji: What?! … That's not what I meant!)  
(Me: *cackles evilly* I know, I know~)  
(Everyone: …)  
(Franky: Because it's **_**super**_** awesome, bro!)  
(Usopp: *looks at the picture and shrieks* EYAAAAH! NO! TOO SCARY!)  
(Brook: *also shrieks when he sees the picture* No, I would rather not!)  
(Zoro: Wimps.)  
(Usopp/Brook: *pouts – eh… how does a skeleton pout…?*)  
(Nami: Uh… I'm pretty sure we'd be devastated?)  
(Robin: Yes, that's right. Perhaps we would rot away on that island in our sadness?)  
(Usopp/Nami: DON'T SAY IT THAT WAY!)**

* * *

Mystery Person:Can't wait for more.

Dear Author-san

Have you seen the latest chapter of the manga where Luffy will finally activate Gear Fourth. Since OP manga is on a break again. and left it as a cliffhanger, what are your thoughts and what do you think about this technique?

Dear ASL

Awesome as always. Sad to see Ace died. So Luffy, if you ever meet Bakainu (yeah that's what I call him) I hope you give him more than just a Red Hawk worth of damage.

P.S.

Have you seen One Piece Party? If not check it out.

**Dear Mystery Person,  
(Me: YEAH YEAH I CAN'T WAIT MAN I WANNA SEE WHAT IT IS! T^T I don't really know what it could be. I've seen a lot of people talking about their theories on Tumblr, and I can't pick out any individual idea, especially since Oda-sensei is probably gonna do something crazy we'll never have thought of like he normally seems to do.)  
(Luffy: HAHAHAHAHAHA! BAKAINU! *rolling on the ground with laughter* I w-will!)  
(Ace: *laughing a bit*)  
(Sabo: *mumbling something about killing "Bakainu"*)  
(Me: I looked it up and found a good description of it on some One Piece Podcast website. It looks pretty interesting, and I would like to read it, but I have no clue where to find it. Also, if you find a link, make sure you separate it a bit so it actually shows up XD)**

* * *

Dear Luffy,  
Have you ever considered using Gear 3rd to make boobs for yourself and using that to get more meat from Sanji at meals?

Dear Ashlielle,  
Have you ever heard of Tsum Tsums? They're so cute! It'll be a cute overload if Chopper was snuggling with one.

Dear everyone else,  
Let's play spin the bottle! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN GET OUT OF IT. I will invite Evanthecrafty to play with us. We'll have SO MUCH FUN. :D

From: Meatman

**Dear Meatman,  
(Luffy: *jaw drops* WHOA! I COULD!)  
(Sanji: SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT WOULDN'T WORK, YOU IDIOT! *kicks Luffy on the head*)  
(Me: Tsum Tsums…? OH MY GOD THEY ARE SO ADORABLE! *gives Chopper a Big Hero 6 Tsum Tsum*)  
(Chopper: It's soft. :3)  
(Luffy: YEAH~! Let's play!)  
(Usopp: A game! :D)  
(Chopper: *sits down and waits eagerly to play*)  
(Me: Spin the bottle~! Somebody spin the bottle! :D)  
(Ace: I wanna play too! *sits by Loofy and Sabo XD*)**

* * *

Dear Everyone,

I have a few questions. First off…  
Luffy: What if the One Piece is the straw hat and you've been the Pirate King this whole time?!  
Sabo: Do you still think that Luffy will punch you for being gone for so long? And how is Dragon in person? Does he have any Luffy personality?  
Ace: If you could change your Devil Fruit to a Zoan, what would you want?(It's great to see you again!:D)  
Zoro: How far do you think you are from you dream?  
Nami: Would you want all the money in the world but not friends, or no money but a bunch of close awesome friends?  
Usopp: What will be the first thing you do when you see your Dad?  
Sanji: What do you do to train? Do you put weights on you shins or something?  
Chopper: What's your favorite candy and can I have a hug? It would make me so happy!  
Robin: Have you ever thought about writing your own book? Maybe about the crews adventures!  
Franky: How much of you are human and how much robot? And please do the SUPER POSE!  
Brook: What is you favourite instrument? And your favourite song?

I think that's everything! Also, quick question for Author-san! Who is your personal favourite Straw Hat crew member? Mines Luffy, cause dude, he's as awesome as awesome sauce! Which goes great on meat!  
From: QuirkyKit

**Dear QuirkyKit,  
(Luffy: … That's boring, though! That means there wouldn't be a surprise treasure at the end! And, that would make Shanks the second Pirate King, but **_**I **_**wanna be the second Pirate King!)  
(Sabo: No, I don't think so. After all, if he wanted to do that, he already would have. Dragon? He's… A bit like Luffy, but not quite… I guess.)  
(Ace: Uh… Maybe… A dragon? And thanks.)  
(Sabo: *eyes sparkle*)  
(Zoro: I-!)  
(Me: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DETERMINE THIS?!)  
(Zoro: *glares at me* Don't interrupt me!)  
(Me: *sticks my tongue out* Make me stop, then!)  
(Zoro: *starts drawing Wado*)  
(Me: EEK! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY PLEASEDON'TKILLME! *running in circles*)  
(Nami: If you mean **_**these**_** friends, I'd give up all the money in the world.)  
(Chopper/Robin: *hugz Nami*)  
(Usopp: Uh… I have no clue.)  
(Sanji: Well, I have to do stretches to keep my flexibility, and occasionally wrapping some weights around my legs and walking around in them helps, but only every once in a while.)  
(Chopper: Obviously cotton candy! :D And yes! You can! *hugs you*)  
(Robin: Isn't that essentially what our Log book is? I could write a book, but for now I would rather be learning history.)  
(Franky: Eh… Maybe half and half? I don't want to do any math right now. And yeah! I'll do my **_**SUPER**_** awesome pose! *strikes dat pose, yeah*)  
(Brook: I am rather attached to my violin! And I love Binks' Sake.)  
(Me: My favorite…? Umm… Probably Zoro, I think…)  
(Zoro: *raises an eyebrow at me*)  
(Me: Don't blame me for picking fights, man! I can't handle this! *hides in a corner and nibbles on a cookie*)**

* * *

From: Evan

Dear Straw Hats,  
Hi, my name is Evan Aurona. I'm an OC created by Kyledude788 since he called me out.

Anywho, I'm a strategist and instructor of your crew. I help you guys become stronger, create combination moves, and having good strategies. Oh, I also make delicious ice cream cake.

I have a scythe as my weapon and people called me Zone Reaper. You know why? Because, I ate a devil fruit called Zon Zon no Mi. With it, I can create portals and control zones. Well...check this out! (Shows his power to the straw hats)

(Author if you want to see the detail of Zon Zon no Mi, here it is but don't show this part in the wiki/Zon_Zon_no_Mi)

(Finish his powers) Phew, that was good. So, what do you think?

Anyway, if you guys need me anything call me.

**Dear Evan,  
(Luffy: *shakes your hand enthusiastically* YO! :D)  
(Me: I want Ice Cream Cake! :3)  
(Chopper: Yeah! Ice Cream Cake!)  
(Zoro: *watching you suspiciously*)  
(Me: … *facepalms* You all keep forgetting, those links don't show up. But yeah, that's cool!)  
(Usopp/Luffy: *eyes are shining* Cool~! :D)**

* * *

Ok, I'm Ace and am a BIG fan of Straw-hat Luffy, Fire Fist Ace and Sabo, I think that they are the best brothers I've ever seen, they always care for each other and watch out for one another even if it's a far...Now Questions

Luffy...This probably make you sad but I need an answer, if you could go back in time to save Ace when he died and stop Sabo from being shot would you do it? Also how much do you miss Ace? Does his death still effect you or not.

Sabo...If you had the chance would you of helped saved Ace? and Why didn't you go back to Ace and Luffy when you 'died' to show them your still alive?

Zoro...So you fight with three swords...How the hell does that work? I use twin swords sometimes but three? How? Also how have you not killed your self with the sword in your mouth?

Sanji...Just have to say this but...Your a f*** pervert and in a fight Zoro will always win because he's a Badass :)

Chopper...Your sooooo CUTE! *Hugs*

Usopp...Why do you lie all the time?

Ok that's all for me...Sorry Luffy and Sabo if I made you two cry...I know it's hard to lose someone you love so *Bows* Please forgive me

**Dear Ace,  
(Ace: His name…)  
(Me: Quit pouting. Other people are allowed to be named Ace, ya know. In fact, I might name my own kid Ace just to spite you!)  
(Ace: What?!)  
(Me: No, really, Ace is a really cool name, and I think I'd name my kid Ace if I ever had one.)  
(Luffy: OF COURSE I WOULD DO IT! D: And I miss Ace a lot! It does, but not as much as it did before.)  
(Sabo: Yes, I would have. I got involved with the Revolutionaries, so I didn't have a chance to go back.)  
(Zoro: I'm not dead because I know how to use my swords.)  
(Sanji: D: NO THAT IDIOT MARIMO WILL NOT WIN!)  
(Me: *sighs as the two idiots start fighting*)  
(Chopper: OuO)  
(Usopp: Because I can!)  
(Luffy/Sabo: *nods*)  
(Ace: *patting Luffy on the back*)**

* * *

Introvert:Dear sanji I love good food would you cook for me? And I like your curly eyebrows ;3

Dear luffy can I join the crew? I have a lot of meat... A LOT of meat and I will give it all to you ;)

Dear chopper I will kidnap you because you are cute and a very good doctor and cute... Did I mention how cute you are?

Dear nami what do you think when you hear about zosan?

Dear zoro... Umm... Would... Can you... Nope I can't think of a question for you... :/

Dear everyone else what would you do if luffy died?

**Dear Introvert,  
(Sanji: Yes! *makes you a pie* :3)  
(Luffy: Ye-!)  
(Nami *hits Luffy on the head* YOU'RE INVITING TOO MANY PEOPLE!)  
(Luffy: Swowwy… Nwo…. But cyan I hwave da mheat?)  
(Chopper: AHH! DON'T KIDNAP ME!)  
(Nami: Zoro, Sanji, and Never-Gonna-Happen.)  
(Zoro: Okay.)  
(Everyone: *jaws drop*)  
(Me: How can you… How could you…?!)  
(Ace/Sabo: WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?!)  
(Brook: That would be terrible! I think I would have a heart attack, though I have no hear-!)  
(Sanji: *kicks Brook upside the head* THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT!)**

* * *

I'm back...

Ace,  
How does it feel to be dead?

Sabo,  
How would you feel if your genitalia was smashed with a giant hammer?

Robin,  
Do you hate me?

Sanji,  
Do you know what a 'meat eating orchid' is?

\- JJ

**Dear JJ,  
(Ace: Uh… It doesn't feel like anything. At all.)  
(Sabo: *face twists in pain and squirms around like he was actually hit* No, just no.)  
(Robin: What? Why would I?)  
(Sanji: Nope.)**

* * *

Phonenix  
ask time!  
dear Ace and Luffy,  
*goes into a depression corner* *perks up and injects both of them with Yaoi-disease demunnization* I WILL SUCCEED THIS TIME! ACELU, ACELU, ACELU, ACELU, ACELU, ACELU, ACELU! *throws both of them back into the room* *laughs manically* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
*looks innocently* I LOVE those two in a pairing.  
Dear Sabo,  
please do not hate me!, Uh... Here! take this as an apology! *hands him a new, titanium-reinforced staff*  
Dear Zoro and Sanji,  
*sneaks up behind them and brings their heads together, forcing them to kiss* *rolling on the floor* I've always wanted to do that!  
dear Zoro,  
if I give you this bottle of sake will you forgive me? *hands him the bottle*  
Dear Robin,  
I am a big history nerd. you should come over to my house so that we may talk about it. :3  
Dear sabo,  
since you won't WILLINGLY join Luffy's crew, I will have to tell you this: Since Blackbeard was targeting Luffy, Ace fought him. Obviously failing. Soooo, there is a VERY big risk of Blackbeard going after Luffy AGAIN. He MIGHT be strong enough to t him on, but do you seriously want to risk it? Even if luffy trained for 2 years, Blackbeard also got stronger. he also has TWO devil fruits. I think you ought to stick around, 'cause there're no guarantees that, if you stay in the revolutionary army, you'll be able to get to him in time. I don't think you want to risk that, especially after what happened with Ace-san. So, after explaining all of that, are you POSITIVELY SURE you won't join Luffy's crew?

**Dear Phonenix,  
(Ace/Luffy: *hugz*)  
(Me: *watching on a magical monitor* … They're just hugging.)  
(Sabo: Oh, thanks. I guess it's fine, since they're just hugging. They're still just hugging, right?)  
(Me: Yup.)  
(Zoro: *face turns blue*)  
(Sanji: *runs to the galley to wash his mouth and doesn't come out for ten minutes*)  
(Me: *waves my hand in front of Zoro's face* He**_**llo**_**~? **_**Zooooo**_**ro~! Are you dead?)  
(Luffy: *laughing*)  
(Usopp: *watching with a horrified and amused mixed expression*)  
(Me: … Well, guess I'll just throw this **_**SAKE**_** overboard then…? *grabs the sake and takes it to the railing*)  
(Zoro: *suddenly runs over, grabs the sake, and hides in the Crows' Nest*)  
(Robin: Maybe I will, if I get the chance.)  
(Sabo: **_**Well**_**, even if you say that… I still have my responsibilities in the Revolutionary Army, and I'd be willing to come to his aid even if it meant abandoning a mission, so we'll just have to make due with that, ne?)**

* * *

Dear Luffy,  
what is gear 4? dying to know and don't want to wait 2 weeks to find out. Also did it hurt when Enel kicked you in the balls?

Dear Franky,  
Have you ever tried Sprite, if so what do you think of it?

Dear Sanji,  
Did you ever take pictures when you were in Nami's body?

Dear Sabo,  
Do you see any similarities between Luffy and Dragon, if so could you name some?

Dear Brook,  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?

From kid

**Dear kid,  
(Luffy: I can't tell you! And… I don't remember that!)  
(Me: Maybe you forgot? Maybe **_**I**_** forgot?!)  
(Franky: Sprite? What is that?)  
(Sanji: … No… *sulking*)  
(Sabo: Yes, I have. They're both-!)  
(Luffy: YOU KNOW MY DAD?!)  
(Sabo: IT'S ALREADY BEEN MENTIONED MORE THAN ONCE! DON'T YOU PAY **_**ANY**_** ATTENTION?!)  
(Luffy: *picking his nose* Nope!)  
(Sabo: *sighs*)  
(Brook: All the voices of the mountain? What?)**

* * *

Dear Strawhats and Bros, which of your attacks can you consider the strongest? What is your zodiac sign? What's your favorite mystical animal?

Dear Luffy, first let me say that the last question got messed up. The question I was trying to ask was, what did it feel like to declare war on the world at enies lobby? Second, what is the farthest you can stretch?

Dear Zoro, have you ever thought of your black rope dragon twist with your blue flames?

Dear Nami, what were you thinking when Sanji first met you?

Dear Usopp, how come you haven't used those shurikens from before? Do you still have them?

Dear Sanji, when did you completely mastered black leg style? Who was your first opponent?

Dear Chopper, how did you train yourself in Drum island?

Dear Robin, in the Chopperman episode, when Chopper use his cute spark, what do you think of it?

Dear Franky, here's some ideas for your inventions, a human cannon system and launch pads, with parachutes for those who aren't made of rubber or soften their landing. For my question for you, have you ever thought of adding blade weapons to your arsenal?

Dear Brook, what do think of afterimages for your attacks?

Dear Ace, what was your reaction to Whitebeard's power when you first saw it?

Dear Sabo, what was your reaction to all of Luffy's bounties and the things he did?

Dear Strawhats and author, who is your least favorite writer on this fanfic? Most favorite?

From Alexander

**Dear Alexander,  
(Ace: My Fire Fist! Er, wait…)  
(Sabo: HAHAHAAAA! **_**MY**_** FIRE FIST!)  
(Luffy: MY RED HAWK! :D)  
(ASL: …)  
(Ace: My zodiac sign is… Capricorn, I think? I like the Phoenix, since it reminds me of Marco.)  
(Sabo: Mine is Pisces, and my favorite mystical creature is a dragon, because they're really cool.)  
(Luffy: Uh… My birthday is May 5****th****… What is my sign?)  
(Me: Taurus.)  
(Luffy: Yeah, that! And I really like… Unicorns, because they look like funny horses!)  
(Me: *laughs*  
(Luffy: It felt really cool, but I was mainly happy we were gonna get Robin back! And I can stretch about 72 Gomu Gomus! I haven't measured in a while though, so it might be more.)  
(Zoro: *still hiding in the Crows' Nest*)  
(Me: ARE YOU GONNA COME DOWN FROM THERE ANYTIME TODAY?!)  
(Zoro: NO! AND NO, I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF THAT!)  
(Me: … *sighs and shrugs*)  
(Nami: Uh… He's very handsome? *whispers* Easy to get money and favors from.)  
(Sanji: Why thank you, Nami-swan~!)  
(Nami: Uh, yeah, sure.)  
(Usopp: I have them, but I've been upgrading them :3)  
(Sanji: My first opponent? Eh… Some idiot who thought he was too good for our food, so I kicked the crap out of him. And technically, I haven't **_**completely**_** mastered it. There's still a lot of things I can do to get stronger and improve my moves.)  
(Chopper: If you mean medicine, with Doctor and Doctorine… And if you mean my attacks, it was outside when I had free time!)  
(Robin: … o/o … That isn't relevant.)  
(Franky: Those sound **_**super**_**! I'll work on it!)  
(Brook: It's quite interesting! Yohohoho!)  
(Ace: Oh, it was **_**insane**_**! Everything was shaking and the air was cracking, and it was just incredible!)  
(Me: … *eyes widen and I grin*)  
(Sabo: Mostly eye-widening and facepalming and the like.)  
(Me: Eh… Least favorite writer? You mean, like of those asking the questions? Uh…)  
(Sanji: Anyone who doesn't promote ZoSan is my favorite.)  
(Me: *gasps and pouts* … *straightens back up* Well, I can't really pick a favorite, cuz you're all really awesome. Though, if I'm honest, the one I'm friendliest with is Phonenix.)  
(Chopper: Li-!)  
(Me: *clamps a hand on his mouth* Shh! Don't distribute roleplaying info! AH! I JUST DISTRIBUTED INFORMATION! I'M SORRY, LI-!)  
(Robin: *grows a hand and covers my mouth*)  
(Me: Mm mmmph, mm-mmm!)  
(Robin: What? *uncovers my mouth*)  
(Me: Thank you, Robin!)  
(Robin: You're welcome.)**

* * *

Sorry about misspelling your name it was autocorrect. And Kyledude788 thank you for asking but for all I know you could be in another state and it would be hard to go on a date plus I have never dated before but here*gives a cookie* Also author for knowing it was Danny phantom here is a cookie*ggives cookie*

Dear Ace  
how was Shanks when you met him?

Dear Sabo  
Did you and Robin go on many missions together?

Dear Luffy  
You should give Ace and Sabo one more hug for the road.

Dear Ace  
since the whitebread pirates are your family does that mean Sabo and Luffy have more brothers?

Dear Sabo  
Have you ever thought to use your noble brith to help others?

Dear Luffy  
Our family is sure mess up but in a happy,fun,good way. Would you add more to it? Also you can say that your crew is your family.

Dear Strawhats and Author  
sorry most of these are for Luffy and his brothers but I wanted to make this a good last ask for them, *makes it so only strawhats and author can hear but Luffy can't hear this*Also be ready for when Ace and Sabo have to leave cause Luffy is really going to need a hug and you guys there for him.

Dear ASL  
I want to hug you guys just one more time if that is ok. *hugs them* Also here is something for you guys. *gives Ace,Sabo,and Luffy a picture of all three of them together* it was good to get to know my new brothers.

From Luffy's sister Luna

**Dear Luna-chwan,  
(Me: Oh, phew! *noms on le cookie*)  
(Ace: He was nice and pretty funny…. And drunk.)  
(Luffy: *laughs*)  
(Sabo: Mah~ Not too many, but we did go on one or two together.)  
(Luffy: *hugs them and cries* Don't gooooooo~!)  
(Ace/Sabo: We have to!)  
(Ace: Eh… I guess, maybe? That depends more on how they feel.)  
(Sabo: Well, not really. I haven't really inherited anything, and there hasn't really been a situation where I needed to, except that time we ate ramen at a restaurant in High Town.)  
(Luffy: Yup! It's really funky! I think, maybe? I dunno!)  
(Me: I'LL HUG 'IM TA DEATH!)  
(Luffy: Wat? Wat r u gaiz talking about?)  
(Everyone: *waves hands in front of their faces guiltily* Nothing, nothing.)  
(ASL: *hugs you and thanks you*)**

* * *

_**~ So, Ace and Sabo must go now, but we shall always remember them….**_

Sabo: HEY! I'M NOT DYING, YOU KNOW!  
Me: Yeah, but that sounded cooler.  
Ace: I guess I'm dying again? How does this work?  
Me: Uhhhhhhhh…  
Luffy: *sniffling*  
Me: Maybe we have to push you back down into the grave…?  
Luffy: *tackles Ace* NUUUUUUU! DON'T GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!  
Me: *whacks him on the head* They have to!  
Ace/Sabo: *suddenly disappear*  
Everyone: …  
Law: *suddenly appears*  
Me: WHOA! IT'S LAW?! … YO!  
Luffy: *tackles Law and cries*  
Law: … Wut.  
Me: Brother stuff. Complicated. *looks up and shouts* ZORO GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!

_**AAAAAAAND NOW LAW IS HERE! He'll be here for chapters 32 and 33, so ask him lots of questions! :D**_

Law: *realizes what is going on* Oh crap no.


	32. HOLY MOTHER OF DUCK

_**~ God. I had to get a Skype account for some silly thing in school, and I don't have anything to do with it after that, but I think it's pointless for the program to just SIT there… WHAT DO I DO?!  
I don't even know how to use the stupid thing yet T^T**_

**Soundtrack: "**_**We Fight Together**_**" One Piece Opening 14 :3**

* * *

*sulks in a corner* darn it! I failed in my mission! *perks up* now I get to ask Law stuff!  
dear Law,  
*whispers so that only he can hear me* will you help me kidnap Luffy's brothers? I will give you whatever you want in exchange! even if we can only get Sabo!  
dear Ashlielle,  
HOW DARE YOU! *cuts off all your hair* this is your punishment for distributing that information! Also, when are you gonna update "oceanbound"? also *hugs* I like you to :3  
Dear Franky,  
*waves* hello! I think you're pretty dang SUPAH!  
dear chopper,  
*grabs and holds him passively* HE WILL BE MINE! but first *hog ties him* at least now I can say I have completed my second mission!  
dear strawhats,  
since Ashlielle and me are good buddies, can I join your crew? *gives them Luffy's puppy dog eye look* (you should know it by another name, Ashlielle ;) )  
Dear Sanji,  
*hugs him* hii! how are youuu~?  
Phonenix

**Dear Phonenix,  
(Law: No.)  
(Me: ACK! NOT MY HAIR! ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! *falls on knees* And I just did XD But this ask was from before then, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner! After I finish this Ask chapter, I was planning to go work on Oceanbound, so look out for it in the next few days! *mumbles* I also need to work on Dream Ride… *hugs back*)  
(Franky: Ow! Yeah! Thanks!)  
(Chopper: Wut.)  
(Luffy: YEAH!)  
(Nami: … *sighs* I give up.)  
(Sanji: LI-!)  
(Me: SHADDUP!)  
(Robin: Phonenix-san, welcome to the crew.)  
(Me: OuO)  
(Sanji: LI-!)  
(Usopp/Me: QUIT THAT! IT'LL BE YOUR EYEBROWS NEXT!)  
(Sanji: …. I'M DOING GREAT, ESPECIALLY SINCE A BEAUTIFUL GODDESS JUST ASKED ME~! :D)**

* * *

Izac45  
First of all

I'm sorry Nami and Robin for trying to give you the yuri disease

Now Dear Straw hats and Law  
watch each of your character gameplays of one piece pirate warriors 1, 2 and 3, what do you think of their designs and movesets of you guys?

**Dear Izac45,  
(Nami/Robin: *waves it off*)  
(Nami: It's fine. At least nothing actually happened like with those two. *points at Sanji and the Crows' Nest*)  
(Me: ZOROOOOOO! GET **_**DOWN HERE**_** RIGHT NOW!)  
(Zoro: YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!)  
(Me: WELL YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A KID! SANJI ALREADY BEAT YOU BY COMING OUT, YOU KNOW! SO YOU'RE JUST A BA-!)  
(Zoro: *comes out of the Crows' Nest*)  
(Me: *hands on my hips in triumph*)  
(Law: *grabs my laptop while I'm busy being proud of myself* … I guess it looks fine.)  
(Luffy: Yeah! It looks kinda funny, though! Why do they have these weird shapes?)  
(Me: *looks over at them* It's a video game!)  
(Law: *raises his eyebrow*)  
(Luffy: … What's a video game?)  
(Me: *sighs*)**

* * *

From: gamelover41592  
Great work on this chapter so now it is time for Luffy's overlorad

Dear Luffy,  
Apart from any kind meat what is your favorite food?

Dear Zoro,  
Did you know that Johnny and Yosaku(Did I spell that right) have given up being swordsmen and are fisherman for cocoyashi village p.s. the named their boat the bounty Maru

**Dear gamelover41592,  
(Me: LOOFY EVERYWHAR)  
(Luffy: Ummmmmmmmm….. Ramen!)  
(Zoro: You did spell it right, and no, I didn't know that.)  
(Me: Is that true? Where'd you find it? I wanna see! :D)  
(Nami: *hums in interest*)**

* * *

-Evanthecrafty  
That game of Spin the bottle was BS! It was all Yaoi and Yuri, no REAL pairings

Law  
Ahem...eh...let me break this to you...uh...so, um, ahem, people write fanfictions right? So...uh... alotofpeoplewriteLawLufanfictionsanditsreallyweirdalso  
youguysmadeout  
Yes, I got my point out...hopefully

Ashielle  
Yah, sorry bout that, it's on YouTube though, and the weapon is on the monster hunter wiki, they'll be a search button on the top right of the screen

Nami  
Im not sure who has worse payments, Izumi Sawatari from 'He is my master' (who has a ridiculous amount of money to pay off) Or Nami, who put Zoro in a future of debt, really sorry Zoro, I can't help you

Sanji  
What did you do to Luffy? Dump him in water and pull him out? You were pretty angry last episode...

Ussop  
You would've been even more hilarious if your nose would grow longer everytime you lied, then that would be 50ft long by now, and you would have to chop it off  
*with the power of my skills, Ussop's nose is now like Pinocchio's)

Chopper  
Make sure you're the one chopping it off, I may be a doctor, and an inventor, but I'm definitely not a surgeon (the demon claws would get in the way), oh wait, chopper, chopping it off...OH! UNINTENTIONAL HAHAHA (didn't even notice that until revising)

Robin  
Do you think you can make clothes out of arms? Sure, that would be creepy, but hey, something you can do

Where do guests go? Just back to wherever? Or...ahem...  
Kamabakka Kingdom?

**Dear Evanthecrafty,  
(Me: Wut.)  
(Law: WUT?!)  
(Me: *pats his back* I know, I kno-!)  
(Law: Room. *cuts off my hand and sticks it on Luffy's forehead*)  
(Me: …..)  
(Luffy: Whoa! Cool!)  
(Me: Sorry about wut? I forgot. Also, please give my hand back. *poking Luffy's face*)  
(Law: No.)  
(Nami: Probably Zoro.)  
(Me: Definitely Zoro. I watched "He is my Master". Zoro definitely has greater debt. I think.)  
(Sanji: What.)  
(Me: I apologize, but I stare at the computer so long my brain cells fry. Most of the time I go back to check what happened last time, but it's 11:20 PM and I still have lots of messages to type and fanfiction to read and WHAT IS MY LIFE?!)  
(Usopp: THAT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL!)  
(Everyone: Yeah it is.)  
(Usopp: …. :I)  
(Chopper: Wh-!)  
(Me: OKAY I NEED TO GO CHECK THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE I SAY SOMETHING I SHOULDN'T….. *rewinds time to Sanji's question because why the hell not*)  
(Sanji: … *laughs evilly* No, no it was much worse than that… *laughs evilly even MORE evilly*)  
(Usopp: My answer is still the same.)  
(Chopper: I still don't get what I'm supposed to be chopping…)  
(Me: *shrugs* … LAW GIVE ME MY HAND BACK OR I'M GUNNA LICK YOU!)  
(Law: No you won't-!)  
(Me: *hovers over him with flames in the background* GIVE. IT. BACK.)  
(Law: …. *removes my hand from Luffy's head and gives it back*)  
(Robin: Clothes… out of arms? You mean, the skin? It's probably possible…)  
(Nami/Usopp: *shivers in disgust*)  
(Sanji: NOIWOULDN'TLETTHATHAPPENNOBODYSHOULDHAVETOGOTHROUGHTHATTORTUREESPECIALLYOURBEAUTIFULLADYGUESTSNO!)  
(Me: … *points at a small boat over-filled with people behind the Sunny and grins*)**

* * *

Hi, guys! *waves*

Just so all of you know, you're not the only one who gags at what people like to do with...well, let's just say I'm glade you're immunized for Yaoi disease. :p That stuff's gross.

Ne, Law, are you able to reattach your limbs on your own if they've been cut off? I know you can replace parts for people (like the "centaurs" on Punk Hazard), but what about for yourself?

Luffy, how come you keep coming up with nicknames for everybody? (like Monster Granny for Kokoro the mermaid-ahem, I mean the old hag? And when you called Hancock "Hammock" for a while?)

Zoro, if you came across someone trying to copy your Three Swords style, what do you think you'd end up doing?

Ne, Brook - how good are you with drums and mallet percussion? (Author-san, that basically means everything that keeps the rhythm in a band - maracas, cymbals, bells, marimba, etc.) I'm a percussionist myself, and I'm wondering if you're as much an expert with that as you are with your violin - which you play beautifully, by the way. :)

Franky, what do you think you'd do if you ever met a robot who could act like a human? (shows the Mega Man video game series)

Sanji, just so you know, I was absolutely terrified for you when you ended up getting sent to that...place...where you trained for two years. It was absolutely terrifying to see...ergh. You know what, I'm not gonna say it - picturing it just makes me shudder. (And yes, I am a girl who does not like to see the manly men of the Straw Hat crew go in any direction like what that purple-afro'd freak was doing. By the way, Luffy made friends with him in Impel Down...so if you run into him in the future in the New World...yeah. Just a warning.)

Usopp, do you really need to lie now that you're all muscular and manly and can probably handle things a lot better than you think you can?

Author-san, you've been making me laugh for every single chapter that I've read! And if someone named FourthWallBreaker comes along and Favs you later, that was me! I just go by Nexus when I'm too lazy to log in. XD

**Dear Nexus-san/FourthWallBreaker,  
(Everyone: *waves*)  
(Me: It's not that it makes me gag; I would rather not be posting anything disgusting in my stories. I mean, I read ZoSan. If I gagged at Yaoi, I think I'd be in bed right now dying.)  
(Law: It depends… If you mean what Doflamingo did, I'm not sure yet.)  
(Me: …..)  
(Law: Why did you even invite me.)  
(Me: Because I wanted to. And because I need to learn how to write your parts so I can humiliate you in my writing.)  
(Law: *eyebrow twitches*)  
(Loof: It's easier to remember!)  
(Zoro: Testing their actual skill. If they're not good enough, they'll get cut up.)  
(Brook: Well, I can play them well, but I prefer my violin, guitar, and piano.)  
(Franky: Eh…. I don't know. All humans act **_**super**_** different, so it would depend on their personality, right?)  
(Me: …. Forgive me, but I haven't played Mega Man before… I have heard of it a bit, though.)  
(Sanji: Erk! *falls to the ground with a blue face*)  
(Chopper: AHHH! SANJI!)  
(Usopp: Uh….. What are you t-talking about? What lies? HAHAHAHAHAHA…!)  
(Me: *blushes* Oh thank yew~! Honestly, I can't seem to write anything WITHOUT humor. **_**HELP ME.**_** T^T)**

* * *

From: PsychoRien

Dear Chopper,  
Do you realize that since devil fruits have the ability change the genetic coding in each cell of your body into a certain substance, element, or make you a different kind of animal all together, you can study a devil fruit (if you find one) and possibly find something that can aid you in curing all diseases?

Dear Law,  
You and Shanks should be buddies, if you catch my drift X3

Dear Luffy,  
CAN YOU POP OUT OF YOUR MANGA AND INTO OUR WORLD TO GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL ODA IN THE STOMACH AND FORCE HIM TO GIVE US ANOTHER CHAPTER SO WE CAN SEE YOU GO GEAR FOURTH!?

Dear Zoro,  
Is it impossible to out drink you, or can you never get drunk?

**Dear PsychoRien,  
(Chopper: Ohhhh~! Wait, didn't somebody ask me this before…?)  
(Me: … Sanji is like, dying down there, ya know.)  
(Chopper: AHH! I'M SORRY! *uses restorative – it's super effective!*)  
(Sanji: *sits up quickly and takes deep breaths*)  
(Law: I honestly have no clue what you mean.)  
(Luffy: Huehuehuehuehuehuehuehue… You have to wait two weeks…)  
(Me: T^T)  
(Zoro: *takes breath*-!)  
(Nami: I bet alcohol poisoning could "out drink" him.)  
(Zoro: …. *drinks some sake*)**

* * *

Sophia:Dear law switch everyone's bodys again please

Dear luffy can I join the crew I will give you all the meat everyone else promised 1000000

Dear sanji and zoro *pushes them together and makes them kiss* hahahahahaaaaa

Dear anyone who feels left out how long do you think luffy can go without meat

Sorry sanji * kisses on cheek* forgive me?  
Sorry zoro * gives lots of sake*

**Dear Sophia,  
(Law: No.)  
(Luffy: Ye-!)  
(Nami: *hits Luffy on the head and screeches* WHAT HAVE WE SAID ABOUT THIS SUBJECT COUNTLESS TIMES?! *hits Luffy repeatedly*)  
(Me: … *whispers* Child abuse~)  
(Zoro: *falls off the ship*)  
(Chopper: AHH! ZORO! *jumps in after him*)  
(Sanji: *throwing up over the other side of the boat*)  
(Me: *sighs and jumps in to get Chopper*)  
(Brook: Yohohoho! Luffy-san probably couldn't last a week tops without meat!)  
(Everyone: *nods as I come back up with a soaking wet Chopper and Marimo*)  
(Sanji: OF COURSE MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL!)  
(Zoro: *looks at you with disgust and hides in a corner with the sake*)  
(Me: …. They're just being babies.)  
(Nami: *whispers* Hey wut if that wuz like their second kiss or sumthin.)  
(Usopp: *also whispers* Which wud make da last one their FIRST kiss?!)  
(Me: *heavy breathing*)**

* * *

Dear Strawhats and Bros, what do you think of openings 17 and 18?

Dear Ace and Sabo, what's your favorite opening?

Dear Luffy, are able to stretch your teeth?

Dear Luffy and Zoro, who jaw is stronger?

Dear Strawhats, what do you think of the clothes you wore in opening 17?

Dear Franky, think you can build a car? (Shows him what a car look like.)

Dear Monster trio and bros, how much can you lift?

From Griffin Rocking

**Dear Griffin Rocking, **_**PART I**_**  
(Me: *bows in apology* Ace-san and Sabo-san have gone home. You can still ask our new guest Law a question at the end of this chapter, though!)  
(Luffy: I LIKE DEM! :D)  
(Brook: Very nice!)  
(Luffy: *grabs one of his teeth and tugs on it a bit to stretch it* Yup! Weird, huh?)  
(Me: Oh, oh! I'm Gomu Gomu too! *bends my finger backwards and touches my wrist with my finger tip* :3) **_**Yes, I can actually do this. I am not joking. I posted pictures on my Tumblr the other day.  
**_**(Usopp: *cringes*)  
(Me: OuO)  
(Zoro: Mine.)  
(Luffy: Yeah, his.)  
(Robin: I liked them. The colors were very fitting.)  
(Brook: I loved the hats!)  
(Nami: Luffy's head-cloth thingy looked cool.)  
(Luffy: Really? :3)  
(Nami: *nods*)  
(Luffy YAAAAAY~! I looked cool! :D)  
(Franky: Yup.)  
(Me: *inconspicuously slides over a large box full of bottled cola*)  
(Zoro: Well, I can lift-!)  
(Luffy: *accidentally knocks Zoro over*)**

* * *

From: The Utterly Fabulous Z  
Heylo! I'm on vacation! Woohoo!

Sanji! What's your favorite type of pie? I like chocolate cream pie!

Chopper! Hi! Thanks for last time! Here's a little thank you gift! *hands a bag of maple candy*

Ace! Where'd you get your hat? Are you gonna take the hat that's rightfully yours? *shoots a not-so-subtle glare at Luffy*

Ashlielle! Please explain to Sabo what I'm about to ask him!

Sabo! Are you fancy?!

ZORO. FOR THE LOVE OF MAPLE. YOU. ARE. THE. SON. OF. THE. LEPRECHAUN. KING.

Everyone else! Hello! How are you?

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z-samaaa,  
(Me: YER BACK! Then again, you could've been back last chapter and the chapter before that….. Sorry, I have terrible memory. And yay for vacations, right? I don't get one until next month on the twenty third, but it lasts for like two frickin months so who cares?)  
(Sanji: Well, that's hard, because there are just so many types of pies… I mean, even if you use one certain flavor, if you cook it a certain way, it'll come out differently, and if you-! *head is turning red while the gears turn*)  
(Me: SLOOOOOOOOOOOOW DOWN BUDDY.)  
(Chopper: Thank you! :3)  
(Me: Why don't people read the author's notes… You're missing out on Traffy here….)  
(Sa-! ME: Yet again, Ace and Sabo left at the end of last chapter, and now Law is here, yo.)  
(Zoro: …. I am?)  
(Everyone: *gasps*)  
(Usopp: WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!)  
(Nami: I'll lower your debt if you go back to normal T^T)  
(Zoro: *blinks* Really? :D)  
(Nami: … 10 beri. That's it.)  
(Zoro: O_O … *shrugs*)**

* * *

Mystery Person:Dear Author-san

I found it in the website mangabb but can be found in other manga websites. Seriously when I read about it, it was funny especially chapter 2 . I was rolling at the floor.

Dear Strawhats except Luffy *throws him the meat in the head that might be haki imbued*

Whether you guys know what happened to Luffy after the war, you guys should be really thankful to Jinbei. *shows them a clip where Jinbei help Luffy realize that he had not lost evrything* Jinbei is awesome.

Dear Luffy

Man that sucks. I was hoping I could see a combo of two firefist and a red hawk against this dummy of Bakainu I brought. *shows him a dummy of Bakainu* Oh well, I guess you have to do.

**Dear Mystery Person,  
(Me: Yeah, a person I follow on Tumblr helped me find the first chapter today, but I haven't gotten to read the other ones yet. SO NOW, *insert long pause while I go look for it* OH WOW! CHAPTER TWO! :D)  
(Everyone: *sniffling*)  
(Me: Haki imbued meat? Or haki imbued **_**head**_**…?!)  
(Luffy: *beats the dummy until its dust*)  
(Me/Usopp: O.O …!)**

* * *

Dear Law,  
You too will be dragged into our game of Spin the Bottle. YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE. Also, please sing Bink's Sake for me.

Dear Zoro,  
Okay, spin the bottle! *lands on Sanji somehow* :O KISS KISS KISS!

Dear Franky,  
BRUH, PUT ON SOME PANTS. IF YOU ARE MANLY ENOUGH, PUT ON PANTS FOR TEN MINUTES. I DARE YOU TO.

Dear Chopper,  
What's your favorite food other than anything sweet?

Dear Sanji,  
Please put on sunglasses, a fedora, and dance/sing to Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars. You'll get more ladies if you do this.

Dear Ashlielle,  
It's your turn to spin the bottle! GO, GO, GO!

From: Meatman

**Dear Meatman,  
(Law: You're already almost crossing the line with this bottle game. I'm not singing, Meat boy-ya.)  
(Zoro: Nope. Nopenopenope. I've been forced to do that enough already.)  
(Me: IT'S. THE. RULESSSSSS.)  
(Zoro: *glares at me* I. SAID. **_**NO**_**.)  
(Me: EEP! *sits back down* I'msorryforbeingbothunattractiveandunabletodoanythingatallexceptformakecheesyjokesI'MSORRRYYYYY~!)  
(Franky: *puts on pants*)  
(Everyone: … *crickets chirp in the background while ten mins pass*)  
(Franky: *takes the pants back off*)  
(Robin: That was surprisingly easy.)  
(Me: Wasn't that from….. Do you read Dream Ride, by any chance? OuO)  
(Chopper: Umm… Anything not spicy and not poisoned… Or, well, not quite **_**anything**_**… I like Sanji's food~ :3)  
(Sanji: REALLY?! :D *does so*)  
(Me: PFFFFT~! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! YOU LOOK-! HAHAHA! OH GOD I CAN'T STAHPPPPP! *continues laughing*)  
(Zoro: *chuckling*)  
(Me: My turn? Uhhhhhhhhhh…. *spins the bottle and it slowly lands on… LAW?!* Ummm…)  
(Law: *practically glaring a hole into my head*)  
(Me: *lays on my back, curls into a ball, and rolls back and forth* Petition for things to stop.)**

* * *

Introvert:Dear everyone I'm sorry for my last question everyone I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me I just wanted to know what you would do I'm sorry... I'm very sorry

*kidnaps chopper* bye D

**Dear Extrovert (*coughs* I mean wut. I totally said INTROVERT. YEAH! I SAID THAT.),  
Mah~ Don't worry about it. They'll be fine. *grabs Chopper and licks your arm slowly with a weird awkward face*  
(Everyone: WAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!)  
Sorry I'm half dog and you look like a friend XD**

* * *

I'm back...again.

Law,  
Seeing that you are not only a doctor but also a surgeon, and pretty much a violent person, have you ever circumcised your opponents genitalia with giant sword of yours?

Nami,  
Have you ever been raped by a sexual predator Tortoro?

Zoro,  
Are you comfortable with audience participation?

Luffy,  
The game...

Chopper,  
How do male reindeer mate?

Franky,  
Do you always wake up with a quiff?

Brook,  
What would you do if buzzard threatened to carry you away?

-JJ

**Dear JJ,  
(Me: YAY!)  
(Law: No. I do know how to, though, if that means anything to you.)  
(Nami: I don't even know where "Tortoro" is. And I haven't ever even **_**been**_** raped, so, no, I have not.)  
(Zoro: Uh… What?)  
(Me: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~ OUR SOCIALLY AWKWARD AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION CIRCUS GOING-TO FAVORITE YOUTUBER DANISNOTONFIRE~!)  
(Everyone: What.)  
(Luffy: What game?)  
(Chopper: Uh… Umm… *slowly turns red* Uhhhhhhh…)  
(Franky: When I leave my hair grown, sometimes.)  
(Brook: Eh… I do believe I would call for help, even though I have no vocal chords to call out with! Yohohohoho! SKULL JOKE!)**

* * *

Girl:Dear Law what is your most favorite thing about Bepo and how soft is his fur?  
Dear Chopper when you were tied onto Law's hat was it soft?  
Dear Author here is a cookie because I believe you deserve one for being able to write all of these asks *gives cookie to author and runs away*

**Dear Girl,  
(Law: The soft fur. It's… Very soft.)  
(Chopper: Yeah, kind of.)  
(Me: T^T *nibbles on cookie* Thank yew~ You're adorable~ I wish I could give you a real, warm cookie with milk right through this screen~)**

* * *

From: Ralman23  
Dear Luffy  
Sorry for what I did.  
Dear Zoro  
What's was like to cut steel for the first time?  
Dear Sanji  
Which opponent gave you a really hard time?  
Dear Brook  
Would you like to fight Ghost Rider? If you don not who that guy is (Shows him Ghost Rider

**Dear Ralman23,  
(Luffy: 'S okay!)  
(Zoro: It was like a confidence boost. No, it **_**was**_** a confidence boost.)  
(Sanji: Nearly all of the important ones.)  
(Brook: *looks at the picture* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! I WOULD NOT LIKE TO FIGHT THAT!)  
(Me: *rips the picture up and throws it overboard* If I wasn't scared before, I am now. *claps*)**

* * *

Dang it! I didn't make the cut! Curse you, lack of wifi and minimal cell service! Same stuff as last review, except now…

Ashlielle! Please have Sabo and Ace come back for the last two questions I had! I need to have them answer!

Law. *glares suspiciously* I don't know you. *tilts head* Who -are- you?

Next time I'm going ask correlation questions! Yay!

**Dear Person-I'm-Gonna-Leave-The-Name-Out-Of-So-I-Can-Answer-This-Still (Aka. TUFZ),  
(Me: I'm so generous, right? Wrong. I can't do that T^T So many people keep trying to ask for them, if I made an exception here, they'd all beat me. I'm sorry T^T)  
(Law: Trafalgar Law. Who are **_**you**_**?)  
(Me: What are "correlation" questions? O.O)**

* * *

Dear Law,  
Why do you have the best facial expressions? Your misery shows itself in very amusing ways.

Dear Chopper,  
How would you describe your relationship with Law?

From, Spacegoodra

**Dear Spacegoodra,  
(Law: *frowns*)  
(Me: Yahahahahahahhahah! There he goes again! XD)  
(Law: *frowns more*)  
(Chopper: Ummm… Well… I like him! He's my friend! But he's kind of grumpy, too, and he won't play games. But he likes to pet my fur becau-!)  
(Law: *glaring threateningly at Chopper*)  
(Chopper: -se… Nevermind.)**

* * *

kid:Dear Law,  
Why did you decide to get a submarine instead of a ship? (had an idea but wanted to hear it from ya) Have you ever heard of a song called "Yellow Submarine"? where did you find Bepo and can you tell him I said hi and thinks he's the second cutest talking animal after Chopper for me, and finally, can you do the shambles thing again with the Strawhats again? Please?

**Dear kid,  
It's easier to escape in when we need to, and when you have someone important as a patient on your ship, not many people can get to you. No, I have not. I found Bepo… I forgot where I found him.  
(*collective gasp*)  
Yeah, I guess I'll tell him. And NO. I'm not doing that again.**

* * *

First Law take this quickly.*gives cure for Yaoi disease* your going to need it.

Dear Law  
I was never sure but, are you after the One Piece cause I thought your dream was to get revenge for Corazon. Also what do you think of the whole crew and the craziness of Luffy? Also wear did you get that hat?

Dear Strawhats  
Are you happy Law came?

Dear Luffy  
If Law wasn't a captain would you ask him to join your crew? How did you think of gear fourth and I can't wait to see it? Also here*gives hug to make him feel better about Ace and Sabo*

Dear Strawhats  
Did you feel sorry for Law for making a alliance with Luffy without him knowing what he was getting into?

Dear Franky  
First can I call you Franky-bro sometimes? Also how would sake as fuel change you?

Dear Brook  
Who gave you the name Soul King or did it just happen? You also earn more of my respect when you gave up being a super star singer and you already had a lot of my respect.

Dear Law  
You may not know it but you did the most wise and most best thing by having an alliance with Luffy it was a sure thing that your goal would come ture. Also I was really surprised that you turn out to be a D, I just didn't see it coming. Also if you found Corazon fruit what would you do with it and if someone else eat it what would you do? And I kind of started a thing to give people stuff so here.*gives Law a new cool medical book*

Dear Author  
Thank you for having Law come but you should look out he may be angry at that so here.*gives a shield that Law can't break through of so you will be ok*

From Luffy's sister Luna

**Dear Loof's sister Luna-chan,  
(Law: What is this?)  
(Everyone: It's the cure to the Yaoi disease.)  
(Law: *quickly drinks it*)  
(Me: Hehehehehehe….)  
(Law: Well, yeah, but it's not really my main goal. I think they're all idiots, especially their captain, and I got the hat so long ago that I forgot where it even came from.)  
(Everyone: More or less.)  
(Luffy: YEAH! Author-person took way too long to update because she's lazy, so it's already out! :D *hugz yew* Thanks!)  
(Nami: … It's his fault for asking in the first place.)  
(Everyone: *nods*)  
(Law: Oi…!)  
(Me: I mean, really, haven't you read the things he did before in the newspaper? Haven't you seen his recklessness at Marineford *apologizes profusely for mentioning it* and even before you asked him to be allies?!)  
(Franky: Yeah! Sake as fuel…? I don't know, and I don't think I need to try.)  
(Brook: It just came as a stage name. And thank you! You're flattering me! My heart is beating so fast-! Oh, but I don't have a heart! YOHOHOHO! SKUUUULL JOKE~! :D)  
(Law: … I don't know what I'd do with it…)  
(Everyone: *confused*)  
(Law: *takes the book*)  
(Me: *throws the shield overboard* NAAAAAH, I'll be fine.)  
(Law: *glares at me*)  
(Me: Or not.)**

* * *

Hey Ace here,  
First off I'm a girl...Second Law...your one of the most fringing badass people out there and I love your devil fruit *Grins* and not the questions..

Law-What made you think to be in a truce with the Strawhats? and What do you think about their way of doing things?

Sanji- What is your favorite dish to cook and what's your favorite desert to cook? could I have a try? And Don't just say yes because I'm a girl

Chopper-*blushes* Sorry about the hug your just really cute *Smiles warmly*

Robin- Do you miss your home?

Zoro-What was going through your mind when you took all of the pain and damage that Luffy was meant to have in Thriller Park after the big battle?

So that's that and I also agree that Ace is a cool name *Grins* I was named after Fire Fist Ace...Also *Hands Luffy a drawing of him, Ace and Sabo as kids and adults which looked like a photograph* I drew it myself for you to have *Smiles* And Luffy can I have a hug?

Ace Spiritwell

**Dear Ace Spiritwell,  
(Law: Thanks… And I really have no clue what I was thinking. I think they're crazy.)  
(Me: But that's what is great about them!)  
(Everyone: Shut up!)  
(Me: *squeaks*)  
(Sanji: I like cooking most things, and I get a lot of new recipes, so my favorites change often. And yes, of course you can try anything I make! *said that just because you're a girl XD*)  
(Chopper: I don't mind! :3)  
(Robin: Yes, I do, but I also have a good home here on the Sunny, so it's not as bad as it used to be.)  
(Zoro: I-!)  
(Luffy: What?)  
(Zoro: I-!)  
(Luffy: What is she talking about?)  
(Zoro: **_**I-!**_**)  
(Luffy: I'm really confused-!)  
(Me: LET'S CONTINUE NOW!)  
(Zoro: *looks relieved*)  
(Luffy: *takes the picture and sniffles with it* Thanks! *hugs yew*)**

* * *

Great chapter.  
Zoro: If you were to face Paladin Alexander Anderson in a fight, do u think u could win? If u don't know who that is, here is a video of what he can do.  
Law: What is the immortality ability of your devil fruit?  
FlameEmperor.

**Dear FlameEmperor,  
(Zoro: Of course I could-!)  
(Me: YOU DIDN'T EVEN WATCH THE VIDEO!)  
(Zoro: So what?)  
(Me: *facepalms* So you don't even **_**know what he does.**_**)  
(Zoro: *stares*)  
(Me: *stares back*)  
(Zoro: I don't get what you're so worked up about.)  
(Me: AUGH!)  
(Law: Well-!)  
(Me: YET AGAIN, HOW DO YOU PEOPLE EXPECT ME TO COME UP WITH THE ANSWER FOR THAT KIND OF THING?! *cries in a corner*)**

* * *

Kasumi and Aki:Kanichiwa  
Aki-chan here! (Oh and I guess Nee-chan as well)  
We wanted to ask the Straw Hat crew something!  
Pikasa-San hasn't been feeling very inspirational to write more about us. (Sigh)  
Soooo, we wanted to ask the crew what's it like to have Luffy-San as your captain. I mean I have my Née-chan as captain and that's pretty fun, going around and sinking ships of other pirates and navy ships alike, but what's makes Luffy-San an amazing captain?  
Oh yah, we also wanted to ask Law-San something as well...  
WHY DONT YOU LIKE BREAD!? ITS SO GOOD! ITS AMAZING! It's... I don't know, it just tastes really good. OH OH OH! WAS THERE A CHILDHOOD DISASTER THAT CAUSED YOU TO HATE BREAD!? I KNEW IT...  
Well got to go before Pikasa-San founds out we did this...  
Hehehe...  
Sayonara!

**Dear Aki-chan (and Kasumi-san),  
(Me: Oh, ohhhh! Are you from another fic? Where, where?)  
(Luffy: I'm awesome!)  
(Nami: *rolls her eyes* He is an idiot, but he's our captain for a reason.)  
(Everyone: *nods*)  
(Law: He's crazy. And I don't like bread because I don't like it. Why would there have to be childhood trauma for me not to like bread?)  
(Me: Because everyone likes bread!)  
(Law: Obviously not.)  
(Me: *crosses my arms and huffs* Bye bye!)**

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm back with more questions!

Dear Luffy  
If I gave you some meat, could I have a hug? It would make me very happy!  
Dear Zoro  
If you were given another sword, how would you hold it?  
Dear Nami  
Can we be friends? I always loved you in the anime and manga! I'll also give you 100 beli for a hug please!  
Dear Usopp  
Would you rather fight 50 duck sized horse or 1 horse sized duck?  
Dear Sanji  
Could you make me some sushi? I can never have!  
Dear Chopper  
Thanks for the Hugglez! Now how did if feel to be in Sanji's body? Did he even have any bones from all his noodling?  
Dear Robin  
What happened the first time you used your devil fruit?  
Dear Franky  
Dude, can we Bro fist(even if I'm a girl?)! It would be awesome!  
Dear Brook  
What would happen if you straightened your hair? How long would it be?  
Dear Law  
Dude, your awesome! I'd like to know why you let them put Chopper on your head? Don't get me wrong, it was cute and hilarious but did you have a say in it at all?  
Dear Everyone  
Have you ever seen your Gender Bent selfs? If so, what do you think?

And that is it! This has been yours truly,  
Sincerely, Kit

**Dear Kit,  
(Luffy: Yeah! *hugs you*)  
(Zoro: Uh… My… feet? I don't see why I would need another sword anyways.)  
(Me: *snickers* Or you could hold three in each hand and three in your mouth.)  
(Zoro: *eyes widen* What…?)  
(Me: Hehehe… Yeah, man. I know. **_**I know everything**_**. *evil laughing*)  
(Nami: *eyes turn to beri* Of course! And I'll hug you as much as you want! :3)  
(Usopp: Uh… How about a horse sized duck? Then I can train him instead, and ride him like Carue.)  
(Me: SANJI! QUACK LIKE A DUCK!)  
(Everyone: …)  
(Sanji: What?)  
(Me: Nevermind. :3)  
(Sanji: Okay… Yes! I will!)  
(Chopper: How did it feel? Well, his body is very fit, but his lungs are damaged from the cigarettes… And yes, he does have all his bones, which makes the noodle dancing more mysterious.)  
(Robin: A body part grew.)  
(Everyone: *facepalms*)  
(Franky: Yeah! *puts out his fist* **_**Super~!**_**)  
(Brook: I would rather not try! Yohoho!)  
(Law: Thanks, I guess, and I didn't have a say in it. Actually, I didn't understand what they were doing until they were already **_**doing**_** it.)  
(Me: Hehehehe… Remember, they got genderbent before, in one of the earlier chapters! Or were you not following yet? *shrugs* Well, it was pretty funny. You should go read it, if you get the time.)**

* * *

I...I didn't mean for my message to be a question/statement, but okay! :D

To tah Best Author in the world (that's you! (FOR NOW...)) [not to be read out loud! of course] Mangastream should have One piece party. It's really just mangastream com. Anyways, I can't wait for Gear Fourth to show up! The cliffhanger is hanging me to my death... Cough cough I mean I'm just really eager. What do you think it is?  
It's my first time doing this so uh...I also don't remember if I'm suppose to msg you...and it's 12AM over at my area  
To Luffy: Hello! How are you doing? To celebrate all the meat you've been receiving, I shall do this. *takes most of the meat and dumps it into the ocean* YOU GET WAY TOO MUCH MAN, GET IT YOURSELF! *hands him some meat*  
To Nami: Isn't your hand sore from hitting most of the men in your crew? Really, Robin should help a bit, she has tons of hands. Right? Yeah...  
To Zoro: You seem pretty awesome (.3.) so I guess I'll just ask a normal question. Do you seriously not know that you get lose so easily? I still can't believe you were first after the Two Years...  
To Ace and Sabo: Hello there!*waves frantically* Its been a while. And by that, I mean you know nothing about me, while I know things about you. Guess that makes me a stalker, Eh? Anyways, if both of you never met Luffy, where do you think your lives would end up?  
To everyone except Author-Sama and Luffy: Same to you guys! Where do you think would happen instead? It probably would be very an obvious answer, but I just want to wonder.  
To Luffy (again): Are you really dumb? Or are you hiding it? *whispers* And I know it's been a long time since it happened, but I think you should at least tell a bit of what happened with Baron... I know it doesn't bring up good memories, but you should at least tell them.

WELP, OPERATION COMPLETE. I ACTUALLY ASKED SOME QUESTIONS! WOO!  
Oh yeah! I have a few more.  
Dear everyone: ELLO THAR. Uh, what did I want to ask...  
OH YEAH! I got some food :P I have some tangerines, steak, mango pudding, carrots... Is a bag of bowling balls editable...hm, guess not. *dumps sack of bowling balls on Sanji* uh, hold this please. Yeah, thanks.

(Sorry for making this possibly very long! I think I overdid it... I blame typing this at the literally middle of the night though. :/ I enjoy this series very much tho! This is my first time asking some questions and I had lots of fun! ¥ I hope I make more!)  
JustHopeForHope

**Dear JustHopeForHope,  
(Me: *blushes* Oh, you~! Mangastream? Well, I got another person who told me where to find chapter 2 already, and Mangastream only has the first chapter. :3 But thanks! Sorry I took so long to update! Now I can't answer that second part T^T Also, you can review or PM :3)  
(Luffy: HOW COULD YOU? D: *noms on the meat with a sad face*)  
(Sanji: *eye twitching*)  
(Nami: No, it's not.)  
(Robin: I'm fine with watching.)  
(Zoro: Thanks. And what? I don't get lost! What are you talking about, when you people are the ones getting lost all the time?!)  
(Me/Sanji/Usopp: No, no… -.-')  
(Me: Yeah, I know you sent me a PM, but Ace/Sabo left. But, I'll still do the part of the Q with everyone else!)  
(Nami: I would still be serving Arlong, or possibly dead.)  
(Zoro: I would've been executed by the marines…)  
(Usopp: I would've died protecting my village.)  
(Sanji: The restaurant would've been taken and I probably would've gotten killed in the fight.)  
(Chopper: Wapol would've taken back over! And I think I'd be either really injured or dead from fighting him.)  
(Robin: I would have died in the ruins in Alabasta.)  
(Franky: Eh… I don't really know, to be honest.)  
(Brook: I would still be floating around the Florian Triangle! Or, I might have seen Thriller Bark again and died fighting for my shadow. **_**Or**_**, I could have ended up floating into the sunlight and disappearing.)  
(Me: So basically, they would all probably be dead, or something like that.)  
(Luffy: *jaw drops* I'M NOT DUMB! AND NO!)  
(Sanji: GUH! *squished under the bowling balls*)  
(Zoro: *laughing*)  
(Me: Nah! I don't mind!)  
(Law: *sitting off to the side eating random onigiri*)**

* * *

Luffy,  
Thanks for defeating Arlong and helping Nami.

Brook,  
Stop asking Nami to see her panties, you are pissing me off.

Sanji  
You are also pissing me off with how you flirt with Nami, but a bit less since you are willing to protect her.

From: Nami's older brother

**Dear Nami's older bro,  
(Luffy: It wasn't for you! :P)  
(Brook: Yohohohoho!)  
(Sanji: … Okay? ._.)**

* * *

From: DangoCorn

Ashlielle 8D! -NOT A QUESTION-  
BUT JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I APPRECIATE YOUR HARD WORK KK.

**Dear DangoCorn,  
T^T … THANK YOU SO MUCH! *throws confetti over you*  
(Robin: *pats my head*)**

* * *

Lots of questions, eh? Sure.

Dear Mr. Trafalgar,

I have questions for you. Do you realize that Mr. Eustass and Mr. Corazon look quite alike even though their personality is so different? What do you think of it? Also, what do you feel when Cabbage (I mean Cavendish!) carried you bridal style? And what are you planning to do with Luffy and co after Dressrosa?

Sincerely,  
Angel

**Dear Angel,  
They don't look alike. Bridal style? You really think I was in the situation to fuss over that? And after Dressrosa, we are going to Wano Kingdom.**

* * *

First, hey Law, a honor to meet you! :-)

Dear Strawhats and Law, what were you thinking when first met each other in Sabody? Punk Hazard?

Dear Law, does it feel like to hold a head, limb, or heart? How many crewmates do you have? How do you feel about being called the dark, sadist king? By the way, the Strawhats know about your past.

Dear Luffy, who do you think is the stupidest in your crew?

Dear Zoro, how much do your swords weigh?

Dear Strawhats ( except monster trio) and Law, who do you think is the smartest of the monster trio?

From Alexander

**Dear Alexander,  
(Law: Hello.)  
(Luffy: He was strong! :D And I thought his power was funny!)  
(Everyone: *shrugs*)  
(Law: Well… *looks over at Luffy* He's an idiot.)  
(Me: Heheheheheheh….)  
(Law: Like holding a head, limb, heart. How many crewmates? There are-!)  
(Luffy: *tackles him and puts bread in his face*)  
(Law: AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY KNOW ABOUT MY PAST?! AUGH-! *bread is shoved in his mouth*)  
(Luffy: Law is! :D)  
(Me: No, he means, on **_**your crew**_**.)  
(Luffy: Ehh…. Zoro!)  
(Zoro: *jaw drops* What?!)  
(Luffy: Cause he can get lost so easy!)  
(Zoro: NO I DON'T!)  
(Me: YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH you do.)  
(Zoro: *crosses his arms* My swords weigh a lot. It's in here. *pats his chest*)  
(Everyone: Sanji.)  
(Sanji: Oh?)  
(Zoro/Luffy: *jaws dropped* That's not right!)  
(Law: *gets away from Luffy while he's distracted and spits out the bread*)**

* * *

Dear Author, the heck you forgot my ask in the last chapter!

Dear Law, do you think of Luffy and his crew as friends?

Dear Strawhats, please answer my last questions.  
(Gives a case of gold bricks only if they answer)

From Griffin Rocking

**Dear Griffin Rocking, **_**PART II**_**  
Your last ask somehow got put in with these asks? Somehow I received it late, so I apologize! I didn't forget it! And I guess I'll answer your questions, but only as an exception because of stupid fanfiction's mistake!  
(Law: They're crazy.)  
They ddiiiiiiiddd~! Look above! :D  
(Nami: *runs off with the gold*)**

* * *

{Puts on Ace's hat that I swiped from him before he left} Don't worry Luffy I have no doubt you'll see Ace again, you just won't know it's him. As for Ace you'll see him again after you achieve your dream, and see all you nakama achieve theirs.

Dear Sanji  
How was Okama island? {Giggles} Ever feel like going back?

Dear Zoro  
Seriously what happened to your eye?

Law  
{Hugs you} I think your way cooler then Kidd!

Robin  
{Hugs you too} You two have some of the saddest back stories ever. I'm just glad your happy now Robin!

Franky  
{Giggles} HENTAI! {Does pose} Sorry I just had too!

Usopp  
Lulululalalu!

Luffy/Chopper  
Have you ever noticed that Sogeking wears the same clothes as Usopp. Only he also wears that red cape. And coincidently Usopp is never around when he appears. {Imposters don't count}

Well that's all I have for now!  
From: hetaliafan98

**Dear hetaliafan98,  
(Luffy: Ohhhhh~! I don't get it.)  
(Sanji: *turns blue*)  
(Everyone: Wut.)  
(Zoro: … UHHHHH…. None of your business.)  
(Me: You're like a little kid.)  
(Zoro: Well, you ARE one!)  
(Me: NUH-UH! MY BIRTHDAY WAS JUST REALLY RECENTLY! AND I TURNED… Uh… *starts counting my fingers* How old…?)  
(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)  
(Law: Uh…. O…K…?)  
(Robin: *hugs you back* Thank you.)  
(Franky: Yeah! Ow! *poses with you*)  
(Usopp: … What?)  
(Luffy: Oh, I never noticed!)  
(Chopper: I wonder why?)  
(Luffy/Chopper: *have both already forgotten that Sogeking was revealed to be Usopp to them in earlier asks by magical coincidence*)**

* * *

Dear Ashlielle  
If you still lack the motivation I have some tricks that I use when I lack motivation. Usually I read some others fics or watch a One piece video to get in the mood. Or I just recently wrote a one shot to get back in the groove.

Dear Law  
What are your favorite animals and if you could would you recruit Chopper?

Dear Luffy  
You probably wouldn't remember but you wouldn't have a memory of a girl named Silk would you? Also congratulations on unlocking fourth gear!

Dear Sanji  
What is usually your favorite thing to cook?

Dear Robin and Nami  
No matter how unlikely how different would it be if Boa Hancock joined you all?

With tender love Cole D. soul

**Dear Cole D. Soul (Seriously, why isn't the 'soul' part capitalized?! It bothers me to no end),  
(Me: Mah~ I can't write one shots. Yet. They always turn longer, and then I have to put them on most-likely-permanent hold while I do other writing. Also, when I don't have motivation to write fics, I'm also less likely to be doing anything. Like, literally. My life is sleeping, 3DS, writing and reading, and sitting around while appreciating silence when it lasts in my dumb house.)  
(Law: I like… polar bears. And no, Tanuki-ya belongs on this ship.)  
(Chopper: Ohh, thank yo-! OI! I'M NOT A TANUKI! I'M A REINDEER!)  
(Luffy: Silk?! How do you know her? Oh, I haven't seen her in a long time, since before I met everyone! :D)  
(Everyone: ?)  
(Luffy: And thanks!)  
(Sanji: Like I've said, I generally enjoy many of my dishes as "favorites", and I get new recipes a lot, so there isn't ever an actual established "favorite" thing to cook.)  
(Me: *coughs*ThisAnswerBecauseICan'tCookAndIDon'tEvenKnowWhereToBeginWithWhatWouldBe"Fun"ToCook*coughs*)  
(Robin: It would certainly be… Interesting.)  
(Nami: No thanks. Don't even want to think about it.)  
(Me: *hands you a cookie* :3)**

* * *

me:Dear luffy if the only way to save your entire crew was to kill yourself would you do it?

Dear law why don't you like bread?

**Dear me (Great name, by the way),  
(Luffy: *without hesitation* YUP!)  
(Everyone: T^T)  
(Law: Because I don't.)**

* * *

To Luffy: If there would be a Meat-Meat Fruit would you force one of your crewmates to eat it? (He could turn anything to meat then)

Following question is for the case if the One Piece Planet would be in the DBZ universe

To the other Strawhats : What if I tell you that there are some guys out there in the universe that could destroy entire Planets and Solar Systems with ease? (Shows them the youtube vids with Broly destroying a planet and Kid Boo destroying multiple ones)

ToBrook : If you really gets the power to revive dead persons would you revive Ace for Luffy?

Thats it for now. Next time I will have a username

… **I really want to, I do, but I can't answer if you don't have a username with THIS ASK. So I'm sorry! I look forward to answering your asks when you have a username though.  
I'm really sorry!**

* * *

From: FIRExNINJAxDROID

Luffy tell me in your fight flamingo guy when u used gear forth and kicked his but and had that epics peach and buildup what was your thuahts

Author add law :(. D:

Nami:marry luffy and il give this unlimited gold ray is yours(ps trying to steal it won't work I have 100000 rays in one room and they all look the same)  
Pps:once u marry luffy u have too swear on nojikos and your villages life to stay with him till u BOTH die...  
He perfect for u show affection true villance he can bounce back from anything

U want richest man? He will be when he has the one piece and most powerful

Luffy:marry nami and I give u meat ray ps u can't be pirate king without a qween right now your far but marrying her will get u half way there

Zoro:just awesome

Sanji:your cool I guess oh and the clear clear guys lives in the bathroom

Robin:hi

Law magicly teleports for one question

Law:will u join luffys crew it's more safe

Catch!*throws luffy a shrink and grow ray* have fun use it on everyone but nami...

**Dear FIRExNINJAxDROID,  
(Luffy: Wat.)  
(Me: I did! :D He's here! Didn't you read the end of the last chapter?)  
(Nami: *walks into the room and is able to choose the correct one* It's not just about looking the same. *winks*)  
(Luffy: I NEED A MEAT RAY! NAMI-!)  
(Nami: *kissing the gold ray* 3)  
(Luffy: ...)  
(Everyone: ….)  
(Zoro: Okay? Thanks?)  
(Sanji: Y-You guess… Okay…. And WHAT?! *runs off to the bathroom*)  
(Robin: Hello.)  
(Law: What are you talking about, "magically teleports"? I'm not magical, and I'm already here…)  
(Me: ANSWER.)  
(Law: *glares at me* No, I'm not joining his crew.)  
(Me: *hiding in a corner and apologizing for everything*)  
(Luffy: Ohhhhh? What's this? *accidentally uses it on me*)  
(Me: *squeaks* What's going on?)  
(Everyone: *leans down around me*)  
(Usopp: She looks like a Tontatta.)  
(Me: Oh, really?!)  
(Robin: *gives me a hand mirror*)  
(Me: *uses it like a full size mirror* WHOA~! I do!)  
(Luffy: *about to shoot it again when Nami takes it and turns me back to normal*)  
(Me: *pouts*)  
(Luffy: That was so cool!)  
(Me: Yeah….)**

* * *

_**~ OH WOW. THIS IS REALLY, REALLY LONG. HOLY MOTHER OF DUCK, WHAT IS THIS. **_

_**Make sure you ask Law your questions, since he leaves at the end of the next chapter! *posts chapter***_


	33. Law Leaves And We Have New Guests!

_**~ Sorry I'm late with this, guys. I was going to get to this sooner, but a lot has happened since the last chapter :P SO ANYHOW, let's get on with le chapter! Yay! :D **_

_**ALSO BTW **__**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **__**It will be important for the next ask!**_

**Soundtrack: The radio XD**

* * *

Dear Ashlielle  
I remember you say that you will go up to 35 chapters and I say your almost at the end what do you think?

Dear Nami  
Do you think you could be the jelouse type when it comes to Luffy (I know your obviouse answer that you don't like him unless his rich but still)?

Dear Chopper  
What happen to your pink top hat? Do you still have it?

Dear Brook  
If you lost all your hair would you consider using an afro wig? Also does it suck that you don't have your kintama anymore?

Dear Robin  
In one piece pirate warriors 1 to 3 your second special move is that you grab your enemy's kintama (But to females you just slap their buts) what do you think about this?

Dear Sanji  
Luffy saw Hancock's naked body in Amazon Lily and his totally immune of her mero mero beam what will you do? And what do you think?

Dear Luffy  
If you gave Shank's his hat back but gave it to you instead who will you give the hat to?

Dear Usopp  
What happen to to your slingshot kabuto knowing you use black kabuto?

Dear Law  
Not exactlly a question but my theory that you don't like bread because your allergic to them.

Dear Non devil fruit users including Ashlielle  
What kind of devil fruit would you really want to have? (For me to strech and to be rubber like Luffy)

Izac45

**Dear Izac45,  
(Me: Yeah, I guess I'm kind of happy and sad. I mean, it's a lot of work, but it's really fun. I'm still not sure if I'll extend to 40 chapters, and even if I don't, I'll probably come back every once in a while to do something special with it. So, keep me in your follows! Or ya might miss me later ;D)  
(Nami: The jealous type? Well, I guess, with any man I wouldn't want other ladies fawning over him, but I think that's basically every woman… So I don't know.)  
(Chopper: Oh it's under the helmet! I just put the helmet over the hat, and sometimes I take it off for showers and stuff.)  
(Brook: *gasps* I would never let that happen to my afro! ... And yes, I probably would use a wig, but I still would never let that happen! Ah, and yes, it does.)  
(Robin: …)  
(Franky: Ohh! I feel sorry for them.)  
(Robin: *evil looking aura appears behind her*)  
(Me: EEP! Next question!)  
(Sanji: LUFFY I'LL KILL YOU!)  
(Luffy: AHH! WHAT'D I DO?!)  
(Sanji: *suddenly stops* Wait, what's a Mero Mero Beam? Like, that one guys slow beam?)  
(Me: *explains it*)  
(Sanji: *shakes Luffy by his vest* YOU IDIOT! HOW DO YOU NOT APPRECIATE SOMETHING SO AMAZING?!)  
(Me/Nami: Is it, really…?)  
(Luffy: *gets out of Sanji's grasp* What? I don't get it.)  
(Usopp: Well, I still have it.)  
(Law: No, I just don't like it.)  
(Me: I WANT IVANKOV'S FRUIT! Or Bonney's… I'm kinda stuck in between.)  
(Zoro: Maybe… That Mr. 1 guy's fruit, if I had to choose.)  
(Sanji: Ehehehehehhe… *imagining peeping on the girls in the bathroom while being invisible and nosebleeds*)  
(Franky: I don't want one.)  
(Me: But you've got to choose! CHOOSE!)  
(Franky: Umm… Even if I say that, I have no idea what I'd say to that.)  
(Nami: One that could make gold magically appear! *beri eyes appear*)  
(Usopp: Eh… Maybe being able to grow my plants quicker without having to fire my pellets? But then that would be boring…)**

* * *

thank you for doing it and to answer your question I got it from the Manga sometimes Oda does this thing were before the chapter starts he leaves a picture up that shows what became of the friends or enemies the straw hats made but out of all of them only the mini-buggy adventures, coby and helmepoo training days and straw hat seperations have ever been made into anime, the Manga adventure is called "From the Decks of the World" which basically shows what has become of all the straw hats friends and some enemies(in the manga) over the course of two years so here is what I saw on the islands, so I might as well tell you

Luffy: When you get back your going to be a big brother cause...MAKINO HAS A BABY and also you probably know this but someone was at Ace's grave and not only did they leave a newspaper but also...three sake serving cups?

Zoro: Your master visited Kunia to let her know you were okay

Nami: Nojiko owns a café that sells your homes tangerines and bellemere grave now has a stone memorial

Usoop: The Usoop pirates are still filling in for you after two years and Kaya is continuing her studies to be a doctor and Mary is fending off all of her suitors

Sanji: baratiae is under going major renovations and expanding they even have a dessert submarine called "The sister Anko"

Chooper: Daltan of course has become king of drum kingdom, now called Sakura Kingdom, and the ishhi-20 have begun studying under Doctor Korha(did I spell that right?) and are now the ishhi-100

Robin: I know you did not really bond with anyone but I figured you might want to know what is going on with Sky island, basically everything is peaceful Wiper and his friends have become guards for Gan Fall, and thanks to all the Rubber bands Usoop gave them they opened an Amusement park, where that giant snake works as a bungee ride, Asia is a cloud ball girl and Laki servers Pumpkin juice there which both Gan Fall and the Chief bond over as they chat

Franky: Your brothers now work for Galley-law over seeing operations outside Water 7, your sisters now own the bar the Blueno(did I spell that right?) once owed and even talked to lola and the risky brothers about you

Brook: Laboon and Crocus are still waiting for you and they even are talking to someone though I do not now who it was

phew I can breathe  
From: gamelover41592

**Dear gamelover41592,  
(Me: Yeah, I know that. And thank me for doing what? What'd I do? I did something? Anyway, I wish they would make more of those on TV or I wish I could actually know the stories for them all because I haven't been able to find them and I also haven't read all of the manga. Anyhow, thanks! :D)  
(Luffy: Oh, really? Cool! And… SABO! :D)  
(Zoro: Okay. *looks indifferent – but ISN'T*)  
(Me: *evil laughing in a corner*)  
(Nami: Wow, that's nice! I can't wait to see it.)  
(Usopp: *gives you a thumbs up*)  
(Sanji: That's… interesting.)  
(Chopper: Ohhhhh~! That's very good! And no, you didn't. It's Kureha.)  
(Robin: *smiles*)  
(Franky: Ow! That's **_**super**_** great!)  
(Brook: Yohohoho! That warms my heart, though I don't have one! Yohohohohoho! SKULL JOKE!)  
(Me: I can breathe too. :D)  
(Brook: I can't.)**

* * *

From: Ralman23

Dear Law  
Would you like to face Sasuke Uchiha? (Shows you who Sasuke Uchiha is)  
Dear Author-San  
By any chance do you like any other form of media, such comics or movies? Also what state/country do you live in?  
Dear Strawhats  
(Shows them the fight in the end of Man of Steel when Superman faces Zod) Would you guys like to fight Superman?

**Dear Ralman23,  
(Law: No. I have no reason to fight him, and I don't particularly care.)  
(Me: *shrugs* Read the first 17 or 18 volumes and stopped with Naruto. Still thinking about reading more, but reading manga on my laptop can be a pain. Also, yeah, I like movies, of course. Especially Groundhog Day. My favorite of all frickin' time, other than the One Piece movies. And I live in the United States, though I won't say what state.)  
(Luffy: I DOOOOO!)  
(Nearly Everyone Else: No thank you.)**

* * *

From: Aj the human

Hey! It's my first time to ask crew. So I got some questions if u don't mind.  
Law: Hello nice to meet you  
Luffy: what would happen when you just turn the pirate king?  
Zoro: HEY! I am ur no.1 fan! I think your three swords style is cool.  
Sanji: You are okay guy. What do you do if Nami marrying to someone better than you?  
Nami: Same as Luffy with Map of the world  
Brook: Can you stop asking ladies about um... You know?  
Franky: I love your pose! My best friends and me always use your pose all time XD  
Robin: I love your devil fruit! I wish I can have that power  
Chopper: What do you do if one of my friends want to marry to you?  
Uospp: One of my friends has crush on you and he is boy. He told me he is in love with you after two years  
Ash: Won't you mind if I call you for short name? Well, I had been reading your story since um.. One or two months ago and I think your story is cool! Oh and let you know I am deaf :3

**Dear Aj the human,  
(Law: Hi.)  
(Luffy: WEEEEELL, first we're gonna have a REEEEEAAAAALLY big feast, with a whole lot of meat, and then we're gonna go visit our friends again and get everyone else's dreams accomplished! :D)  
(Zoro: Thanks.)  
(Sanji: … *crying in a corner*)  
(Nami: Well, basically what Luffy said, maybe minus the feast part, except Luffy will probably make us throw one anyway.)  
(Luffy: Yep! :D)  
(Brook: I apologize… But I cannot!)  
(Me: Yeah, it's just not in his nature.)  
(Franky: **_**SUPER!**_**)  
(Robin: It is quite **_**handy**_**.)  
(Me: Yeah, very **_**punny**_**.)  
(Robin: *smiles at me*)  
(Chopper: Marry me?)  
(Usopp: But he's only 17!)  
(Chopper: And I'm not very sexually attracted to humans…)  
(Usopp: Uh… O…k…?)  
(Me: Sure. You know something funny? My roleplay character name is Saki, and my fanfiction username is Ashlielle, but my name sounds nothing like either one. XD And wow, I'm flattered – but not flat. You're deaf? So… You know sign language? My step dad knows sign language because he or his ex-wife had two deaf-mute grandparents, and my mom and him both say I should learn, but I'm having a lot of trouble just trying to learn Japanese at the moment.)**

* * *

From: FIRExNINJAxDROID

*wispers* Luffy take this it will make nami kiss u when she's near just were it here *attachs inside hat*  
There now here the meat ray don't worry I control all of my rays ..unless U say release no one can take it from u :)

Straw hats watch the following one piece amvs

Bring me back to life

Stronger

Luffy vs lucid aka the best figh ever

And  
this is gonna hurt

*throws dance bomb that forces everyone to dance  
For 5 min and shoot couple dance ray and hit luffy and nami*

One dance will be good!  
Then the kiss attachment will stop  
Have fun  
Ps sanji wrong bathroom he's in the girls dummy

Pss zoro cloning booze ray for u *throws ray*

**Dear FIRExNINJAxDROID,  
(Nami: *walks by and kisses Luffy's hat where you attached it*)  
(Me/Luffy: ….)  
(Luffy: *takes it out and holds it* What the heck is-!)  
(Me: *kisses his hand and then covers my mouth* ACK! GET RID OF THAT THING! *red as a tomato*)  
(Luffy: *tosses it in the water*)  
(Me: Hey, I know you meant Lucci, but the word lucid reminds me; I've been researching Lucid Dreaming lately. Lucid dreaming is the ability to control your dreams. I really want to learn how to do it…)  
(Everyone: *does LE DANCING*)  
(Me: *after the five minutes flops down on my butt* OWWWWW MY LEGGGGSSSSSS)  
(Sanji: Wut.)  
(Zoro: *grins*)**

* * *

Ace here,

Law...*Steals hat and put's it on my head* Man this is a nice hat...Really comfortable *Takes it off and put's it on Law's head* Law...Do you miss your home? and I'm sorry about what the government did to your home... The world government is really screwed up *Pouts then turns angry* I'LL KILL THAT F***KING BASTED FOR WHAT HE DID TO ACE! *Calms down* Sorry *Bows*

Luffy-You know...Your past is alot like what my best friend, my twin sister and I did when we got bored...And *Hugs back* I think your pretty cool...not cool Bad-ass...Also...*Steals Straw Hat* I'll give it back if you give me...hummmm...*Bangs fist onto open hand* I know, Till you give me a good reason on what you'll do with the One Piece If it's gold and silver

Sanji- Can you cook me some Reman? My best friend, Twin sister and I use to...well still do steal Reman from really high class places and it's my favorite food...*Blushes thinking about old times making me look really cute*

Zoro- TELL ME! I want to know...and Luffy I'll fell you in...Zoro almost killed him self so you could live and become King of the Pirates...Sanji saw the end result and Robin heard what Zoro did and it's a good thing Zoro is Zoro other wise he would of died...Oh ya *Pulls out a silver dagger from my belt and toss it into the air. It splits into two swords and I catch them both and point one sword at Zoro* Want to fight? I love a good sword fight

Franky- I love to invent things..*Holds out my two swords* I made this myself...It can turn into a scythe/ sniper rifle, Shot gun, Twin swords, Gunchuks, staff and a bow and arrow...What do you think? Pretty SUPER right *grins*

Chopper-Awww...here *Gives him a Baymax stuff toy* AWWWW! You look even more CUTE!

Nami- It's as simple as it sounds...Brook, Sanji, Zoro or Luffy...who would you kiss and when you say kiss the person please *Grins and laughs*

Anyway that's all I got, See ya Law *Hugs him* Have a good trip *Kisses him on the cheek and kisses Luffy on the cheek* I'll see you next time...OH! Bring in Gol.D. Roger PLEASE! Seeing Luffy and Roger together will be funny *Grins and waves*

From: Ace Spiritwell

**Dear Ace Spiritwell,  
(Law: *shrugs at laifu in general*)  
(Luffy: I want a huge copper statue of meat, cause meat is yummy, and bronze is cool! *takes his hat back and growls like a dog*)  
(Sanji: OF COURSE~! :D *suddenly has Ramen for you*)  
(Zoro: *frowns at you*)  
(Luffy: Wat. I'm confuzzled.)  
(Zoro: *draws his swords and glares at you*)  
(Me: Uh… Hahahaha… D-Don't make… too much of a mess, you guys…. T-T-Thanks…)  
(Zoro: *shifts his glare to me*)  
(Me: *partially squeaks and then stands straighter* What?! I'm only saying, it'll be gross if blood gets everywhere. And no killing, plz and thanks yew.)  
(Franky: That's really **_**super**_** cool.)  
(Chopper: Huh?)  
(Me: *oozing hearts and sparkles from my ears*)  
(Nami: Uh… None of them.)  
(Me: Hehehehehhehhe… You have to choose~)  
(Nami: *grins* Okay, Luffy. *kisses his cheek* He's like a little kid, so I don't really care.)  
(Me: *pouts* Wanted to see something interesting but **_**NO**_**…)  
(Usopp: You **_**do**_** realize you're the author, right? You could've made something more interesting happen.)  
(Me: … EH?! I FORGOT! D: )  
(Law: *brushes imaginary dust from his shoulder*)  
(Luffy: Bai bai! :D)  
(Me: HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA. I would, but no. I don't really know enough about him to write him in an ask chapter, since people ask some stuff that would be really way too hard for me to answer about him.)**

* * *

From: XxFire-PhoenixxX

Wooo! Law's here! Too bad Ace and Sabo had disappeared already T3T

Dear Aishielle-san,  
Hi. :)

Dear Sanji and Zoro,  
*whiny tone* Why can't you fall in love with eachother now?

Dear Nami,  
Would you make the two kiss? I'll pay you

Dear Law,  
If you can bring back Cora-san but in exchange you'll have to eat bread forever: would that be cool

Dear Franky,  
Can I have some cola T3T It's so hot here in the Philipines..

dear brook,  
Could I see your briefs?

dear robin,  
Are you good at math? 'cuz I need ur help...  
Oh and are you mathematical problem?, cuz you're hard to figure out ;)

What do I have left? err... just hi to the ones I didn't ask!  
Oh and I thank u for making dis story! Arigatooooo

**Dear XxFire-PhoenixxX,  
(Me: Yo!)  
(Sanji: Because he's a gross Neanderthal marimo that always drinks booze.)  
(Zoro: Because he's a pervert cook that is annoying and he's always smoking like a chimney.)  
(Sanji/Zoro: *growls like dogs*)  
(Me: *grins* … *walks up to both of them and squirts something on their faces before pushing them in the galley* Welp, not a yaoi thing, but hopefully they can be friendly for now.)  
(Chopper: What did you just do to them?)  
(Me: They're going to be friendly now, but not romantically.)  
(Nami: PAY me…? *smiles slowly and goes into the galley*)  
(Me: *shrugs* …. *inches closer to the galley door slowly and looks in the window*)  
(Luffy: *looks in the window* OH MY GOD. OHMYGODOHMAHGAWWWSSSSHHH.)  
(Everyone: What the-?!)  
(Luffy: That meat on the table looks so yummy….)  
(Me: *laughs*)  
(Law: Yeah, I guess so. *makes a disgusted face thinking about the bread*)  
(Franky: *gives you a bottle*)  
(Brook: *walks into the boys room and comes out with a pair of briefs* Here you go! Yohohoho!)  
(Robin: I am adequate at math, yes. And your pick up line is rather amusing.)  
(Usopp/Chopper: Hi.)  
(Luffy: *still looking at some random meat on the table in the galley and drooling* :D)**

* * *

From: Ikaros Light

Hi guys, I'm back! (Again)  
Dear Nami,  
Kaze Kaze no mi. A DF that grants its user ability that control and create wind. Would you eat it? (Accept, it's cool)  
Dear Usopp,  
Gear Fourth looks scary. Are you afraid of it?  
Dear Luffy,  
no questions. Just contrugulations for gear fourth.  
Dear Robin,  
Can you bloom a gigantic eye? (For me. It would be awesome. And scary. )  
Dear Zoro and Sanji,  
Are you using Observation Haki to sense your blind spots?  
Dear Chopper,  
Can you still use your Arm and Jump Points?  
Dear Brook,  
Did you listened the last opening? Isn' t it great? You should play it something day. (I'm talking about Hard Knock Days, by the way.)  
Dear Franky,  
Can you use your hair for storing cats?  
Dear Law,  
Welcome. what is your favourite tattoo? By the way you're my favourite Pirate except Straw hats. Not that I've a crush on you- wait did I said it loud?  
Dear Ashlielle,  
Who's your favourite visitor up to now? (Vivi, Ace, Sabo, Law) Also, please send my apologies to Law for fanboy-ing.  
See you later... I hope.

**Dear Ikaros Light,  
(Nami: *comes out of the galley and pushes Zoro and Sanji out* Hmmm… Maybe? I'd have to know more about its benefits and weaknesses first.)  
(Usopp: Gear Fourth? What is that?)  
(Luffy: Yay! Thank you!)  
(Robin: *does so for a few moments before it disappears*)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *both standing there awkwardly*…)  
(Me: Guys? Helloooo? *waves my hand in front of their faces*)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *absent-mindedly* Yeah….)  
(Chopper: Yes, I can!)  
(Brook: Yes, I did hear it, and I should play it! *pulls out his guitar and starts playing it*)  
(Franky: Storing cats…? Why would I do that?)  
(Law: My favorite…? Uh… The one on my chest, I guess. And okay?)  
(Me: My favorite visitor… Well, they were all pretty fun… And I'm inviting one back for the next chapter, along with a new visitor.)**

* * *

From: The Utterly Fabulous Z  
*crying in a corner* I really thought I would have had my questions answered two chappies ago!

Anyways, here we goooo!

Luffy! When you were in that competion for the meat with Toriko and his nakama and Goku with his, the battle royale ended in a draw. If you all were to fight again, who would win?

Sanji! *hugs* Hi! Who's more fabulous, you or Toriko's brother Sunny?

Law. I am a person with an obsession with llamas. Does that answer your question? How tall are you… are you taller than me?!

Chopper! Would you kindly stand next to me so I can feel taller? I'm so short…

Zoro! YOU ADMITTED IT! I WIN!

Everyone, if I say goat, what's the first thing you think of?

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Me: I'm sorryyyyyyy~)  
(Luffy: ME! :D)  
(Sanji: Me.)  
(Law: Okay… And I'm 191 centimeters tall, or at least I was the last time I measured, which was a while ago.)  
(Chopper: Okay! *stands by you and noms on some gift cotton candy from sometime earlier*)  
(Zoro: ….)  
(Luffy: MEAT!)  
(Usopp: Cheese.)  
(Sanji: *starts saying the recipe for a random goat dish*)  
(Me: MILK! :D)**

* * *

Zoro's Boyfriend:Once again it's suppose to be demon wolf boyfreind.  
Zoro: (sneaks up behind him and tickles him) Miss me? I won't stop til you say yes...  
Nami: Sanji wishes I was his brother, unlike him I have more class and respect for both genders.  
Franky: I'm sorry I meant have you tried cornrows, it's like french braiding you hair.  
Luffy: (gives meat) please take care of Zoro.  
Law: I trust you and you should join this crew.  
Ashielle: I'm sorry if you felt left out (kisses hand)

Well I must go duty calls in the demon world... Oh wait I almost forgot...can't forget about my good-bye kiss from my sexy honey (Kisses Zoro). Later!

**Zoro's Boyfriend?,  
(Me: … Uh….)  
(Zoro: *swats your hands away* I don't even know you.)  
(Nami: Umm… Why are you telling me this?)  
(Sanji: I don't want you as a brother!)  
(Franky: Sounds interesting.)  
(Luffy: *eats le meat* Okay! I was already doing that, by the way! :D)  
(Law: No, I have my own crew to take care of and they're all idiots.)  
(Me: Uh… *blushes* Umm… :3)  
(Zoro: *goes to the bathroom*)  
(Everyone: *stares*)**

* * *

From: babygaaralover  
Once again it's been so long!  
Awe I missed Ace and Sabo! (pouts) Oh well  
Law: you know you just ooze sexyness right!  
Luffy: I will give you meat if you tickle Law.  
Sanji: Have you come out of the closet yet?  
Robin: please never stop tormenting Zoro.  
Franky: you should so do french braids!  
Zoro: If you Kiss Law I will give you endless amounts of Sake!  
Ashielle: (hugs and gives brownie pops) you're still awesome!

**Dear babygaaralover,  
(Me: HI! Too bad… Sorry… T^T)  
(Law: Uh… okay.)  
(Luffy: *tickles Law, who is unresponsive* MEAT! :D)  
(Sanji: Yes, I have. Wait, what closet?)  
(Robin: That is a deal.)  
(Zoro: OI!)  
(Franky: *holds his nose for 3 seconds and it is style that way*)  
(Zoro: No.)  
(Me: YAY! THANK YOU! :D *hugs you and eats le brownie pops*)**

* * *

From: Kyledude788  
Dear Straw Hats,  
I hope you guys met Evan from the last question. So, here's my question. What was the best moment you ever have in your life?

Dear Luffy,  
This is a math question. Let's see if you're good. You have 10 meats on Monday, 16 meats on Wednesday, and 22 meats of Friday. But, you are half the amount of meat. How many meats you have?

Dear Zoro,  
Do you have any connection with Robin?

Dear Nami,  
Do you think you want to have another female member? I feel sad for you girls.

Dear Usopp,  
I missed you old Boshi. Why won't you used them?

Dear Sanji,  
*shows him a Yuri fanfic of Nami and Robin*

Dear Chopper,  
Do you know when you eat too much sweets, you'll get a sweet tooth? Plus, here's two bags of blood for Sanji.

Dear Robin,  
Same question as Zoro. Do you have any connections with him?

Dear Franky,  
How come you changed personality when you used different drinks?

Dear Brook,  
Can you play an ukulele? *gives him a ukulele*

Dear Law,  
Hey Law, can I asked you a favor? Will you cut all the Straw Hats in half horizontally and randomly swap them together? I wanted to see them if they can control their new legs.

Dear Strawhats,  
I have to tell you this but, I just met a beautiful hot woman. She's rich, an expert sword woman, knows all about the poneglyphs, and likes to tell stories. Oh. She can make tons of meats, sweets, and can sell cola and panties.

Dear Luffy's Sister Luna,  
It okay. I understand why. But, thank you for the cookie. *eats cookie*

Dear Author,  
*turns into a puppy, crawls up to your shoulder, give a quick kiss on the cheek, and snuggles into sleep*

**Dear Kyledude788,  
(Me: Evan… Like, Evanthecrafty…? Or… someone else…? Was it the chapter before last…? I'm confused.)  
(Everyone: *remembers their best moments and is about to say them when…*)  
(Me: Oh man c'mon I can't answer all that!)  
(Everyone: Awww….)  
(Me: *pouts* Sorry guys.)  
(Luffy: *automatically answers* 19! :D)  
(Me: *pulls out a calculator and does the problem and jaw drops* HE'S RIGHT! :O)  
(Zoro: She's my nakama…?)  
(Nami: Well, it would be nice.)  
(Usopp: Well, my new ones are more effective…)  
(Sanji: I feel conflicted…)  
(Chopper: I did! And thank you! I'll probably need them soo-!)  
(Sanji: *nosebleeds across the ship when he gets to the Yuri smutty stuffs*)  
(Chopper: *runs across the ship* NOW!)  
(Robin: He is my nakama.)  
(Franky: It's my processor.)  
(Brook: I can play every instrument! *plays the ukulele*)  
(Law: No, I am not ready for how much noise that would cause.)  
(Everyone but Law and I: Sounds like the perfect woman…)  
(Me: OuO KYAAAA~! SO CUTE! :D My roleplay character has a dog model devil fruit :D)**

* * *

Dear Franky and chopper  
Your clothes...take them off then have sex.  
Dear Luffy would you have sex with jinbei.  
Dear Robin at enies lobby why did you not break spadams neck  
Dear zoro do you think you could beat Ike from fire emblem  
Dear sanji while I was playing one piece pirates warriors 2 I used Zoro as my main and you as support my friend translated what you said and it was ill keep you safe my green love.  
Dear law  
Have sex with bepo

From: one piece FrankyXChopper

**Dear one piece FrankyXChopper,  
Okay, man, this is way too… Just… Just no.**

* * *

-Evanthecrafty

May I suggest air conditioning in the ship? It's hell down there

Law  
Goddamn, we need more backstory on your childhood, you look like a murderer/terrorist with all those grenades on you

Drags Ashielle to a dark corner*  
Whispers* hey, we need Luffy to start liking women, we'll need another generation somehow...

Luffy  
Have you ever thought of stretching your ear into a room and listening to a conversation? Just putting that out there

Sanji  
I barely see you in the Don Quixote Arc, or whatever this current arc is called...

Nami  
How was gliding on the bugs? Fun?

Hey everyone, we should start bringing villains on board, tied up and cuffed with sea stone, START VOTING DONT SCROLL YET. Also, I don't have any good questions now, I'm dry bruh, that's why it's so short.

Well, I'm gonna go play monopoly over there, anyone wanna join?

**Dear Evanthecrafty,  
(Law: Well-!)  
(Me: It's in le manga. :3 And also, do you really want another child who thinks like Ace did about themselves? D: )  
(Luffy: Ohhh, that's a good idea!)  
(Usopp: You do realize, he would be noticed immediately though, right?)  
(Luffy: D: )  
(Sanji: Yeah, because I'm somewhere else entirely.)  
(Nami: Gliding on the bugs? What bugs?)  
(Me: Hahahahahhahaha don't you ever worry about a short ask. Especially if this is supposed to be short XD AND YAY MONOPOLY!)**

* * *

Author-san, I don't think you need help. Humor is a good thing! You can keep people's attention that way! Why else do you think you've gotten so many asks? XD

Law - Can you tell if your sword is cursed? I know that Zoro can tell that his Kitetsu is.

Zoro, Sanji - What would you think if either one of you was a prince who had disappeared a long time ago from a kingdom somewhere on the Grand Line?

Robin - What is your opinion on fiction? Not fanfiction - more like fantasy and science fiction.

FourthwallBreaker

**Dear FourthWallBreaker,  
(Me: Yeah, for the asks it is good, but not for a serious story T^T)  
(Law: Yeah, it is cursed.)  
(Zoro/Sanji: Uhhhhhhh…)  
(Me: OH THAT'D MAKE A GREAT FANFICTION~! :D)  
(Zoro: *glares at me*)  
(Sanji: I'll be your prince, Ashlielle-chwaaaaaan~!)  
(Me: Well… Actually I was thinking-!)  
(Nami: *covers my mouth* Just leave it at that. He'll start sulking if you disagree.)  
(Me: *nods*)  
(Robin: Well, it is okay. I'm more inclined to read history texts, though.)**

* * *

Dear Law  
How did it feel to see Doflamingo getting his butt kick by Luffy? Did you save Luffy just because you wanted to or did you feel sad for him? What would you have done if the Strawhats didn't go to Punk Hazard?

Dear Robin  
Do you feel like you and Law went through similar past?

Dear Nami  
Can you make small twisters with you weapon?

Dear Luffy  
If you can get Law to play a game of tag, I will give you meat.

Dear Law  
Is it hard to run a submarine and do you have to use oil to make it move? Also as a going away present here.*gives him a picture of him and Corazon together.*

Dear Author  
Thank you for having Law come and way to go for not getting killed by him. Here *gives plate of cookies*.

From Luffy's sister Luna

**Dear Luffy's Sister Luna-chan,  
(Law: Well~ … It was… interesting… to say the least… Considering Mugiwara-ya looked like a gorilla the entire time. If the Straw Hats hadn't gone to Punk Hazard… I don't really know what would have happened, honestly.)  
(Robin: Hmm… I suppose so.)  
(Nami: Yeah.)  
(Luffy: *hits Law's back really hard* TAG YOU'RE IT! *runs away*)  
(Law: *eyebrow twitches and he runs after Luffy* I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!)  
(Me: Myehehehehhee…. Thanks… *eats the cookies*)**

* * *

From: JustHopeForHope

Dear Luffy,  
AHHHHHH I'm sorry. ;-; I wrote it at midnight, I blame that. Very much.

Dear Author,  
So how does this ask thing work anyway? Isn't this suppose to be a piece of paper or something that you read of and the crew answers them? If these questions are a piece of paper, how are we doing actions? Are we like a skype hologram or something that allows us to psychically touch everyone? XD

Also, get used to long things. XD You weren't updating for about 3 days, what did you expect?

Dear Law,  
Since I was too afraid to read the last chapter, I'm not sure if this question was asked. So *snicker*, what do you think of LawLu? *Starts rolling on the ground laughing* No? It was already asked? Well, remember that time when you said you didn't like bread because you weren't used to the crew behavior? :D Was that a lie or was that fully true?

Dear Franky,  
Sup! So, if you never joined the Straw Hat Pirates, imagine what state the Thousand Sunny would be. I thought of it as broken, but maybe you would think even worse, since you are with them.  
Also, Stupid question. If you had to choose between wearing pants or leaving the crew, which one would it be? Yes, very stupid, but meh.

Dear Zoro,  
Hey! :D You should have a contest with Shanks and Nami with drinking. Included. Yeah...? No...? Yeah...

Dear Chopper,  
You look pretty cute in your brain point :3 So, I was wondering, if Zoro and Luffy hate bandages, what exactly do you do to make them 'wear' it? Or do you just keep yelling at them? Also, I love your outfit after Punk Hazard :D And that mustache...

Dear Usopp,  
Maybe one day, you could make an invention with Franky that would stop Luffy's appetite...yeah...

Dear Sanji,  
Hello again! :) So, what is your favorite food? I don't remember it being said in previous chapters, and I'm lazy to look at them all.

Dear Author-sensei (Yes, I just did that), You watch Pokemon? :P The XY one with Satoshi/Ash? What about Pokemon Movies? There's a movie coming out on July. What about Pokemon Manga?

Dear Everyone,  
The Omakes are weird XD Did you watch/read some of them? Also, are you guys aware of being a TV/Anime show or no?

**Dear JustHopeForHope,  
(Luffy: What? *nomming on meat*)  
(Me: Huh? I don't really know. Ask… OH MY GOD I GOT A BRILLIANT IDEA FOR THE LAST CHAPTER JUST NOW YEESSSSSSSS! And yeah, I'm sorry, but do you know how long it takes to answer all of these? I'm already at about 5,500 words now and I'm not even finished hon.)  
(Law: I really don't like bread. And I don't see why anyone would think Mugiwara-ya and I would have any sort of romantic connection.)  
(Franky: Eh… It probably would be pretty messed up. Obviously I would… *gulps* Wear pants.)  
(Zoro: Sure.)  
(Chopper: *grins* I can use my larger form to get them to let me bandage them sometimes, and other times yelling works too.)  
(Usopp: No way, that would be too weird, if Luffy wasn't a black hole.)  
(Sanji: I've answered that question more than once T^T)  
(Me: SENSEI?! … *blushes* Eh… My sister watched some Pokemon, but I was never really interested. Also *shows everyone the omakes*)  
(Everyone: Ehhhhhh…. *sweatdrops*)**

* * *

Dear Ashlielle  
Sssshhh, its a just kidding, but seriously it actually came out as a mistake. I thought it was funny enough that I could keep it for awhile. I guess its time to change it now.

Dear Law  
Since your leaving next chapter I wanted to give you a…present. *Hands a plush tiger* I heard its your animal them and I thought you would like it. Goodbye Law.

Dear Chopper  
Since I'm giving things out, I could give you these. *Hands Neko berries* There not devil fruits, but when you eat them, you get the odd effect of temporarily getting a cats ear and tail.

Dear Zoro  
Wow haven't asked you a question lately. Anyway besides green what color would you say fits you as well?

Dear Robin  
This is kinda bugging me, wish I asked Sabo while he was here. Anyway what part of the world is the Revolutionary base located? Also what's your favorite genre of books?  
**  
**Love Cole D. soul (soon to have a uppercase S)

**Dear Cole D. Soul,  
(Me: Ohhhh~ okay :3)  
(Law: Uhh… Thanks.)  
(Chopper: Oh, really?)  
(Me: You should eat them!)  
(Chopper: *eats them and his ears are replaced with cat ears and he has a cat tail*)  
(Me: *squeals*)  
(Luffy/Usopp: WHOA! COOL!)  
(Zoro: Eh… Maybe… *frowns*)  
(Me: BLACK! :D)  
(Zoro: Why black?)  
(Me: DUNNO! :D)  
(Zoro: … *shrugs*)  
(Robin: *giggles* I cannot tell you that, but I can tell you that I prefer to read History texts and mysteries.)**

* * *

Extrovert:Dear Auther oops it turns out I got introvert and extrovert mixed up thanks for fixing that and ew plz don't lick meh!  
Dear chopper U ARE KAWAII AND I LUV YOU! *whispers creepily into choppers ear* you will be mine.  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahaahaahah  
Dear luffy I will give you 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 meats if I can have chopper... Fine you win I will borrow chopper for a bit... I promise I will give him back...  
Dear law WHY DONT YOU LIKE BREAD! It's delicous ok sorry you don't have to like bread... *stuffs bread in his mouth and covers his mouth so he can't spit it out* eat it law eat the bread mwahahahahahaaaaa!  
Dear sanji your not as cute as chopper but I like ur eyebrows and I like tasty food I will maybe kidnap you later.  
Dear zoro will you help me kidnap sanji it will be Easter if you help and I bet you would like it if he wasn't around I'll allso give you sake if you help.  
Dear everyone if one of the crew had to kill themselves to save luffy would someone do it? and if so who?

Thank you Author you do a great job writing these sorry if my questions are hard *puppy eyes* I just REALY want to know answers to my questions allso here is 1000000000000 cookies *gives huge bag full of cookies and kidnaps chopper while everyone is distracted by cookie eating time*

**Dear Extrovert,  
(Me: Eh?! Well, I did that as a joke, but okay! XD And O_O *whispers* The licks are **_**REEEAAALLLZZZ**_**.)  
(Chopper: *cat tail flicks your face*)  
(Luffy: *so happy he faints into his puddle of drool*)  
(Law: *sighs and massages his forehead after he swallows it*)  
(Sanji: O_O … Okay…..?)  
(Zoro: *grins and trips Sanji when he happens to walk past*)  
(Sanji: What the-?!)  
(Zoro: *puts him in a bag and holds him out to you*)  
(Me: ZORO! PUT SANJI BACK! D:)  
(Zoro: … *slowly sets Sanji back down*)  
(Me: Heck yeah for author magic! And YOU CAN'T TAKE SANJI! I have to force him to answer other asks, after all. *giggles evilly*)  
(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)  
(Sanji: Anything for you~!)  
(Me: *shrugs*  
(Robin/Sanji/Brook: *all glances pointedly at Zoro*)  
(Luffy: None of them will! D: I don't want them to die for me!)  
(Me: *tackles you with a hug and noms on the cookies* YAY! :D AH LUV YEW!)  
(Law: *takes Chopper back from you and replaces him with a plushie with his power without you noticing*)**

* * *

Me:Dear Author thanks for complementing my name.  
Dear nami sanji zoro luffy who would you kiss who would you kill and who would you marry please answer the question do not dodge it!  
Dear robin same question as nami  
Dear sanji zoro and luffy if nami and robin answer the question what do you think of their answers.  
Dear chopper your cute... (Nothing more needs to be said)  
Dear everyone GROUP HUGS!  
Dear luffy *whispers I totaly have a crush on u 3 *  
Dear Author thanks for being awesome *gives most delicious cookies in universe to you* it tastes like whatever you want it to so don't let luffy eat one it will be meat flavoured cookie and that's gross

**Dear Me (You're welcome XD),  
(Nami: Uh… I would… *looks at the boys and frowns* Luffy. He's most likely got the least weird intentions and he's basically like a little kid.)  
(Luffy: I'd kiss all of you! :D)  
(Me: Eh….)  
(Zoro: Luffy. Ero-cook is a pervert, and the witch is… you know, the witch. The name explains it.)  
(Nami; *glares at Zoro*)  
(Sanji: I WOULD KISS NAMI-SWAN – oh, and Robin-chwan, too!)  
(Nami: *sighs in irritation*)  
(Robin: I think I would also kiss Luffy. Or possibly Sanji, if only to see the reaction.)  
(Sanji: *already happy about what Robin said, completely not hearing the part about the reaction or Luffy*)  
(Zoro: I don't really care.)  
(Luffy: My crew loves me! :D)  
(Chopper: Y-Your compliment doesn't make me happy, idiot! Ehehehehhe… *dancing and blushing*)  
(Everyone: *group hugz :D*)  
(Law: *looks like he's been taken to hell, squished in the hug unwillingly*)  
(Luffy: You want to crush me?! Why?)  
(Me: *blushes* Y-You overestimate me, but t-thank you anyhow… *eats le cookies* Thank you!)**

* * *

Sophia:Dear everyone I am going to shower you with compliments now nami I like your hair. Sanji I like your curly eyebrows. Zoro your 3 sword style is awesome. chopper you are just the cutest thing ever so cute! Luffy your super strong and awesome. Robin your very smart. Franky your inventions are awesome. Brook your skull jokes are great. Usopp your aim is perfect. Law your devil fruit power is cool. Every one of those compliments are true I love you guys keep being awesome! Hahahahahaaaaa I hope you feel left out Author mwahahahaaaaa. Bye everyone and Im just kidding your awesome Author for putting up with all the craziness and for answering so many crazy questions and for that you are overflowing with awesome.  
Dear Sanji thanks for calling me a beautiful angel *hugs*  
Dear Zoro im still sorry *whispers to Zoro* I will help you prank Sanji if you want lets dye his hair green then you can call him marimo.

**Dear Sophia,  
(Nami: *runs her fingers through her hair* Thank you.)  
(Sanji: I love everything about you my sweet angel goddess~! *heart eyes*)  
(Zoro: *grunts*)  
(Chopper: *blushing and dancing*)  
(Luffy: Yeah! Thanks! :D)  
(Robin: Thank you very much. It took a lot of work to collect so much knowledge, so I appreciate the compliment.)  
(Franky: **_**Super**_** thank you!)  
(Brook: Yohohohoho! Your compliments make my heart flutter, though I have no heart to flutter! Yohohoho! Skull joke!)  
(Usopp: Of course it is! For I am the GREEEEAT-!)  
(Nami: *tapes Usopp's mouth shut*)  
(Usopp: *tugging at the tape*)  
(Law: Okay.)  
(Me: *blushing* You know, you don't hafta compliment me… After all, I can never be more awesome than THESE guys. *points at the crew* T^T)  
(Sanji: OuO)  
(Zoro: *grins*)**

* * *

SL:Dear Zoro I have heard someone call you Zozo that is a cute nickname and now I will call you Zozo forever!  
Dear Luffy *grabs Nami and handcuffs her then throws the key overboard* Let me join your crew I will give you lots of meat!  
Dear Sanji *Makes out with Sanji then watches his reaction*  
Dear CHOPPY YOU ARE SO KAWAII  
Dear Author you are awesome high five!  
Dear everyone someone better get the key for Nami's handcuffs now...  
Dear Nami sorry here have this bag of 100000000 belli *gives bag and inside it only has cotton candy for CHOPPY* oops that's for CHOPPY not u hahahaha

**Dear SL,  
(Zoro: Uh…. O…K…?)  
(Luffy: AH! NAMI! *dives in after her*)  
(Usopp: LUFFY YOU IDIOT! *jumps in after Luffy*)  
(Sanji: *jumps in to save Nami*)  
(Luffy/Usopp/Sanji/Nami: *all surfaces and gets back on the ship*)  
(Luffy: *sticks his tongue out at you* No way! You threw Nami off the ship!)  
(Sanji: *derps* O_O *doesn't know what to do*)  
(Chopper: OuO)  
(Me: *blushes* So many compliments today… Th-thanks, I guess… :3)  
(Nami: *glares at you while she dries her hair with a towel*)**

* * *

:Dear LUFFY and only Luffy nobody else can say a single word or else! can i join your crew I will give you meat lots and lots and lots of meat! also I can speak monkey UHUHUHUHUHUHU right Luffy? you can speak monkey too right? well chopper can translate later im still talking to Luffy so nobody else say anything!  
Dear Zoro would you rather (and you have to answer Zoro or else) be human centipede with Luffy and Sanji for 1 hour or Make out with Sanji for 10 hours?  
Dear chopper you are super cute and I will give you cotton candy if you diagnose what is wrong with me all my friends call me crazy or creepy only 1 friend does not!  
Dear everyone *gives everyone lots of what they love like chopper gets cotton candy and luffy gets meat and while everyone is distracted with awesome stuff *grabs law and cuffs him with sea prism stone cuffs* mwahahaha now you are mine *runs away with law*

**Hon YOU HAVE TO LEAVE A NAME! D: There are rules that have been set, and I will not break my own rules!**

* * *

Ashlielles Clone:Dear Ashlielle Hi *gives cookie*

**Dear My Clone,  
…. Wuts going on? *eats cookie and hands you a cookie also* … You know me too well. HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY COOKIE HANDOUTS?! *flails* Well, I bet you don't know about my trademark hat! *grins and laughs***

* * *

From: Guy who didnt use an username  
So, there it is. The username. Happy? Good moving on then. Wanted to change my username to Guy_who_didn't_have_an_username_last_time_but_now_apparently_have_one but ... it was to long...

Now Im asking again.

To Luffy: If there would be a Meat-Meat Fruit would you force one of your crewmates to eat it? (He could turn anything to meat)

Following question is for the case if the One Piece Planet would be in the DBZ universe

To the other Strawhats except for Ruffy and since Law is here to Law too: What if I tell you that there are some guys out there in the universe that could destroy entire Planets and Solar Systems with ease? (Shows them the youtube vids with Broly destroying a Planet and Kid Boo destroying multiple ones)

To Brook: If you really gets the power to revive dead persons would you revive Ace for Luffy?

to the Author: Do you hate Akainu and when yes, why exactly?

PS: I dont know what you mean with -I cant answer if you dont have a username with THIS ASK- ... sorry

**Dear Guy Who didnt use an username,  
(Me: XD Yeah, too long. And yes, I am happy now, because I can answer your ask! :D)  
(Luffy: YES! :D)  
(Everyone: WHOOOOAAAAA…)  
(Me: *shrugs* Meh.)  
(Usopp: *jaw dropped and knees are knocking*)  
(Brook: I would! But, I think I would have to know where he is buried first.)  
(Me: YES I DO! I hate him because he's evil, his Hawaiian shirt looks dumb, and he killed Ace! HE'S JUST SO TERRIBLE! *growls* And I mean, like, you have to leave a user name with the ask, because if you don't leave a name I have nothing to put where it says 'Dear *insert name here'. And also, since this is a lot of writing I have to do, it helps slim down the work just a little bit when I don't have to answer the no-name asks.)**

* * *

From: Pikasa  
Um... Just wanted to say that Aki and Kasumi were mine... *blush*  
I was too lazy to log in.

**Dear Pikasa,  
Oh, okay! Hey, what story are they from, ne? *checks your profile* Ahhh~ So it's "Pirates of Hellish Heaven and Heavenly Hell" right? :D I added it to my bookmarks and I might read it later :3**

* * *

Aprilang123:In the title you said "WAH!" Are you a Singaporean? :D

**Dear Aprilang123,  
XD No, I'm not a Singaporean. Actually, what IS a Singaporean? (I don't know much of anything about the world *coughs*) I just say that like, oh I'm startled! I don't really know… XD**

* * *

From: TheSuperMario  
Ok here's one that's actually interesting.  
Dear Strawhat Crew(except Law):  
How did it actually feel to travel all across those worlds in the fanfic: One Piece: A Super Smash Bros Adventure? (Shows some to author and straw hats)  
Dear Luffy: How did it feel to use your final smash V.2?  
Do you ever think that you will return even if your memories were lost?  
Dear Zoro: Did you get a sense and f déjà vu when Tricky kept messing up your sword grab technique like how sanji did before?  
Dear Nami: If by getting a lot of coins would be to run with a coin block on your head all silly, would you do it?  
Dear Sanji: Even if you lost your memories of the worlds, would you still rember how you hurt Samus without knowing she was a woman in the suit?  
Dear Usopp: I don't get how sometimes your lies can become real yet LUFFY made 2 world guesses and they came out correct?  
Dear Chopper, did you know that your voice as also the one that does Pikachu's voice? (FYI: Both of you are still cute by all standards)  
Dear Robin, how was taking in all of the information that existed even outside of your world?  
Dear Franky: Pretty weird and funny how you spoke out to those mushroom kingdom people about no pants and how they beat wario silly.

**Dear TheSuperMario,  
(Me: T^T I apologize. I haven't read any of that yet, since it is so long, and I've been so busy since the last chapter.)  
(Luffy: What is that?! It sounds cool! *sparkle eyes* And what do you mean about losing my memories? I have all of them!)  
(Zoro: Who is Tricky?)  
(Me: He must be from the story…)  
(Nami: Huh?)  
(Sanji: I don't know what you're talking about, but I HURT A WOMAN?! D: NOOOOO!)  
(Usopp: Luffy is always oddly lucky…)  
(Chopper: Pikachu? Like… That Pikasa person? The other one from the ask?)  
(Me: No, Pikachu is from a different story called "Pokemon".)  
(Robin: That sounds interesting, though Author-san will have to read the story before we understand.)  
(Franky: ? *pulls out a cola and starts drinking it*)  
(Me: Yet again, I'm very sorry. I will start reading that later today or tomorrow hopefully!)**

* * *

_**~ Ahhhhh! Done… And now, the story will be over 100,000 words long! :D And I think next chapter will bring our reviews over FIVE HUNDRED! Wow! Thank you guys! Ya know, you're the one who makes this possible, with your (slightly insane) questions! *laughs***_

_**ANNNNNND Now…**_

* * *

Law: Well…  
Luffy: TRAFFY! DON'T GOOOO! *hugs Law's legs*  
Law: *frowns at Luffy* I have to go.  
Luffy: Nuuuuuuuuu~  
Law: *sighs*  
Me: *writes down in a notebook*  
Law: *disappears*  
Luffy: *pouts*  
Me: AND SO WE NOW REINTRODUCE AN OLD GUEST, AND A NEW ONE ALSO!  
Vivi/Perona: *suddenly appears*  
Zoro: *pales at the sight of Perona*  
Perona: What's going on?  
Vivi: Oh, it's nice to see everyone again! :D  
Me: HI HI! *waving excitedly*

* * *

_**YAY! Vivi and Perona will be here **__**FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ONLY!**__** And I will not be bringing them back to answer questions that you forget to ask!  
SO, ASK AWAY! :D See you next chapter, mah darlings!**_


	34. SRSLY READ THE AN AT THE END PLZ

_**~ AAAAAAHHHHHH! ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS! Just make sure to continue following this story, because I may come back to do special events or continue it when I have more time! :)  
AND HOLY CRAP THERE ARE OVER 500 REVIEWS AND 100,000 WORDS TOTAL NOW! THIS IS PURE INSANITY! :O *laughing evilly* AND NOW THE FANDOM SHALL BE MINE! BWAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA! XD**_

_**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, everyone!**_

_**And one more thing. Yet again, **__**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**__** *cackles evilly***_

**Disclaimer: I thought maybe I should add another disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES, ETC.**

**Soundtrack: "We Are Unbreakable" by Hedley**

* * *

Izac45

Dear Vivi  
What kind of devil fruit would you really want to have? (Ps I asked the others about this the last chapter)

Dear Brook  
Have you forgiven Perona for what she did to you at thriller bark? (Ps Let me guess your gonna ask for her panties aren't you?)

Dear Franky  
So you remodeled your body does that include your Kintama?

Dear Perona  
I think Usopp's negativity against you reflects on negative times negative equals positive math problems you think my theory is correct?

Dear Straw hat pirates  
Can you still do tactic 15?

Dear straw hats (except Luffy)  
What do you think about Luffy knowing that he can stretch his kintama (since its made of rubber)?

Dear Sanji  
What do you think of girl X girl pairings?

Dear Ashlielle  
I dare you to kiss Luffy in the lips in front of Nami. *Diabolic smile*

**Dear Izac45,  
(Vivi: Hello! And I am not sure. Possibly Crocodile's devil fruit, since I live in a sand country? I don't really know, to be honest.)  
(Brook: Yohohohoho! No use in holding grudges! And… *walks over by Perona* May I see your panties?)  
(Perona: NO! You're not cute at all!)  
(Brook: How harsh!)  
(Franky: …. O_O)  
(Perona: I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone.)  
(Usopp/Chopper/Luffy/Franky: *starts cheering* YEAH!)  
(Zoro: No.)  
(Sanji: I'm not touching Franky's feet again if it's for something so stupid.)  
(Luffy: *jaw drops* HOW COULD YOU CALL IT STUPID! IT'S COOL!)  
(Usopp: YEAH! IT'S AWESOME!)  
(Chopper: YEAH, YEAH!)  
(Everybody: *covers their ears* Nopenopenopenopenope.)  
(Me: *laughs*)  
(Sanji: I don't-!)  
(Me: *whispers something to Sanji and then backs away with a grin*)  
(Sanji: *nosebleeds across the ship*)  
(Me: And- *shrugs* - sure… WAIT WHAT?! NO! I-I've… Never…. *cries in a corner* How could you ask me to have my first kiss with HIM for laughs? I won't! No!)  
(Nami: And why in front of me? Why does that matter?)  
(Robin: If you have forgotten, Nami, it seems our fans like the pairing of you and Luffy together.)  
(Nami: Ew.)  
(Me: *still crying*)**

* * *

*metaphorically dying of allergies*

Vivi! Hi, I was wondering... what's it like being a princess?

Chopper! Hi buddy! Guess who got you cotton candy from a May Fair today? *hold out cotton candy*

Zoro, what, no response? What would you do if I told you a guy I know is the third best sword fighter in the state where I reside?

Sanji-kun! Have you ever tried hot milk with maple syrup in it? Also my friend (whose name shall not be revealed) thinks you're ACTUALLY a prince and you're keeping your status a secret.

Usopp. Three words. Honey. Mustard. Stars.

Luffy! What would you do if your hair mysteriously turned purple and you preferred salad over meat?

Nami! What would you do if I told you I don't like tangerines? Do you like your hair longer or shorter?

Franky-bro! Wassup dude? Bro-fist!

Brook! I challenge you to a guitar-off! I'll probably lose, but whatever!

Robin! Read any good books lately?

Ashlielle! If you get the chance, could you tell Law he's almost an entire FOOT taller than me? *cries due to shortness*

Perona... Who are you?

Anyone I missed! Herro I am acknowledging yas.

Metaphorically dying of allergies, ~*The Utterly Fabulous Z*~

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z,  
(Me: *tissues stuck up my nose* Guess we're in the same boat then, huh?)  
(Vivi: Oh, it's a lot of work, but it is very rewarding.)  
(Chopper: *hyper-ventilates*)  
(Zoro: I'll beat him.)  
(Sanji: No, I actually haven't, but it does sound interesting. And yes, I am a prince~!)  
(Zoro: The Prince of Dumbass Kingdom.)  
(Sanji: *shark teeth and red eyes inserted here* NO I'M NOT! I'M THE PRINCE OF LOVE, MORON MOSS-FOR-BRAINS! THE PRINCE OF LOVE!)  
(Usopp: *shrugs* Good idea, except for the fact that I have absolutely nothing I could use that for that I can't already do with what I have.)  
(Luffy: *look of horror crosses over his face* SALAD over MEAT?! NEVER!)  
(Nami: *shrugs* People have their own preferences, I guess. And I like it both ways.)  
(Franky: *bro fists back* **_**SUPER!**_**)  
(Brook: Yohohoho! Sounds like fun! *pulls out his guitar*)  
(Robin: Yes, actually. There was one about the after effects of slavery, which was rather interesting.)  
(Everyone: D: !)  
(Perona: Oh, that sounds cute! Could I borrow it?)  
(Everyone: *turns to look at Perona* D: !)  
(Robin: Yes. *goes to the library and comes back to hand her the book*)  
(Perona: *looks at the book* :D … *looks at you* I'm Perona, like you said. Who are **_**you**_**?)  
(Me: T^T Same here. Oh, but earlier today and yesterday I've been having that burning growing pain in my legs! Maybe I'm getting taller! Or maybe my body just hates me for never trying to live a life outside of my house!)**

* * *

I was thanking you for answering my reviews and letters also there are other tales like for example what happened to the rest of Baroque works that were not sent to impel down, what happened to wapol and even cp-9 if you guys want I can tell but I give you a warning Chopper you won't like what happened to Wapol and Sanji will be equally mad so do you want me too?

also I let some of your friends out by mistake sorry

Luffy and Zoro: Rika has now become a chef at the shellstown marine base

Franky: Chimney is now the Sunday station master at Shift station also Iceberg chose candidate 153 as his new secretary...and she is a ten year old -_-

Luffy, Zoro and Nami: Mayor Boodle and Chouchou have opened a new pet food shop :')

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usoop: Gaimon(uncle cabbage) has got a new friend named named Sarfunkel, who is a woman stuck in a barrel XD

Sanji: another food ship that was added to baratie is the hot plate teppanyaki expansion ship Nasugasira

Usopp: Dory and Broggy are still fighting in little garden, now that their weapons are destroyed they are using their fists

Straw hats: you guys already now what happened with Vivi since she was here a few chapters ago(let me know when she gets back I have exciting new for her) but as for the others Kohza is now the Alabasta's royal minister of the environment and pell is ALIVE :D and he, the king and Igaram are getting ready for this years reverie and also Luffy one of your 'students' has also become a photographer

Robin: Cricket and the rest of his friends are on a new adventure, yes luffy they heard the bell, and are now searching for the island of dreams Nakrowa :')

Straw hats: tonjit found his family :')

there is one for Zoro but for the sake of his sanity I won't mention it  
From: gamelover41592

**Dear gamelover41592,  
(Chopper: Nn… *makes a thinking face* Well… I guess so… I'd like to know, even if it's not amazing.)  
(Sanji: … Why would I be mad?)  
(Me: *leaning forward in anticipation*)  
(Luffy: Rika…? Oh yeah! The kid!)  
(Zoro: *shrugs* Good, I guess.)  
(Franky: *laughing*)  
(Nami: Oh, that's great!)  
(Luffy: *grinning* He got his treasure back!)  
(Zoro: Huh? You mean the dog?)  
(Usopp: A… woman stuck in a barrel?)  
(Sanji: Who the hell is Gaimon?)  
(Luffy: He's an old guy with a bush on his head! And he got stuck in an empty treasure chest!)  
(Sanji: … Okay… And that's interesting.)  
(Usopp: Whoa! Really?! :D Cool!)  
(Vivi: Eh… But I'm here right now… And I'm leaving at the end of the chapter, so I apologize. *bows*)  
(Luffy: Students? What are you talking about?)  
(Chopper: I think they mean the Dugongs?)  
(Luffy: Them? Oh, okay.)  
(Robin: That is very interesting.)  
(Usopp: The old man with the stilts?)  
(Luffy: Ohhh! *laughs* That guy was hilarious!)  
(Me: XD That's great!)  
(Zoro: *raises an eyebrow* For the sake of my sanity? What are you talking about?)  
(Perona: *grins* For the **_**sake of his sanity**_**?)  
(Me: Ohhhh~! I wanna hear **_**that**_**! Ya know, THAT'S the stuff!)  
(Zoro: *glares at me*)  
(Me: *doesn't notice* Cause, I mean, what's the point in hot anime guys if they're not bloody and crying and suffering?)  
(Everyone: D: !)  
(Perona: I like you!)  
(Me: Yeah! I like you too! You're so cute! :D)**

* * *

True, humor may not be good when you're trying to write seriously, but it can be used to break the tension in things so well! And there is a story out already where Zoro's a prince! It's called Son of the Lion by dragoscilvio! She's got a drabble fic called Tears of a Swordsman, too - 40 chapters of absolute awesomeness! She's working on a series of stories where Zoro and Sanji got turned into little kids right now - they don't remember anything about being older, and they see Usopp as the awesome older brother! XD

I haven't seen any tics so far where Sanji gets in that situation, though. *shrugs*

Perona, how did you come across the Hollow Hollow fruit? Do you remember what it looked like? And how did you figure out that you could make your own soul a Hollow?

Luffy, did you know that Zoro had to deal with being near Perona for 2 years?

Zoro, do you know that Perona saw Luffy during the two years that you guys were training? She inadvertently saved his life from a blind fishman that was a part of Burndy World's (I forget if that's how it's spelled) crew.

Sanji, I'm starting to think now that running into that purple afro'd freak (I will not refer to him by any other term) is going to happen sooner or later. He works with Dragon and Sabo, so...if you guys find Luffy's dad... *shudders at the thought* Yeah. Not exactly looking forward to that. :p

I can't wait to see where you guys are going to go in the New World after you take care of that stupid flamingo! All I know for now is that you guys are going to keep getting into some awesome adventures! (whether the "weakling trio" likes it or not. XD)

FourthWallBreaker

**Dear FourthWallBreaker,  
(Me: Oh, yeah! I've read both of those! They're so great X3 AND I REALLY WANT TO SEE ONE OF THOSE WITH SANJIIIIII)  
(Perona: I don't remember what it looked like, but I DO remember is was icky. And I found out how to use it one time when I found a cockroach and… Hey, why am I telling you this, anyway?! You don't need to know!)  
(Luffy: Whaaaaaat?!)  
(Everyone: *staring at Zoro*)  
(Zoro: Yeah, and it sucked.)  
(Perona: *pulls on Zoro's ear* Take it back!)  
(Zoro: No way!)  
(Usopp: *chuckles evilly* They're like siblings.)  
(Nami: *chuckles evilly also after hearing that* Yeah, or a bickering married couple!)  
(Perona: Ew! Like I would marry something so **_**uncute**_**!)  
(Me: *giggles*)  
(Zoro: WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!)  
(Perona: Mihawk told me not to. He said it would distract you from your training.)  
(Everyone: MIHAWK?!)  
(Me: *full out laughing now*)  
(Sanji: *turns blue* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)  
(Luffy: Purple afro…. You mean Iva?!)  
(Sanji: *crying by now*)  
(Luffy: I can't wait!)  
(Sanji: I can….)  
(Me: YAY FOR WANO KINGDOM! *whispers to you* We all know this gotta be a big arc for Zoro. I mean, really, it's a COUNTRY OF SWORDSMEN/SAMURAI!)**

* * *

Dear Robin,  
Are what age did you eat your devil fruit. I've been wandering this for quite a while. I do know that it was begore 22 years ago. Because 22 years ago, you already had eaten your devil fruit. But when is what I'm asking.

From,  
Animeluver2181

**Dear Animeluver2181,  
(Me: First of all, before the question is answered, **_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR USING THE TEMPLATE. I SWEAR I LOVE YOU MAN. **_**\- Not in a romantic way, of course.)  
I do not remember exactly when I ate it. It has been a very long time since then.**

* * *

From: Aj the human

Dear Ash, yeah I use my sign language all my life but I live in UK and good luck with learning sign language with your family.  
Zoro: let you know I have a crush on you XD  
Sanji: um, let you know one of my friends got a crush on you as well and it's not girl sorry  
Vivi: finally I can ask you now XD so what do you do if Kozan or something like that ask you to go on date?  
Perona: Hello. And do you scared of Usopp now since he won against you?  
Luffy: can I join your crew please? I will help you all with my sign language power XD  
Everyone who not get ask by me: hello!

**Dear Aj the human,  
(Me: OuO Thanks!)  
(Zoro: Okay?)  
(Sanji: *face turns to horror*)  
(Me: Sorry. But….. I don't think Mr. Prince can handle that yet.)  
(Sanji: *not moving*)  
(Me: … *shrugs*)  
(Vivi: A date? Why would he do that? *blushing slightly*)  
(Perona: *sitting across the deck from Usopp* Uh… N-No, I'm not.)  
(Luffy: Yea-!)  
(Nami: *glares at Luffy intensely and says in a warning tone:* LUFFY…)  
(Luffy: *rubs the back of his head* Nevermind… Sorry!)  
(Chopper: Hi! :D)  
(Usopp: Yo.)  
(Nami: Hello. Sorry about Luffy. He lets too many people on the crew, so we have to seriously control him or we'd have an entire fleet.)  
(Brook: Yohohoho! Perona-san, could I see your panties-!)  
(Perona: *sends a negative hollow through him*)  
(Brook: *on his knees apologizing for being alive and not alive at the same time*)  
(Franky: *sweatdrops at Brook before turning to you and waving*)**

* * *

Dear everyone,  
I AM BACK! MUAHAHAHA!

Dear Perona,  
Have you ever tried to cute-ify Mihawk or Zoro during the two year timeskip?

Dear Vivi,  
You should consider flying the Strawhat's flag for protection of your country.

Dear Zoro,  
Do you want to battle Kokuto from Bleach: Hell's Verse if you had the chance? He's a swordsman as well, and he has the same voice as you.

Dear Sanji, Brook, and Usopp,  
Here you go. *gives the untaken pictures of Nami at Punk Hazard and some of Nami's p***

Dear Chopper,  
Here's 100 blood packs of varied types. You'll need them.

Dear Robin,  
Who gave you "THE TALK" when you were young?

Dear everyone else that I didn't ask a question to,  
Sorry! Have lots of cookies and meat that I threw up!

From: Meatman

**Dear Meatman,  
(Everyone But Perona/Vivi: *le gasp*)  
(Perona: *giggles* Of course! They're so uncute they really need it! *frowns* But they never let me…)  
(Zoro: Of course not! Sticking me in that freaking bear suit like I'm some kind of doll!)  
(Sanji: *snickers* A **_**bear **_**suit? The moss got stuck in a bear suit? *laughing*)  
(Zoro: I-I WAS INJURED!)  
(Me: Ohhhhh~! Excuses, excuses!)  
(Zoro: I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF!)  
(Me: EEP!)  
(Vivi: Oh! Would that be alright with you guys, though?)  
(Luffy: Of course! :D)  
(Zoro: I don't know him, but if he's a swordsman, than sure. And what do you mean "the same voice"?)  
(Me: *twirling around with hearts and rainbows gushing from my ears* Kazuya Nakaaaaaiiiiiii~! :3 *suddenly laughs evilly* But you know what you gotta hear? Look up "sengoku basara put ya guns on" and just LISTEN because it's one of the most hilarious things ever and KAZUYA NAKAI'S VOICE THEN JUST XD)  
(Sanji/Brook: *nosebleeds in waterfalls*)  
(Usopp: *slightly nosebleeds but wipes his nose off*)  
(Chopper: AHH! SANJI! BROOK! *takes the blood packs and runs up to the two waterfalls of rose colored body fluid XD*)  
(Robin: The talk? Well, actually, I read something related, and then Professor explained it to me.)  
(Me: *pounces on the cookies* AW HELL YA!)  
(Luffy: *pounces on the meat* YAY!)**

* * *

Dear all u guys,  
wut would u do if u met my oc Haru? (read my fanfic for her description.)  
Dear Sanji,  
u try and flirt with Haru and she gives u a death stare. wut do u do?  
Dear Franky,  
i love the weapons u make. they r so freaking awesome!  
thanks.  
From: Shikimimika(my One Piece name)  
P.S. Robin, i love reading as much as u.  
P.P.S, i wish i could go to ur world. id probably join either ur crew or Law's crew - (becuz i wanna be a veterinarian, i love animals)

**Dear Shikimimika,  
(Me: Oh my god, okay, so I went to your profile to see what your character was like, but I didn't know what Wolf Children was, so I looked it up. Watched the WHOLE FREAKING THING. AND IT WAS AMAZING. *throws a random table*)  
(Luffy: She sounds cool!)  
(Nami: She sounds… Kinda dark. All black clothes. All black outfit…)  
(Brook: What are you implying, Nami-san?)  
(Nami: *looks at Brook and laughs* No, I mean, you've got plenty of colorful accessories and stuff, but she wears ALL BLACK!)  
(Me: But black is cool! :O)  
(Luffy: Yeah, black is cool!)  
(Sanji: *shivers thinking about it, but is also slightly nosebleeding*)  
(Franky: **_**Super**_** thank you!)  
(Robin: That's very nice.)  
(Chopper: I love animals too! :D)**

* * *

Mattralman23:Dear Author-San  
Who is your favorite shishibukai? Mines Hawkeye Mihawk. He's just so badass.  
Dear Zoro  
Would you like to face the Silver Samurai? (Shows you who silver samurai is)  
Dear Sanji  
Who was the first girl you ever met?  
Dear Robin  
Do you know your father? Just out of curiousity.  
Dear Franky  
What was your first invention?  
Dear Brook  
What was the first song you ever sang?  
Dear Vivi  
How's your dad?  
Dear everyone else who I didn't ask  
(Makes them watch Avengers age of ultron)  
Deadpool: hi guys I'm Deadpool  
Me: the he'll get out of here.  
Deadpool: but I want to ask.  
Me: get out of here!  
Deadpool: ok. Stupid author and his stupid fanfic.  
Me: hey! Don't insult me or everyone else here!  
Deadpool: yeah...yeah.  
(Deadpool disappears)  
Me: don't mind him. He's insane from what the asks he was going to do.  
Me: Bye everyone!:)

**Dear Mattralman23,  
(Me: My favorite Shichibukai…? Hmm… Either… Hancock of Mihawk. They're both pretty cool.)  
(Zoro: Like I've said, if they're a swordsman, I'll beat them.)  
(Me: *mumbles* Oi, oi. They said, "face", not, "kill".)  
(Sanji: The first girl? Uh… My mother?)  
(Robin: No, I do not.)  
(Franky: It was one of my super battleships.)  
(Brook: I actually do not remember.)  
(Vivi: Oh, he's okay, I guess, though he is sick at the moment, but I'm sure he'll get better.)  
(Me: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! Sorry, I am not going to go rent a movie. Actually, I don't think that's even available to rent, right? And I don't think it has shown at our theater here yet. And, uh, sorry for being sarcastic! *throws a bag of cookies and runs away red as a tomato*)**

* * *

kid:Dear Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Vivi  
Do you guys still have the X on your wrist?  
Dear Perona,  
do your ghosts affect Mihawk?  
Dear Luffy,  
Would you want a pet? like a dog or somethin'?

**Dear kid,  
(Nami: We drew them on, they aren't tattoos.)  
(Zoro: Wouldn't you have seen them? You weird people all seem to know anything about us at any given time.)  
(Me: DON'T BE RUDE!)  
(Nami: I'll raise your debt!)  
(Vivi: *sweatdrops at the scene*)  
(Perona: I won't even try it on him. He's too scary! And if I did it, he would probably cut me up afterwards!)  
(Luffy: We already have Chopper! Our cool seven level transformation reindeer!)  
(Chopper: OI!)**

* * *

From Kyle:  
Dear Straw Hats,  
Hello. I just came here to say that I'm reading Ch. 784 of One Piece. As you see, it reveals Luffy's Gear Fourth. You need to see this, it's awesome. *shows the crew Chapter 784*

Dear Vivi,  
Hi, Vivi. How's Alabasta? Something good, something bad? Plus, can I have a hug? *turns into a puppy and snuggles on Vivi's leg*

Dear Author,  
*still in puppy form, crawls up to your head, and snuggles while tails wagging* I love you.

Well, that's all I can say. But, before I leave...

Dear Perona,  
*turns into human form* Um...hi. *throws a bunch of cockroach at her, runs and screams*

**Dear Kyle,  
(Usopp *bursts into laughter* He looks like a gorilla!)  
(Robin: Well, it does suit his name.)  
(Luffy: Yeah, it is cool, right? But I don't like the after effects.)  
(Vivi: It's doing well, thank you for asking! And… *pets your head* Sure! *hugs you* :D)  
(Me: Oh, so you do? *waggles eyebrows awkwardly*)  
(Perona: *screeches* AHHH! HELP! SOMEBODY GET THEM OFF! OFF!)  
(Me: EEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *runs to the opposite side of the ship from her and shakes in fear*)  
(Sanji: I'll help you-! *notices the cockroaches and seems to grow hesitant* Uh, umm…)  
(Usopp: *rolls his eyes and goes to help get the cockroaches off*)**

* * *

Dear Vivi  
It's good to have you back. *gives her a hug and a small toy of Carue* How does it feel to have your home land at peace again? Also have you and Robin become friends yet, cause she is really nice and only did what she did to get closer to her dream.

Dear Perona  
Cool to meet ya. Here *gives her a small toy that is cute to her* Do you see Mihawk as a friend or a family member, like a father? Also what was it like to have Zoro around you for two years?

Dear Franky  
Since you can turn yourself into a cyborg, can you do it to something else?

Dear Usopp  
How do you feel about Perona being here?

Dear Chopper  
Since your the doctor you should know, does Franky still need blood to live?

Dear Luffy  
For getting Law to play tag(kind of) here is the meat I told you I would give you. *gives meat*

Dear Brook  
Why do you want to see girls panties so much?

Dear Zoro  
How do you feel about Perona being here?

Dear Sanji  
How can your nosebleed look like a mermaid at Fishman Island?

Dear Nami  
What does it feel like to control the weather with your weapon?

Dear Robin  
Was it cool to be with the Revolutionary Army and did you go on some missions(sorry if I ask this before)

Dear Author  
See if you can join Luffy's crew before they leave. It would be really cool if you did join. Thanks for the update and good luck with joining Luffy's crew.

From Luffy's sister Luna

**Dear Luna-chan,  
(Vivi: Thank you! *glances hesitantly at Robin* Well, we're okay now. If Luffy trusts her, I guess I do also.)  
(Perona: *finally has recovered from the cockroaches* He's like an annoying naggy grandpa.)  
(Zoro: *laughs*)  
(Perona: And Zoro is so uncute! Who would want him around for two whole years? I sure didn't!)  
(Franky: Probably. It might even be easier than trying to do it to myself, actually, except that I'm **_**super**_** used to it now.)  
(Usopp: *shrugs*)  
(Chopper: Yes, he does! Sort of! He has less blood, but he still does need it.)  
(Luffy: *drools with stars in his eyes and takes the meat* Thanks!)  
(Brook: Because it is a man's dream!)  
(Sanji/Usopp: YEAH!)  
(Me: *raises an eyebrow and mumbles "dorks" under my breath*)  
(Zoro: Tch! As long as she leaves soon, I don't care.)  
(Perona: *glares at Zoro*)  
(Sanji: Huh?)  
(Chopper: He can't remember that.)  
(Nami: I don't know how to explain it to you since you probably don't get the changes in the weather the way I do, but it is pretty nice.)  
(Robin: Well, I did end up doing a few things while I was there, though I can't give you any information on that, and yes, I guess you can say it was "cool".)  
(Me: OuO It would.)  
(Luffy: *picking his nose* I don't know.)  
(Me: *pouts*)**

* * *

From: Evan Aurona  
*a portal open and appears* Hey, Straw Hats. It's nice to see you. *closes the portal* Well, I'm excited to be here. Now, before I start.

Dear Author,  
*slaps you hard* What the hell you mean you're confused! Remember me, I first appeared on Ch. 31! Plus, Kyle told you about me. *calms down* I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. *hugs you and pats your head*

Dear Straw Hats and Author,  
This is not a question but, this is a warning. You see, I'm hunting a Luffy clone. Yep, Luffy clone. But, the difference is that he's wearing something fancy. Like a black fedora hat, black suit, white collared sweater, and black jeans. Plus, his personality is very mature than the real Luffy's childish personality. If you see him contact me.

Dear Straw Hats,  
Now, here's the real reason that I'm here. The reason is that I'm the instructor of your crew. And because that, I want to say...I want to fight you. So, better prepared already because this fight will be deadly. *holds his scythe* But first as a member of your crew, I want to give you some gifts. *opens the portal and puts his arm in*

To Luffy, here's a 100 packs of meat. Eat it later.

To Zoro, here's some weights and 10 barrels of sake.

To Nami, here's 5 huge bags of jewels.

To Usopp, here's some plants for your Boshi and some...junks if you like for an upgrade.

To Sanji; here's some non-stick pans, a blender, and some rare kitchen knifes. Also, here's a box of playboy magazines. But, it's closed so read it after our fight finish.

To Chopper; here's some medicines, chemicals, and herbs. Plus, a bag of cotton candy.

To Robin, here's 300 books.

To Franky, he's some blueprints if you like and a toolbox.

And to Brook, here's 25 types of instruments to play and a panty. *whispers to him* That's author so, don't say anything.

Anywho since you guys receive my gifts, I guess our fight is starting now. *on his battle stance* Vivi, Persona, Author. I suggest you three should move back cause this might be deadly. *looks at the Strawhats * As an instructor of your crew, I must train you to become a better pirate. I must know your skills and technics. After that, I might train you some good skills. *grabbed his scythe from his back* Don't worry, this fight will be simple. Cause, I'm not going to use my devil fruit. Yet, I'm going to show you my reaper skills. *pulls out the scythe by spinning it and then stops* Just don't cry when you get hurt! Ahhhhh! *charges at the Straw Hats*

*an hour later*

*breathes* Dang, you guys are good. But, not too good of course. *opens the portal* I'm done for now. You Straw Hats need to train more harder for our next training. Cause, I will use my devil fruits on all of you. Don't wait. *runs to the portal* See ya! *closes the portal*

**Dear-! OI! YOU CAN'T SEND IN TWO ASKS FOR A CHAPTER! DON'T THINK I CAN'T SEE YOUR PROFILE NAME! *throws a donut at you* Follow the rules, man! (About the black fedora hat… *squeals* Yay! I match then! I happen to own a black fedora that I feel weird when it isn't on my head in it's proper place.)**

* * *

From: Franky's Fanboi

Dear franky what made you think that standing in front of a F*** TRAIN would stop it from moving  
Dear Robin y didn't you break spadams neck  
Dear luffy who was stronger Goku toriko Blackbeard or magma loser.

**Dear Franky's Fanboi,  
(Me: Awww~ Look at that, you've got a fanboy!)  
(Franky: …)  
(Me: And really, why **_**did**_** you actually do that? Did you not realize that was definitely not going to work and you were going to be injured?)  
(Franky: I was a **_**super**_** little kid!)  
(Everyone: *deadpanning at Franky*)  
(Robin: I am not heartless. I did seriously injure him, though. Death does not need to be repaid with death.)  
(Luffy: *frowns* Anyone that isn't **_**Blackbeard**_** or **_**Akainu**_** *spits the names out like they're poison*)**

* * *

Ace here,  
*Spots the Reman, Eyes turn to stars as I put away my swords and eat the Reman*  
YUMMY! SO GOOD! Just like old times.  
*Just before Law goes I shove a piece of bread in his mouth* Mission accomplished. Anyway

Luffy: Sorry about the hat and meat? *Puts a hand to the chin* Well meat can cure anything...*Gaps* Chopper's dream is complete!

Nami: Good answer! I think Luffy is cute *Grins, trips over Nami so she and Luffy land in a mouth to mouth kiss* Mwhahahaha

Vivi: How's your live been since you stopped travailing with Luffy and the others?

Perona: Do you like Zoro?

Straw-hat Pirates:How would you guys feel if the rest of the crew saw your memories oh though this one is manly for Luffy and Robin

Author: Is it Ok with you if I put you into a shout out in a few chapters in my new story 'Wings of Prey'?

Anyway see you all later and Bye Vivi and Perona *Hugs both*

**Dear Ace Spiritwell,  
(Law: Urk! *almost spits it out until Sanji sends him a glare that could kill*)  
(Luffy: It is?)  
(Chopper: *frowns* It isn't!)  
(Luffy: I'm confused.)  
(Nami: Wha-! *pulls back and glares at you* Just because I said I would rather kiss him than the other pervs and weirdoes doesn't mean I **_**wanted**_** to kiss him!)  
(Me: *laughing*)  
(Luffy: *confused more*)  
(Vivi: It's been good, thank you for asking! *smiles*)  
(Perona: No.)  
(Luffy: No! My memories are mine!)  
(Robin: I believe my memories wouldn't be quite appropriate for Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp to watch. I don't believe anyone would like to see them, though.)  
(Everyone: *all agrees they'd rather keep their memories to themselves*)  
(Me: Yeah! That'd be great! Thanks! And I'll have to go see that story now!)  
(Perona: *gives you a weird look, surprised*)  
(Vivi: *hugs you back and then waves*)**

* * *

nameless person2

Sorry I forgot myna me well now I have one.  
Dear luffy UHUHUHUHUH right luffy? You can speak monkey too right? Well chopper can translate after I'm done talking to you if anyone interrupts luffy and my conversation I will be very mad and do lots of terrible things and they will hate me so don't interrupt!  
*after luffy answered last thing*  
Uh huh interesting, will you let me join your crew? I will give you lots of meat and I will give you all my meat at meals because I will be living with you on sunny.  
*after luffy said answer*  
Ok *smiles* I'm ok with whatever you want.  
Now zoro and no interrupting again got it!  
Dear zoro would you rather (and you have to answer or else) be human centipede with luffy and sanji for 2 hour or make out with sanji for 7 hour?  
Dear chopper you are super cute and will you please diagnose me you are a doctor after all I will give you cotton candy store for your efforts tho, all my friends call me crazy and people who don't know me much call me creepy cuz I stare and I can't help it what is wrong with me!?  
Ok now everyone else can talk and state their opinions or whatever I don't care...  
Dear anyone who. Interupted while I was talking to chopper zoro or luffy * steals most loved posession and destroys it somehow then laughs evilly eg for frankly I would destroy his cola *  
Dear everyone *gives gigantic bag full of stuff they love eg for chopper it would be cotton candy*  
Dear anyone who's favourite things I destroyed * gives back their favourite thing * yeah I was just hiding it I actually just destroyed a copy of your fav thing but next time I will do for reals if you interrupt me now go enjoy gigantic bag full of stuffs.  
Dear author you rule I love this ask straw hats thing it's awesome enjoy gigantic bag full of stuff you luv.  
Dear chopper *stuffs chopper in bag while nobody is looking and starts to leave and you notice I'm walking out with a bag* oh This? This bag is just got... Devil fruits I found while in your universe in it nothing else *runs away*

**Dear nameless person2,  
(Me: Okay.)  
(Luffy: Monkey? Okay! - (time passes to when he answers the last thing) - No! Nami will beat me if I ask you!)  
(Zoro: What? Human centipede, definitely.)  
(Chopper: *gives you a check up* You're healthy! I think it's just a habit, nothing to worry about.)  
(Me: I accidentally stare at people awkwardly when I space out. It's common, I guess? T^T *aura turns black around me when you go to destroy my hat and looks up with red eyes before grabbing the hat before it can be destroyed* Touch my hat and you will die. *suddenly goes to happy mode* And thank you~! *flowers go out of my head*)  
(Everyone: O_O …)  
(Chopper: *uses a tool from his doctor bag to cut open the bag and get out without you even noticing*)**

* * *

Extrovert:OMGOMGOMGOMG  
Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay I should have said thank you to law before he left now I have the most KAWAII plushie ever  
*faints and drools from happyness and craziness*  
* someone (authors choice) comes over and pokes me*  
* I suddenly jump right up and bash them in the face by accident* OMGOMGOMGOMG I'm sooooooooooo sorry plz forgives me I'll be ur slave if you forgives me!  
Dear zoro *whispers last time we failed because they stopped us we need to distract them so that I can kidnap sanji and then he will never bother you again oh yeah and I'll give you sake so distract them and I will get sanji*  
Dear sanji *while zoro is distracting I stuff sanji in bag * shhhhhhhh sanji you know you want to come with me and cook and be like my best friend forever oh yeah and I hate smoking so no smoking besides you will live longer if you don't smoke let's replace ur smoking habit with a lollipop habit instead. *rambles while I drag sanji away*

**Dear Extrovert,  
(Me: Yup.)  
(Luffy: *is le one who pokes you* *confused about why you're apologizing since he is rubber and it doesn't actually hurt him anyways*)  
(Zoro: *grins and walks onto the middle of the deck*)  
(Everyone: *quiets down and looks at him*)  
(Zoro: *just stands there*)  
(Me: What are you doing?)  
(*everyone hears a meow sound*)  
(Me: *squeals* AHH! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! IT'S SO CUTE! *picks up a random cat that popped out of Zoro's haramaki and snuggles it*)  
(Robin: *notices you dragging Sanji away*)  
(Luffy: … This is making me hungry! Sanji, meat-! Ah? *sees you dragging something and goes to open it* Is there meat in he-! Oh, Sanji, you're in here! Make me some meat!)  
(Sanji: *rolls his eyes*)**

* * *

Ashlielles clone:Dear Ashlille don't you remember me?

**Dear Clone of Mine,  
Well, I remember you from the last chapter, but I have no clue otherwise, and DON'T AVOID MY QUESTION! Except, I've mentioned it in this chapter so instead… What is my worst fear?! If you can answer that, I will accept you as my clone.**

* * *

SL:Dear author you didn't read what happened correctly I threw the key in the water not nami, I would never throw nami overboard!

Dear everyone * crys * I'm sowwy *sobs* I didn't mean to make you mad or hate me. I love you guys * stabs myself through the chest * goodbye *dies*

**Dear SL,  
(Me: EH!? I DIDN'T REALIZE UNTIL I WENT BACK TO READ! *whacks my head on a wall* BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA-! *passes out from whacking my brains too hard and then suddenly gets back up and falls on my knees beside you* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T^T)  
(*time suddenly rewrites itself and everything is how last ask should have gone – however that would be*)  
(Me: *pats your shoulder* So wassup?)  
(Nami: *will you uncuff me now?)**

* * *

Sophia:Hey there everyone *Hi fives everyone*  
*crys tears of joy * im glad you like my compliments because I like you guys  
Dear Vivi can I please cuddle caurue? Is that how it's spelled XD? Can I allso ride caurue? *cuddles and rides caurue before listening to answer*  
Dear perona do you like like zoro?  
Dear sanji thanks for calling me a sweet angel goddess *blushes a little*  
Dear everyone else sorry I'm a terrible person idk why but recently I have been hating myself.

**Dear Sophia-chan,  
(Everyone: *returns high five*)  
(Vivi: Eh? But Carue isn't here.)  
(Perona: NO.)  
(Sanji: But of course I would, because that is what you are, mellorine~!)  
(Me: *pats your back* I've actually been depressed lately, too. Anxiety runs in my family, so it happens a lot. I think we might be bipolar, too, but I don't know very much about that so I don't really want to assume anything and offend anyone who actually has it. But anyways, it'll get better, and you just have to remind yourself of your positive traits even when you don't really think you have any. Push the dark cloud away and let in the sunlight. *grins*)**

* * *

Me:Dear luffy I don't wanna crush you that's gross I wanna hug you that's what I mean by I have a crush on you and I allso want to be with you forever *hugs luffy tightly*  
Dear perona what would you say to someone eaven more negative than usopp?  
Dear Vivi can we be best friends? * thinks plz say yes plz say yes plz say yes *  
Dear author I will compliment you as much as I want because I think you are awesome and I'm super lazy and could never put in the time to make something this cool! You are amazing and I want to be your best friend as well as vivi's

**Dear Me (Eh, you? Not me. I'm not writing to myself. Are you? *confused*),  
(Luffy: Forever? But what about when you die? You can't be with me forever! And you have to make other nakama too, right? You can't just only be my nakama. *doesn't realize you mean romantic kind of "be with you forever*)  
(Perona: Someone more negative than Usopp? I can't imagine it.)  
(Usopp: *puts his hands on his hips and looks oddly proud for that comment*)  
(Vivi: Sure!)  
(Me: U-Ummm…. W-W-Well okay… *red like a tomato* Umm b-but being best friends might be hard if you are always on guest. After all the next chapter is probably going to be the last one for a w-while… *kicking the grass with my toes and messing with my fingers, flattered by your compliments* And I can't talk to you after that if you can't PM me…)**

* * *

From: Rigren0121

Dear luffy, what do you think of nami? Do you see her as more than your navigator, or do you see her as a future queen of the pirates? Nami is free to answer as well.

Dear sanji, I figured out why you cover up one eye, but what I don't get is how?

Dear Vivi, how's things in the kingdom, have you had your eye on a commoner, if you catch my drift?

Dear robin, who is your ideal man?

Dear Zoro, same question from Robin.

Dear perona, tell me your life story, but only the important bits.

**Dear Rigren0121,  
(Luffy: She is my nakama and navigator! And what do you mean, "Queen of the Pirates"? That doesn't exist, right?)  
(Sanji: …)  
(Vivi: Everything is going pretty well at the moment, and I don't really understand, I'm sorry.)  
(Robin: That would be hard to explain, seeing as I haven't met him. Or, well, I suppose I could have, though I don't have anyone specific in mind.)  
(Zoro: My ideal man? Or do you mean ideal woman?)  
(Perona: No! I have no obligation to tell you my past!)**

* * *

Vivi:Dear Vivi: Hi me...

**Dear Vivi #2(?),  
(Everyone: … O_O …)  
(Vivi: Hi…?)**

* * *

The Real Luffy:Dear Luffy Imposter! have you got any meat?

**Dear "Real Luffy",  
Yup! IN MY STOMACH.**

* * *

Zoro's Boyfriend:Zoro: Baby that's just cruel! How can you not know me, especially after that night in Water 7.  
Sanji: I would be ashamed to be your brother... you just don't know how to get a woman or a man.  
Perona: May I ask what possesed you to dress Zoro in that strange bear costume?  
Nami: (hands over two cases) This should handle Zoro's debt and plus 30% interest.  
Luffy: would ask anyone to join your crew?  
Aishielle: please keep doing what your doing!  
Well that is all.. oh wait almost forgot something... (kisses Zoro) I luv my goodbye kisses from you!

**Dear Zoro's Supposed Boyfriend(?),  
(Zoro: Nothing happened! Quit making stuff up!)  
(Sanji: *growls at you like a dog*)  
(Perona: It was a cute costume, Zoro is uncute, so I wanted to put on the costume and make him look cute.)  
(Me: Yeah but it wasn't really that cute. I mean, it looked like his head was protruding from a bandaged bear's stomach. How is that cute?)  
(Perona: …)  
(Nami: *eyes turn to beri* Good luck with Zoro-**_**kun**_**!)  
(Luffy: Huh? I ask people to join all the time, but Nami beats me up so I'm not going to. *whispers* Not while she's there, at least. *insert uncharacteristic evil laughing*)  
(Me: I shall.)  
(Zoro: AUGH! *runs back to the bathroom* STOP that already!)**

* * *

Ok um sorry for this double question but since you are bringing Vivi back into the picture I sort of want to get this off my chest and P.S: You are just the greatest with this self talk fanfic and it's ok that you try to answer the reviews to the best of your ability, so good luck Author-san!  
Dear Luffy: Would this be the last thing you ever want to see happen in your life time? (Shows first chapter of Luffy's Renewed Adventure)  
Would you want to go through your past with all of your current strength and memories to make sure that no one dies?  
Also did you feel that getting the extra nakama and your post-time skip strength with the 6 powers will make it more lasting how you will make it change so that won't ever happen? Oh and P.S: In this, the guy who sended you back in time has 'opened' you to women making you a clueless Sanji to women and you already had sex with Nami, her sister, Vivi, Avilda and Paula with just words alone, oh and Sanji has gained a second sense to beat the crap out of you when you have pleasure ROTL XDXDXDXD  
Dear Zoro, did Mihawk ever ask you on how Wado didn't get broken when you faced him the first time?  
Dear Nami, do you think that your punches are like Garp's or is it more stronger than his?  
Dear Usopp, in a certain story that I know, both the present strawhats and the after drum island strawhats both find themselves on an island, how would you feel encountering your past self, Vivi and The Going Merry?  
Dear Sanji, I hope you find the All Blue, it sounds like that maybe all fish originated from there, just a theory there's already a lot of those.  
Dear Chopper, Why is it that you can't hide your feelings well whenever you are called cute or when your praised? Also, you are pretty cool now how most of your forms have matured, especially the new horn point, oh and did you know your dance on the wiki is called the "Dirty Old Man Dance" but to you, it's more of the "Overpraised Child Dance"  
Dear Robin, did you know that Punk Hazard was the island where the two admirals have fought and if you do see him again now that he's not a marine, what will you do?  
Dear Franky, how was it when Chopper was giving you vegetable juice and tea making you act weird? Oh and here have some 'cola' (P.S. Author-san: It's vodka, let him have it to see if he becomes Russian or something funny)  
Dead Brook, did you know that Luffy has thrust the mast of Merry into Laboon and even made the assumption that the your crew has fought Laboon?  
Dear Vivi, did you know that in another world, there are creatures like Carue only they have different colors and they can even run across water and mountains?  
Dear everyone else, I'm in the process of making a story where you guys after Water 7 are suddenly sent off into space where you explore a variety of galaxies and mini planets and also, Luffy, Chopper and Robin can be able to swim thanks to something that lets them do that.  
Also, why not I give you a preview on what's coming to you right now! (Teleports entire Thousand Sunny and everyone on it using a Grand Star, dropping it in the Beach Bowl Galaxy and giving Luffy, Chopper and Robin Lumas) Have fun!

From: TheSuperMario

**Dear TheSuperMario,  
(Me: KYAAAAAAAN~! Thank you! *throws confetti*)  
(Luffy: I don't want my nakama to die! D: ! And I don't know. It's not real, right? I don't know the six powers. And my nakama aren't going to die anyways! And why would I do that with them? And I don't wanna get beaten by Sanji!)  
(Sanji: That sounds about right. HE WOULD DIE.)  
(Me: Ha-Hey! That was a lot of "ands" Luffy.)  
(Luffy: What?)  
(Me: Nothing.)  
(Zoro: No. Why would he?)  
(Nami: I have no clue.)  
(Usopp: T^T Merry…!)  
(Me: OH I'VE READ THAAAAAAT!)  
(Sanji: Thank you, and I don't know about that, but okay.)  
(Chopper: Huh? What do you mean? And why would they name it after an old man? I'm not an old man! Also, thank you! :3)  
(Robin: I have seen him, and yes, I did know, actually.)  
(Franky: It digests differently.)  
(Everyone: *sweatdrops*)  
(Me: *takes the bottle and throws it overboard angrily* I can tolerate the fact Zoro tends to drink an annoying amount of sake, but I am not going to support alcohol use, understand? I hate alcohol.)  
(Brook: EHHHH?!)  
(Luffy: The story seemed different from the old man!)  
(Brook: :I …)  
(Vivi: That… is very interesting.)  
(Me: Wut.) **_**Sorry I haven't been able to read the second chapter yet T^T**_

* * *

dear Ashlielle: *jumps on you and begins choking you while shaking you* WHY MUST YOU INSIST ON GETTING RID OF ALL MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS?!  
dear Luffy: *jumps on his back and clings to him like a monkey* yo! you are, like, my most favorite character EVER! also, how come you use so much haki in your gear 4th technique?  
dear Chopper: will you teach me how to speak rein deer?  
dear Luffy: what are you going to do to Teach and Akainu if you ever run into them again?  
dear Zoro: I want to learn how to use a sword. do you have any advice or pointers?  
dear Robin: I don't know why, but I feel like me and you would really click if we met in real life.  
dear Sanji: what do you think of microwave pizzas? what is your favorite kind of pizza? will you go out with me?... AAAHHHH! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THAT TO SLIP OUT!  
dear Nami: *ahem* whats your main preference for shopping: guy or girl? how much beri do you spend on clothes?

Phonenix

**Dear Phonenix,  
(Me: GEH! *eyes bug out* Sttaahhhhppppp~!)  
(Luffy: *laughing* Thanks! And why…? I don't know! It works!)  
(Chopper: Uh, umm, sure! But, it might be really hard!)  
(Luffy: KILL THEM!)  
(Zoro: Don't cut yourself.)  
(Me: *rolls my eyes* Duh. She meant, like, actual things that HELP.)  
(Zoro: That does help.)  
(Me: *sighs and shrugs*)  
(Robin: That sounds very pleasant.)  
(Me/Usopp/Nami: *shivers* Not really.)  
(Sanji: Microwave? What's that? And my favorite type of pizza? I don't-! *turns red before he can finish his answer*)  
(Everyone: EH?!)  
(Sanji: … *hearts replace his eyes* OF COURSE~! LI-!)  
(Me: SHUT UP! *claps my hands over his mouth* I NEARLY GOT CHOKED THE LAST TIME! NO MORE SLIPPINGS OF THE TONGUE!)  
(Perona: You do realize it's **_**you**_** who is typing this, right?)  
(Me: *pales and then turns blue* ACK! YOU'RE RIGHT!)  
(Vivi: *sweatdrops*)  
(Nami: Girl, definitely. I mean, sure, I've seen some interesting guy clothes, but I would rather shop for girls. And I don't spend that much.)  
(Usopp: Yeah, mainly because she somehow manages to wrestle the prices extremely low.)  
(Nami: Thanks!)  
(Usopp: THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!)**

* * *

Before I start with the questions for everyone: Hi guys.

To Luffy: Did you tell to your crew about Marineford and Impel Down? I think that they deserve to know what you went through, at least. As your crew and family, one of the most important things is trust. Do you don't trust them?  
Do you have nightmares about Impel Down/Marineford?

Do you recognize me, Luffy?

Zoro: What do you think about fighting Mihawk? Don't you think that after being trained by him, as you have to fight him to accomplish your dream, you would be in disadvantage?

Usopp: Will you have a fight with your father when the crew met with Shanks's crew? I think that that would be cool.  
What is the invent that makes you proud and what do you think that it's the best of yours or done with Franky

Sanji: I think that your Diable Jambe attack is cool.

Chopper: I don't feel well, do you mind checking me? I think I'll get sick...

Also, any of the monster trio ever got sick?

Robin: Here, I give you ten books about Norse mythology, I think that you'll be interested. What I like the most is about Fenrir, Skoll and Hati. You will have a long read. Hope you like it.

Franky: Give me some cola, bro. I'm thirsty.

Brook: Could you play Binks Sake, please? (piano).

Perona: In those 2 years, how was the coexistence with those 2 swordsmen, I bet it was bored as hell. Have you learnt something about Zoro in that time that you two spent together?

(Use your powers on everyone, please *Evil glare and smirk*)

Vivi: Do you miss traveling with the Straw Hats? If you could, you would join them and became a member of the crew?

Author-san: I want to congratulate you as I find this fic quite interesting and I think that it's really cool, unique idea that you got. Keep the hard work up.

Now, there is a question for you: Did you know that there is a game of one piece called 'One Piece Dance Battle'? It's for smartphones (Iphone/Android). It's pretty cool.

P.s: I have one more question, for Zoro: I don't understand how it is that in your first encounter versus Mihawk your swords broke but Wado didn't. How it's so?

From: D.

**Dear D,  
(Everyone: *waves* Hi.)  
(Luffy: *frowns* I do trust them!)  
(Zoro: *also frowns* We all trust each other, but that doesn't mean we don't need to know all of each other's secrets.)  
(Usopp: Yeah, we'd like if he told us, but we're not going to force him to tell us if it's not something he wants to talk about.)  
(Luffy: Hey! You're that thing in my name!)  
(Zoro: … What?)  
(Usopp: *shrugs* Maybe. And… of course, I'm proud of all of my creations! They're all wonderful if they're made by the GREAT Usopp-sama! *laughs loudly*)  
(Chopper: WHOA! *sparkly eyes* They're ALL wonderful?)  
(Usopp: Yes! *goes on to tell a story*)  
(Sanji: Thanks.)  
(Chopper: *turns away from Usopp mid-story and runs over to you* Okay!)  
(Luffy/Zoro/Sanji: Nope.)  
(Robin: Thank you very much.)  
(Franky: *raises an eyebrow at you* It wouldn't kill you to say please.)  
(Brook: I would love to but I've gotten a lot of requests and I would like to rest for a few.)  
(Perona: *puts her hands on her hips* It was SO BORING! Those two idiots never did ANYTHING except for their stupid sword crap-!)  
(Zoro: OI!)  
(Perona: And they're so UNCUTE! The only thing I've learnt is how STUPID and DIRECTIONLESS he is!)  
(Zoro: **_**OI!**_**)  
(Perona: *grins* Okay~! *sends her little ghosts through everyone*)  
(Everyone but Usopp: *on their knees*)  
(Usopp: AH! I'm not the only negative one!)  
(Me: *also still standing* Huh? *looks down* … *shrugs*)  
(Vivi: I do miss traveling with them, but I also love what I do in my country so I don't mind so much that I had to stay. I think I would rather stay with my country, and hopefully someday they will all come back to visit.)  
(Everyone: Yeah!)  
(Me: Really? Thanks! *blushes* I-I didn't think it would get so popular. I don't normally get noticed for my hobbies, and I don't normally talk to people much so I'm actually pretty surprised with myself for being able to do this. And WHAT?! I think I've seen something about it but ARGH! WHY IS IT THAT I'M LIKE ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE I KNOW WHO DOESN'T HAVE A SMARTPHONE OR IPHONE OR ANY OF THAT FANCY CRAP?!)  
(Zoro: Wado is strong.)**

* * *

From: babygaaralover  
I'm so not being late this time!  
Perona: Holy crap your here! Now is your hair natural and why do you think Kuma spared you? Also Zoro is ticklish.  
Vivi: How is everything? Did you miss everyone?  
Nami: Have ever had to make a hard decision when someone life was hanging in the balance?  
Sanji: I meant have you come out of the closet about your' sexuality... Just say your Bi and maybe everyone will leave you alone.  
Zoro: I feel like I should tie you to the mast so you can't run away from Perona... yeah (tie him to the mast for Perona)  
Luffy: Here is some meat as promised... (gives meat)  
Robin: what have you not read?  
Franky: French don't suit you very well, try dreads!  
Ussop: what is the mast strangest plant you encountered on that island.  
Chopper &amp; Brook: sorry got nothing for you two right now but (gives hugs)  
Ashielle: Who coming to visit next? It should be Shanks!

**Dear babygaaralover,  
(Perona: Of course it's natural! And I have no clue. *turns to Zoro with a grin* So he is…?)  
(Zoro: No, no, no, you're NOT tickling me.)  
(Me: We already tortured the poor little guy enough. Just leave him be. *grinning*)  
(Zoro: DON'T CALL ME "**_**POOR LITTLE GUY**_**"!)  
(Me: *laughing*)  
(Vivi: I did! And everything is wonderful! Thank you for asking!)  
(Nami: Of course I have. Who do you **_**think**_** I'm sailing with? This idiot is always getting us into these kinds of crazy situations. Like, RIGHT NOW, after he invited this dumb woman to invite people to ask us stupid questions!)  
(Me: HEY! THAT'S RUDE! And you should remember I AM PAYING YOU when this is over! Though, I won't deny I'm stupid. *sulks*)  
(Usopp: … No wonder she's so negative.)  
(Perona: *nods in agreement*)  
(Nami: *hugging my shoulder with beri in her eyes* I'm really sorry~!)  
(Me: Yeah, right… *blue aura around my head*)  
(Sanji: But I could never do that! I'm straight! Completely straight!)  
(Zoro: *laughs* As straight as a **_**circle**_**.)  
(Sanji: I'LL KILL YOU!)  
(Zoro: *tied to the mast and avoiding Sanji's kicks of anger to the best of his ability*)  
(Luffy: YAY! *eats the meat*)  
(Me: HEY THAT RHYMED! :D)  
(Luffy: WHAT COOL?!)  
(Me: YEAAAAAAAAAH! *dancing like a dork*)  
(Robin: Oh, I haven't read many things. I haven't read most of the fanfiction stories that Author-san has read, for example.)  
(Franky: Okay! *presses his nose again and the dreads appear*)  
(Usopp: They're ALL strange… I think the weirdest plant was… Eh… I can't decide. Maybe the weird plant that had a mouth and it just kept blowing raspberries?)  
(Me: *cackles evilly and thinks:* **_**And he doesn't even know I actually just made that up… Huehuehuehuehuehuehue…**_**)  
(Chopper: Yay! *hugs you back*)  
(Brook: Why thank you! *whispers* May I see your panties?)  
(Me: *grins* Who said anyone will be coming? I'm just… making some alterations. *giggles evilly* Make sure you read the author's note at the end~!)**

* * *

Blazebuster:For Zoro and Luffy  
So back on Whiskey Peak you two fought, but thanks to a certain someone *cough cough Nami* you never got to finish. Who would win now?

And author do have any ships among the strawhats?

**Dear Blazebuster,  
(Luffy: I would!)  
(Zoro: *sighs* I don't even care right now. Will somebody just untie me already?)  
(Me: My ships? Hehehehe… Yes, the ships sail on this ship…)  
(Nami: That didn't make sense.)  
(Me: It doesn't have to make sense! Luffy doesn't make sense! Are you questioning that right now?! No! Anyways… *grins* Well, yeah, my OTP is actually from the crew. Not many pairings to choose from, so you can take one lucky guess~!)**

* * *

-MechMuzic (A.K.A, evanthecrafty)

Hey hey! New guests! Anyways, I changed my username to my gaming name, it's just better. Good thing you guys haven't found my secret room in the ship, I got a computer down there with uh...research

Vivi  
How's the Kingdom doin? Still problems with rain going on? Also, I think you're ho- *Gets kicked into a wall*

Perona  
Ugh...that hurt...*Rubs head*, I think I would like your look if your eyes were...less weird, besides that, did you do anything weird to Zoro during the time skip? *Runs to Zoro*

Zoro  
I hope Perona didnt do anything weird to you, we can't have a whole arc on your mental state deteriorating because of that, also, damn son, you cut that whole Pica Giant statue in half!

Ashielle  
You can't beat me at monopoly, I ALWAYS WIN! HAHAHA! *cough intensifies* Ugh...been sick, sucks so much, but hey, I have an excuse not to go to school, also, after this, you said you were gonna make a fix right? Well, please live up to that, if you didn't say it...you're still gonna make a story *Transforms into a demon and goes back*

Luffy  
Wasnt your 4th gear move boundman or something? I don't REALLY read the manga, I'm into the anime more...

Chopper  
Like Sanji, you also don't make a presence, Nami too, but you guys are on a ship or something with Brook

Nami  
ditto

Brook  
Ditto

Franky  
I think you need a hard-boiled personality *somewhere in the background* "Oh! So Hard-boiled~!"

Robin  
What's your opinion on the Rainbow Mist book? Besides from being accurate, was there something off? (Im gonna kill you with the question on this one Ashielle!)

Alright, as soon as you answer these I'm going below deck in my secret room, with mags everywhere

**Dear MechMuzic (evanthecrafty),  
(Franky: Secret room? You messed with my ship?)  
(Vivi: No problems with the rain. Thank you for asking!)  
(Sanji: *standing nearby with a steaming foot*)  
(Perona: What do you mean, "less weird"? You're the freak here! And… *smirks* I don't know. Maybe.)  
(Zoro: *rolls his eyes* The worst was that freaking bear suit. That thing was torture. And yeah, of course I did. I had to defeat him. And I'm not your son.)  
(Me: Yeah the only board game I ever seem to win is CLUE because apparently I'm good at detective stuff? Still fun to play other games though. A what? You mean a fic? Yeah, I am planning on starting another fic – though I probably won't post it until I can start updating my others regularly again – and I have another project that I've been working on but it's going to take a LOOOOOONG time. Probably another year at LEAST. I'm probably going to wait a while to actually start posting that one even after I start writing it, though, for certain reasons.)  
(Luffy: It's-!)  
(Me: IT WAS SO COOOOOL~! The manga translation that I read called it… Poundman, I think? *shrugs* But… STILL IT WAS SO COOL! *laughs* He looked like a freakin' gorilla!)  
(Luffy: *sulks at having his ask taken*)  
(Me: Sorry. *pats Luffy on the back*)  
(Chopper: Huh?)  
(Nami/Brook: *confused*)  
(Franky: What do you mean, "hard-boiled"? That's not my thing. That's that other guy… Senõr something-or-another, his thing, not mine.)  
(Me: *glares at you* WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS ASK ME THINGS LIKE I'M SMART?! I'M NOT SMART! I LITERALLY GOT ONLY ONE A ON MY LAST REPORT CARD AND THE REST WERE VERY, VERY BAD GRADES! I'M **_**NOT SMAAAAARRRRRTTT~!**_** *cries*)  
(Robin: *pats my head* I'm not sure I understand what you are asking.)  
(Franky: *throws you on the boat behind the ship* I don't think so! No messing with the Sunny!)**

* * *

spoof:dear everyone look over there its something awesome *kidnaps chopper*

**Dear spoof,  
Haha I don't think so. *grabs Chopper back and sets a frog on your head***

* * *

random gal:Dear luffy let me join the crew please I'll give you meat

**Dear random gal,  
*picking his nose* No, you seem boring. Do something funny!**

* * *

_**~ *cries* THANK GOD I FINALLY DID THIS! And sorry to those of who were informed that I was going to do this sooner. I've been pretty down in the dumps lately and it's been really hard for me to get the motivation to do much of anything lately. But I was able to just open this and get my fingers moving whether I liked it or not because this is important to me and I'm not going to just leave this. So yeah, thank you everyone for all the support! *hands out cookies to everyone***_

_**AAAAAAAAND NOW~! *drum roll***_

* * *

Vivi: *waves goodbye to everyone* I'll see you guys again when you come back to Alabasta! Goodbye! *disappears*  
Perona: Bye. *pats Chopper on the head since he's freakin' adorable and then disappears also*  
Me: *grins* And now~! First up will be… *looks around* Sanji! *snaps*  
Everyone: *looks over to Sanji expectantly*  
Zoro: *bursts out laughing*  
Sanji: What is it?!  
Everyone: *laughing*  
Nami: S-Sanji-_kun_! Your hair! It's p-pink!  
Me: Hot pink! *winks and then suddenly starts drooling* But really, it looks amazing~! *shakes my head* Anyways, next! *looks at Zoro* Since you're so amused~ *snaps*  
Everyone: *suddenly quiets and looks at Zoro*  
Me: Ah, yeah. *unties Zoro and steps back*  
Everyone: …  
Usopp: Nothing happened.  
Me: Ah~ Wait for it~  
Everyone: *suddenly hears meows and looks around to see cats seemingly coming from nowhere and walking… straight to Zoro!*  
Me: *giggles* I-It's, the _Cat Lord Zoro!_ *bursts out laughing as cats try to claw their way onto him and practically drown him*  
Robin: How cute.  
Usopp: That's… kind of disturbing.  
Me: Next! Usopp! Since you keep asking questions, it's your turn!  
Usopp: Eh?! Me-! Woah! I feel… really weird… *dog ears pop up from his head and a dog tail comes out from his pants* …  
Me: …  
Everyone: …  
Me: This is better than I expected. Next! Since you really deserve it after so long! Brook! *snaps*  
Everyone: *looks at Brook and gasps*  
Brook: Hmm? *looks down at himself and notices he HAS AN ACTUAL BODY LIKE FLESH AND BLOOD?!* Yohohoho! I guess I won't be making skull jokes for a few!  
Me: *grins* Yup! And the last one is… *drum roll* Franky!  
Franky: Me?  
Me: Yup~! *snaps*  
Everyone: *looks at Franky and gasps again*  
Luffy: WHOA! HE'S ALL TINY!  
Franky: *looks at his arms* I'm…  
Me: *claps my hands on my cheeks and squeals* AHHH~! SO CUTE~!  
Robin: You made him into a child. Good choice.  
Me: I know, right~? He's so adorable!  
Franky: *blushes slightly and rubs the back of his neck* I'm not _cute_.  
Me: You are! And that is that!

* * *

_**SO! EVERYONE, remember that next chapter is THE LAST CHAPTER! Except that I may eventually come back for special events, etc! **_

_**Just to clarify, here are my Straw Hat modifications! :**_

**~ Sanji now has hot pink hair (inspiration for this one actually came from an edit I saw on Tumblr. Sanji is freaking HOT with hot pink hair.)**

**~ Zoro is now Cat Lord Zoro, and has adorable cats flooding him at any given time.**

**~ Usopp is… a werewolf? Well, I don't know if it could be called that. He doesn't have any of the effects of a werewolf or anything like that but he has the dog tail and ears.**

**~ Brook has his flesh and blood body and is no longer only bones.**

**~ Franky is in his child form.**

_**So there ya go! Remember to ask anything and everything you have left to ask in the next chapter! Since you're probably going to be asking a LOT, I am going to remind you now that THE LAST CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY TAKE LONGER FOR ME TO WRITE. Not only do I have to ship back this school laptop soon, but there's going to be a lot of writing for me to do, and I also want to give it longer to make sure nobody misses this last chapter. If you seriously take so long that you miss, you don't check your email often enough.**_

_**So BYE BYE, everyone! *throws confetti* Thank you all for sticking with me so long! See you in the last chapter, chapter 35!**_


	35. THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 35!

_**OH MY GOSH IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG SINCE I UPDATED I AM SO SORRY D:**_

**Everyone, I hope you really enjoy this! And I'm really, **_**really, REALLY**_** sorry! I haven't properly updated this for over an entire year, not counting the A/Ns that I left! D: I feel like an awful person! I know it's going to be a repetitive theme already, but **_**I'm so sorry!**_

**DISCLAIMER (since it's the last chapter until further notice, why not?): One Piece does not belong to me! Neither do any of the reviews of my viewers! My answers are mine, however! MINE!**

**Soundtrack: Random crap on my YouTube playlists XD Lots of Yorukichi and also Three Days Grace xD Also some JubyPhonic**

* * *

dear Ashlielle and straw hats:*grabs and indestructible, and makes it play episodes of One Piece in 4kids dub and puts it in an indestructible glass box that has holes in it for you to hear* This is your punishment! Have fun!  
dear Luffy: I have the ultimate question for you! Who is your mother, and what happened to her? I must know! I will give you lots of meat if you can tell me. Also, what do you guys plan on doing immediately after your done beating the crud out of Doflamingo?  
dear Franky: Hi Franky.  
dear Sanji:*jumps on his back and clings to him* Hi, Sanji! I wish you existed in my world *pouts* It's not fair... *sighs* At least I can watch the show on the computer and TV. Now then! I have an actual question for you... which I have forgotten... *pouts* That ain't fair at all! I will ask once I remember!  
dear Nami:*hugs her* Hi, Nami! I love you! As a friend! Now then, how do you and Robin keep yourselves sane with all the chaos that happens on the boat on a daily basis? Also, *hugs Robin* Hi, Robin!  
Dear Brook: What does a skeleton say during an earthquake? My bones are shaking in fear! Oh, wait. It's just the earthquake.  
from, Phonenix

**Dear Phonenix,  
(Me: Haha. *grabs the box and tosses it overboard, watching it sink slowly with evil laughter*)  
(Luffy: B-But I don't know my mom…! …. Can I still have the meat? And we're gonna go to Zou when we're done beating up that Mingo!)  
(Franky: Yo!)  
(Sanji: But this is the last chapter…. *gushing over being clung to*)  
(Nami: Hello! And thank you! Actually, the only way I can keep sane is by venting my anger in a nice and safe way.)  
(Me: Namely, hitting everybody on the head.)  
(Nami: *whacks me* Don't lie! *whacks me some more*)  
(Me: *face is nearly unrecognizable* Ywesh, Nami-shama.)  
(Robin: *hugs you back while I was being hit* Hello.)  
(Brook: Yohohohoho! That is quite hilarious! *continues laughing*)  
(Luffy: *laughing way too much at that joke*)**

* * *

Izac45

I'll just pretend Sanji Zoro Brook Usopp and Franky are still at their original forms before Ash's customization.)

Dear Chopper and Ashlielle  
How do you cure writer's block?

Dear Brook  
What's the hardest instrument you played?

Dear Sanji  
Will you still like a girl even if she goes yandere on you? Also what is the best and worst dish you ever made?

Dear Luffy  
Is there a meat that you DON'T like to have? (Mine's beef because it tastes weird)

Dear Zoro and Nami  
Do you have a hangover before?

Dear Robin  
What is the limit on how many and how far you can sprout your limbs?

Dear Usopp  
What do you think about the pairings between you and Kaya? What about Perona?

Dear Ash  
IF your not going to extend five more chapters then I have a speech for ya (coughs in preparation)  
Even though I was only here for five chapters I really like this ask fic because it's quite funny also the way you include your self in this mayhem pure hilarious I even created this account just to be part of this and for this I'm glad even though my first question was a "yuri disease" related question (Again I'm sorry Nami and Robin) I'm still flattered to be part of this not just this fic but also in the fanfic world its self I even got to write my OWN fanfics (Read Get Luffy Nami's plan and Long nose's romantic dilema) and it's all thanks to this idea sooo thank you. (Bows to you)

Dear Everyone  
I know what's your favorite foods but what about the foods you actually HATE?

Dear Non-devil fruit users (including Ashlielle)  
What kind of devil fruit would you rather AVOID or HATE having! (I can't stand the thought of having having Ivan's fruit to be honest because I think gender change is too weird.)

**Dear Izac45,  
(Me: lol good luck with that XD I shall not change them! Huahuahuahuahuahua!)  
(Chopper: Writer's block is curable by-!)  
(Me: NO NO IT MUST BE UNCURABLE BECAUSE I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING AND **_**NOTHING WORKKKSSSSSSSS**_**! *messes up my own hair in frustration* … Sorry, it's just that I've been having both a terrible case of Writer's block **_**AND**_ **Motivation block! I think it's slowly killing me…**** T^T Because I love writing, but when I don't even have any ideas that aren't just WIP plans, I don't know **_**what**_** to do.)  
(Brook: Mmm… Well… Maybe… The… *makes a thinking face – yes HE CAN DO THAT NOW lol* To be honest, nothing specific comes to mind. I've had frustrations learning every instrument.)  
(Sanji: Yandere…? OF COURSE~! All ladies must be loved~!)  
(Me: *cough* It'sGonnaGetYouKilledThough *cough*)  
(Zoro: *chuckles while sitting on a throne of cats*)  
(Sanji: And the best and worst..? I cook everything amazing!)  
(Zoro: Get off of your high horse, idiot.)  
(Sanji: - *gets cut off before he can even talk*)  
(Me: *laughs loudly* I almost wrote **_**Cook**_** instead of **_**Sanji**_**! *laughs so hard I have tears in my eyes*)  
(Sanji: …)  
(Zoro: *also starts laughing*)  
(A Few Others: *giggles a bit or laughs*)  
(Luffy: No! I like all the meat! Except for old meat that's rotten with bugs on it!)  
(Nami: I've only had one that I can remember…)  
(Zoro: Nope. *looks proud*)  
(Robin: I don't know, myself. The more I train it, the more it changes.)  
(Usopp: To be honest, I don't mind that much about the Kaya pairing… But I would never ever even THINK of dating that ghost girl!)  
(Me: *reads the whole thing silently* …. *bursts into tears* Gosh darn it! Who poured water on me?! I'm not crying! I swear-! *hiccups and sobs* Uwahhhhh~! You're such a suck upppp~! T^T Why'd you have to go and say that?! T^T *hugs you and gives you a whole plate of cookies while sniffling*)  
(Usopp: *crinkles his nose* I hate mushrooms.)  
(Luffy: I hate the cherry pie from that one island before Skypiea! It was gross!)  
(Nami: Orangette isn't very good…)  
(Zoro: I don't like chocolate. Too sweet.)  
(Sanji: Lovely Robin-chwan doesn't like gum~!)  
(Robin: *nods* I can't swallow it.)  
(Sanji: And I don't like Konjac.)  
(Chopper: *sticks his tongue out* Spicy things are gross. Like that weird grilled cheese that Sanji made before with the peppers on it. Well, Usopp let me try his and mine was fine, but still, those peppers were yucky.)  
(Brook: I do not like eating lemons, because I don't have a face to scrunch up at the sour taste! Ah, wait. *touches his face* Actually, I do have one now! … But I still don't like lemons.)  
(Franky: I don't really like marshmallows. And I wouldn't really want any devil fruit, but if I did have one, I would want… anything that wasn't useless, really.)  
(Everyone: *nods* Same.)**

* * *

Rigren0121

Okay, because i was a little stupid with my questions that you didn't seem to get it, i'll ask again, with a few extra

Luffy: What i meant from my question was after you become king of the pirate (Because we all know you will be) who will you marry? a part of your crew, or someone else from like another island? and for my second question for you, If you couldn't become king of the pirates, who do you think is deserving of becoming king of the pirates? and it's hypothetical, meaning that if it had to be. And if you don't answer these questions with feeling and enough thought *Brings out all food and sake* I'll burn this bunch to ashes (bit of a pun their)

Zoro: i defiantly meant your own preference. not a man, since you made it so clear that your not gay. so again, who would be your ideal WOMAN? and follow up question... The cats dude... here, have some catnip, it'll distract them for a bit *Hands catnip to Zoro*

Sanji: i meant how did it happen to your eybrows? Who made your eyebrows like that. They're not just swirly, They're swirly in one direction. THEY'RE SWIRLY TO THE SIDE OF YOUR FACE! Follow up question, Could you give me tips on how to cook?

Chopper: How would you help Ussop return to normal? i mean, he's so odd now with the ears, and the tails, i mean, could you please help him.

Nami: Girl on girl action, what are you thoughts on it? follow up question: wait *puts on Armour against nami's attacks* How did you grow your boobs so big, i mean before they were about the sizes of peaches, and now they're melons, and now if you don't mind, i shall now run away.

Brook: who's bink? *runs up and hugs Brook* You're my favorite character in any anime ever. now one can ever top you, and i'm glad you have your body back

Robin: *Hands over a book* Hey robin, i found this book in a weird police box, and i was hoping you could give me your thoughts on it. It's called "The history of the time war"

Franky: what is your style of becoming so SUPER!

And second to last, ash. You are a great writer of bringing these characters to life. You perfected the crew and their friends perfectly with the comedy and their ideals, and i wish you could continue this, but alas, great things must come to an end i suppose. And now my question to you. *clears throat* what size cup are you? Nah i'm just kidding, My question is to you is why do you love the straw-hats so much? Not many people would devote their time and effort to write such creativity, so how have the straw-hats created such love?

now my final question to the pirate crew (excluding luffy, since it's about him) How has joining the crew, and Luffy, effected your life? Now this is a question for everyone, either good or bad, just feel free to ask.

**Dear Rigren0121,  
(Luffy: Marry? *sticks his finger in his nose* Why would I do that?)  
(Me: *sighs* Just… ANSWER IT! *bonks him on the head*)  
(Luffy: Could I marry more than one person?! Cause I would marry Nami and Author to make them stop hitting me! It works like that, right?!)  
(Me: E-Eh?!)  
(Nami: MARRIAGE DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY, IDIOT!)  
(Luffy: *after gaining mysterious bruises and bumps on his head* I will become the King of the Pirates! But… I guess if I COULDN'T…. Sanji is cool! He'll cook lots of meat for me! *eats all the meat*)  
(Sanji: *looks annoyed at Luffy*)  
(Everyone: *starts eating and drinking*)  
(Zoro: Well-! WAIT WAIT NO NOT THE CATNIP! *cats come out from under him and drown him while they all try to get to the catnip*)  
(Sanji: I know what you meant… And I was just born that way; it's kind of a family thing... And yes. Get out a cookbook. Read it. And follow the instructions.)  
(Me: Don't be rude!)  
(Sanji: Anything for you~! *remembers his hair* Wait…)  
(Me: Hehehehehe…)  
(Chopper: *looks at Usopp right as one of Usopp's ears twitches* But it's so cool! Now we look kind of similar!)  
(Usopp: *flicks his tail and pats Chopper on the head* I'm sure Author-kun will change us back.)  
(Me: …. Maybe~)  
(Nami: Mmm… I guess that depends on peoples' personal preferences. And why are you running away? I **_**know**_** my boobs got bigger. That is called **_**growing**_**.)  
(Me: *laughs* To be honest, I've had a similar "problem", but I'm not going to talk about it. Still, this is hilarious.)  
(Brook: Bink? I have no clue. *hugs you back with a laugh* Why thank you!)  
(Robin: "The History of the Time War"? *looks at it with interest* … Hmm…. It seems very interesting.)  
(Franky: It comes naturally! *strikes his signature pose in his little kid body* **_**SUPER~!**_**)  
(Me: … *squeals* EYAH! SO ADORABLE!)  
(Franky: *has the angry eyes and shark teeth* I'm NOT CUTE!)  
(Me: But you are~! *ignores Franky's protests and reads the note addressed to myself* T^T *bursts out crying yet again* Q-Quit saying sappy things! Stop this! Augh! *suddenly stops and goes serious* Actually, I am a-!)  
(Robin: *covers my mouth for a few while I say my cup size before removing her hand*)  
(Me: And why I love them so much…? Well, actually… Eh… *rubs the back of my head* When I started watching One Piece, I was very depressed. I was having suicidal thoughts a lot, and my family was a bit jumbled at that time (and really we're still pretty jumbled but we've learned how to get along a bit better, I suppose), so I didn't have anything really in the form of comfort. The person I admittedly had a crush on then had been watching the Enies Lobby arc and told me a bit which had actually caught my attention, and my curiosity led me to Hulu. Of course, from there… Well, watching One Piece inspired me not to give up and that I would have friends someday. *blushes suddenly* Ehh… I said a lot… Ahh… W-Well yeah, that's that…)  
(Everyone: *smushes me with hugs*)  
(Me: ACK! *hands can barely be seen trying to get out* I can't breathe…!)  
(Everyone: *gets off*)  
(Nami: Well, I would've still been absolutely miserable working for Arlong… And after so long worrying about getting money for my town, this is really amazing.)  
(Zoro: Not much different than before… Except it's not so quiet and I'm on a pirate ship…)  
(Everyone: *gives him a disappointed expression*)  
(Zoro: I'm joking, **_**joking!**_** To be honest, I've gotten a lot closer to my own goals than I would have on my own, and I have a lot more to work for now.)  
(Usopp: I've gotten even braver than I was, which is saying a lot, since I've always been so brave!)  
(Everyone: *deadpans* Liar.)  
(Usopp: T^T)  
(Chopper: I want to be a monster now, for Luffy! *grins cutely*)  
(Me: O-O S-So adorable!)  
(Franky: *grumbling* Apparently for me it's changed me back into kid…)  
(Me: *frowns* But it's so cute!)  
(Franky: IT'S NOT CUTE!)  
(Robin: But it really is, Franky-san.)  
(Me: Yeah!)  
(Franky: -_- *sighs* Not **_**super.**_**)**

* * *

From: Invader Cole

Dear Ashlielle  
So instead of just changing the "S" I went with the whole name change. Anywho, last chapter is coming up and even though I barely have any questions, I'll send this question. Do you ship anybody in One Piece? Also if you could have a devil fruit which one? Finally is there anyone from the past you wished joined the Straw Hat's?

Dear Sanji  
If you could have a limited harem of five people who would you pick? Also is there any particular meals that the crew prefer? PS-LOVE the hot pink hair.

Dear Robin  
Do you think much of Crocodile anymore or anyone from Baroque Works for that matter?

Dear Luffy  
Do you enjoy eating with with anyone in the crew? Like would you prefer eating with these person than the other?

Dear Zoro  
I don't really have any questions for you. I know! *gives you a mini Zoro* Zoro, meet chibi Zoro.

Dear Franky  
By this point what part of you is even human?

Dear Brook  
Two questions. One: how do you eat? Two: what happens if you fall into the ocean? Are you just stuck there until someone saves you?

Dear Chopper  
Like Zoro I'll give you something. *Hands you an intensive care bear* now you two play nice.

Dear Nami  
*Pushes in a male version of Nami* Nami this is your male counterpart. *Pushes in Sanji's female version* Y'all have fun now.

Dear Everybody  
Goodbye! I won't be seeing you again until the possible specials.

**Dear Invader Cole,  
(Me: XD I noticed. And… hehehe…. Yeah… :3 I have a few ships… :3 If I had a devil fruit, it would definitely have to be Kanjuro's devil fruit! I want to bring my OC babies to life! And no, I don't have anyone I especially wish had joined, except for maybe Chou-Chou.)  
(Sanji: *takes a deep breath*)  
(Everyone: NO.)  
(Sanji: T^T Why…?)  
(Me: You don't need to fantasize about one woman at a time, much less FIVE all at ONCE. Now answer the last half of your part of the ask.)  
(Sanji: And they really like make-your-own-pancake breakfast days. I just lay everything out and they throw what they want on their plates. But if anyone wastes food… *grins darkly* Well, let's just say **_**nobody**_** wastes their food. And thank you for the compliment…! You're being serious, right? Right?!)  
(Robin: No, I do not. Well, other than the little Goldenweek girl. She was quite an adorable child.)  
(Luffy: Nope! I like eating with everyone! … And taking their food!)  
(Everyone: OI!)  
(Luffy: *grins and laughs*)  
(Zoro: *stares at mini Zoro* … *his cats attack it*)  
(Franky: *looks down at his new kid body and sighs* All of it, right now. *looks depressed*)  
(Brook: Answer one = the same way I poop! Answer two = I drown! Yohohohoho! I suppose I would be, normally, but with this body I think I would just end up dying again.)  
(Chopper: *dances with le care bear and sings about cotton candy*)  
(Nami: Uh…)  
(Boy Nami: ….)  
(Female Sanji: *starts flirting with male Nami*)  
(Me: NnnoPE NOPE NOPE *makes them disappear* I'll see you later, alligator!)  
(Everyone: *waves at you with over exaggerated tears* Bye!)**

* * *

Girl:Franky how many speedos do you own?  
Zoro on a scale from one to ten, ten being the highest how much do you like cute adorable things?  
Robin how many books do you have and have you read them all? Do you also read more than one at once?  
Luffy what would happen if someone sat in your special spot?  
Sanji do you feel sexy with your pink hair?  
author I just wanted to say thank you for writing all these ask it must take a lot of time. Here take this magical hat that shall give you everything you wish for *hands over hat and runs away after hugging Brook really quickly*

**Dear Girl,  
(Franky: *grins* I'll have to go check! *runs off towards the boy's room*)  
(Robin: *frowns*)  
(Zoro: One.)  
(Kitty Army: *all hisses*)  
(Zoro: *sighs* Two.)  
(Me: *claps loudly*)  
(Franky: *walks out of the boy's room with an angry face* Oi! Who took all my speedos?!)  
(Me: *glances at Robin without anyone noticing and then nearly snorts at her calm face*)  
(Robin: I have very many. Sometimes I will read more than one, but I normally try to stick with one book at once so that I can finish it.)  
(Luffy: I WOULD BEAT THEM UP!)  
(Me: That's not very nice.)  
(Luffy: *sticks his tongue out at me*)  
(Sanji: I-!)  
(Me: *pouts* Don't say no! It looks really hot, okay?!)  
(Sanji: *suddenly has heart eyes* I love it~!)  
(Me: *snorts and then coughs in awkwardness* Ah, yeah. It does take forever… It shouldn't have taken quite this long to get to editing and finishing this though! I'm sorry! *puts on the hat* Thank you! *waves at you dramatically as you run away*)  
(Brook: *looks mildly confused but happy*)**

* * *

From: Blue886

Dear Strawhats,  
If you were able to watch videos,would you watch these two?  
watch?vN3YAGNg5jFU  
watch?vuV3LpATmu_U

**Dear Blue886,  
I'm sure we would (maybe)… but the links won't work even if I put them after youtube and then add them…? It normally works so I'm confused. Maybe PM me about it if you still want me to give you a personal reply about them?**

* * *

Dear Strawhats and author, it's me Alexander remember me? Yeah sorry you not writing I couldn't come up with any questions but I do now.

Dear Luffy, what does stretching your body parts feel like? What does being in second gear feel like? Also, who would you rather have in your crew, Lucci or Smoker?

Dear Zoro, did Mihawk ever tell why he became a warlord? I mean, he doesn't seem to be the type to need permission to do whatever he wants right?

Dear Sanji, have you been trying to stop your volcano nose bleed?

Dear Nami, what's worse, a cyclone or typhoon?

Dear Usopp, how far can your shot go?

Dear Chopper, what is your IQ? Also how strong are your horns?

Dear Robin, what's your IQ?

Dear Franky, do lasers and beams work on Luffy?

Dear Brook, are you able to control people with music?

Dear Author, lost the dumbest to smartest in the crew.

From Alexander

**Dear Alexander,  
(Me: I remember you! :D)  
(Luffy: Mmm… It feels… I don't know! It's normal to me, but it wasn't normal before I ate my fruit, and I dunno how to explain it! And I would rather have Smokey on my crew! That cat guy was a jerk and I hate him!)  
(Zoro: No, he didn't. Mihawk isn't the most talkative person you'd ever meet…)  
(Sanji: Yes T^T I have.)  
(Nami: A-!)  
(Me: *coughs loudly* **_**Ican'tanswerthatareyouseriousIdon'tknowcrapaboutweatherrrrr!**_**)  
(Nami: *frowns at me* You shouldn't interrupt me; that's rude.)  
(Me: *clears my throat*)  
(Franky: *looking for his speedos*)  
(Usopp: Why, I can shoot a fly between the eyes on the other side of the Grand Line-!)  
(Chopper/Luffy: REALLY?! :D)  
(Everyone: *sighs*)  
(Chopper: My horns are very strong. And I don't know my exact IQ.)  
(Robin: Me neither. We'd have to take tests to find out.)  
(Me: *pulls out laptop with a grin* Ha-ha! Well, how about we find out with an internet quiz?! :D)  
(Franky: … *looks at Luffy* I don't know, and I don't want to try it. *sinks down a bit* Not that I could, since I don't have my **_**super **_**cool lasers and beams right now.)  
(Brook: Sort of. I can't actually **_**control**_** them, but I can put them in a kind of dream-like trance.)  
(Me: Uh… Dumbest to smartest? Then… Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Brook, Nami, Chopper, and then the smartest is definitely Robin. *coughs while everyone gives me evil glares – except for Luffy – that were earliest on the list* It was really hard… I mean, I don't actually think they're dumb but… Yeah… *pales*)  
(Zoro: *cracks his knuckles*)  
(Me: *squeaks* I'mSorryI'llStopTalkingNow! *runs away*)  
(Robin: I apologize. *holds up my destroyed laptop* We've accidentally destroyed your electronic.)  
(Me: *sighs*)**

* * *

Ashlielles clone: Dear Ashlielle  
Just because I am your clone it does not mean we are the same person.

**Dear Clone-of-Mine-chan,  
Oh.  
I didn't realize that.  
*coughs*I'mAnIdiot*coughcough***

* * *

Zoro's fangirl:Dear Zoro ,  
Im so in love with u 3  
U're strong , hot n cool guy , confident ,loyal and handsome ! U're perfect (even ur sense of direction which i find its very cute)  
Will u marry meeee ?  
I'll do anything for u n not getting in ur way...justttt marryy meeee will you , zoro-kun ? 3 3 3

Dear Sanji ,  
Dont u dare to insult zoro ever again !

**Dear Zoro's fangirl,  
… No.  
*Zoro's cats hiss and attack Sanji to defend their master (lol)***

* * *

Hello, my name is Blue VanLocke; I'm at your service.  
This is my first time, but you know my twin brother, Icaros Light.  
Listen Luffy, I am wondering, if you will learn Monet is alive and she wants your help; will you help her? Will you invite her to crew?  
Zoro, Sanji... After what happened in Thriller Bark(Zoro saved Sanji's life), it seems like you two finally stopped your meaningless fights. Why TWO years later you continue like nothing happened?  
Oh, Chopper. Did you realize? In the history of Devil's Fruits, you are the ONLY one who can modifie their power. That is a big invention, this Rumble Balls.  
Miss Nico, can you reproduce your bones as well as complete limbs? Or just your skin?  
Sabo (If you are listening)... EVERYONE thinks you are aware of Ace and Luffy thinks you are dead. But finally we learn you are amnesiac (which is a reasonable explanation). EVERYONE looked like idioma and they are.  
So why you act like you remember Luffy and Ace?

**Dear Blue VanLocke,  
(Luffy: *shrugs and sticks his pinky finger in his ear to dig out earwax* I dunno.)  
(Me: Well, I, for one, saw a really awesome theory about that…. *leans close to you and whispers* You see, it's quite possible that Monet will join the crew. I don't think the evidence given was 100% or anything, but it's a good possibility and I think it seems like a pretty cool idea.)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *give each other a weird face*)  
(Zoro: *snorts*)  
(Sanji: WHAT?!)  
(Zoro: Your hair looks stupid.)  
(Zoro/Sanji: *starts fighting*)  
(Me: *shouts in there* But it looks good, I swear!)  
(Nami: *points at them* When did those two idiots ever stop fighting?)  
(Chopper: Really?! *has sparkly eyes*)  
(Robin: I'm not sure I understand what you're asking… An entire limb grows, not just the skin, nor just the bones.)  
(Me: OI! Sabo went home! He left! Also, technically Sabo **_**does**_** remember them, but it was only after the war at Marineford. So he's not acting like he remembers them; he actually does now.)  
(Loof: *sniffles*)**

* * *

HD:Amazing. Just amazing ..

**Wat**

* * *

anonimous **(Haha lol I see wut u did there)**

Franky: Get in touch with your family and the people from Galley-la and together build a three story movie theater/hotel combination that can hold literally all of the one piece world including people who have died. The top floor should have only the best of everything as well as servants, the second floor should be just slightly above average but no servants and the third floor should have the worst accommodations you can think of.

Author-san, read when your alone: When this story is over I want you to gather the entire one piece world, including those who have died, and have them stay at the hotel/movie theater and tell them it is mandatory if they want to stay but those on the third floor don't have much of a choice to go to the movie theater at the same time and show them the One Piece anime.

As for placing who on what floors:

Top floor: Straw-hats, Red-haired pirates, people from water-7 and Alabasta, Revolutionaries, Whitbeard pirates, the few Marines that are actually good and just (Coby, Helmeppo, Smoker) etc. (basically everyone that can be considered good guys by Luffy and crew).

Middle floor: Sengoku, Kidd pirates, Jewlery Bonney and crew, Buggy and crew, Arlong and what's left of crew, Kizaru etc. (Pretty much all of those that are either between or the ones we don't know much about yet.)

Bottom floor: Blackbeard and crew, Akainu, nobles and celestial dragons (in other word the ones that everyone both in the One Piece world and the viewers want to kill).

And considering their are currently 702 episodes out they watch 7 episodes a day which would be 49 episodes a week which would be 14 weeks and a few days.

Love,  
anonimous.

P.S Author-san be sure to warn those on the top floor about having their pasts revealed.

**Dear anonimous,  
(Me/Franky: *blinks* How in the heck are we supposed to do that?)  
(*one of Zoro's cat's plops on your head without warning*)  
(Me: Oh, wait, she (or he?) forgot something!)**

Franky: I also forgot to add the HUGE aquarium for Laboon.

**(Franky: Like we said, how do you expect us to do this?! And **_**why?**_**)**

* * *

Dear Straw Hat Crew  
My name is QuirkyKit, you can call me Kit for short! I asked questions once or twice but since this is the last chapter, I would like to say a few things. Firstly, thank to Author-san for making this awesome book! It's nice talking to the One Piece Crew! Next, I would like to thank the crew for everything they've done! I would say their Heros but... Pirates can't be heros right? XD  
Anyway, Luffy, you're awesome dude! The moment you jumped out of the barrel, I was hooked to watching the adventures you the crew went on!  
Zoro, you are probably one of the most bada** people out there! I mean, even though you have that tough guy vibe, you still care and help the people in need! That's pretty cool in my books! :)  
Next we have the lovely Nami! Girl at first, I'm not going to lie, I don't know how I felt about you. But when I saw your determination and caring, you became one of the people I idolize! Keep up your awesome stuff!  
Usopp, or Sogeking, nice to see ya again! So you were one of those characters that looked and probably was completely scared. But I can also see that from your past battles, your one of the bravest people out there!  
Sanji! The ladies man who survives with barely any blood in him thanks to his... Nose problems. Your definitely someone who shows his care and determination! Plus, you fighting style is flipping amazing!  
The one and only Chopper, the cutest little guy around! Everyone, and I mean, EVERYONE loved you from the start! From the adorable little dances to your awesome blue nose, we loved the powerful and cute reindeer!  
Robin! I love your personality! Your dark humor and love for reading is something we share! Plus, you are one of the coolest females in history! I tend to fangirl whenever you fight!  
Franky, your such a memorable person! I mean, your a flipping cyborg! From you're human feelings, soul, and heart to your cool metal exterior(that can do basically anything), people love you for that!  
Last but not least, Brook! Dude, I mean, you're a talking skeleton! Every talking skeleton I know can sing amazing songs, fight for their friends or freedom, and are characters that everyone love and remember!  
And that's the end of my GIANT happiness writing! Since I should ask you all a question, I would like to know...  
"If I were to wake up on your ship, would you help me find my way back to my world, even if the adventure is full of danger, sadness, pain, and I might not even make it back?"  
Anyway, good bye and have fun on all of your adventures!  
QuirkyKit

**Dear QuirkyKit,  
(Me: Before anything else, I would like to say that all the Asks before this one on this chapter were written months ago. In fact, almost an entire year ago. So I apologize if any of them have some out-of-date stuff that I missed when I went over it to edit. Secondly… *hugs you* Thank you! I appreciate all the compliments, you cutie! *squishes your cheeks*) (Btw I love your profile picture xD lmbo)  
(Luffy: Yeah! Pirates can't be heroes, silly! And thanks! Our adventures **_**have**_** been awesome! *laughs*)  
(Zoro: *turns slightly red and his cats all rub against your legs* Oi, stop that you furballs!)  
(Nami: Oh, thanks! *smiles at you*)  
(Usopp: Really?! :D Thank you, thank you! *exaggerated bowing* Yes, I am the-!)  
(Me: *puts a dollop of peanut butter on Usopp's nose*)  
(Usopp: *gets distracted trying to lick it off*)  
(Sanji: Thank you~! It's taken a long time to hone my fighting skills~!)  
(Zoro: *rolls his eyes*)  
(Chopper: *blushes and wiggles* Aww, you don't make me happy with your compliments, saying everyone likes me~! Jerk! Ehehehe~)  
(Robin: Oh, really? Thank you; that is very sweet of you to say… If you ever have any reading recommendations, you could send a message to Author-san and she can tell me about it.)  
(Me: *insert exaggerated winking here*)  
(Franky: Aww, that's **_**super**_** nice of you! *sobbing into his temporarily tiny arm* Thank you guys! Thanks to all the **_**super**_** awesome people seeing this!)  
(Brook: Yohohohoho~! That's extremely nice of you! I'm so glad that I have eyes to see this with! Except-! Oh, wait! I do have eyes right now! Yohohoho!)  
(Luffy: Yeah, of course we would help you, right guys?!)  
(Zoro: *shrugs* Well, it would be captain's orders whether I wanted to or not, but I'm sure I would.)  
(Robin: *glares subtly at Zoro and his cat's hiss at her* We **_**definitely**_** would. Right, Nami-chan?)  
(Nami: Of course! *rubs her index finger and thumb together* Except I might ask you to pay for the trip~ *laughs* I'm just joking around.)  
(Me: *sighs in relief*)  
(Everyone: *waves* Goodbye!)  
(Me: *sobbing dramatically into a handkerchief***

* * *

Sophia ~  
Dear Author  
thank you I feel better now! *hugs everyone*  
Dear Sanji  
*Bursts out laughing*  
Dear Zoro  
*looks at Zoro and starts laughing harder*  
Dear brook  
*stares at brook silently for a moment*  
Dear Usopp  
*starts laughing again*  
Dear Franky  
How are you going to work with the ship when your tiny?  
Dear Luffy  
*Whispers to him* I love you  
Dear everyone else  
Sorry I didn't ask you anything *hugs for a second time*  
Dear Author  
Can we please be friend I want to talk to you more *smiles warmly*  
Dear Everyone  
Goodbye

**Dear Sophia,  
(Me: Aww! That's great! *hugs you back from the middle of the extremely large bear hug*)  
(Sanji: o/o)  
(Zoro: *sighs* *all of his cats glomp him in an attempt to comfort him*)  
(Brook: …)  
(Usopp: O-Oi! *tail starts wagging from the attention*)  
(Franky: *sighs and a dark depression cloud appears over him* I can't….)  
(Luffy: You're cool, too! :D *innocently smiles at you*)  
(Me: . *gives Luffy a wary look*)  
(Robin: Oh, it's perfectly fine.)  
(Nami: *nods*)  
(Chopper: Sometimes the author takes a long time to type anything when she gets confused. Is it like that?)  
(Brook: It's not a problem! Goodbye!)  
(Everyone: *waves*)  
(Me: And yes! I always love having more people to beat me up for not writing-! *coughs* Just kidding xD I love making new friends! If you want to talk more, PM me! You'll need to make an account or sign in, though.)**

* * *

Me ~  
Dear Author  
I would like to talk message you, I need to do something about this. I like danisnotonfire too.  
Dear Luffy  
Shhhhhh luffy relax that's not what I mean, I mean that *I explain the entire consept of love to luffy* Now that you know what it means luffy, I love you!  
Dear Sanji  
Pink hair suits you.  
Dear Zoro  
You are king of the kitties :P  
Dear brook  
congratulations how do you feel?

**Dear Me (no, you're not me! What's going on?!),  
(Me: YAS. I accidentally got my mom addicted to Dan and Phil… -.-' It began with the Sims – she's addicted to all of the Sims games, seriously – and it has spiraled out of control. Please help.)  
(Luffy: Ahhhhhhhhh….. *didn't understand any of it* I… love you too? . )  
(Sanji: T-Thank you? You're not being sarcastic, are you…?)  
(Me: *attaches myself to Sanji and strokes his hair* Look, man. It. Looks. Fine. Calm your man tits.)  
(Zoro: *sighs*)  
(Brook: I feel wonderful, and very much alive! :D Thank you for asking!)  
(Me: *waves to you* Goodbye! Quit trying to assume my identity, Me! You silly child! xD)**

* * *

Hey again! I am back now with few last questions I got.  
Sanji: you look sexy with pink hair! And I am very sorry about my question last time about my friend has crush on you but I told him you and Nami look cute together. I support SanjixNami!  
Zoro: aww! U got lots of cats! I love animals so I hope I could be Zookeeper one day. And come on! I have crush on you since u first appeared in One Piece anime and manga.  
Usopp: u look cool in wolf form! I got a question for you. Why do you always lie? No need to tell lie or make up stories. They would get you in trouble one day.  
Nami: I got a question. How do I cope with my crush on someone I really like in my college? He is deaf too. I don't know if he like me.  
Robin: I love reading too! My friends said reading is boring but I don't believe them. They don't know why reading is interesting.  
Franky: OMG! You are very cute! XD  
Chopper: I don't know if I already told u before but my best friend has crush on you. She is sometimes upset so I told her about you.  
Brook: um, I don't know what to ask but I think your music is amazing  
Ash: how was your sign with your family? I am sure they will be proud of you  
Luffy: WHY DONT YOU LET ME JOIN?! I can help you guys with anything like cooking your favourite meal or cleaning all your ship! Oh and I forgot to tell you, Sunny is cool ship ever I have seen! Please! Let me join! *cry loudly* I will kill myself if u don't let me join!

Aj the human

**Dear Aj the human,  
(Sanji: Well, thanks, I guess. *touches his hair* And…. *grins* I support Sanji x Nami too!)  
(Nami: *rolls her eyes* Well, I **_**don't**_**.)  
(Zoro: No, but thank you... I think. And I hope you get that job you want…)  
(Usopp: *shrugs* Because stories are cool? I don't know.)  
(Me: I'm 95% sure Usopp is just a compulsive liar. *nods and crosses my arms* You see, I had a friend in sixth grade that was a compulsive liar, and it was awful. I feel really bad for compulsive liars because it's not their fault; they just can't help it. It sucks, man.)  
(Nami: Coping with a crush? Well, I'm not really sure. You have to ask if he likes you, first!) (Sorry if it's been so long that this has long-since been resolved, buuuuut… Yeah, I'm sorry T^T)  
(Robin: Reading is definitely not boring. Have you asked them if they have any learning disabilities? That can make it harder to read. Or they might just not be reading the right books.)  
(Franky: T^T I-I know… I don't want to be cute, though…)  
(Chopper: A c-crush?! Well, I don't really like humans like that, but… *turns red and wiggles a bit* I'm not flattered, you jerks!)  
(Me: *picks Chopper up* -.- He's definitely flattered. Chopper, this lying is getting worse than Usopp's…)  
(Brook: That's fine, and thank you very much! *starts playing his violin*)  
(Luffy: Whoa! *ties you up with some magical rope* Don't do that to yourself! Killing yourself won't solve the problem!)  
(Me: I agree! Calm down! **_**Think rationally!**_** And to answer your question while you're calm… T^T I haven't even been practicing. I'm learning Spanish in school now and I've found out I am basically incapable of learning two languages at once, which really sucks, because I want to learn Japanese….)**

* * *

thanks for answering!  
Haru: why the hell are you having a nosebleed blond man?  
\- WolfChild23

**Dear WolfChild23,  
Well, you're welcome but… Answering what? This? I looked all through chapter 34 and I'm not sure what you're referring to… Sorry!  
(Sanji: ?)**

**x**

The Utterly Fabulous Z -

ASHLIELLE! HOW COULD YOU!? WHY ARE YOU ENDING THIS?! *cries intensely* *casually breaks down* WHYYYYYYYYY?!

Sanjiiiii... Your hair looks cute... Can I have a hug? Imma gonna miss ya. *latches onto torso*

Chopperrrrr... I don't want your kawaii-ness to leave! Use the kyuun sparkles to make Ashlielle stay!

Brooooook... *pulls out guitar* Are we still doing this? *plays Shake It Off and The Sound Of Silence* *chucks an unopened bag of panties from Wal-Mart.* I felt like your perverted desires had to be fulfilled. Have ... fun? *pokes cheek* I'm gonna miss the skull jokes... (;-;).

Zorooooooo... SON OF THE LEPRECHAUN KING! DON'T DENY IT! *pulls out four bamboo poles* *chucks three at Zoro* I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL... TO THE PAIN! Oh wait... I think we'd need actual sword for that... Whatever. *looks at all the cats and pulls out inhaler* CATS ARE DEMONIC CREATURES!

Franky-brooooo... I tried this soda yesterday and it was flowery-lemonade. What do think of the combination? *holds out fist for a brofist* Kawaii-child! *picks up and puts on shoulders* *runs around deck*

Robiiiiiin... Keep doing yer thing! *hands Maximum Ride series* Enjoy! *hugs* Imma gonna miss you...

Usssoooooopp... Hehehe, yer a sea-dog! Pirate joke! *does awkward Woody Woodpecker laugh* Keep being awesome dude! *whispers* Please bring back Sogeking.

Namiiiiii... *hands a large satchel of Beli/Berries* Please leave Zoro be with the debt. *ruffles hair* Keep being awesome.

Luffyyyyy... It's been nice knowing you, Captain! I'll leave you with one parting spoiler... The hat originally belonged to... *whispers so quietly that only the most sensitive of ears can hear* Gol D. Roger.

Bye Everyone!

**Dear Utterly Fabulous Z – SAMMMMAAAAAAAA,  
(Me: T^T I'M SORRY! I HAVE OTHER STUFF I WANNA DO AND EVEN THOUGH I LOVE THIS FIC, IT GETS SO MANY REVIEWS NOW THAT IT TAKES TOO LONG FOR ME TOO FINISH WITHIN A REASONABLE TIME LIMIT! BUT I'M GONNA MISS IT I SWEAR CUZ WHEN I STARTED TYPING AGAIN I HADN'T EVEN REALIZED WHAT WAS MISSING FROM MY LIFE AND THEN THE LIGHT CAME DOWN FROM ABOVE TO BLESS ME LMBO)  
(Snooji: *hugs you back* Thank you T^T)  
(Chopper: *shakes his head* I would, but I think Luffy is about to explode. He really wants to go on more adventures…)  
(Brook: T^T B-But, you see, used panties and new panties are a bit different, Z-san… *pulls out guitar and plays Bohemian Rhapsody* I think I'm already missing them. To be honest, I'm looking forward to being a skeleton again.)  
(Zoro: *crosses his arms* I. AM. NOT. THE. SON. OF. THE. LEPRECHAUN. KING! *takes you down with the bamboo poles*)  
(Me: *glares at you with red shiny dots for eyes* CATS ARE NOT DEMONIC. CATS ARE ADORABLE ANGELS. HOW COULD YOU.)  
(Franky: Lemonade soda? *gives you totes awesome brofist dude and sighs as he doesn't even try to protest to being carried around* I prefer cola still…)  
(Robin: *looks at the series* I'll definitely read them. Thank you… *gives you a hug*)  
(Me: *peeks over Robin's shoulder at the books* Dude, I read a few of the comic volumes of Maximum Ride. Didn't get too far, I don't think, because my school didn't have more than 3 or 4 volumes, and they didn't have much in them. I think you'll like it, Robin.)  
(Usopp: *laughs and then whispers back* I totally will, just wait.)  
(Nami: Well, Zoro's debt is gone for now. His boyfriend paid it for him-!)  
(Zoro: OI! HE IS **_**NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND, AND IT'S DEFINITELY NOT THAT GUY! **_***all of the cats hiss*)  
(Nami: … And thank you. *glares at Zoro*)  
(Luffy: What? I couldn't hear you…)  
(Nami: *gasps dramatically* LUFFYGIVEMEYOURHATINEEDTOSELLTHATTHINGIT'LLGOFORHUNDREDSOFTHOUSANDSOFBERI!)  
(Luffy: *pushes Nami away with an annoyed expression*)  
(Everyone: *looks mildly confused*)**

* * *

gamelover41592 –  
alright for the last chapter here is everything

Wapol: After being launched off of his island he landed somewhere else and began eating everything in site annoying the people and the animals so much he eventually got arrested. But he escaped and ended up in a dump. He tries to make money selling matches but no one wants any cause Wapol is too creepy a salesmen he ends up under a bridge completely destitute, with nothing left of his former life as king. However after munching on the junk under the bridge, the combined junk toys begin to walk around. The island children love them and he soon makes a toy franchise which quickly expands then later scientists discover that by Wapol doing what he is doing he created a new kind of steel called Wapol steel so this allowed him to expand even further and create an industry. He then opened the Baku Baku factory which produced both of his toys and Wapol steel. Now here is the part where Sanji will be pissed off Wapol got married to a woman named miss universe(look her up on One Piece wikia you will see why your pissed) and then two years later his wealth went so far forward that the world Government gave him a new kingdom which is called Evil Black drum kingdom which is apart of the world government

Baroque works: Turns out Mr. 3 left miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5 and miss Valentine on little garden but after finding their comrades in Baroque works got arrested to they escaped the island thanks to miss Goldenweek and headed for Alabasta where they ran into Mr. 2(bon-chan) who agreed to help them but the marines would not hand over the members of Baroque works without Mr. 3. Mr. 2 went to Mr. 3 and begged him to help but he refused so Mr. 2 disguised himself as Mr. 3 but just as he was about to turn himself in the Marines had already caught Mr. 3 so Mr. 2 got arrested as well. So the other three memebers snuck on board but where only able to get out Mr.4, his pet dog, Miss Merry Christmas, and miss double finger. After they escaped they ended up back at the Spider's café you know Robin that place where all of Baroque works met at during their meeting in Alabasta, well they now turned it into a real café and all their dreams where connected to a restaurant, Miss Valentine now works making chocolate, miss goldenweek is now an artist, Miss Merry Christmas is the princess(mascot) of the spider's café, miss double finger is a bartender, Mr. 4 and his dog are Pizza delivery boys, and Mr. 5 is now a fire fighter turns out his bomb bomb fruit powers make him immune to fire.

CP-9: after walking up CP-9 found the whole island destroyed and Lucci very injured and to make matters worse an announcement came up from Spandam saying that CP-9 was responsible for what happened so they escaped the Enies Lobby and fled to St. Poplar annd so they went through all the these odd jobs and street performances to pay for Lucci's medical bills and then the island was attacked by the Candy pirates and CP-9 defeated them and as a reward a little girl gave Kalifa a flower as a show of thanks. They then left St. Poplar and went to their homeland where they were trained to be memebers of CP-9 and even got to see they next generation training as well. The the marines showed up to try and catch them but they defend their island and then they made a call to Spandam who is in intensive care that basically said "We're coming for you!" and to make things more creepy they had sent him the body parts of the Marine captain to Spandam and then they hijacked a marine ship and left the island where they are now I do not know I assume they are looking Spandam.

Zoro: Okay you were warned, that man who sold you your blades in Lougetown finally remolded his bathroom for his wife and even added a blown up picture of you is his bathroom to whenever he and his wife go to the bathroom they have a picture of you looking at them and they do not find it creepy at all.

Vivi: Okay before you go I just wanted to tell you...Mr. 9 and Miss Monday or should I say Mrs. Monday are alive and have stayed on Cactus island and have become bounty hunters and they have a child :D

Luffy: I kept forgetting to tell you this...BON-CHAN IS ALIVE! and he is now the new queen of okama island in impel down :'D

Okay now I have said everything hope I made this a good request for your final chapter goodbye :')

**Dear gamelover41592,  
(Me: ^.^ Whoa! That's long! But thank you T^T I haven't been keeping up with all of the extra stuff, to be honest…)  
(Chopper: *pouts* Well, at least Wapol is sort of doing things for other people?)  
(Nami: -n- Ehhhhhh, not really…)  
(Chopper: T^T I'm trying to look on the bright side….)  
(Robin: *picks up Chopper and hugs him* …. **_**So cute**_**…)  
(lmbo Robin's obsession with cute things makes me so happy but I was kind of annoyed with the episode of Ryu climbing up to get onto Zou… Like, it was practically the **_**only**_** thing she said the entire episode. It was funny at first, buuuut….. yeah….) (Sorry xD)  
(Luffy: That's all confusing… So that's how that candle guy ended up in Impel Down with Buggy?)  
(Robin: Yes, I remember the Spiders Café. It's nice that they've made something good of it.)  
(Usopp: *pouts when he remembers Miss Valentine landing on him with her power and winces*)  
(Me: *laughs so hard I can't breathe* T-They sent a marine captain's **_**body parts?!**_** Talk about **_**brutal**_**! xD)  
(Crew: *gives me worried looks*)  
(Nami: *laughs a bit* It **_**is**_** kind of funny… To be honest… Not the body parts, but basically everything else -.-')  
(Zoro: Ummm… O-O … *shudders*)  
(Vivi-! SHE'S NOT HERE! Sorry T^T But thank you for trying to send an ask to her anyways; I'm sure she would appreciate it! But DANG they had a baby together?!)  
(Luffy: *bursts into happy tears* T^T)  
(Everyone: *waves at you* T^T Goodbye!)**

* * *

Hey it's me Ralman23, (to lazy to sign up)  
Anyway let's ask away!  
Dear Robin  
What do you the Will of D.? To me I think Oda just based it off this emoticon :D. See its. A smiley face. Also, may I get kiss. (Transforms into a cute puppy)  
Dear Nami  
I like your hair. And also do you have any new attacks ready for the new world?  
Dear Zoro  
That thing in thriller bark you did for Luffy was so brave?  
Dear Sanji  
What is the difference between a snowman and snowwomen? Snowballs, XD (I pick this up from the Internet, ok!)  
Dear Brook  
What kind of whale is Laboon? Like is he a blue whale Etc.  
Dear Franky  
(Shows you Spandam all patched in the hospital, begging for help!)  
Dear Usopp  
Who was your toughest opponent?  
Dear author  
(Cries) last chapter! Here take these cookies as a last resort, also the reason for the comic questions was so I could reactions for a fanfic I'm writing about for the Strawhats meet the marvel/dc superheroes, the problem was though I wanted their reactions, so thanks for helping!

**Dear Ralman23 (what's up with all of these 23s in the names?!),  
(Robin: What do I think it is? I do not yet know. It would be rather pointless, although funny, if it was just that emoticon. And… *kisses the top of your head  
because you're super cute*)  
(Sanji: *glares at Usopp*)  
(Usopp: *pales* ?!)  
(Nami: Thank you! And yes, I do, but they're a secret for now~)  
(Zoro: *throws a cat at you and it covers your mouth without clawing off your face* SHHHHHHHH)  
(Luffy: ?)  
(Snoooooji: -.- …..)  
(Me: *laughs* I've seen that! I can't remember exactly **_**where**_** I saw that, though. Was it pinterest? No, I think my dad sent that joke to me on facebook messenger… *sighs* Now I have to check… Aaaaaand yeah. My dad sent that joke to me. *sighs* My family is weird…  
(Brook: He is an island whale!)  
(Me: *whispers* Don't take my info 100%...! It's either an Island while or a Large Black whale. I think Island whale sounds cuter and I'm pretty sure the "large black whale" was supposed to be more of a description of his **_**appearance**_**, rather than his species.)  
(Franky: *desperately wants to beat him even more*)  
(Usopp: Toughest…? I don't know; they've all been pretty tough… Probably those big giant Kuma robots! Or actually, Kuma himself. How are you even supposed to fight him?)  
(Me: T^T THANK YOU SO MUCH BAE – I know I'm a noob shhhhh – and thank you! I'm actually flattered that you would go to me for that! Buuuuuut I'm guessing I kinda probably answered way too late. Sorry! T^T -.-')**

* * *

kid:Dear Ashlielle  
Aww, last chapter D: oh well it's been fun :) I still think this should have more favs.

Dear Sanji,  
Oh my Oda you look fine *runs to give you a hug*

Dear Usopp,  
*Gives you a hug too* love it

Dear Luffy,  
What do you think about all the cats on the ship?

Dear every one else,  
Hello :D

**Dear kid,  
(Me: Yes, thank you! *gives you hugs* T^T Thank you a lot. I don't really think it deserves more faves, after my incredibly long absence, but still, thank you!)  
(Snooooooooooooooji: *eyebrow twitches at me* Thank you! *gives you a hug and pats you on the head*)  
(Usopp: Well, uh, thanks! *hugs you back*)  
(Luffy: Ahh-! *glances up at the cat sitting on his hat* …. Zoro, can you make more of these?! This one is making my head super warm!)  
(Everyone: *waves at you* Hello!)  
(Me: *sighs deeply* And goodbye…. *waves and starts crying into my handkerchief again*)**

* * *

What the- hey, Mac! What are you doing here? *picks up an orange tom cat with dark orange stripes and amber eyes* Silly fur ball. You shouldn't run off like that. Don't bug the swordsman so much! *pets the cat as I continue with the asks*

*looks up at Zoro* Since you're the "Cat Lord" for now, what'll happen if I try to scratch you behind the ears or something like that? *reaches up cautiously*

Whew. Now that that's out of my system... *pulls out a stick* Hey, Luffy! Usopp! You guys wanna play fetch? You can use this if you want - I'm not gonna join in cause I've got a cat right now...

Which reminds me. Chopper, since Usopp's got the tail and all right now, has his scent changed any? And do you have any suggestions for getting knots and things out of his tail fur if he gets them?

*looks at Sanji and snickers at the pink hair* You're looking manly today. Sanji, you should ask Luffy why he calls Purple Afro "Iva-chan" and why your captain's on such friendly terms with him.

*looks down at Franky* Man, you were scrawny before you became a cyborg.

Everyone, what do you think of Brook with an actual flesh-and-blood body?

Ashlielle, do you enjoy pulling pranks on the crew like this? You do realize that a certain swordsman is going to be attempting to chop you in half at the first opportunity now, right?

I really enjoyed reading - and participating - in this thing Ashlielle! You did an awesome job with keeping everyone in character and all that. :) I'll definitely be keeping an eye out for any holiday specials you could end up doing!

Keep on writing! :)

FourthWallBreaker

**Dear FourthWallBreaker,  
(Mac: *looks longingly at Zoro*)  
(Zoro: …. *eyebrow twitches* Just because I'm like walking catnip right now doesn't mean I'm going to start acting like one of those tiny hairballs. *pushes your hand away*)  
(Usopp: *stares intently at the stick*)  
(Luffy: *laughs at Usopp's expression*)  
(Usopp: *runs after the stick when Luffy takes it and throws it across the deck*)  
(Luffy: *laughs so hard he's on his knees and pounding the ground with a fist*)  
(Franky: OI! STOP ABUSING SUNNY!)  
(Chopper: *sniffs* Well, he smells… Like more shampoo. Which is odd, because he hasn't washed it since he got it? Also it smells a bit like the bathroom cleaner, suspiciously enough…)  
(Sanji: *turns red* W-Well other people like it… I think… And I don't even want to ask. *watches Luffy laugh as Usopp comes back to him with the stick in his mouth xD* Yeah, Luffy gets along pretty well with about 75% of the people he meets. I'm not going to question it.)  
(Franky: I know! It sucks! Totally not **_**super**_**, Author-sis! .)  
(Me: … *turns pink* Awwwwwwww~ He's just so cute though~)  
(Franky: *shouts unintelligible words at me*)  
(Luffy: I don't hate it, but it's kinda weird to see Brook like that!)  
(Robin: Well, it's not **_**too**_** weird, at least for me. I mean, most of us, if not all of us, have seen his old bounty poster. So, we already knew what he looked like before, it's just taking a bit of getting used to.)  
(Me: Hehehehhehehhe… Well, it's not-! *avoids a sword swipe and turns blue* -that bad… OI, YOU GAVE HIM THE IDEA! *hops on your back* Please save me! And thanks, btw. I don't celebrate holidays, but I'll probably eventually come back. I've got something specific in mind that I'd like to do, but it would be a long time before I could even think of doing it, so I won't spoil it xD *barely avoids another sword swipe from Zoro* If you want to live you should run… *lets go of you and hides behind the mast*)**

* * *

Franky's Fanboi -  
Dear author and straw hats  
watch?vhxNmJUIr2fg  
That is the top 30 one piece characters what do you think?  
Dear straw hats(not nami)  
Why do you guys let nami bully you  
Dear nami  
why do you bully your crew  
Dear Zoro  
If you master killed your best friend I can't remember her name would you kill him.  
Dear Franky  
Your a kid should show your family and iceberg.

**Dear Franky's Fanboi,  
(Me: Sorry, YouTube links don't send on FanFiction for some reason. If you still want to send it to me, just put spaces in it to keep it from taking out the part and I will take the spaces out. If you just want to send me the link, you can PM me and I could share my email with you? Since I don't mind sharing it.)  
(Luffy/Usopp: *too distracted with fetch*)  
(Sanji: I'm pretty sure Luffy doesn't even care that much, and Usopp is normally on Nami's good side, but when he does get beat up it's his fault. And Nami's always right, anyways~! I don't mind getting beaten~!)  
(Zoro: *glares at Nami and his cats raise their back hairs*)  
(Brook: Nami-san doesn't normally hurt me unless I'm trying to look at her in the bath or unless I ask to see her panties. I understand it, but… I can't help it! Yohohohoho!)  
(Franky: … Nami-sis doesn't normally bother me.)  
(Robin: *giggles at everyone's answers* I believe my answer is the same as Franky's.)  
(Chopper: *gives kyun-kyun eyes* Nami is super nice to me!)  
(Nami: I don't bully them, I just set them straight when they're acting stupid.)  
(Zoro: ? I'm not sure I understand….?)  
(Franky: *shudders at the thought* **_**Noooooo thank you**_**. They'd have a lot of fun with that-! *a flash makes him wince and he looks over to see me holding a polaroid camera and an envelope, along with the picture*)  
(Me: …. o_o)  
(Franky: **_**DON'T YOU DARE.**_**)  
(Me: *slowly slips the picture into the envelope and closes it*)  
(Robin: *laughs*)  
(Franky: *starts to run towards me*)  
(Me: *runs off and calls down a News Coo, who takes the envelope and flies away*)  
(Franky: *attacks me with his tiny child body*)**

* * *

SL:Dear Author I like it when things are dramatic!

Dear nami sorry

Dear Luffy *gives him lots of meat*

Dear everyone else sorry again

**Dear SL,  
(Me: Me too xD)  
(Everyone but Luffy: *pats your head* It's okay.)  
(Luffy: *devouring meat like a madman*)**

* * *

Ace Here,  
Awww...I really loved this story and wanted to continue...*Pouts in a corner* Anyway

Nami: Sorry about that kiss But I do like LuffyXNami but not as much as ZoroXRobin thous two where so meant for each other! Anyway...What's your opinion on Luffy's family including Ace, Sabo, Garp and Dragon?

Luffy: Do you miss the mouton bandits and your forest back on Dawn Island?

Zoro: What's your favorite thing to do besides sleeping and training?

Robin: Where do you think your life would of gone if you didn't meet Luffy?

Strawhats: Who's the Mother/Farther like person in your life?

Ashielle: Really?! you'll read my story?! Thanks *Hugs you tightly*

Anyway I'll see you guys when ever you guys come back! and now I'm writing a one piece story so you guys life is now in my hands *Laughs evily but then pulls everyone into a hug* Bye!

**Dear Ace Spiritwell,  
(Me: I know… T^T I would love to continue it, but as you've been shown… Well, I'm not good at being consistent. I think I could stay pretty consistent now, but even if I did, there are so many reviews to answer now that even when I actually crack down on myself and just **_**write**_**, it can take literally **_**days**_** just to finish half of an Ask chapter. I hadn't anticipated this story getting as much attention as it has, and when I started it, it took maybe an hour at most to type an entire chapter. I just don't have the time to answer all of these reviews anymore, sadly. T^T)  
(Nami: o.o Well, okay. And they're mostly crazy, from what I can tell, except for Ace. He's, ah, slightly less insane. And very good looking.)  
(Me: *makes a low whistle… or, well, tries to xD*)  
(Luffy: *shrugs* Well, yeah! I miss them, but I don't really want to go back there any time soon. I like going on adventures with my friends! :D)  
(Zoro: …. Drinking booze?)  
(Sanji: *rolls his eyes at Zoro* Alcoholic-! *gets mobbed by angry cats*)  
(Robin: I'd certainly be dead right now. I'm absolutely sure I would have let myself die in those ruins in Alabasta if Luffy hadn't been there.)  
(Luffy: Dadan! She's kinda like a mom! Either Dadan or Makino, actually. Can I have two moms?!)  
(Nami: Well, Bellemere is my mom, obviously… And I suppose Genzo is kind of like my dad?)  
(Robin: I had my mother, but… *crosses her arms, slightly uncomfortable* Well, I'd rather not talk about my past.)  
(Franky: Tom was like my dad.)  
(Brook: My parents? It's been a very long time since then…)  
(Usopp: My dad is awesome! He's part of one of the 4 Warlord's crew! And my mom is dead, but she was really nice. I miss her a lot.)  
(Chopper: My parents are Doctorine and Doctor Hiriluk! :3)  
(Me: Aww, yeah! I already read part of the first chapter and I really like it! You haven't updated for a long time, too! You should write something!)**

* * *

(laughs at what you did to the Strawhats) Author you are the best, make sure Zoro doesn't kill you for this.

Dear Author  
It's kind of sad this is ending, but thank you for giving us this awesome fanfic. Also I like forward to your other story Oceanbound.(I think that is how you spell it. sorry if I got it wrong.)

Dear Brook  
How does it feel to be human again? (get it, Betty and the Beast joke).You know now you can make human jokes instead of skull jokes, try it out.

Dear Franky-bro  
Do you still have your robot parts? And don't worry Franky you are still the most super guy ever. Also have you ever heard of Iron-Man if not here *Shows who Iron-Man is* kinda like you in building robots.

Dear Robin  
Have you ever wanted to be a teacher and did they have a school at your Island? I bet you would be an awesome teacher.

Dear Chopper  
Have you ever use your cuteness to get something you wanted or to get out of trouble? If not you should try that, it could help you when Nami gets mad.

Dear Sanji  
Does your pink hair bug you now or are you ok with it? And really in your world pink hair is not weird. Plus girls might like your pink hair.

Dear Usopp  
How does it feel to have dog ears and tail? Also you might want to stay away from Zoro's cats now, they might hurt you.

Dear Nami  
What was Weatheria like? Also how much are you guys being payed by the Author? Just be nice and don't make her pay to much, kay.

Dear Zoro  
How did you come up with the three sword style? Also like on the bright side of being a Cat Lord, you could maybe get them to attack Sanji.

Dear Luffy  
Have you ever meant you mother? Also I just want to say you are the best Captain in the world, even better then Gol D Rogers.

Dear Everyone  
It might be awhile before we talk again so I just want to say you are the best pirate crew in the whole world. And Author once again you are the best. *Hugs the Strawhats and the Author* *gives them all a goodbye present.*

From Luffy's sister Luna

**Dear Luna-chan :D,  
(Me: *still dodging sword swipes* Aww, thank you! And thank you again! You did spell it right! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update that too, and it will still be a long while. Oceanbound is in major need of a plot change for two reasons. 1 – If I don't change it, it will be **_**way**_** too long. 2 – It doesn't make any sense going forward as it is… The "storyline" I have right now is all over, made of tiny scraps of ideas xD Sorry)  
(Brook: It's nice to be human again, but somehow I'm feeling a bit weightier! Yohoho! Would that count as a "human joke?")  
(Me: -.- I dunno. Not really. *dodges another sword swipe*)  
(Franky: *pouts* No, I don't have my cyborg parts right now… T^T **_**Super**_** thank you for the compliment, though. And that's a cool suit!)  
(Luffy: I WANT ONE-!)  
(Everyone: NO.)  
(Robin: There was a small school on my island, but there weren't many students since it was for the children whose families had more money. Most people learned anything they needed to know from the books in the library. And being a teacher does sound nice. I think I would like that.)  
(Chopper: … *smiles innocently*)  
(Me: *smh* You naughty reindeer bby…)  
(Sanji: *shrugs* I don't know; it's not **_**that**_** bad, but it's just weird. *noodles over to me/Nami/Robin* Ladies, do you love me now?!)  
(Nami/Robin: No.)  
(Me: *flails* **_**Yes.**_**)  
(Usopp: *holding a stick in his mouth and he pauses to look over at the cats, who meet his eyes and growl quietly, arching their backs* …!)  
(Me: There was a question there, Usopp.)  
(Usopp: *looks away from the cats and down at his tail* Well, it's not really any different, except I can hear a lot better, and this tail is heavy.)  
(Nami: Ohohoho~ Actually, Author-**_**chan**_** hasn't paid us yet, **_**has she? **_***looks at me with beri eyes* I'll calculate the amount at the end of this chapter~)  
(Me: T^T W-Why did you remind her… Nami, Weatheria… Answer the part about Weatheria…. T^T)  
(Nami: Oh, right. Weatheria was pretty nice, except for some of the old guys. A few of them were very… umm… perverted. -.-)  
(Zoro: I wanted to hold as many swords as I could, so I found a place for an extra one, and worked from there, I guess. *grins* And I don't even need to; they do that on their own.)  
(Luffy: My mom? I don't remember meeting my mom, so I guess not? And- *eyes turn sparkly* -really?! Better than Gold Roger?!)  
(Everyone: *hugs you and waves before looking at their presents*)  
(Me: T^T B-B-Bye…! **_**Goodbye! I'll miss you!**_**)**

* * *

Nameless person2: Dear Luffy Ashlielle did 34 chapters of this, that's a lot of work Ashlielle deserves to join the crew.  
Dear Sanji hehehe pink suits you well!  
Dear Zoro *whispers* call Sanji Candyfloss hehehehe *stops whispering* allso your kitties are cute 3  
Dear Brook make a skull joke.  
Dear Franky aww cute!  
Dear chopper your cuter though I love you!

**Dear Nameless Person 2,  
(Luffy: But she's crazy!)  
(Me: T^T Ahh, thank you for standing up for me, anon-chan, but I don't think I'm going to be able to join the crew… They all think I'm nuts.)  
(Everyone: Because you are nuts.)  
(Me: T^T)  
(Sanji: You think so? *fiddles with part of his bangs*)  
(Zoro: *snorts* I'll try to keep that in mind. And, uh… Thanks? I guess?)  
(Brook: I would make a skull joke, but they're all hidden underneath my skin! Yohoho!) (I tried…)  
(Franky: It's not cute! I'm not cute! I am a **_**super**_** manly man!)  
(Chopper: *wiggles and blushes* Don't compliment me, jerk! Ehehe~)**

* * *

Last ask? Welp, we better make the best of it, right? *turns to the Strawhats with an evil gleam in my eyes*

Dear Ashlielle,  
OMFG THAT JUST MADE MY DAY! Although, if you want to hear something that's good blackmail material against Zoro, search up "Digimon Savers Gaomon Itsumademo Issho Ni" and its English lyrics. You'll like it for sure.

Dear Franky,  
You were one of the tallest members of the crew, but now that you're a child, how do you fell being short?

Dear Usopp,  
AWW YOU'RE SO CUTE! *scratches you behind the ears*

Dear Sanji,  
Don't worry, the girls like a man with manly hot pink hair.

Dear Zoro,  
Lighten up, and have some more kittens. *throws a boxful of kittens at you* Just so you know, I also covered your clothes and swords with the scent of catnip. Good luck!

Dear Luffy, Nami, and Robin,  
As a goodbye gift, I give you a piece of Raw Ham Melon from the party at Cocoyashi Village, a camera and a chest full of gold, and some very ancient history books I found.

Dear Brook,  
How do you feel, now that you actually have a face and full body?

Dear Chopper,  
What if everyone that you knew had their genders switched? Also, have a piece of cotton candy that's the size of Brook's afro.

It has been a great journey with you guys, since I've been here since the start, and good luck on your next adventure.

From: Meatman

**Dear Meatman,  
(Me: *listens to it* ….. P-Pfft! *starts laughing*)  
(Zoro: ?)  
(Me: *puts my headphones on him and laughs my butt off* H-He sounds so… c-cute! XD OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH XD)  
(Franky: *looks up at everyone* … O-O This is **_**super**_** freaky weird. *stands next to Chopper* T^T W-We're equal height…)  
(Usopp: *tail wags unconsciously* S-Stop…!)  
(Sanji: T^T)  
(Zoro: *now even more covered in kittens and staring into space, his expression absolutely horrified*)  
(Cats: *gnawing at his clothes and rolling all over his head*)  
(Luffy: *eyes light up* :D :D :D :D :D)  
(Nami: *grins and her eyes turn into beri signs* Ohhh, this is **_**nice**_**!)  
(Robin: *smiles at you* Thank you very much.)  
(Me: *sighs* Is Robin the only polite one here…?)  
(Brook: Very fleshy. And a bit heavy, actually! Yohoho!)  
(Chopper: Well isn't that what happened for a few chapters a while back? *takes the cotton candy and hugs you*)  
(Everyone: Thank you! Goodbye! T^T *waves*)  
(Me: *gets a new handkerchief*)**

* * *

2Prince  
Dear Strawhats,

Sanji, how ya doing with the pink hair~~ (heh heh..)  
Zoro, who's ur ideal girl?  
Nami, what if you turned into a guy?  
Robin, what other name do you think would suit Zoro?  
Brook, have you ever peeped in the girls' bathroom? What happened?  
Franky, I would recommend you to change your style.  
Usopp, do you know pinocchio?  
Chopper, have u found your true love yet?  
Lastly, Luffy, do you think anyone likes you? (cough cough Boa Hancock cough)

**Dear 2Prince,  
(Sanji: *flips his hair* Fabulous.)  
(Zoro: Ideal girl? *breaks the headphones he had on* One that never plays **_**that song to anyone ever.**_**)  
(Me: T^T DANG IT.)  
(Nami: I already did once… I hated it. And I never want to do it ever again. **_**Ever**_**.)  
(Robin: … I'm not sure. *stares at Zoro for a few seconds* Maybe something like… Kazuya Nakai?)  
(Zoro: Huh?)  
(Me: *looks like I've been struck by lightning* D-Does she know?!)  
(Robin: Hm?)  
(Me: … Nevermind -.-')  
(Brook: Definitely… *nosebleeds slightly* I saw heaven for about one second… And then I got beaten to death – although I was already dead! Yohohoho! SKULL JOKE!)  
(Franky: . You're still alive. And why should I change my awesome style?! *sulks*)  
(Usopp: *sighs*)  
(Chopper: *has a pensive expression* Maybe on Zou~ 3)  
(Everyone: T^T Noooo.. Our innocent Chopper….)  
(Luffy: Likes me? Yeah! My nakama like me, right?)  
(Me: *pats Luffy on the head* It's okay, you're not completely hopeless, bean.)  
(Luffy: Bean? What?)**

* * *

From:TheSuperMario

Dear Author-San: You have been a great author for writing this out, you have captured each of the strawhats personalities and have even captured the craziness of the seires with all of those reviews. Though you may be done with this, to all those reviewers will forever keep this fanfic including myself.

Dear Strawhats: I have nothing else to say. You are all awesome from all your adventures, all of those you saved and going against the world government for your friends and dreams. Your pasts are all impowering how even when push comes to shove against you, you can bet that Luffy and the rest will save you. This just defines family so much as being there for each other through everything life throws at you, you laugh, fight and cry through it all and even if they aren't a human, they are still considered a friend and family. May good fortune strike upon you all when you are able to make it through all the way to Raftel.

Luffy, follow your heart for your nakama and old and new friends comming your way and don't let anyone even if it's the two men you hate, get in your way to everything.

Zoro, I want to see you aspire your dream on being able to accomplish it for both you and Kuina. Don't become overconfident all the time because of all those injures that happened because of that.

Nami, you should be able to understand what the greatest treasure is through all you have gone through with Luffy and everyone else.

Usopp, you are the man who is able to keep the crew from being hard wired with all of your humorous lies and jokes, along with the times you get scared.

Dear Sanji, you are a chef who decides to put everything that you have in your cooking to make it unique to anything else that is our there because it's your own sense to do it how you want it.

Dear Chopper, you are someone who would go to great lengths to be able to make anyone better, even when the stakes are high you refuse to let death take them over.

Dear Robin, you are one of the few that are willing to dive deep into the past to discover what it is about, even when the rest of the world decides to keep it hidden for their own gain.

Dear Franky, you are visionary towards everything that you have built along with how you want to protect your friends when they are in danger, even if it's from your own creation.

Dear Brook, you are a soul that has hooked onto a promise to a friend that has lasted for 50 years and even when death and your revival faced you with sadness, you were able to find the light back to your friend to those that have saved you.

Soon in another story, I'll join with you guys from the start, but as someone who will be able to help you out with what happens from knoledge of the future without putting too many changes, as a person who holds the power of Smashers. If you don't know what smashers are, I hope Author-San can answer that for you. Peace out!

**Dear TheSuperMario,  
(Me: R-Really?! T^T Thank you! Thank you so much, man. I seriously don't deserve this at all… I feel like a turd now T^T)  
(Everyone: Thank you! :O)  
(Luffy: *laughs* I always follow my heart!)  
(Sanji: *coughs* And your stomach…)  
(Zoro: *nods* I won't.)  
(Nami: … *crosses her arms and turns red* I know…)  
(Usopp: Thank you-! O-Oi! I don't get scared! I'm the bra-!)  
(Snoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- *gets smacked* S-Sanji…: Thank you! I try very hard T^T)  
(Chopper: *wiggles*)  
(Robin: *nods* That is what my job is about. Thank you.)  
(Franky: Aww, man! Thank you bro! T^T)  
(Brook: T^T Thank you! I will make it back to Laboon!)  
(Me: …. I'm sorry T^T I don't know what Smashers are… Well, actually, to be honest, I probably do…. But my memory is terrible! I'm sorry!)**

* * *

From: KamisoraInazumi-chan  
For Luffy, what do you think of Hancock? And, will u hit sabo later?  
Zoro, hw r u planing to beat Mihawk?  
Sanji, what makes u a pervert?  
Luffy, if u could save ace, how will u do it? The rest of the crew have u ever thought of saving ace at that war? What did all of you feel when luffy met all of you again after 2 years frm the war becoz seeing his scar? Thank you and answer it

**Dear KamisoraInazumi-chan (*pants* W-Why is your name so long…?),  
(Luffy: Hancock is a cool friend! And why would I hit Sabo? *tilts head in confusion*)  
(Zoro: Uh… By, fighting him? With my swords?)  
(Sanji: I-I'm not a pervert…! *v* I'M A MAN.)  
(Luffy: Save Ace…? But- *eyes get watery* -he's already dead….)  
(Zoro: *crosses his arms as his cats crawl all over him* There's no point in thinking about it so much anymore. We would've done something if we could have, but in our situations, it just wasn't possible.)  
(Everyone: We were all happy to see Luffy again! :D)**

* * *

From: Shadow Oblivion  
I was wondering when I'd come across one of these ask the characters fics. I've seen them in other anime/manga sections. Going to keep reading

**Dear Shadow Oblivion,  
Thank you for reading :DDDDDDDD I hope you like it *v* /*gives you a cookie***

* * *

-Mr. 0-San

Hello Ashlielle! And...the others *waves happily at Strawhats* I just wanted to say that I've enjoyed this fic for a LONG time and laughed hysterically at every answer you provided. I have noticed that the next chapter will be the last, and I am fully prepared for this fact. So...I shall say this...  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *sobbing* XD

Anywho, I will ask my last questions to the pirates here...

Dear Sanji: *Points and laughs*  
Dear Zoro: *Points and laughs*  
Dear Usopp: *Points and laughs*  
Dear Brook: *stares with wide eyes* 0.0  
Dear Franky: *points and laughs*  
Dear Luffy: *kisses straight on the mouth* :D

This concludes my "questions"...SEE YA! *flies away on a magical jetpack* :)

**Dear Mr. 0-San,  
(Me: *sobs with you* Thank you, thank you, thank you! That means a lot to me, honestly. And I'm not saying this shallowly – because I know I've said thank you about ten million times this chapter, and those weren't shallow either – EVERY single compliment I get for this story/Q&amp;A makes me **_**so**_** happy! Thank you! *blows my nose heavily into my handkerchief* T^T)  
(Sanji/Zoro/Usopp: OI! THAT'S THE LAST THING YOU HAVE TO SAY TO US?!)  
(Brook: *waves at you*)  
(Franky: *eyebrows twitches slightly*)  
(Luffy: O-O …. Tasted like… *v* BACON.) (Please tell me you're not vegetarian or vegan and if you are, I apologize now xD)  
(Everyone: *waves* Good bye!)**

* * *

From: EpicQuest  
Dear Sanji,  
Would you let Nami and Robin hook a car battery up to your nuts if it meant you get to see them in skimpy leather outfits?

**Dear EpicQuest,  
OF COURSE~! :D 3 *flails and noodles around Nami and Robin until Robin threatens him***

* * *

Aquino:*Puts a sound proof bubble around Nami to prevent the others from hearing*  
Dear Nami  
Knowing how greedy you are have you ever sold your body before?  
*bubble pops after she answers*  
Dear straw hats  
What was the gift each nine of you obtained during each of your birthdays? What kind of gifts do you want for your birthdays?

**Dear Aquino,  
(Nami: *sighs and pops the bubble herself* No, I have never stooped **_**that**_** low.)  
(Luffy: I got meat!)  
(Zoro: *opens his mouth to talk when I cut him off*)  
(Me: I'm really sorry and I don't mean to be rude, but I don't celebrate birthdays. I don't really know what to give someone on their birthday, and I'm not honestly that comfortable trying to pick out birthday gifts for all of the straw hats… I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it, and I'm sorry I can't answer it. *bows* I'm sorry!)**

* * *

Zoro's Boyfriend:  
Zoro: *Saves Zoro from the mountain of cats. Growls and snaps at them to scare them away* There you go my Precious emerald. *kisses Zoro's cheek*  
Sanji: *Growls right back... then looks at his hair and burst out laughing* YOUR HAIR AHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHO COULD TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY WITH PINK HAIR!  
Nami: I won't need luck... I am quite persistant.  
Usopp: So what are you? A wolf or a Wimpy lil mutt? *glares*  
Ashlielle: I understand that it is fun to torment Zoro, but no cats please. Have him crossdress instead!

**Dear Zoro's (Super Awesome) Boyfriend,  
(Zoro: *glances up at the one fat cat still sleeping on his head and his eyebrow twitches* Do. Not. Kiss. Me. Again. And I'm **_**not**_** a precious emerald!)  
(Cats: *standing in a circle around where you and Zoro are standing and looking at Zoro longingly* =^o.o^=)  
(Sanji: T^T)  
(Nami: *nods* Sure you are… *distracted counting the money from the… transaction*)  
(Usopp: A WOLF! I AM THE BRAVEST WOLF-!)  
(Me: CATS. THERE WILL BE CATS. *picks you up and carries you away*)  
(Zoro: *shudders at the thought of cross-dressing*)  
(Sanji: *laughs* I would **_**love**_** to see that! *makes a thinking face for a few moments before cringing* Actually, no I wouldn't That would be terrifying.)**

* * *

From: PandaWithCandy  
Finally someone else agrees with me that Fairy Tail is a ripoff of One Piece.

**Dear PandaWithCandy,  
THANK YOU! (No offense to Fairy Tail fans. I'm not saying I hate Fairy Tail, but it feels like it ripped off a lot of stuff from OP and I just can't really get into it)**

* * *

From: Black' Victor Cachat

LOL LuffyXMeat and LuffyXHat

**Dear Black' Victor Cachat,  
I know, this fic has went through some really terrifying periods of time. But now what I'm wondering about that… What if this is actually a **_**THREESOME?! **_***coughs* Meat X Luffy X Hat = BEST FREAKING PAIRING EVER I MEAN COME ON JUST LOOK AT THE BRILLIANCE**

* * *

Debra: Dear Zoro will you marry me  
Dear straw hats what your faveirot anime my yours and sword art online

**Dear Debra,  
(Zoro: No.)  
(Everyone: ONE PIECE!)  
(Me: … Same! *winks*)**

* * *

From: elionchop

Dear,author-san.I am a new person in the fanfiction world.I hope you write a second season as I love this fanfiction!

**Dear elionchop,  
Aww! Thank you! I hope I'll be able to come back to this in a while as well, when I've started posting chapters for my other stories regularly and have more time! Thank you again! :3 *gives you a cookie***

* * *

**IT'S OVER! T^T That was the last ask! T^T I can't even believe it now, to be honest. I've actually finished it?! I've actually finished something on fanfiction?! ME?!  
Okay, but seriously. Guys. I need to say sorry one more time, and also **_**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH**_**. I don't think you know how much all of the compliments I've received affect me. I want to keep doing this, honestly, but I've been so distracted by everything it's ridiculous. Not to mention, horrible motivation block AND writer's block. I know I shouldn't be making "excuses," but you all deserve to know why it's taken me this long to finish. I've been having problems with anxiety, social anxiety, and depression recently, and it makes getting motivated enough to write **_**incredibly**_** hard. Plus, I've been stressed out trying to come up with actually decent storylines for Dream Ride and Oceanbound, which I started both of without planning enough beforehand. On top of THAT, I went back to actual school, and have been extremely busy with both my friends and with school work, and also my dad recently broke his leg so now even more time is taken off. I had to force myself to finally open this and I'm **_**so glad**_** that I did, because finishing just this one chapter has made me feel **_**so much better **_**and **_**so grateful**_** to all of you. **_**Thank you for being patient with me! And thank you for giving me encouragements and compliments!**_

**I'm beginning to think that this isn't the end. I'm debating on whether to add another 5-10 chapters now, since I'm still working with planning on the other two stories and it's going slowly, but I'm not sure yet. If I decide to add more installments, I'll make sure to post a note/chapter to tell everyone, and if I don't do it soon, please be patient with me. I'm sure I'm very likely to come back to this someday.**

* * *

Me: And now… *returns the crew back to normal* I guess that's it for now, guys.  
Nami: *clears her throat loudly*  
Me: OH! Right! Your money!  
Nami: *holds her hand out*  
Me: *takes a few minutes to calculate* Well, I went back and counted all the asks you were involved in… I'm sure there is very minor miscounting, but I counted 328 times that you appeared, including all the times where an action was performed by everyone… So that's…. A nickel for one appearance per ask… $16.40, which is equal to 1684 beri... But I rounded it up some since I think I miscounted a bit… *gives Nami 1700 beri* There.  
Nami: … *shrugs and then hugs me*  
Me: O-O?! A h-hug?!  
Nami: We'll see you later, then!  
Me: …..  
Everyone: *waves*  
Me: … T^T YOU GUYS! *blows my nose into a handkerchief* I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! *waves dramatically and floats away on a tiny boat holding a notebook* BYE! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN SOMEDAY!  
Luffy: *waves* Stay longer next ti-!  
Everyone: *hits Luffy on the head*

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please favorite, review, and follow for more updates in the future if you're interested (or if you think I deserve it)! PEACE OUT! *throws confetti and sets off fireworks* BYE EVERYONE!**


End file.
